


Love's Melody

by AnneRozaCat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Consensual Kink, Depression, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Imperial time, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insomnia, Jackson is a badass omega, Jaebeom is sad, Jaebeom's father is a psychopath, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Nightmares, No Beta, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kim Yugyeom, Protective Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Rape, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rutting, Slavery, Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), but only briefly, half blood Jaebeom and Yugyeom, jaebeom and yugyeom are brothers, jaebeom's mom is not human, jinyoung is an angel, mark and jinyoung are brothers, they switch, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 121,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRozaCat/pseuds/AnneRozaCat
Summary: Jaebeom never had an easy life. Even being the crown prince, he was accustomed to endure much more harshness than anyone should.So when he, Jaebeom, a 21 years old non presented male, was called to attend the king's meet, he didn't expected to live and survive one of the worst days of his life.But maybe, after being sold to a sharp-tongued prince from the neighbouring country, that was a blessing in disguise.Maybe, just maybe, he will be able to put his pieces back together.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Im Jaebum | JB, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 140
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.  
> This will be a long note.  
> First of all, this is my first fanfic. I have been thinking about this plot for about four years. I planned to use this for a book, but it didn't work, so I changed it and turned it into a fanfic. Another thing is that English is my second language, so please be careful when criticizing. Constructive criticism is welcome. And it doesn't have a beta.  
> Now entering the fic:  
> 1 - This fanfic deals with dark themes, such as rape, violence, mutilation, child abuse, sexual assault and much more. I tried to write in a way that these topics discussed, but not trivialized.  
> 2 - Jaebeom's father is a psychopath. he takes pleasure in making others suffer.  
> 4 - Each country in this fic has a different view on omegas. So expect better and worse treatments.  
> 5 - Works to deal with anxiety, depression, PTSD, insomnia and suicidal thoughts. If any of these things are happening to you, don't read. Take care.  
> 6 - The world where this takes place is a junction of middle age, future and a fantasy set.
> 
> So, this is it. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Jaebeom was drenched in sweat.

When Jaebeom woke in the morning, so early that it was still dark outside, he didn't know that his life was going to change that day. 

The day began as a normal day in the palace. It was cold, since it had been raining in the last two weeks. By the afternoon, The King decided to host another meeting with the present lords, to boast about the new commercial deal that was done with another country from another continent, and to boast about all the executions of possible traitors that were carried out just yesterday. 

The room that was chosen for the meet was old, to say the least. But then, all the palace was old and dark, and carried too many past ghosts. 

The dark walls were barely illuminated with candles and lamps, giving a very oppressive feeling, the way the king liked. In the front of the room was an elevation, with two thrones side by side. One bigger, and one a little bit smaller. Below the elevation, sat four big tables, with very comfortable chairs to house the most powerful families of Údoli Rieky. But today, only one of these tables were being used, since only two dozens of nobles were present. 

There were two massive mahogany doors that led to the palace official entrance. They were being flanked by four guards.

It was the throne room. The place where most of the business for the country were dealt with. Jaebeom hated this room, it was there that he lost everything that brought him joy. 

This was to be only a normal reunion between the royal family and the Lords that live in the capital.

But as the meeting proceeded, it became clear that that reunion would be different, for good or for bad. And Jaebeom was sweating a lot. And that was never a good sign. He felt his hair sticky in his forehead, and a wave of dizziness hit him hard. It was difficult to keep an appearance of normality, of control. But he couldn't let the others see his weakness. He couldn't let his father see him being weak.

All the lords and ladies that were present made sure to wear the best outfit they could put their hands on, and they kept their scent gland working a hundred percent; to remember everyone who they are, they would say if asked. If it was another meeting, the lords would have brought their omegas slaves, to show how many they owned and how much it had to cost to have a pack that big, how much they had to spend in the omegas auction that happens in the capital Central Square. But today, the omegas were not allowed. Omegas are untrustworthy, said the law and the tradition. 

The nobility were proud of their status, and they always made sure to remember the others that they have prestige. Even the betas made a point to bathe themselves in their mates' scent before coming to the meeting. 

It was disgusting, and overwhelming. 

As the minutes passed, Jaebeom’s discomfort only grew, he was sweating more and his mind was growing more agitated, more frantic. His focus lessened and he fought with himself to keep still. He felt the terror infiltrate his mind, as he began to think about what was going to happen if his father realize that he was not paying attention to what he was saying. 

Jaebeom looked around in contemplation, it looked like he was the only one that seemed to be struggling, finding the room too hot, too stuffy, too suffocating with pheromones, since all the nobility looked pleased with the king, playing a game of deceit and lies. Well, nobody wanted to be on the king's bad side, not until they were certain that he lost his power. 

Not for the first time Jaebeom wished that he had been born somewhere else, and not as the crown prince of one of the cruellest kingdoms to ever exist. Being the son of a psychopath is never a good thing, even more when said psychopath is determined to transform Jaebeom in one too.

As the meeting carried on, the more Jaebeom had difficulty to concentrate, he saw the king speak but couldn't make out what he was saying, his mind took a flight of its own, going to places that he didn’t want to revisit, not even in other times, much less now . But he knew he had to snap out of it before anyone realize that he was not paying attention.

He shuddered at the thought of what the king would do to him if he found out. Memoirs of constant beatings and a rusty axe came to his mind, and Jaebeom threw them out before he got sick.

“... moreover, we have even more reason to celebrate. Yesterday, The Omega Hunting Festival was open.” Lord Yang’s voice brought Jaebeom’s attention back to present, making a chill run down his back. He was afraid; of what, he didn't know. 

But, a few seconds later, his attention was again dispersed, even if he desperately tried to pay attention to what his father answered to that.

“Please, pay attention.” Jaebeom thought to himself. ”You know the king is going to ask me what I learned from this meeting. And when I don't give him a satisfactory answer, he will be… displeased.”

In a desperate attempt to regain focus, Jaebeom grabbed his thigh strongly, trying to use pain to bring himself back to reality.

In retrospective, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do, Jaebeom thought. Since his movement brought attention to himself, something he didn't want. when his mind refocused on the presence, he saw his mother looking at him with a contemplative face that he couldn't discern.

With his mother's attention on him, all the other lords seemed to realize his struggle.

“Are you okay, my Prince?” asked Lord Dae Jung, lord of the northern mines. His eyes on me made Jaebeom’s skin crawl. Jaebeom hated the way the lords looked at him, and he knew none of the lords respected. Twenty and One years of constant humiliation from his father to him made this. His father wanted him to use cruelty to rule, something he didn’t wanted to do.”

Jaebeom felt the exact moment his father's attention landed on him. His breath became shallow and he felt the beginning of a panic attack take form.

“He is sweating. Must be thinking about this year Omega Hunt.” Said Lady Eun, lady of the West Coast. “You should force him to participate, your Majesties. It's a shame to be 21 years of age and still a virgin.” She continued. Lady Eun was known for her cruel demeanour towards omegas. She had a pack of twelve omegas, and she constantly brought them to court. To be used as a pleasure relief when she was striking deals with other lords.

Shame curled at Jaebeom's stomach at her words. Everyone at court knew he was a virgin, since his father made a point to bring it up every time that a orgy was taking place in the castle.

Jaebeom opened his mouth and no sound came off, just as his father let out a chilling laugh.  
“What, Jaebeom? Why don't you tell us your thoughts? Has the cat eaten your tongue?” The King said with a voice that was both cruel and amused.

Jaebeom tried again, even if he knew it was pointless. "It has been six years." Jaebeom thought to himself. " There was no way it had changed in the last few hours."

The king let out another chilling laugh before a mask of sneer came to his face. 

And Jaebeom knew that look very well. Nothing good can come from it.

Suddenly the king got up from the throne, and began to slowly walk down in Jaebeom's direction.

"I don't understand, Jaebeom, how you had a tendency to always displease me. You can't never do anything al right. You see, you are twenty one years old and never laid with a woman. And worse, you haven't presented yet." The king said cruelly while getting closer to Jaebeom. "Should I send you to have your cock examined by a healer? Knowing how useless you are, it's probably that your cock doesn't even work."

Jaebeom felt his throat close and blood flowed to his face in shame. He was feeling completely humiliated. It was a feeling he was accustomed to feel, but horrible nonetheless.

Jaebeom's breath began to become laboured, the lump on his throat didn't let him take oxygen. There were knots on his stomach, and he felt that he would pass out at any minute.

And then he began to feel cramps on his stomach, and he felt something running down in the back of his legs. He panicked. "Is it blood?" He wondered with a numb curiosity.

He didn't have to wonder for much longer because, at the same time a particular bad cramp hit his lower stomach, a very sweet and strong scent began to permeate the air. 

Jaebeom saw more than heard the gasp that the Lords let out, his eyes were glued on his father that had frozen a few metres from him. His face had taken on an ashen appearance. He looked like he would be sick at any moment.

But then, he regained control of himself. And his face set on the most hateful expression Jaebeom has ever seen. 

"Of course. OF COURSE" He bellowed. " A fucking omega. Of course you would disgrace me presenting as an omega." 

At his screams, Jaebeom gave a few steps back, trying to protect himself from the ire that he was certain that would come. 

He saw Jaebeom's movements and made a signal to the guards that were stationed on the door to not let him flee.

"You are such a disgrace, Jaebeom. I always tried to teach you how to be a good king, and you repay me by presenting as an omega? Of course you hadn't had sex, it's comon knowledge that omegas cocks doesn't work." The king said, walking back to the throne.

Jaebeom’s looked around the room. All the lords present had a shocked expression on their faces. When his eyes landed on the throne, something caught his attention. Behind the thrones, there was a passage where servants came to serve the king without being seen. And there, behind where the queen still sat, was a shadow looking at him. 

It was a friendly face that he had not seen in six years. Their eyes met, and Jaebeom saw tears running down Seung Yoon's face. He was crying because he knew what was going to happen to Jaebeom and there was anything he could do to stop it. Because the same had happened to him.

And Jaebeom knew too. Even if he wished he didn't.

Jaebeom's legs trembled and he tried very hard to keep himself standing, to not fall to the ground. He was terrified, thinking of how his father was going to punish him this time. Again, an image of the king with a rusted axe came to the front of his mind.

As if reading his mind, the king said: "You know Jaebeom, do you want me to cut something more from you? I should just chop off your cock then. Since it will be useless now."

When Jaebeom heard that, his legs gave out from under him, and he fell hard to the ground. His breath became laboured, and he lost control of his scent gland, bathing the room with the smell of his terror, fear and desperation. 

"You see, my king." Lord Yang said, "Looks like that our sweet prince presentation came in a very good hour. Like I said before, The Omega Hunting Festival was initiated yesterday. Looks like we will be able to prove Jaebeom's body before his auction. And even better, looks like he is already in heat."

Jaebeom's eyes widened when the implication of what lord Yang said sat on his mind. 

He looked around, hopeless, trying to plead silently to anyone. Asking for anyone to come at his favour, to intercede for him. But he didn't find any. All faces had cruel smiles or blank apathy. 

"Sincerely, the destiny and whatever gods that exist hates me." Jaebeom thought to himself. "Have I not lost enough?" 

No, Jaebeom thought, the answer was no. They will take everything, until there is nothing left of him.

The king angry eyes set on Jaebeom, and he said: "Do what you want. Even because, as of today, Jaebeom is no longer my son. Just don't kill him, he needs to be well enough to the auction." The king the walked to the massive double doors, then he paused. "Isn't that what you wanted, Jaebeom? To not be my son? Then you received your wishes."

The king was almost out of the door when he said: "After you finished, I want him in the punishment camps. He will receive fifty lashes, with the pointed whip." With this last command, the king walked away. 

Jaebeom felt his tears running down his face. His pants were getting soaked with slick. He knew that there was no way to avoid this. He was so weak, so tired emotionally and physically; and most important, he was in pain.

The pain from the heat was getting unbearable. His mind was dizzy, his sight was unfocused, his belly was screaming in pain, he lost control of his legs and he was covered in sweat and slick. He could smell the slick on himself and all the other emotions that he desperately wished to suppress. 

The Lords slowly approached Jaebeom, kind hesitantly, but determinedly. Waiting to see if the king was coming back. 

When he didn't, they gained courage to surround Jaebeom and began to rip his clothes off. As they touched him, Jaebeom felt his mind being invaded with sentiments and emotions that were not his. He was too tired and in pain to be able to shield his mind properly. Jaebeom felt all the food that he had eaten that day trying to come back, he was so disgusted. He could hear every wretched thoughts that they had about him, what they wanted to do with him.

He began to struggle, to try to fight back, even if he knew it was in vain.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Jaebeom tried a last time to plead. This time to his mother.

He looked at her, but she had an impassive face, like she didn't care. Like she didn't loved him. The Lords remembered that she was still in the room and stopped to look at her.

She then turned her back to them and began to walk away. 

As all fight left Jaebeom, he slumped on the floor, the betrayal hurting more than what they were going to do with him.

"My Queen, you…" One of the Lords that Jaebeom didn't care to see who was, addressed her. 

"Do what you want with him, I don't care." The Queen said and walked away.

Yes, Jaebeom thought, sometimes I really wish to be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue ending up very big, but I wanted to sat the way for this fic directly on the first chapter. It was very fun to try to hid hints of what happened and what is going to happen without being obvious. I am curious to see if anyone will be able to guess things right reading only this chapter.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have a deeper approach in Jaebeom's mind. To understand a little bit more of the traditions of his country. And Jinyoung make his first appearance.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter would be posted, but I will try to post it soon.
> 
> PS. And Jaebeom's mother loves him very much, she was just with her hands tied. And she is different, she doesn't feel emotions like humans do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom physically recovers, while trying to understand his conflicting emotions. The House of Pleasures representatives arrive.
> 
> Jinyoung's parents receive a mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 1 is here. It's very long, and I hope you like it.
> 
> This chapter has a scene of sexual abuse/rape. Be careful while reading.

Jaebeom woke up to a world of pain.

His body felt like it was in flames. When he tried to move his head, complete agony responded to him, coming from his back. He let out a soundless gasp, as he felt his vision darken. And, for a few minutes, he feared that he would pass out again.

He knew that if he still had his speaking ability, he would have screamed and moaned in pain. "Not having a voice has its perks." Thought Jaebeom darkly. 

While he catches his breath, Jaebeom's mind began to travel, work and analyze the situation he was in. He knew that he probably had been out for days, even if he would hardly be able to find out how long. 

He could feel the deep gashes on his back, like knife cuts, where the whip his father had ordered to be used on him was stroken. While his lower half felt a mixture of pain and numbness. 

He had been quickly patched. No one wanted to risk him catching an infection. An infection would probably take his life. He knew that in their northern neighbor, the Sunnelands, he would be easily treated for it. But his country didn't permit the use of technology. 

And they had run to treat him because he would be made an example, Jaebeom knew. He would be made an example because he dared to taint his father's name when he presented as an omega. He was the first omega present in the Lin dynasty since they began, three hundred years ago.

The only omega known, Jaebeom thought. There had been stories of princes that had presented as an omega and had disappeared without a trace. Or they fled to other countries, or they were killed or they were sold to someone that disappeared with them. It was the only three possibilities.

Everything was possible, the Lin dynasty were not known for their kindness after all.

His father knew, deep down, that he didn't choose it, much less present when his father was holding court. He would have never walked away from something like this unscathed, regardless of the situation.

Then a small voice began to talk in his mind:

What if you take your life? 

You are already broken, you are already broken beyond repair. No one takes an omega male as husband. No one will take you as their husband, and you will be no exception. And your father already disinherited you. The little time you had to find an alfa to take you was taken away from you. You will be auctioned and sold to a Omega House or to a lord to integrate their packs of sex slaves. It's better if you simply take your life now, you will be spared of a life of pain.

A shiver ran down Jaebeom’s back at his thoughts. Words like these had been running in his mind for a long time, more than half a decade. He always chased them away. But now he began to really consider it. There was something very tempting in these thoughts.

"It would be so easy to simply take my life. I would be free. I would be able to finally rest." It was what kept running at Jaebeom's head. "I should have done it a long time ago. When I began to lose everything".

But what about Yugyeom? What he would think of what you had done once the news reached him? What would he do once he found out that the brother that he loved so much was dead by his own hand?

"If Yugyeom still loves me." Jaebeom didn’t want to think about the possibility that he doesn’t love him anymore. It would crush him irreparably. So he didn’t. 

Yugyeom will have to understand. He has to.

"He won't", his mind supplied, "because he never knew what had happened to you".

He suddenly remembered a mysterious man that had visited him, six years ago.

FLASHBACK - 

Jaebeom was fifteen, and yet he felt like he had lived an entire life already.

He had been kept at the palace infirmary for the last few days. Since The Incident. 

Jaebeom’s mind still felt a mixture of shock and numbness. 

The first few days, Jaebeom had been unconscious. His father hadn’t let anyone give him anything for the pain. 

And no one had visited him.

He had a suspicion that his father had something to do with it, he always had. The only person he saw was his healer, Jeogook, and his assistants. But for most of the day, he was left alone.

Jaebeom's mind insisted on making him remember. But he didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember what his father had done two weeks ago.

"What I will tell Minho?" Jaebeom felt in despair. " How will I tell him that the girl he was in love is dead?"

You won't, his mind said. Because Minho doesn't want anything to do with you already.

Jaebeom shuddered thinking about his last conversation with the boy that was one of his best friends.

"Don't think about it." Jaebeom told himself the same thing he had for the millionth time in his short life.

He knew that if he thought much about his life, at this point, he would decide to make harsh decisions.

And he didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt Yugyeom.

Sometimes, Jaebeom felt that Yugyeom was the only person that truly loved and cared about him.

His love is so gentle, very different from the harsh love his father has for him. Or the cold and distant love of his mother

And Jaebeom loves him dearly too. So he knew he could never hurt his baby brother on purpose.

Not even by taking his own life. It certainly would give him the rest he yearned, but it would hurt the only person he had done everything to protect.

His right arm throbbed painfully. The healer said it was recovering well. Jaebeom didn't think so. 

He knew his arm would never recover. There was nothing in the world that would make his arm whole again.

He constantly woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat with a soundless scream in his throat, and a painful throb where his hand should be. Nightmares about a red haired girl and his father with a rusted axe keep coming back.

So he began to stay awake. Even if he was tired and sleepy, he would keep himself awake. 

He never felt more alone in his life. One year had passed since he last saw his brother and friends.

"Since my father ordered my isolation." He didn't want to think about that too. So he didn’t. 

“And the worse now, is that I had lost my voice too,” Jaebeom thought. “I can’t even find reprieve from my demons in a conversation anymore. Nobody wanted to spend time with a mute person. And nobody wanted to go through the trouble to find a way to communicate with me.” 

Even the healer didn’t make an effort to talk with him. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t care or because he feared his father would know somehow.

And his father always knew. 

There was nothing worse than to feel alone in a room full of people.

It was in the middle of another sleepless, but beautiful night when Jaebeom felt his throat constrict and tears run down his face. Realization had down on him. 

I will never sing or play piano again.

It was a terrible realization, because music was what had always brought him reprieve of his pains. And he had lost it too. Music was what had always connected him and Yugyeom. 

And now it is gone.

He felt his lungs constrict, and he couldn't take a breath. Heavy sobs tore itself from his gut. Panic descended on him like a dark blanket. Jaebeom had never felt such despair. It was like his soul was dieing but his body continued living.

“Maybe it happened like this when the Warrior became the Soulless God.” Jaebeom wondered with dark fascination. “Maybe he felt a despair so big that his soul died before his body."

Before the pain could consume him for complete, he smelled a new scent inside his room. It was a mixture of Peaches, Chocolate and Lemons. It was an odd scent.

Jaebeom lifted his head from where it was resting in the pillow to look at his visit. The person was clearly a man. Tall and slender. By his sweet scent, he could determine that the man was an omega. 

He couldn’t see his face. He used a hood to cast a shadow over his face. But Jaebeom deduced that he was not from Údoli Rieky, because the clothes he was using. He had never seen any clothes like that before. It was like an armor but made of fabric. And it was all black. The man had two slin swords strapped against his back. And a few more daggers and knives at his belt. He carried a cross-bow strapped at his slim waist too.

Jaebeom was even more surprised. In his country, omegas didn’t fight in battles. They were considered unreliably. 

Jaebeom didn’t know what the man was doing here. He had never met an omega male before. 

“Wrong,” his mind said. “Seung Yoon is an omega and you were his childhood friend.”

“But I hadn’t seen him after he presented, so it doesn’t count.” he thought. " And I hadn’t seen him for months even before his presentation.”

He knew male omegas were rare.

The person walked to him. He had a strange grace, and an aura that made him look like he was shining on a silver glow. The kind of gracefulness that he had only seen in a person before. His own mother.

The person walked with confidence, like he knew exactly where his place in the world was. 

Jaebeom should be afraid, but he only felt peace. It was like the man was radiating good energy. Suddenly, Jaebeom had a desire to touch him. To use his touch telepathy to use the man’s peacefulness to rest his own mind. To chase away the panic and dark feelings that Jaebeom still felt.

The omega, as if reading his mind, reached his left hand to him. Slowly, carefully, and set it in the bed. Right at his side. His hand was bare, unlike the right one, that was covered with a glove. 

Jaebeom then begins to feel extremely self conscious about his right arm. That was covered in bandages.

“Relax,” the man said, his voice was low and deep. “You can touch me, if you want. I know you want to. I know you normally don’t want to touch others, you don’t want to invade their private thoughts. But you can touch me, I am giving you my permission.” Jaebeom felt shock wash over him. Almost no one knew that he was a Touch Telepath. It was one of his most well guarded secrets. Not even the king knew for sure.

Only his mother and Yugyeom knew. Because they were the same.

Jaebeom exitated, but then, timidly reached with his left hand too.

When their hands met, a wave of peace set at his mind. 

His hands were very calloused, from years training with all kinds of weapons. But it felt incredibly soft in his own. Even the size looked alike.

All dark thoughts about suicide was washed away. It didn’t magically heal him, but it made him feel better, a little less alone.

It became clear to him that the person knew what he was doing. Jaebeom couldn’t access the other person's mind because it was shielded. The man only let him see what he wanted, needed. 

Jaebeom lifted his eyebrows in a silent question: “Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

The man was able to read his expression clearly because he said: “I am someone you know very well. I can’t say who I am right now. But you will know in the future.” said the man with a soft and even tone.

“And as for why I am here: I came here to make sure you wont make harsh decisions. You need to live. You have much more to fight for than you realize at this moment. I know you are in an unspeakable pain right now, but you have to keep fighting. There’s much more to life than you realize.” he didn’t wait for Jaebeom’s answer. It was like he knew that Jaebeom was unable to speak. 

“He probably knows,” Jaebeom thought. “He knows that I am a Touch Telepath.”

The man got up from where he sat at Jaebeom’s bed, but kept their hands interlaced a little more.

“We will never see each other like this ever again, but I know that you will be able to find love and peace in the future. Because you deserve it. Don’t permit the adversities that are going to come in the future, destroy your spirit. Keep Fighting. “

The man unclasped their hands, only to reach forward and began to dry Jaebeom’s tears that were streaming down his face. 

“Keep yourself strong, bad things will come but much more good things will come too.” he let Jaebeom s face go and began to walk toward the door. “I need to go now, but never forget what I told you tonight. Goodbye.” The man then disappeared in the dark hall. 

That night, Jaebeom was able to fall asleep. He still felt pain in his heart and mind, he still felt that there was a dark creature with tentacles living in his stomach and lungs. He still had a lump in his throat. And he still had a nightmare about a red haired girl, a rusted axe and his father. But he was able to sleep because he had something to look forward to. 

He had hope.

END FLASHBACK - 

No, I can’t give up yet, Jaebeom decided. Even if that hope had shattered years ago, he couldn't let go of that unspoken promise that he had done to that mysterious man that night. I have to keep fighting.

Trying to distract his mind from the things that were running on it, Jaebeom tried to access his surroundings without moving. He could tell that the room he woke up was dark, and very small. It looked like a servant’s room. It didn't surprise him that he was not in the palace infirmary. He was no longer a Lin, he doesn't have the right to be treated there anymore. Or stay in his own bedroom.

It was a good thing that he was good at seeing in the dark.

But at the same time, he wasn't surprised, since all rooms in the palace had an oppressive feeling on them. It was like being choked without hands on the neck.

When Jaebeom was sure that he wasn't going to throw up or pass out, he carefully began to analyze his condition. He knew that all his body was in pain. His back seemed to be the worst, and it was to be expected, since receiving fifty lashes with a pointed whip was an experience that he desired not to have experienced. And the other part was his anus, where...

"Don't you dare think about that, Jaebeom. I order you to not think about that." Jaebeom told himself with vehemence. "They already took so much of you, don't let them take the rest too."

Trying to take his mind off the last events, Jaebeom gently lifted his head from the pillow where he was resting, to look around. 

His eyes immediately fell on the figure that was sitting on a chair beside the bed, quietly observing him, like a statue.

Jaebeom always felt in awe when looking at her. Whenever she went, it was possible to see that she had an inhuman kind of graciousness on her. She was tall, slim, with very long brown hair and high cheekbones. She had pointed ears too, that she always kept hidden under a glamour. During all his life, Jaebeom always felt proud that he had inherited her features, and not his father's.

But now, all he could remember was the way she turned her back to him. The way she dismissed his pleas in the moment he needed her the most. 

“You always said you loved me. Don't you love me anymore, mother?” He wanted to scream, to demand answers. But he knew she wouldn't respond. She never did. She was always indifferent.

And he had no voice, he hadn't had in years.

It was the first thing his father had taken away from him.

But the pain of betrayal was bigger than any other physical pain that he was feeling now.

Feeling eyes on her, the queen moved her head to look at Jaebeom in the eyes. She looked as impassive as always, and Jaebeom remembered that he never, in his entire life, saw her showing outright emotions. 

"Jaebeom," said the queen, bringing him back to the present. She was looking directly at his eyes. "You have been disinherited from the Lin family. You are no more a prince of the kingdom. All your titles are revoked, and you no more have any right over any land. This is your father's final decision."

Jaebeom felt numbness begin to infiltrate his body and mind again. He had known, but hearing his mother saying this…

He knew what it meant. To be an omega disinherited before he was a part of a pack. 

As if reading his mind, the queen continued: " You know what it means. You studied the law all your life, Jaebeom. You know what will happen. Once you are well enough to walk, the representatives of the House of Pleasures will come to take you to be prepared for your auction."

In Údoli Rieky no male omega was taken as husband. Once a man presents as an omega, his only wishes are to be taken as a mate of an alpha or beta. The omegas are kept in their family care. And their family's have, by law, one month to find a pack for them. If not, the omega will be taken to spend one month in the House of Pleasure, where he will be taught about sex and pleasure, before being auctioned in the Capital’s center square. If the omega didn't have family, then he would be sent right away.

Every moment that passed Jaebeom felt more like he was dying. And he wished, since then he would have been spared of the reality that he was going to be a sex slave for the rest of his life.

Sensing his despair, the queen got up to walk away. When she reached the door, she stopped again and said: "Your father has forbidden you from talking with Yugyeom. In no circumstances will you search for him, or accept him inside the room here where you are confined. The king is concerned for your influence on the boy, since he is now the crown prince and has to behave like one."

Jaebeom felt like all his strength had been completely drained, he felt like he was suffocating. "So I can't even say goodbye to my brother?" Jaebeom pondered. "The same brother that I hadn't seen in seven years? And you agree with him, mother, that I am a bad influence on Yugyeom?”

My father always told me he loves me, but in moments like this, I truly believe that he wants to break my spirit, he wants to transform me into a shell of myself. 

Taking his obvious silence as a sign of dismissal, the queen turned around and walked away, after saying that she had written a letter. Jaebeom didn't care. He had more pressing concerns to worry about. 

………

That night, Jaebeom didn't sleep. It was a common occurrence for him. He will feel extremely tired and sleepy and yet he wouldn't find comfort and refuge in the land of dreams.

He was lying down on bed, hyper aware, his heightened hearing kept coughing sounds outside, in nature. 

Night was the only peaceful time in the palace. With the exception of the party nights, everyone liked to retire themselves for their rooms early in the night. The castle was always poorly illuminated, making it possible for someone to be attacked in one of the halls and the victim wouldn't even be able to know what had attacked them. So no one liked to wander after dark.

Because of this Jaebeom was caught by surprise when he heard steps approaching by the hall and then the door to the room he was in opened. From the place he was lying, face down, he couldn't make who had entered, but he knew for a fact that only a handful of people knew where he was staying. 

The king wouldn't risk one of his childhood friends knowing where he was. He never approved their presence in his life, to begin with.

If they are still your friends, since you hadn't talked to them in seven years, his mind unhelpfully supplied.

At that, Jaebeom deflated. He knew his mind was right. Even if he didn't want to believe it. 

But then, he remembered the throne room. The shadow that he had seen in the servant's passage. Seung Yoon had been there. He was there carrying a platter of wine to serve the king and queen, and he was crying because he knew what was going to happen. He had cared enough to cry for him. 

Even if he cared, he wouldn't risk himself to visit you. He is an omega, he would be punished just as harshly as you were. You shouldn't desire his presence here.

He knew that, he knew that even if Yoon had cried for him, he wouldn't risk himself to see Jaebeom.

"Even more after the way I treated Minho. I knew that he probably told Yoon about that, they were so close. There was no way that Minho hadn't told Yoon about that. Of the last time I saw Minho, the way I pushed him out of my life. I was afraid for him. But it didn't excuse my actions. He probably hates me now" Jaebeom thought.

A small noise brought his attention back to the present. The unknown visitor had moved to take something on a small dresser near the door, and then began to make his way toward the bed that Jaebeom was laying. 

He was probably a man, his steps were too heavy to be a woman, Jaebeom deducted. He had deduced, too, that the visitor was a beta, with him being almost scentless. He had a faint smell of mint and grass, like the majority of the betas.

Jaebeom couldn't see them, from the angle he was lying, but he had a very good hearing, which made it easier to know their position.

When the person came near the bed, Jaebeom moved, ready to defend himself from any harm. He was a beta, so Jaebeom knew he could defend himself, if needed, even if he knew he would be in a pit of pain later. From the injuries he had received. 

But then, the person jumped in surprise, when they saw Jaebeom's move on the bed. Which made him enter Jaebeom's field of vision.

Jaebeom relaxed instantly when he recognized the man as a healer that worked in the palace. Jaegook was his name. The man was in his forties and had taken care of Jaebeom since he was a kid. 

He was one of the only people in the capital that genuinely cared about Jaebeom. He had always patched him when he received a punishment, or if things got a little more rough in the training yard. Harder than he could take care of on his own.

"Hello Jaebeom, looks like you are awake. I had hoped you would be asleep. I came to change your bandages, and I don't think you'd have a good experience with this, being awake." Jaegook said. It would be extremely painful, the gashes had yet to close properly. The blood made the bandages always get stuck on them.

Jaebeom shook his head.

"You couldn't sleep?" Knowing Jaebeom for years, the healer was able to understand well what Jaebeom tried to say. He was well versed with his problems, including his inability to speak. 

"If I remember well, you always had problems falling asleep. I can give you something for you to have at least a few hours of sleep. But I can't do much, since your father forbade us from giving you anything for the pain." The Jaegook said. "It's because of this that you have been out for one week. Your brain couldn't process all the suffering your body took recently, and it shut down."

Jaebeom nodded. He had expected this. It was the same thing that he had done the last time he was in a state like this. 

"You know Jaebeom, I never understood why your father treated you like that. It's understandable that he would treat his subjects with cruelness, since it was the way all monarchs ruled our country for three hundred years, even if I wished he was more kind to his people." The healer said while he worked on Jaebeom's back. 

Jaebeom's eyes widened at his words. He looked pleading at him, begging him to stop saying these things. 

It is considered betrayal, to question the king's authority and speak bad about him. "Stop talking about this. It is considered an act of betrayal to question the king. I saw people being executed for less" Jaebeom tried to tell him with his eyes.

"And my father loves me. He always told me that. He said he hurted me because he wanted me to be better." Jaebeom considered.

But, either Jaegook didn't understand what he was trying to tell him, or he simply didn’t care, and ignored him.

"But you, you are his son. Why would he treat you like that? You are such a soft person. You are so good to anyone around you. Cold and distant, but never cruel"

And this is the problem, Jaebeom thought. I am too soft. I was cold but never cruel. And he wanted me to be cruel. He wanted me to be like him. He wanted for me to keep the tradition and be like all the kings before. It's because of this that our country has such a big reputation.

But I was always more alike with my mother. I learned so much with her, that I became just like her. It's because of that that seven years ago the king forbade me to have contact with my mother and brother outside of official meetings. 

But my father always said he loved me… 

Sometimes, Jaebeom didn't understand his own feelings. He felt so confused, he didn't know what to feel.

The Healer didn't expect an answer, for obvious reasons. He continued working on Jaebeom's back, applying medicine and re bandaging his back.

"You always had very good health. But this time, these lesions will leave a terrible scar. Your body won't be able to heal itself completely. You will even feel phantom pains on your back in the future."

Jaegook turned all his attention back to Jaebeom. And walked closer, to look at him in the eyes.

"Jaebeom, now I need to see the other part of you that was hurt." Jaebeom felt himself pale at this. He didn't want anyone to see this. He himself didn’t want to see it. He felt so humiliated, like it was his fault. 

As it normally does, Jaebeom’s mind began wandering.

If I never presented as an omega, it would never have happened. They wouldn't have decided to help me with my heat. They kept saying that I was in heat because I wanted to get fucked. That I wanted them to help me. And now I don't understand. Had I really wanted that? Was my heat a signal that I wanted it? They said my body wanted it, since I was wet. Then why does my soul hurt so bad? Why does my body hurt so much? Why do I feel so ashamed and violated and humiliated? Why do I feel like they had taken everything by force? I don't even know what heat is, I never knew.

I didn’t even know why they had said that I had entered in heat while I was still presenting.

Jaebeom felt so confused. He never learned much about omegas. He only knew what his father told him. That omegas are untrustworthy, that they only served to bear children, in women's case, and be a pleasure toy, in males' case. He was never able to read books about omegas, about their physiology or anything like that, his father never allowed. The king said that it was a bad influence on him, read about omegas. He had said that omegas had moments where they needed to have sex. "Was it the heat they all talked of?"

Jaebeom never really understood the concept of sex. He knew it was a necessity for reproduction. Some people acted like it was a pleasurable thing. While some betas and omegas said that it was really painful. And the times he had been forced to be present where orgys were happening could confirm it.

And, because of this, he had never felt desire. He saw the other lord's sons going to brothels and Omega Houses and he always wondered why they liked it so much.

And the throne room… He couldn't stop thinking about the sense of violation that he was feeling. The Lords kept saying that he was in heat, and that meant that he wanted to be fucked. They said he was even producing slick. And he didn't understand. He had felt no desire, and that proved him that sex was a terrible experience. It had hurted so much, so much that he had passed out during it. He only woke up when he was strapped to receive the whipping.

That was it then? I neded to have sex? But I didn’t felt desire, I only felt fear. But then again, no omega I ever encontered enjoyed sex, they alwas said that only an alfa or beta enjoyed it, only who was at the top. And rarely an omega was at the top. Maybe it is the way it is. I never talked much with other omegas, so I didn’t know much anyway. Jaebeom didn't understand. And his head was beginning to ache, for lack of sleep and because he was thinking too much.

Seeing his pain stricken face, Jaegook looked at Jaebeom with a pitying look. When they had brought Jaebeom in, he had been afraid that Jaebeom would never walk again. The state that he was in… So when he had seen him move his legs while he was unconscious, he felt so relieved.

Jaebeom didn't want to show his weakness. But the pain he was feeling in his entrance, the agony he was feeling inside of him and the numbness he felt in his legs was convincing enough. He could only imagine the damage that was made there. He felt like the skin in his anus had been ripped off. The internal damage would be even worse, he knew. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he lost his legs' movements.

So he nodded, and hid his face in the pillow in shame.

He felt the healer take away the sheet and felt himself be exposed. He never imagined he would be in a position like this.

After a few moments, Jaegook began to examine him. He worked in silence and Jaebeom was grateful for this. But when he touched him, Jaebeom could only tense and put his mental shields up. He didn’t want to know what the healer was thinking or feeling. He only wanted to disappear.

After a while, the healer was speaking again. “Well, it looks like your wounds here are healing very well too, considering. Thank the Soulless God for it. Looks like that the internal hemorrhage had stopped, which is great. In a few days you will be able to walk again.” He told this with a happy voice, he thought it was going to cheer Jaebeom up. 

But Jaebeom could only feel dread as he remembered his mother's words. “...Once you are well enough…” The faster Jaebeom recovered, the faster he would enter another nightmare.

After he had ended, and covered Jaebeom again with the sheet, Jaegook took the chair the queen had sat earlier and put it beside the bed. Very closely. He sat and looked at Jaebeom’s face, that had turned to the side to look at him, and said:

"Jaebeom, I want to talk to you about something. Years ago, you used to sing and play piano. You would give presentations and people would go to watch. Why did you stop? You don't play anymore, you don't sing anymore. You don't even talk anymore."

Tears began to stream down Jaebeom's face. Silent hiccups made their way out of his throat. His body began to shake as he tried to control himself.

Jaebeom didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to remember everything he had lost.

Seeing his distress, the healer put a hand on his shoulder, to offer a little bit of comfort. But take away very fast when he felt Jaebeom tense and flinch from his touch. 

Jaebeom didn't want Jaegook’s touch. He was too distressed to shield his mind from the other emotions. He didn't want to know what he was feeling. He had too many feelings of his own to worry about already. 

"I am asking this, Jaebeom, because I used to take my daughter to watch you perform. She was born half deaf, she can't hear some notes. But she was able to always hear you perfectly. She would always cry rivers, but she would go out of there feeling much better. She always said that you had so much emotion when you were singing."

Seeing Jaebeom's body shaking uncontrollably from crying, the healer tried to make Jaebeom talk to him. Even if he couldn't speak, there were other ways to communicate. 

"It will probably be the last time I will see him," thought the Jaegook sadly. "I just pray that he won't find himself in a bad place. He already suffered so much”

Trying one more time, the healer said: "what happened Jaebeom? You were convocated to a meeting with the king in the throne room and came back without your voice and with half of your right forearm missing? What happened? I myself examined your throat, and vocal cords. There's nothing wrong with them. So it must be another thing. Please, tell me Jaebeom ”

Hearing the Healer words, Jaebeom began to shake even more. His breaths began to fauter and he was shaking his head side to side. He opened his mouth and tried to make him stop talking. His back began to hurt even more, as he was frantic.

“PLEASE, STOP. I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS. PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE…” Jaebeom screamed in his mind. 

If Jaebeom could talk, he would ask Jaegook why he wanted to talk right now. He never tried to talk with him before, not more than necessary. He had never made an effort. And now he wanted to talk just about… That. After six years. And he knew he couldn't speak, which made even less sense, to ask this questions now.

He turned to the side, his back protesting from the moviment. 

Maybe I will pass out. So I wouldn't have to think about… that.

He hugged his right arm to his chest, to protect it. He couldn't let him bring that axe close to him. 

"No stop", Jaebeom thought, "not that memory, please."

Jaegook was frantic. He was at a loss of what to do. He knew that Jaebeom was having a panic attack but didn't know how to help him. Jaebeom wasn't hearing his voice, and he knew that was a bad idea to touch him right now.

He was afraid that Jaebeom would hurt himself more. His health was already fragile, and he knew he shouldn't have survived the probation that he went through five days ago. Be raped by almost two dozens of alphas and betas, and then receive fifty lashes with a pointed whip... It was not surprising that Jaebeom fell to a fever that almost took his life. If he was anyone else, he would be dead. But Jaebeom has always been strong. He was a survivor, not a victim.

And Jaebeom's mother had something to do with his survival. This, the healer was certain. 

After minutes of “Please Jaebeom, just breath. In and out.” and no response of said person, Jaegook saw Jaebeom’s body relax. “He passed out.” he thought with sadness. It was rare for him to see someone have a panic attack so strong that they passed out.

But Jaebeom was carrying a much larger baggage than most people. Even if Jaegook didn't know the details, he knew that Jaebeom was suffering. Had been for years. Being physically and emotionally tortured and abused since his childhood, it left their scars. If not physical, then on the mind. And Jaebeom carried both. 

On his mind where he had a lot of trouble to sleep, had suicidal thoughts, and a very low self esteem. 

And physical. The metal hand he carried on his right hand covered with a glove was proof enough of this. And now his back. Without counting all the other minor scars he has. 

Jaegook knew it was pointless to hope, but he really hoped whatever alfa or beta that was going to buy Jaebeom in the auction was one that would treat him with kindness.

……..

A few days later, the representatives of the House of Pleasures came. It was three males and a female. The woman and two of the males were alfas, while the other was a beta. They all had similar creepy looks on their faces. The woman had a very cruel smile, while the males had blank faces.

Jaebeom had spent the days before their arrival sweating with dread. He knew another nightmare was going to begin after their arrival.

One of the men, an alfa, looked to be very young, in his later teens or beginning twenties. The other two looked older, in their mid forties or fifties. The woman was in her thirties, and was much better dressed than the males. She wore a blue tight dress that accentuated her physique. The alphas were dressed in well fitted cotton tunics, with a leather protection on top. While the Beta was dressed as a normal guard, with leather and plate over a simple tunics. Their pants, tho, were identical.

This is the famous Madam Minsuh then, thought Jaebeom. 

Madam Minsuh was known to have a very big reputation. Even among the Alphas and Betas from the court. She was someone a lot of people feared. Even the Lords tried to not cross with her. 

Jaebeom always felt a shiver on his spine every time she would bring her personal pack to the court. Her omegas were always dull eyed, like they were alive but dead inside. They would always be barely covered in clothes. Even some of the more cruel lords had trouble in the way she treated her pack. “The omegas had to be useful, not a group of zombies,” they would say. More than not, Jaebeom's father would always demand his presence in the parties that her pack was present in. And it was one of the biggest motives he have never wanted to have sex. 

How can someone say that sex is good when it is like… That? Jaebeom didn’t want to revisit those memories. These were more memories that were Present in his DO NOT REVISIT box in his mind.

The woman slowly approached Jaebeom, her aura making her feel bigger and more intimidating. When she got close enough to touch, she grabbed Jaebeom chin with her hands. 

Her long nails, thought him. Is probably to use on the omegas under her care.

He is proven right seconds later, when she sinks her nails on his face. She moved his head until he was face to face with him.

"We are going to take you now, little prince, to begin your training. I don't want any misbehaving from you. No trying to run, or trying to hurt my boys. The King said that he had a lot of people to hurt in case you misbehaved.” 

Jaebeom paled. He knew that even if she was bluffing, the king would indeed punish him if he made any more trouble. There was an even bigger possibility that Yugyeom would be punished for his mistakes now. Since he is now the crown prince.

When Jaebeom didn’t respond, Mandam Minsuh gave him a cruel smile. “I hope you behave well, little prince. Now I want for you to undress yourself. Take everything out. And be fast.”

Jaebeom felt dread enter his mind. He knew, of course, what he would be going to learn in the House of Pleasures. But in his mind he was afraid. 

He had alredy had sex, why can't they let him to it? Hadn't his experience in the throne room was not enough? He had already gained the experience he needed. 

When he took too much time to obey, the woman grabbed Jaebeom's hair and yanked his head, so he could look directly at her eyes. Pain ran down his head, his scalp protesting from the action.

Madam Minsuh's eyes had an angry look on them. "You will take out your clothes, and you will get down on your knees." She said it with a low and authoritative voice.

For a split second, Jaebeom tried to fight the Alpha Command. He knew it was pointless, since he was an unclaimed omega. The mix between her order and her scent and pheromones proved to be impossible to resist.

Her words entered his head like a white foggy. Immediately his limbs begin to obey the Command, even if his mind screamed to not. 

In minutes, he was naked, he hadn't been wearing much anyway. And then he was on his knees, frozen in place like she ordered.

He kept his eyes on the ground, even when he heard their approach. The younger alpha put his hands on his hair, like he was petting a cat. 

When he still refused to look up, Minsuh ordered him to look at them. When he obeyed, he saw them looking at his metal hand with disgust.

"You are not even whole. What a shame. I bet it made everything much easier for the king to throw you out." Said the Madam while retreaching a few steps. 

"You have no idea," Jaebeom thought darkly. "No idea at all."

"Do you want to make the honors, Gregory?" Asked her in an gleeful tone. A shiver run down at Jaebeom's back.

No, not this again

"Of course, my lady." Said the alpha, who had been petting Jaebeom 's hair.

The man, Gregory, stopped in front of Jaebeom. He had a lustful gaze, and a wicked smile. 

"Open my trousers. I want you to take my dick in your mouth." Gregory used the same voice Madam Minsuh had used before.

Jaebeom felt his stomach begin to roll in itself. He was nauseous. He wanted to fight, to not let it happen. But he knew it was in vain. His brain had recognized the Alpha Command and had already ordered his numb limbs to obey.

Obey, obey, obey

It was what was being chanted in his mind, even if he consciously didn't want it. 

But it was a lost battle. 

His hands went to the alphas pants. He opened it as slowly as he could. Trying to delay the inevitable.

When the man's length was free, Gregory said again.

"Keep your mouth open. I will fuck it."

Jaebeom obeyed, feeling a sense of terror. His hands were frozen on his side. 

The man roughly pushed his cock in Jaebeom's mouth. Jaebeom's eyes began to swing with tears, as the length was forced into his throat. He gagged severely, but his body kept frozen in place. 

The man's girth was huge, and he forced it in his mouth without mercy.

Gregory began to thrust roughly, every time making Jaebeom choke everytime. He had grabbed Jaebeom's hair in his two hands, forcing his head in place. 

Jaebeom felt a new emotion begin to take his body. It was something he had never felt before. 

It was something cold and vicious. Something that cleared his sight and gave him focus.

Jaebeom's chin was in pain. He tried to move it a little and found he couldn't. The Alpha Command was still in place.

His throat felt numb and raw. He spasmed every time he gagged, waiting to the puke that should be coming.

When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he felt the other man's knot began to grow. And he shoved his penis even down Jaebeom's throat.

"No, please no. Not that." Thought Jaebeom hopelessly.

Gregory shoved his cock more and put his swelling knot inside Jaebeom's mouth. Closing all of Jaebeom's breathing channels. Jaebeom couldn't breathe, he felt he was choking, dieing from that. No air was getting inside.

The more the knot swollen, the more it forced and stretched Jaebeom's jaw. It was painful. Jaebeom felt he would be broken in two. 

And then, a jet of cum forced his way down his throat. He choked so violently that his body began convulsing. 

There was no air in his body, his stomach rolled violently. Trying to throw out what was deposited there. 

The mixture of no oxygen, his desire to vomit and the member on his throat made his vision darken, and he felt like he was going to die or pass out.

It could be minutes or hours later, the alpha took away his cock, after the swelling came down. 

Jaebeom vision began to clear again. He saw that he was still on his knees on the ground. His body was still locked in by the alpha command.

He began to feel violated again. More than before. And a thought passed at his mind. 

"This is your future. To be used the way your alpha desired. They will use and break you apart."

And then he felt emotions, emotions that were not his own. He realized that he was being touched. He felt a desire to puke again when he perceived what were the things they wanted to do to him, and what they were doing. The beta was behind him holding his head still. The woman was touching his face, and the other alpha was…

He was playing with his entrance. And for the first time, Jaebeom perceived that he had a wetness there. 

Dread settled in Jaebeom's chest. And a lot of questions begin to swing in his mind.

"What are they gonna do right now? Did I liked that?"

He was able to answer a few when the woman ordered him on his feet, grabbing him by his hair.

He didn't liked that. He had hated it. But he was wet. Does that mean that he would like something like that if things were different? That question, he didn't know the answer.

"Would I have liked to do that with someone I liked, and if it was less brutal?" He couldn't stop to wonder. He had slick dripping from his entrance after all.  
But he felt sick of even thinking about that. "I will never like anyone."

"I am so confused and conflicted. My mind and my body told me two different things. I don't know what to think anymore." Jaebeom felt hopeless. 

When he was on his feet, the beta behind him began to handcuff his wrists. The Madam came and put a leash in his neck. And his feet were in chains too.

Jaebeom felt his face pale when he realized that they intended to make him walk naked until the carriage.

"You are going to walk now, sweetie. I think you are going to do a show." Said Minsuh. 

Jaebeom began to walk in the middle of them. Shame made its way to his body, together with humiliation.

And then, the same emotion that had taken control of his heart appeared again.

It was something so cold that he had no name for it yet.

And then, he understood that he hadn't liked anything that had happened to him in the last two weeks. No matter what others said or how his body reacted.

As they arrived at the carriage, Jaebeom saw the beta tie the leash at a metal bar behind. 

Madam Minsuh saw his questioning gaze and said, with an exhilarated expression. "You are going walking outside."

Jaebeom blood runs cold. The ultimate humiliation, have him walk through the city naked. And on chains. With a leash.

When the carriage began to walk away, and Madam Minsuh had ordered him to walk, this time his heart was dominated by the other emotions he had felt when he was on his knees. There was shame and humiliation there. But now three new emotions were dominating.

He was tired. Tired of feeling confused, hurt, humiliated, shamed, and hopeless. 

So he let the other emotions that had reappeared take his body. He let it wash away all the pain he was feeling. He let it open his sight, clear his mind and sharpen his focus. He let it numb everything, to the point that not even the cold temperature bothered him. He did not even feel the frozen stones of the streets below his naked feet. 

He let it wash everything away. Let it make him stop feeling. Let it stop him from believing.

Then, he could name what all these cold emotions were: it was hate, cold anger and loathing. 

One day, Jaebeom thought, they all will pay.  
………

Jinyoung - 

Jinyoung was definitely not in a good mood.

He had been sent by his father to attend an official meeting in a city close to the capital. He hadn't wanted to go. He had four brothers, but still had to do the jobs the others didn't want.

It was frustrating, to say the least, be the youngest.

And, to make matters worse, his father had sent him a message earlier, asking for him to come back still on the same day. He would've stayed in the city until tomorrow, otherwise.

"Not anymore" said Jinyoung out loud.

"Talking to yourself again, princeling?" Asked Wonpil, who was seated at his side in the car, with a teasing tone. "I think I will tell your father to intern you in the psychiatric ward. Since it looked like you are going nuts, talking to yourself." He let out a loud laugh with his own joke.

Jinyoung gave him a leveled glare. I am not in the mood for this, Jinyoung thought.

"Of course I have to speak with myself, there are only people with lesser intellect here. I will end up like you, otherwise" Doyoung, who sat in the front seat of the limousine, let out a loud laugh at this. Even if Jinyoung was technically insulting him too.

Wonpil threw him a finger, and proceeded to look back at the landscape outside his window. 

He knew that he was not serious, it was just the way their friendship worked. 

Jinyoung rested his head on the seat, letting his tired brain process the day's events. 

He had woken up very early that day. The sun was only rising when he and his personal guard made their way out of the Marble Palace. He was asked by his father to attend this meeting two days ago, because his second older brother, Yunhyeong, decided he couldn't go.

Jinyoung snorted in irritation. But he suddenly felt guilty, since his brother didn't decide to not go, it was that his husband and mate fell ill. So he decided to stay to take care of him.

And since Jinyoung had no official business to attend, it became obvious who would replace his brother.

The meeting was awful. The majority of the bourgeoisie and the nobility present only wanted to know two things.

One is if he is interested in taking their son/daughter in marriage.

And second was why he is still single, and how it would affect the decision he was supposed to make as his family's representative.

It was utterly insanity, Jinyoung thought. What does not having a spouse or a mate have to do with the commercial deals that my family made?

"You are grimacing," said Doyoung from the front seat. He had turned his head to look at Jinyoung properly. " What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I will probably be forced to take a spouse or a mate soon so today doesn't repeat itself." Said Jinyoung with a closed expression.

Both Wonpil and Doyoung made simpatic faces after hearing that. 

Wonpil looked at Jinyoung with a pensive look on his eyes. 

"But you are still so young, Jinyoung. You only completed your twenty one birthday only a few weeks ago."

Jinyoung looked with a tired and resignetad expression, and said: "I am young Wonpil, but I am a prince. I have a duty to our country, one that I can't flee. My oldest brother was betrothed since he was ten years old. I just truly hope that I won't be stuck in a miserable wedding." 

Doyoung turned his face to the side and said " But Mark wedded Jackson by love. Their marriage was not arranged, since Jackson doesn't have noble blood."

Jinyoung gave him a pointed look and said: “You answered your own question. Mark is Mark, my parents knew that Mark and Jackson would probably flee together if they were not allowed to mate and wed each other. And having Sseunie on the family has proved an amazing decision. He is such a lovely person, so full of energy. He and Mark complete each other so well. And it's not every day that someone turns out to be the first omega to become the captain of the army. He is making history."

In truth, Jinyoung knew that only a few Omegas were able to reach high places. His country didn't treat their omegas badly, in comparison with their neighbors. But they still have trouble to ingress in certain careers, the army being one of them. And the way Jackson had the same age as him and were already where he is is absolutely mind-blowing.

With his answer, both Doyoung and Wonpil's faces turned contemplative. They knew he was right. They knew that it was Jinyoung's duty. 

"It was a lot of trouble, right, when Mark and Jackson announced their marriage? If I remember correctly, everyone in the palace thought that your father wouldn't permit it." Wonpil asked.

Jinyoung shuddered at remembering these months, two years ago. Everyone knew, to different degrees, that Mark and Jackson had something going on. So, it was no surprise when, after coming into age, they decided to wed each other. 

Jinyoung's father had been outraged. Jinyoung still remembered clearly the dinner where Mark expressed their desire. His father had exploded. 

"How do you want me to accept it?" His father had screamed, slapping the table. "He is a refugee, for goodness sake. I can't accept my son stepping this low. He doesn't even have a future. You have to wed someone from your status" 

Jinyoung remembered Mark screaming back in tears that he was being xenophobic, and that he would marry him with or without his approval.

He had laid in bed with him in Mark's apartment in the palace, trying desperately to console an inconsolable Mark. Mark had cried for hours, murmuring how disappointed he was with their father, and how everything was unfair.

The next morning, Mark had invaded his father's office and said that he had until the end of the year to allow their wedding. Or else, he would flee with Jackson.

"Father was so pissed that he spoke about disinheriting him. It was a complete mess." Jinyoung thought with a grimace.

His two oldest brothers had, understandable, refused to choose a side. His middle brother had been away at that time, and Jinyoung had refused to talk to his father unless it had something to do with his prince title. Jinyoung saw how much everything was hurting Mark. He wanted to protect him from the pain.

It was weeks later, with a slow job of convincing made by their mother, his father had accepted. She used her political genius mind to make him see that it would be hurtful to his reputation to deny Mark's wish. She made him understand that if Mark fled with Jackson, he would probably sell a story to all channels about how he was being forbidden to wed Jackson because he was a commoner and came from a family of refugees. 

It would affect his father's reputation badly. If the King lost the support of the commoners, then the bourgeoisie would abandon him too, because the people were only going to buy things from the ones that had publicly reproached the king. And with the bourgeoisie abandoning the king, the Lords surely would follow, soon or later.

And it would be even worse if he had disinherited Mark and then it came to public that it was because of this.

The king would lose all his governality, if the Lords abandoned him. He would probably be forced to abdicate, in favor of his oldest son. That was only twenty seven, too young to be king.

So, his father had hearded reason and accepted the wedding begrudgingly.

The relationship between Mark and his father was still strained until this day. But they both had made efforts to make amends. Mark hadn't hated his father, he was only disappointed. And the king was disappointed too, in his own way.

They are now talking and joking together, but their relationship was never the same.

But still, Jinyoung was grateful to his father, because he had said two years ago that he would be able to choose who he would wed. He had learned his lesson. Since Jinyoung was the fifth child, there wasn’t much of a pressure on this. It would still be an arranged marriage, but, at least, he will have a little bit of say. So he wouldn't marry a person that he absolutely despised. He had heard so many stories on court, of people that were forced to marry people three times their age.

His mind again began to wonder what his father might want to make him travel in the middle of the night. It took more or less three hours to go from one city to the other. He knew he would arrive very late to his home.

He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong that would require a middle night reunion with his parents. So, the only other possible option is that a political situation had arrived and it required his presence. And that conclusion only made him worry more. It was rare for him to be called by his parents for this. Even more because he had spent the last three years in university.

His friends, seeing him become more worried with what was going to happen, decided to cheer him up.

"You know, Jinyoung," said Wonpil, turning back to Jinyoung. "What if we decide to do something to remember the good old times, when we were teenagers? Going out to grab a drink or two, have fun for a few hours. Me and Doyoung would arrange a double leave and you can call the others. Just to remember the old times."

"I agree", said Doyoung. "You rarely got out of the palace after you came of age. I know you can't do certain things because of reputation, but this I think you can do." Doyoung had a hopeful look in his eyes, making him look five years younger.

Jinyoung gave them his most grateful smile, but said: " I would love that, but you two are forgetting two things. One: I need to know what this reunion is about first. You never know, maybe my father found a good match for me and this is about my future wedding." Jinyoung laughed at his own joke, even if a sentiment of impending doom sat on his belly.

"And second," continued Jinyoung, deciding to ignore the anxiety that had made his stomach it's home. " How can we gather everyone so fast. We all have our responsibilities now. Mark works as a doctor in the palace's clinic. Jackson has his responsibility with the army, so he can't simply leave and come party with us. And Jisoo is working at the biggest hospital in the city, and she is wedded now. How can we make it work in so little time?" 

Doyoung and Wonpil gave Jinyoung similar glares, annoyed that Jinyoung always was the voice of reason. The amount of times that Jinyoung was the one that stopped their group from doing something they shouldn't was enormous. Even if they now were grateful for not doing certain things that they had desired at the time.

"Jeez Jinyoung, we were only trying to help." Said Wonpil with a fake frown. 

Jinyoung let out a laugh. He was grateful that his friends had helped him feel better, less apprehensive. 

After hours of travel, the limousine began to slow down, meaning they had arrived. Jinyoung looked at his phone and saw that was two in the morning. When their car entered the palace's ground, he began to feel something. A sense of foreboding, like his life was going to change. 

This is ridiculous, Jinyoung thought. There's no way a meeting in the middle of night would change my life.

When the car stopped, and Jinyoung got out of the car, he took deep breaths of air. To try to calm himself. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, when he was normally a very calm and collected person.

Born as a prince, Jinyoung always felt sure of himself. His parents always made a point to tell him how much they loved him. And his brothers always spoiled him. Even Mark, who is only one year older than him. 

He knew that the challenges in his life would come up differently than other people's. He was destined to never be in love, he had to always be escorted everywhere he went. He had no privacy, everything he did or said was always on the news channel. 

It's that Doyoung and Wonpil didn't understand, when they mentioned that he stopped doing a lot of things after coming of age. Before that, when he was a teenager, he had the age in his favor. But after he became an adult, everyone began to look much more closely at him.

So he knew he had to have an impeccable image, just like his brothers.

He decided that he won't be the one who dirtied his family name.

When Jinyoung reached the palace doors, he saw someone waiting for him in the hall. He had believed that everyone was asleep at this hour.

But Mark was waiting for him there. He had changed from his work clothes to the normal ones he uses in the palace. 

"Hyung," said Jinyoung with a smile. "I thought you would be asleep. Or, at least, would have pounced at Jackson the moment your shift ended." He teased him lightly.

Jinyoung always teased Mark like that. Ever since that fatidical day where Jinyoung found Mark and Jackson involved in… activities that should be confined to their apartment. They were in one of the many living rooms of the palace. After Jinyoung was able to recover from the trauma, he would always tease Mark for that. He didn't tease Jackson, though, since he took that as a praise.

Mark rolled his eyes at Jinyoung good naturedly. He had long grow accustomed and resigned to this joke.

"I waited here to see how you were doing. I know how this kind of meetings takes its toll on you." Said Mark with a caring tone. "And, different from what you think, me and Jackson can control ourselves." He amended with a tired smile.

Warmth blossomed in Jinyoung's heart. He knew that he was blessed to have Mark in his life, as his brother. He knew that Mark would never abandon him. Or leave him behind.

"Thank you Hyung," Jinyoung made sure to let Mark know that he was always grateful for the way he always worried about him. "It's two in the morning, tho. I would prefer for you to be asleep. Resting." Jinyoung's tone was open, honest. "And I don't believe you." Jinyoung sent a wink to Mark.

Jinyoung thought that Mark would tease him for his 'mother hennes', how he likes to put. But, this time, Mark only nodded. He looked subdued, like a weight had been put in his narrow shoulders.

"Things must be tense if Mark is this quiet." Jinyoung thought worried.

"Is everything ok, Mark? You look so tense, and tired." Jinyoung was worried. He didn't like to see his brother like this.

Mark looked at him for a long time. He looked like he was thinking if he should tell him what was bothering him or not. After a minute or so, Jinyoung saw his shoulders fall and he let out a resigned sigh.

He walked closer to Jinyoung, and they began to make their way inside the palace. "I know you will pester me if I don't answer your question." Mark threw a side eyed look to Jinyoung, who only hummed in confirmation. 

"Mark really knows me well." Jinyoung thought with satisfaction.

"Today was… difficult." Mark began in an even tone. "A few new patients arrived today to the clinic. And the state they were all in… I have never seen something like that." Mark's voice took a dark edge, and it trembled slightly.

Jinyoung could see that he was deeply upset. He knew that the palaces clinic only accepts a few types of patients. Normally only kids that had suffered severe situations and needed a controlled environment were accepted here. 

Jinyoung approached Mark and gave him a hug. He knew the things must be horrible for him to react like that. He had even gone to a field mission with the soldiers one time, and had seen so many bad things. And yet he hadn't reacted like that.

"It's because of this that I decided to wait for you. Jackson would immediately sense that something was wrong and would try to make me talk about that. And I am not ready. I can't." Mark said in a small voice. 

Jinyoung hugged him more closely, realizing that they had arrived at his father's office. Then he said: "Go, talk to Jackson. Tell him you are not ready to talk about it. He will understand. You don't have to fear." Mark sagged in relief in Jinyoung's arms. He was so happy to have Jinyoung to chase his fears away. He had been afraid that Jackson would be upset for Mark not telling what bothered him. But Jinyoung words soothed his mind.

"Thank you, Jinye. I will talk to him now. And we are here. Remember, no matter what happens there, I will always be with you." Mark said, kissing Jinyoung cheek. He let Jinyoung go, turned around and went back the same way they came.

Jinyoung knew that Mark and Jackson would always understand and find their way to each other.

He approached the door and knocked lightly. He didn't want to make much noise. His father attended the door and made a gesture for him to come in.

When Jinyoung entered his father's office, he was surprised to find his mother and oldest brother, Minjun, there too. 

“Oh Jinyoung, you are finally here. Please, take a seat.” Said Jinyoung's father, king Taejo, with a big smile. Jinyoung approached one of the big cushioned arm chairs in the room.

His father, brother and mother took a seat in one similar, each other. Both of them had similar contemplative expressions on their faces. 

“ Jinyoung,” the king began, in an even voice. “Tonight a girl came to the palace carrying a letter. She asked it to be given to you father." Said Jinyoung's mother, taking from where his father had stopped.

"The letter carried the personal seal of the queen of Údoli Rieky, queen Eunkyung. And she asked for a favor.” Jinyoung wondered what she might be asking.

Very few things were known about queen Eunkyung. They only knew that she had come to wed the king twenty five years ago. They never knew where she had come from. And she never travels outside of their territory. Most people don't even know what she looks like.

" She asked for our help? Why?" He found it strange that a queen of another country would reach out for them.

"She said that after her oldest son presented as an omega, he was severely attacked. And now he is going to be auctioned. " Horror dawned over Jinyoung. He knew the traditions of their neighbors. Of course he knew.

Their omegas were treated like pieces of meat. Like they were nothing more than breader and sex toys.

It was one of the motives Jackson's parents fled from there. They were in love. So when Jackson's mother presented as an omega, Ruiji, Jackson's father, took her and fled from their home. They used to live close to the border, which made everything a little more easier.

When they arrived at SunneLand, they had asked to be considered as refugees, which was granted, since everyone knew how hard it was to be an omega there. 

In the end, they had found a job close to the palace, which made Jackson meet the youngest princes and became friends. 

"He was attacked? How so?" Asked Jinyoung in a questioning voice. He put his mind to work, trying to remember what he had learned about the other country.

"Which is very little," thought Jinyoung. He was feeling uncharacteristically ashamed from his lack of knowledge.

Then suddenly he remembered something. Something Sofia, Jackson's mother, told them a few years ago.

"He was attacked?” Asked Jinyoung again, trying to understand the situation. “Have they already entered The Omega Hunting Festival?" Asked Jinyoung with a concerned voice. Everyone was aware of what the omega hunting festival is.

It is a time where alphas and betas had free reign to attack whatever omegas they see without being punished by the law.

They claimed that their… needs were stronger this time of the year.

Jinyoung knew it was bullshit, throughout. He never felt any bigger urge than normal, and he was grateful for it. And even if it was, it should be no excuse for their actions.

"In moments like this, I really feel ashamed of being an alpha," thought Jinyoung with disgust. 

And Jinyoung was so grateful, for being raised the way he was. He felt so grateful for having the parents, family and being born where he was. 

"We don't know. She didn't tell in the letter. But we suspect that it was something bad. She entered in contact with us, after all." Said the king, pensative.

Probably.

But then he remembered that they had made him travel in the middle of the night for this exact reunion. So, there were more things that they weren't telling him.

"And what exactly does it have to do with me? What are you not telling me?" Asked Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow. "Because it's almost three in the morning. I prefer to be asleep at this hour than be discussing politics." Jinyoung's voice sounded like a perfect imitation of his mother, from when she had said the same thing, a few years ago. 

"Or having sex," Jinyoung thought with a interior smile. 

She saw his mother give him an ironic smile, showing him that she had caught the reference. And he responded with his most charming one. 

Before he turned his attention to his father, he saw his mother rolling his eyes to him. 

When his eyes landed on the king, he immediately sombered, seeing the seriousness on his face. 

"Jinyoung, the queen asked for a favor. Her son will be auctioned in one month. So she asked us to buy him there." Said the king looking serious. "She asked us to give him a life here. Asked for you to marry him, or at least mate him. So he will be out of the grasp of the people who want to hurt him."

Jinyoung felt shock wash over him. He didn't imagine that this day would end like that. With a marriage proposal. 

"Looks like you had been right," Jinyoung told himself in shock. The dread he felt in the car had been it. 

"Wha… Had she said anything more? Can I see the letter?” Jinyoung was so in shock that he lost for a little bit the ability to form coherent phrases.

Jinyoung's brother then passed the letter to him. 

The letter was written in a very rustic paper, with a very big seal of an eagle looking from the skies.

King Taejo and Queen Hye Jung

We may have never met personally, and it is a regret that I carry. But both of you had a very big reputation of caring and loving your sons. And, in that, we are very alike. So, I came here to ask a favor for one of my sons.

I care through this letter to ask for a favor. Recently my oldest son, Crown Prince Jaebeom, was severely attacked. He had just presented, and his father saw fit to disinherit him. I particularly didn't agree with it, and he in no moment asked for my opinion. So it made me take more… drastic measures.

Jaebeom succeeds in vast aspects of life. He is intelligent, has vast knowledge, is an amazing strategist and warrior. You may think me biased, but I invite you to make your own conclusions, if you decide to help me. 

In a little more than one month, he will be auctioned in the city's "Omega Square", the place where this nefarious practice always takes place. I ask you to send someone to take him. Someone who will give the highest bid and will purchase him, as a slave.

I know that, in your country, that kinds of practices are banished. So I expect he will be freed once he is there. But I fear that he would still be in danger. He will be an unclaimed omega alone in a foreign country. An easy prey. Much more if this knowledge falls at one of the wrong lord's ears. There are a lot of things that can happen to him.

I know you will say that you have laws that prevent certain things. But you know very well that nothing is absolute. It even came to my ears that you are having problems with Omega Houses next to the border. And you know as much as me how this kind of thing goes unnoticed.

And I fear that the same will happen with my son. Someone might even pay or promise something to the right person and then Jaebeom will be in their claws. They might want to use him as leverage against his brother in a few years.

So, I propose a wedding. Or, at least, a mating. Between him and your youngest son, that I know is unmarried yet. This will strengthen our countries ties in a subtle way. The most dumb lords believe that Jaebeom is out of the game. While they don't realize that Yugyeom will want revenge in his brother's name. And Yugyeom is ruthless. Unlike Jaebeom, who always had been very soft. Cold but soft.

Things are going to catch fire here in a little while, be prepared. 

If you are interested in helping me, give me a reply until tomorrow night. Send the letter to the same girl who gave you this, she will know what to do. 

If you want, I will send you my personal jewelry. So you can use it in the bid.

I hope you well, 

Queen Eunkyung

After a few moments in silence, Jinyoung let out a sigh. The letter had a lot of information to take in.

"So, this letter has a lot of interesting information," Said Jinyoung out loud.

"Yes, it has." Jinyoung's mother agreed.

Apparently there are two wings fighting. One that supports the king, but doesn't like his sons. And others that are against the king. Headed by the queen herself. 

"It is an act of rebellion, to send a letter like this." Said the queen. "And we are going to be thrown in the middle of the mess."

"We already are." Said Jinyoung's brother. "If the queen is being truthful, there are already Lords from our country involved in this."

"This, and the fact that we have dismantled Omegas Houses. It already shows that people from here are doing business with their Lords. And the worst kind of business." Queen Hye Jung said pensely. 

"What's the problem with Omega Houses that queen Eunkyung mentions?” Asked Jinyoung curiously. He hadn't heard anything from it. “What is even an Omega House?” Jinyoung had never heard this name before. Not even in the books.

“Omegas Houses are places where some alphas are sold to. It’s like a brothel but the omegas are kept by force. The person who bought the omega normally would mate them, give them the mating bite so they wouldn’t be able to flee. There are registers of betas and even alphas being kept in these houses, but normally it would be only omegas. And they prefered omega males, so they didn’t have to worry about pregnancies. The owners are normally lords with big wealth, since it's expensive to buy an omega in auction. But they would recover the money by forcing them to prostitute themselves to whatever will pay.” His mother answered him. Jinyoung was once again in shock. He knew things were bad, but he didn’t know how bad.

"Last week, me and Yuhyeong and Jackson went to the border," Minjun began in a neutral tone. "We have received a denouncement a few months ago about people being kept against their will in a house. The village is part of the territory of one of our wealthiest Lords. When we entered in contact with him, he said that he hadn't received anything about this, that he had no knowledge. So we decided to lay low for some time, then we received again, and he gave us the same answer. Then we finally understood that he was trying to hide something, or the denunciator didn't trust him for this." Minjun stopped to take a sip at his water. "We began to investigate, and found out that the denouncement was true. There were almost forty omegas and a few betas being kept there. All of them were in a terrible state. There were even babies there, from the women who were being kept there. We transferred the victims to a hospital and went after the owners and employees of the House. We found out that the owner made a lot of money in the people's trafficking. The most of his money came from it and not the market he owns, as he had claimed before." Jinyoung's brother had a distant expression.

"And because of this we believe that the Lord in question was involved in this. The way he was so fast to deny everything was unsettling." Said the King, with a sigh. "But we don't have proof yet. And if he finds out we are investigating him, he could get rid of any incriminating things."

Jinyoung was at a loss. He knew that most lords wanted more wealth and money, but to take part in this nefarious activities… And Queen Eunkyung had implicated the same thing.

“Wait, you said these victims were sent to the hospital. And Mark said that new patients had arrived today. That they were in a horrible situation.” Jinyoung connected the dots. “The patients he was talking about are these betas and omegas?” Jinyoung asked in an horrified voice.

“Yes, it is. They needed to be treated here. And we didn’t say anything because we didn’t want attention on them. Even in case someone that has a lot to lose has a fun idea and tries something here.” King Taejo answered. Jinyoung suddenly remembered that someone had poisoned him when he was eight years old. The person in question was never caught, and his family had suspected that it was someone that had a lot to gain from the chaos that would ensue if he had died. “A lot of the dirty things that had happened have begun to make sense now.” Jinyoung was bitter.

"And it's not everything. We suspect that other lords are involved with this too. Since a few business meetings had taken place in a big city closer to the village. Nothing is coincidence in politics and business." The Queen complemented.

"So let me set this straight, the conspiracy is bigger than any of us expected." Said Jinyoung after thinking for a few minutes. 

All other three nodded their heads in agreement. None of them had any idea of the rottenness that had made their way inside their nobility. 

"How does Queen Eunkyung know about this? Not even my parents knew?" Said Jinyoung's mind. 

Jinyoung's mind came back to the letter. It was so strange that a woman who writes these rustic letters knew more about their political situation than them that have a lot of technologies.

He decided to give voice to his thoughts.

"You don't know?" Asked Jinyoung's oldest brother, talking for the first time in a while. 

Jinyoung felt ashamed that he didn't know about this. He always had focused more on his own country, when he studied tradition, history and politics. 

So he knew very little about the other country, other than the known facts, like: the majority of his economy was made of the commercialization of rare metals and precious stones. This made them SunneLand’s their biggest commercial partner, since they need a lot of rare metals to keep their technological researches working.

Other known facts are that they have a very cold climate, and they have a lot of rivers that permeyed all their lands. Rivers that freeze every time the winter arrives, making the ships have a hard time to bring their shipments here. And, because of the weather, they depend almost exclusively on SunneLand for food. 

Jinyoung shook his head. "I don't know much. I focused my studies in our country. Since I will be required here, and hardly sent abroad." There was a touch of apology in his words.

His brother gave him a sweet smile, like saying 'it's okay, don't feel bad.'

"So, Údoli Rieky is a country that adopts the Classicentology, as religion. The Classicentology determines that everything that was not "classic", everything that came after it's creation is forbidden. The country lives just like we used to two hundred years ago." Said Minjun. " They don't have electricity, and everything that comes from that. Their medical treatments are very poor, people still die in childbirth. A simple infected cut was the death's cause of their king's younger brother when he was a child." 

"There're a lot of people that believe that it is used as a domination and weapon, and not as a true religion. Others believe that their teachings had been distorted." Said his father. "People live there, all their lives, without having any idea of what exists outside. And the king is adored because he is said to be the herald of the gods, that they know what is better for everyone. And they have no say in the King's decisions."

Jinyoung was very surprised. He didn't know any of those things. He then began to understand why the omegas were treated so badly there. They stagnated in time. They didn't progress as a society. They kept the same traditions that were banned in the majority of places.

"Why did the religion say this? Are there any motives for this?” asked Jinyoung in a curious tone.

"I don't know exactly, Jiny. It's very difficult to find information about these things. They are very close with their traditions. Almost as closed as the Fha'yes." Minjun answered with a gentle tease, like he would do when Jinyoung was a child and asked too many questions. Suddenly Jinyoung felt like he was eight again, traveling with his sixteen years old brother and finding him the most interesting person in the world.

"So, if I decide to wed the prince, we will have a big ally? Because, to me, it sounded like they were having their own internal problem. And he was disinherited, maybe wedding him won't bring much help at all." Said Jinyoung, bringing the conversation back to the most important topic.

"Yes, and no. Jaebeom is still a prince, whether his father likes it or not. While the king is king he will still be a prince, including in the people's hearts. The king can't erase his existence." Said Jinyoung's mother. "So, yes, we will have an ally, maybe not as big as we would have liked. But Queen Eunkyung implied that Yugyeom is very fond of his brother. And I believe she would know this, since she is their mother. So, when he is king, he will remember that we were the ones who saved his brother. It would give us a more firm ground in the possible negotiation. Whether he is wedded to you or not." 

Jinyoung's mind was spinning again, trying to understand where his family and himself will stand in case a war or rebellion hatches in their neighborhood. 

"But, if you are wed, it will make you Yugyeom's brother in law. It becomes family ties, it's much bigger than simple gratefulness. In case of a problem showing up here, he will be bound to help his brother, and by extension, us." The queen once again showing her political mind said.

Jinyoung was awed by his mother. In a matter of hours she had already analyzed everything. Every possible path this could take. But something she said kept bothering him, so he asked: " You said something about a problem appearing, do you believe that something may go wrong here?" Jinyoung was afraid, for his family, his friends and the people.

The queen, sensing his distress, gave him a reassuring smile, but didn’t hid the truth. "This is always a possibility, Jinyoung. I have learned long ago to never rule any possibility out even if it seems improbable. Being Queen taught me to never overlook anything, no matter how unpleasant that might be. And how the things are going, I expect a few lords to make some kind of movement soon. Most of the nobility is loyal to us, but there are always the ones who want more. I think it's time to make new allegiances." 

Jinyoung understood this. He knew that being the ruler was something that required to ever be expecting a knife in the back at any moment.

"It is, if Yugyeom come to be king. And if he is not interested in disappearing with his brother. History taught us that it is always an option. Even more if he felt that his hold would be threatened.” The king voiced his opinion.

“But not everyone has a desire for a crown.” Said Minjun. Jinyoung saw a strange expression on his brother's face. It was a mixture of fondness, gratefulness, and exasperation. And Jinyoung knew that he was thinking about when Yuhyeong presented as an alpha. 

By law, if the oldest son presents as a beta or omega, and the second oldest presents as an alpha, the alpha passes to have the strongest claim. Unless the alpha publicly expresses his desire to not challenge his brother for the inheritance. It was what Yuhyeong had done. He came publicly and told the nation that he still considered Minjun as the crown prince. Minjun was so grateful to him. It looks like that gratefulness was still there, almost ten years later.

Jinyoung remembered that he was so scared. Scared of his family falling into pieces if Yuhyeong had decided he wanted the throne. He knew Minjun wouldn't go down easily, and it had scared Jinyoung too much.

“King Mobon is known to be a psychopath. What if his son is like him?” Jinyoung was surprised that none of the three presents in the room had brought it up. He didn’t want to wed a cruel person. Even if he knew that his spouse wouldn’t be able to hurt him directly, he didn’t want a person who took pleasure in the other's pain.

“I don’t think so. I think King Mobon wouldn’t have disinherited him if he was as cruel as him. The commoners had always spoken well about their crown prince. And there were rumors that not even his family escaped his cruelness. In particular his oldest son.” Jinyoung’s mother tried to soothe her son's worries. She was worried about this, too, but she wouldn't let him think too much about this.

"But we might still have a problem." Minjun got up and walked to the bar to serve himself a drink, after a few moments of silence in the room.

"How can you be drinking this hour? It's three in the morning now." Said Jinyoung mother after confirming the hour in her watch. She had been looking through the balcony doors to the moon for a while. It was a sign that she was analyzing the situation.

Minjun looked at her and mouthed the world "practice" to her with a smile.

She focused her attention back to Jinyoung and his father, after giving her son a grimace."Yes, we might have a problem. The nobles will want to know why you took a dishetered prince as a husband and not one of their own, in case you wed Jaebeom." Jinyoung's mother's political analyzes were always spot on. "It won't have this problem if, when he arrives here, you decide to simply mate him. But then, it won't be counted in case we decide, for any motive, call for his ties with his family." Said the queen.

"Exactly. It won't be considered an official union if there's no wedding." Said Minjun, after sitting down.

Jinyoung was almost asking his brother for a drink,too. Jinyoung had spent the last three years of his life out of politics. When he was at the University, he only had to worry about exams, what he was going to eat, projects and essays. Now he has to worry about the consequences of getting married or not to someone.

"This is, if he accepts to stay here," said Jinyoung firmly. He won't force anyone to wed him. “And if he accepts the wedding.”

To be frank, Jinyoung didn't even understand why there's a difference between mate and wed. He never understood why a person should only have one husband or wife, but could have a giant pack of mates.

He only knew it was something about gods, politics and forced matings that had happened in the past. 

What he knew was that matings used to be considered sacred. But generations of ill intended humans had destroyed it. For him to understand it, he would need to spend time and energy on it. Something that he was not interested to do now.

“Some nobles could feel insulted that you choose it. They would think that you choose somebody from outside only for not wedding one of them.” Jinyoung’s head was beginning to ache of how much information and consideration he had to make. He almost wished that his father would choose for him.

When he mentioned this a few minutes later, King Taejo had only smiled and said: “Now you understand the headaches.”

"I think we should help him, regardless of the other things. I can't imagine how he is now." Jinyoung said with a pensive expression, after careful consideration. He knew he couldn't let someone suffer if he had the power to stop it.

"And about the… wedding, I think we should decide it once he is here. I would like to have his consent on the matter, before I begin planning anything." Jinyoung told his parents and older brother, with a guarded look.

“We have time to prepare for his arrival. The auction is a month away and then three more weeks of travel, from their capital to here, after all” Said the queen. 

….. 

Jinyoung was at his apartment a few hours later, processing everything that he had heard. They had spent all the hours before dawn, planning. His mother had written the answer letter to queen Eunkyung, and had carefully told her what they had decided. And the plan they had formulated. How they were going to proceed.

They had agreed to not tell the other brothers until everything was set. Jinyoung wished he could talk to Mark. Mark always knew how to put his mind at ease.

He knew he wouldn't sleep at all today, it was too late for sleep, and his mind was too restless for him to even think about it.

Jinyoung was worried. He had tried to think about all the possibilities, all that could go wrong. In his mind, the safest course was to not involve themselves. Like his mother had said, they already have a lot of troubles.

But he too couldn’t sto-p thinking about what the prince was going through. He tried to imagine how lonely he must be, how desperate and hopeless. Jinyoung alway remembered the haunted look that Jackson’s mother has when she talks about her years in Údoli Rieky. The utter desperation she had felt when she had realized that she had presented as an omega.

Every time he thought about Jaebeom he imagined Jackson in his place. His family had narrowly escaped the same fate. He imagined his own brothers, what he would do if the situation was reversed.

He had decided to help Jaebeom because he couldn't imagine if it was his family or friends in the same situation.

"What would I do if it was Yuhyeong, Minjun, Jackson? I know I would fight. I would find a way to spare them any pain." Jinyoung thought.

He had wondered why queen Eunkyung hadn’t taken a few of the people who were loyal to her and freed Jaebeom herself. But he knew it would have disastrous repercussions, with the king being legally able to even order their execution. They would be considered traitors. She only had her political power and influence at her side, she had to use that at her favor wisely.

And that was exactly what queen Eunkyung was doing. Since she couldn't act directly, she searched who could. She was trying to save her son. And she was certain that his brother would have his revenge.

Jinyoung's bedroom had two giant balcony doors at the side of the bed, like almost all rooms in the palace. It was made to catch all the possible light from the sun. One that allowed him to see half the city, because his apartment was at the top right of the palace. When the weather was good, he would always let them and the curtains open. He liked to look at the sky and the city below before sleep. So he was looking at them contemplating what was going to come. 

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung saide the other prince’s name for the first time. He let the words roll on his tongue. Testing the sound, the way it rolled out of his lips. 

Trying to avert his mind's attention from this, Jinyoung realized how tense he was. He wanted to liberate his emotions. And sex was the best way for this. He thought about calling Doyoung. They had had a friends-with-benefits kind of relationship for years when both were teenagers. But Jinyoung had ended it some time ago because he didn’t want to complicate their friendship more, and he felt that it wouldn't be welcomed by the people, if it was ever leaked.

“It’s very late, or earlier, too.” Thought Jinyoung with a dry laugh. So he decided against calling Doyoung.

And because, a small part of him was remembering that he was technically betrothed right now. A part that he tried to ignore.

“How he look? How is his personality? Is he quiet like Mark, extroverted like Jackson or cold like Yuhyeong?” Jinyoung couldn't stop wondering.

Well, Jinyoung thought dryly, I think I will find out in two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult to write. And I think I had the more trouble to write Jinyoung while keeping his real life personality. I think he is such a complex person. He is caring and yet savage, it was difficult to put it here.
> 
> Please, comment, review. Constructive criticism are more than welcome too. I love reading your comments.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom is auctioned. Jinyoung is threatened.
> 
> Jinyoung and Jaebeom meet.
> 
> Bambam, Jackson and Youngjae make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I'm back. I hadn't expected to post this chapter today. But, after seeing the teaser that GOT7 posted today, I ran here to update.
> 
> This chapter ended with twenty one housand words, it's a monstruosity. But I felt like this chapter couldn't be divided in two, so I kept it that way.
> 
> I imagine the Jaebeom of this fic to have a look like he had in YCMN era. I think it's his best look ever.
> 
> Last thing, I am no psychologist. So everything present here are part of my own experiences, or things that I had read in psychology's articles.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment.

Chapter 2

Jaebeom was cold.

Jaebeom had been cold since the day he had arrived at the House. Since he had been forced to walk half the city naked and barefoot. But his heart was the coldest. He felt a complete lack of caring.

He hardly felt anything these days. All he could feel was ice in his heart. He knew his feet were bloody and thorne, but he only felt the pain distantly. Like he was seeing the world through a glass window. 

They had only treated his feet so he wouldn't lose it in the next few weeks. He was being kept in chains, on his wrists, shins and neck. The skin there was thorne, it was raw and sometimes it would bleed. But, again, he almost felt nothing. 

The winter was approaching. Which meant that the weather was getting colder every day. The House didn't possess a strong warm sistem. At least not to the omegas present there. The alphas probably had their own heat sistem.

Jaebeom had a tendency to think about things in the middle of the night. He always had a horrible sleeping schedule, but it was essentially destroyed after he left the Palace. He has barely slept in the last few weeks.

He was always wondering what would happen the next day. What terrible things the masters had in store for them. What the they would use to torture the poor omegas.

He would lie awake at the ground, and think about how his life was all wrong. He had always heard about how princes were pampered pieces of crap, and he couldn't remember the last time he had been pampered. People had no idea.

In the day before, Jaebeom was harshly woken in the middle of the night. It was the first day that he had managed to fall asleep that week. His body was exhausted, his mind was feeling drained, and he had been walking like a zombie. Without thinking and feeling.

The coldness in Jaebeom's chest had consumed him completely. And he felt it was a blessing. Because he wouldn't even feel hunger when the masters denied food. More so, because he always ate very little. Most of the time the anxiety in the pit of his stomach would refuse any food.

He was awakened because there had been a commotion in the streets. People in masks had come to the streets long after sundown and began to chant his and Yugyeom names. Remembering that today was Yugyeom's birthday. They had attacked guards and whatever people that they knew supported the king openly. The guards were caught by surprise, and didn't know how to react.

Jaebeom had no idea what these people were. He only knew that someone was behind all of it. Someone that wanted to use his and his brother's name to create chaos. 

He had always known that a lot of lords wanted to dethrone his father. He just hadn't imagined that they would do it now.

"It makes sense," Jaebeom thought bitterly. "It was a time of great insecurity. Nobody knows what is going to happen. Nobody knows how Yugyeom is going to rule."

People were chatting how much instability the king has thrown inside their kingdom by disinheriting the crown prince. Nobody was safe now, they would scream. Nobody had any guarantees now.

He was naked. Had been since arriving at the House of Pleasures. It was his first punishment.

He was laying down on the ground, in an outside space, on the cold. This was his other punishment.

Every day an alpha would come and force themselves in his mouth. It was his third punishment.

A few days after he had arrived, the alpha, Gregory, had searched him again. And this time he forgot to order him to keep his mouth open. So, when he thrusted his cock in his mouth, Jaebeom had bitten down. Hard.

He could still feel the warmness of the alpha blood in his mouth, the taste of iron. The alfa had tried to yank his face back, screaming, which made it do even more damage.

The other servants had come to the room running, after hearing Gregory screams. He had been harshly pushed out from him. They had carried him outside, and the next thing Jaebeom knew was that he was being severely beaten. But they couldn't go all out, since he still needed to be auctioned. And no one would pay for a toy that was damaged before being bought.

He had numbed out. There were only a few things that they could do to him as punishment. And most of them were already done to him before.

So they had decided to keep him in the cold. It was bad, he knew his feet and hands were becoming more torpid as each day passed. In particular his fingers and toes.

It hurt. But Jaebeom didn't felt

The gashes on his back were in a loop. Healing, and then opening again. The harsh treatment from the masters making it difficult to heal. He knew he would have an even worse scar than Jaegook had predicted. 

As he had expected, his stay there was a nightmare. On the first day he arrived, they had tied him to the two twin posts that were present in one of the rooms, and thrust fingers down his entrance. It was like for so long that he had almost bitten out part of his tongue in an attempt to not show any reaction. 

He hadn't. And they were even more pissed because of this.

It was freezing. But not compared to the cold that had taken his heart.

Somedays, in moments like this, Jaebeom worried if they had broken him completely.

The lessons had been horrible. The teacher was an alpha that taught how to better please an alpha. They had taken one of the male omegas to be the example. Jaebeom knew they wanted it to be him, but couldn't risk it because whatever master that would be buying him wanted Jaebeom to be in perfect condition. Even if it is to break him themselves.

Jaebeom could still hear the omegas screaming. They had ordered him to get wet. And when he was unable to produce slick due to the fear he was feeling, they had taken him dry.

Jaebeom had looked inside the face of everyone who had hurt the other omega. He committed their faces to his memory, they had entered his list. 

"Once I find an alpha mate, I will hunt you all down." Jaebeom thought with anger. He knew the possibility of finding a mate who would allow him his vengeance was slim. But vengeance was what drove Jaebeom nowadays.

I don't have a reason to be alive. The thought of not wanting to hurt Yugyeom was what had discouraged me from taking my life. But now, I am almost regretting it.

But Jaebeom felt nothing, not even regret.

There were five omegas there currently. Three females and two males. Should be six, but one of the girls took her own life before the House representatives had been able to catch her.

It had made Madam Minsuh be in a dark mood. It was one less omega to be tortured by the wicked mistress. The night it had happened, Madam Minsuh had ordered him to pleasure her. Jaebeom still felt an echo of disgust when he remembered that.

Sometimes, Jaebeom loathed what he had become. He hated it, living like a ghost. He didn't feel anything. But, when things like this happen,he was grateful at the same time. 

This day was the day where the potential buyers would come to see the omegas. To choose which one they would be bidding.

So, in early morning, Jaebeom was dragged from the place he was resting. To be bathed and dressed for the occasion. They couldn't let their customers see that they had been mistreating their future possessions. 

He was escorted to the principal room of the mansion. And then stopped right beside the other omegas. When he had entered the room, he could feel all eyes on him, even if he wasn't looking directly.

Most of the looks carried the same half uncovered lust. But one in particular attracted his attention. The person was looking at him with attention, and contemplation.

Jaebeom looked up trying to outpoint this particular look. He found a man in the back of the room. He had dark skin and a shaved head. He was dressed finely and had a lot of jewelry.

The man in question looked at Jaebeom and made a small gesture with his hands. It was a gesture of a bird. 

Jaebeom's breath caught on his throat. The only people who had birds as their symbol were his mother, her family and his brother.

For the first time in weeks, a new emotion made its way to his chest. It was apprehension. Jaebeom couldn't understand why the man, who was definitely a Lord, one that he had never met, was doing this.

He knew that a lot of lords didn't like his father. Most of them didn't like the instability that he had brought to their country. He was a person that normally foregone the reason in favor of his own wishes.

And with Jaebeom being gone from the palace, much of the Lords had abandoned the appearance of indifference. They knew that if the prince suffered this kind of fate, their fates would be even worse if the king desired.

A few of the lords had lost the King's favor after they had reproached his way of ruling. It was in the beginning, before Jaebeom was old enough to know certain things. The king has banished a lot of them, forbidden them from entering court, while, simultaneously, surrounding himself with the lords that approved of his actions.

It was a complicated situation, because it permitted the other lord's to founder alliances, creating two separated wings. 

"Well, my father was never known as the brightest." Thought Jaebeom bitterly.

And then, the king had made the other decision that proved that he had no brain. He sent Yugyeom to be fostered away, seven years ago, while constantly undermining Jaebeom in front of the lords that had his favor. 

He hoped that Jaebeom would get angrier, and would use his authority to have executed whatever lord who had stepped in his way that day, what would set him on the way that his father wanted, but he had refused to follow all those years.

It was a fool's decision. Now he didn't have a son, and the other nobody knew personally. Jaebeom grimace thinking about this.

Each day that passes, the more King Mobon dug his own grave. Jaebeom was only sad that it would be Yugyeom who was going to deal with the mess.

..….

The day of the auction had arrived, but Jaebeom was in a state of apathy. He knew it didn't matter who would buy him. His future was already set in stone.

The day began early, even if the auction would only take place later, in the afternoon, almost night.

Jaebeom was taken to a room, inside the House of Pleasures. A healer arrived and began to treat his wounds in silence. The gashes on his back had yet to heal. He was surprised that he hadn't contracted an infection, with the way the alphas had treated him.

That night Jaebeom had a nightmare. One that he was very familiar with. He wished he hadn't. He tried to sleep, because he knew that the next day would be difficult. He was welcomed in the land of dreams by a memory he didn't want to remember.

"Jaebeom was on the ground, a place he was very familiar with, by now. All his clothes were coated in blood. His mind was drunk of pain. His arm was numb now, after the agonizing pain he had felt before. He had screamed for what felt like hours, even if no song had come out. His throat felt raw, bloody. 

He had hugged his right arm to his chest. Trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up and saw her. The red haired girl was lying on the ground, tears were streaming down her face. She had cried, begging for mercy, for forgiveness. But she knew it was in vain. She knew what would be her destiny.

She had looked at Jaebeom with pleading eyes. But Jaebeom was too gone. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet. He wasn't ready to forgive himself. The pain in his arm and the pain in his throat were enough reminders that he shouldn't have trusted."

Jaebeom had woken up with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He had turned to the side and had thrown up. Pain was ripping through his stomach, lungs and throat. And he was shaking. It was a mixture of cold and hotness. He regretted immediately falling asleep. 

And he regretted befriending her. He regretted telling her his secrets. She would be alive now if he hadn't trusted her.

"My father was right when he forbade me from seeing my friends, or befriend anyone new." Thought Jaebeom sadly. "My father is a lot of things, but he knew what was the best for me."

But he didn't let you see Yugyeom.

Jaebeom hated his mind. It always countered everything that he thought he believed. It made him even more confused. He couldn't understand his own feelings. His feelings were like polar opposites.

As the people present in the room prepared him, Jaebeom forced his mind away from these thoughts. He had a lot of trouble already thinking about things he wouldn't be able to make sense.

The betas dressed him in a white tunic and pants. The clothes were almost transparent. It was like he wasn't wearing almost anything at all.

They put an adorned leash around his neck, to make him more appealing. They had combed his hair back, letting his forehead exposed. His hands were tied behind his back.

The wounds around his neck, wrists and ankles were bandaged with a thin cloth. It wouldn't do much to prevent new lesions there.

He was guided outside. The square was located a few minutes from the House, and they would do the trajectory by foot. As he walked on the streets, a lot of people were standing on the streets. Common people that had come to watch. None of them sported any smiles.

Much of the common people loathed this tradition. They themselves suffered a lot with this. And Jaebeom believed that they were there to watch his auction as revenge for the hundred years of pain they had endured.

He could only imagine what this kind of practice had done in the families. To have someone you love dearly being ripped from your grasp, knowing there was nothing you could do to prevent it. It was a nightmare.

He could imagine Yugyeom in his place. The agony that would have ripped his mind and heart if he had presented as an omega. He knew he would do everything to spare his brother the pain, like he had done thousand times in the past. He would even go against his father if it meant save his brother.

As he walked through the streets, Jaebeom's mind began to remember all that had happened in the last seven years. He had been so hurt, so traumatized. If things were different, he would be happy to walk away. To try to find a new life for himself.

He was tired of hiding himself in his closet in the middle of the night in fear. He was tired of waking in the mornings of days he had managed to fall asleep and wonder when he would be hurt again.

He had always wanted to walk away, but his father's voice always stopped him. He didn't want to dishonor his father. He had wanted to make his father proud. He had tried so hard. And yet, he felt he had always disappointed him. The biggest disappointment was him being an omega.

"I guess I deserved this. I deserve the pain." Though Jaebeom, he had always hated himself. Always loathed what he was. He knew he was a disappointment.

He hadn't wanted to think about this. He knew that if he began to think about that he would end in the same conclusion. He had deserved to suffer. He had deserved everything that had happened with him.

"Is that why Yugyeom decided to walk away? Was he ashamed of my incompetencies? Was he ashamed of me?"

Jaebeom's father had always said that it was his fault that he had been forbidden from seeing his friends and brother. Because Jaebeom was always making him mad. And he felt they were a distraction to him.

He remembered clearly his father saying that Yugyeom had chosen to be fostered away. Because he couldn't stay in the same place as his brother.

Jaebeom had never believed that. Yugyeom was the sweetest person he had ever met. And he always told Jaebeom how much he loved him. 

But now, Jaebeom was beginning to believe. 

"Something must be wrong with me. I must have been born broken." He thought sadly.

Jaebeom was so empty now. Everything that he loved had abandoned him, in a way or another. He just wanted to sleep, permanently.

Jaebeom was brought back to the present when he was harshly pushed on the top of a platform. The other omegas were already there. All of them had resigned expressions. It was the moment, they knew, that would decide the rest of their lives.

Jaebeom had stopped caring a long time ago.

He felt a mixture of anger, hate, sadness and acceptance. Everything mixed inside a tired mind and a numb heart. He had already stopped caring.

The man who was going to make the auction stepped on the platform and began talking. Jaebeom didn't hear anything. His mind drifted away. He began to think about his mother's land. It was one of his dreams to visit there. Even if he knew he would never be able to visit. Not even if he had become king. He had wanted to take Yugyeom there.

Time passed and the omegas were auctioned, one by one. Every one of them sold to well known lords. All of them would be in an Omega House by the end of the day.

And then, it was Jaebeom's time. The man began to read the bids. He had much more bids than the other omegas. When the auctioneer reached the last bid, he stopped.

The second highest bid was five thousand gold coins, much more than the other's. But the highest bid…

"The highest bid is thirteen thousand gold coins, and the person who bidded it is Lord Yaman." The auctioneer said with a loud and forced cheer.

Jaebeom inclined his head to the side in confusion. "Lord Yaman? I have never heard this name." Jaebeom didn't really cared, anyway.

A small soldier carrying the auction document came forward and handed it to the auctioneer. The man checked it twice before passing the keys of Jaebeom handcuffs to the soldier.

The man made a signal to Jaebeom to step down the platform and Jaebeom did what was told. The soldier grabbed his arms and began to guide him through the crowd. Then something happened that surprised Jaebeom.

The crowd began to clap for him. All of them. The soldiers tried to stop it, but they didn't know how. They were not prepared for it. 

It was a signal of betrayal, to disrespect the King's order. They were honoring a person that the king had dishonored. A symbolical act.

Jaebeom walked through the crowd. No one tried to approach him, but all of them kept clapping. The King's soldiers began to disperse the mass, but they kept clapping while walking.

"I don't understand, why are they doing this? I have never done anything to justify this kind of reaction." It was what kept going around Jaebeom's mind. He was confused.

When he arrived at another square, he saw a small entourage sitting on the benches. When he got close, he was surprised to see the same Lord that was in the demonstration there. The one who had made the bird symbol with his hands.

He got up and made a gesture for everyone to follow him. They walked until they arrived at a carriage. It was parked in a very deserted place.

The lord turned to Jaebeom and made a gesture to the soldier to release his handcuffs and leash. 

"Hello my Prince. Glad to see you again. I am happy to see you are in good shape." Said the Lord Yaman, stopping in front Jaebeom. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at being called Prince. "Looks like you have become a martyr. It's good, now your mother and brother can use that against the King."

Jaebeom was surprised to hear the lord talk like that. Jaebeom was accustomed to lies and deceit. Not this kind of blunt speech. 

Seeing his face, Lord Yaman let out a loud laugh, and said: "There are clothes for you inside the carriage. Enter and change. We will talk after." He opened the door and gestured to him get inside.

Jaebeom once again obeyed. He sat in the carriage and began to change his clothes. It felt nice to him being dressed in normal clothes again. He felt the cold in his heart retreat, only a little. But it was better than nothing.

When he was dressed again, he got out of the carriage to talk with Lord Yaman. He didn't understand why the lord was treating him like that. But confusion has always been Jaebeom 's closest companion.

"Your mother asked me to give you this. She told me she thought that it will be useful to you in the future." Said him, handing Jaebeom an object wrapped in a cloth.

When Jaebeom caught it and unwrapped, he felt his breath hitch. It was a crystal bottle with a clear light blue liquid inside. He recognized it immediately. It had a dropper in the mouth of the bottle. 

He didn't understand why his mother wanted him to have it. He didn't understand why she bothered at all. She hadn't cared before. 

Before his mind could begin to sabotage him again, he stirred it back to the present. He thanked the lord and guarded it on his robes. It was a very precious possession, even if almost no one would be able to recognize it's valor.

He looked at Lord Yaman and asked silently what the other wanted to talk. He had been wondering why he was treating him so nicely.

Seeing his questioning gaze, Lord Yaman said. "My job is to take you to the border with SunneLand. The person who bought you is it's King. He wanted you to be taken to the border where Capitan Hangyeol will take you to their palace." He said, making a reference to a man that was at the side, dressed in strange clothes.

He was dressed in what seemed to be a tunic, but open. With something below, like an undershirt. And he had normal black pants,but from a type of fabric that Jaebeom didn't recognize.

The man came forward carrying a small bag, and said: "Hello, Your Highness. I have a medical kit here to put in your wrists and neck. I realized earlier when you were walking that it was bleeding."

Jaebeom hesitated. He didn't trust the man, but in the end he allowed the man to come close and began the examination.

"You don't trust him? Who do you trust these days?" In moments like this, Jaebeom truly hated his conscience. 

When the doctor asked if he had other places that were hurt, Jaebeom thought about telling him about his back. But decided against it. He didn't know what the King of SunneLand wanted with him, so it was best to keep his sign of weakness tightly concealed.

They entered in the carriage. He would go behind with Lord Yaman. If someone stopped them, it will be said that he had been bought by the man and was on their way to his house. Which was the truth after all. Only not all of it.

They traveled for hours each day. The carriage couldn't go too fast because of the irregular stones of the roads. So it was a slow travel

Jaebeom didn't feel anything when they left the capital. The place where his heart was torn beyond repair. He knew there was no way he would be able to recover from what had happened with him there.

His entire existence was broken beyond repair. He felt violated in ways that he had never felt possible. It was not possible for him to feel good again. He wasn't even sure if he had ever been well, to begin with.

……...

Jaebeom was still sitting in the carriage. It had been days. It would take almost a month to arrive there. And he still couldn't imagine what the king would want from him.

He had no titles anymore. He wasn't a prince. He was just a broken omega that had the displeasure of being born in the royal family.

Jaebeom didn't dare to sleep, after the nightmares in the night before the auction. He remembered vividly the pain that had permeyed his body. The utter agony. And he remembered her screams. The horror on her face, and the resignation when she realized what her destiny would be.

"No one betrays the king." Jaebeom remembered these words vividly too. It was like he was hearing them again. He wished he could simply forget. But he knew he would never forget.

Jaebeom had tried to block the crushing guilt that always came with that memory. He always felt that it was his fault, her death. 

"If I hadn't become friends with her, if I never had told her, she would be alive." Jaebeom again felt these words floating in his heart. He thought he should have kept to himself the secret.

As the carriage went through the stone road, Jaebeom's head was feeling heavy. He still felt nothing. The feelings that he had now could not compare to the one he had before.

Before, Jaebeom's feelings felt like it would crush him. Now, he felt only their echoes.

After a few days of no sleep, by Jaebeom part, and travel for all his entourage. They began to arrive at the border villages. There were only a few habitants in these parts, so they expected only a few encounters. But they found none.

Which was strange in itself.

They continued the travel for a few more days until they reached the outskirts of the village. And yet, everything was empty. 

It was when alerts began to shoot in Jaebeom's head. Lord Yaman probably had the same thought, because he made a signal to the company to stop. Everyone got out of the carriages and began to explore the desert village.

Jaebeom had reached the middle of the village when he began to notice cuts on the woods and stones in the houses. There were a few pools of blood in the ground. But there were no corpses. 

Jaebeom made his way back and signaled to Lord Yaman to follow him. He then began to make their way to the place where he was before. And showed him what he had seen.

"Shit." Said lord Yaman in an startled tone. He then turned around and ordered his men to search the place.

As they were searching, Jaebeom began to make his own exploration. He had a feeling that there were no survivors from the village. He had seen enough similar circumstances to know that they were attached probably at night and were caught in surprise.

He began to make his way around. He then saw that there were a lot of parallel cuts in the woods. And in the stone too.

"What is the probability of a sword making cuts like that in the middle of an attack?” Jaebeom asked himself. He was a very skilled swordsman. He knew that there was no way a single person would do cuts like that. The angle of the arms didn't permit it in a fight. Only if it was intencional.

"But there's one only set of feet marked on the ground. How is this possible? Did the person stop later to mark the other line?" It didn't make any sense, Jaebeom knew..

He was intrigued. When he arrived at clearing in the back of the village, he paused. In the ground, in the soft land, there were two big perforations. Like something heavy had been put there. Or landed.

Jaebeom had no idea what could have done that. But the more he looked around, the more he knew something really bizarre had happened there.

The trees around the clearing were inclined back, like a very strong wind had come from the middle of the clearing itself and made them warp back.

And a few steps before Jaebeom, there were strange footprints. Ones that looked like half a human feet with toes. Jaebeom looked around, and no one seemed to have paid attention to it.

Jaebeom decided to follow the footprints to see where it would take him. He followed it for a few minutes, stepping beside houses and abandoned pertences. Until he arrived at a bigger house, one that probably housed the village's government.

He entered cautiously. He saw a lot of the same strange cuts in the ground. This one bigger than the rest.

He followed it though the big entrance and the extension of the room, analyzing. When he reached the center of the room, he saw the cuts crossing in the middle. And then he saw the point of the cuts had an arrow's head each.

Jaebeom's face paled. He began to rrttoced when he saw that the cut was not as clean as he had initially thought. It had a serrated kind of texture on then.

He then understood that the cuts were not made with a sword. But the knowledge only made him more afraid. 

The crossed arrows and a serrated cut. Jaebeom knew what it meant. He just didn't understand why. It didn't make any sense.

…. 

As the party made their way to the border, Jaebeom couldn't understand what he saw. 

A little after his discovery at the government house, they decided to continue the traveling. Lord Yaman sent word to the Capital trying to tell them what they had found out.

And Jaebeom… His mind was somewhere else. He rolled the scene in his head, trying to understand. It made no sense.

Jaebeom knew what the twin crossed arrows meant. It was the sigil of his mother's people. Their flag.

He just didn't understand what it was doing in the middle of a devastated village. Everyone that saw that and recognized it would say that it was there because it had been them that had attacked.

But he knew better. He knew that they wouldn't let that behind if they were the ones who had attacked. It was too obvious.

They had struggled for centuries. They were not violent people. And in the years they had been at war, it was horrible.

They had a birth rate much lesser than the humans, which made them had a lot of trouble during the war. their population was decreasing faster than they could replace. They had tried to establish a peace treaty for centuries, but Jaebeom’s ancestors insisted on keeping fighting when all other countries had accepted the peace.

It wasn’t until thirty years ago that his grandfather's ambition had won out and he had accepted the treaty with a condition that they couldn’t deny. Jaebeom’s mother resseted her people until today because of it.

…………

When Jaebeom arrived at SunneLand, he was in awe. He got out of the carriage, on the border, and was guided to a black kind of vehicle that he had never seen before.

“So, this is the car that will take you to the Marble’s City. We will guide you there.” Capitai Hagyeol said. The car was long and black, and Jaebeom felt himself amazed by it.

“A car?” Thought Jaebeom in astonishment. He had heard about cars before, but he had never seen one. Sometimes, SunneLands ambassadors would talk about all the technologies they had, and Jaebeom was curious. He had always felt a desire to see it.

He entered and was surprised by the comfort it proportionated him. He was almost happy that they had left behind the carriage. at least, he would feel at least a little comfortable.

The Captain said that it would take a few hours for Jaebeom to arrive at the Palace. And he was surprised. He thought it would take weeks.

Without his consent, Jaebeom’s eyes begin to fall. The tiredness was winning. He didn’t want to sleep, but he felt that he couldn’t fight it any longer. His sleep was not a peaceful one. His dreams were plagued by an insect like creature. But in a giant side. Big enough to destroy an entire village.

He was jerked awake, this time it was because the car was stopping. When he looked outside, his breath was stolen.

In front of him was the most beautiful construction he had ever seen. It was pure white with details in beige and light blue. It was already night, so Jaebeom couldn’t be sure, but he was certain that it would shine when the sun was on top.

“It is because of this that it’s name is Marble Palace.” Jaebeom thought with a ghost of wonder. He wished that he had seen it when he still had his soul intact. He would probably have been so animated.

Now, thought Jaebeom, now I am empty.

…………..

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was walking at the palace, after having left one more political meeting. Lord SungHo from the northern lands had come to court to offer his son a hand in marriage to him. He and three more lords were present in the reunion. All of them were very close. Which unsettled Jinyoung.

There was a lord in special that had caught Jinyoung's attention, and not in a good way. The man was beautiful and had an almost inhumane grace. And he was an omega. His name was Jihu, Jinyoung had found out later. Lord Jihu had a very mocking smile, like everything was a game for him. But even this looked false. The lord had a very dangerous look on his face. Like everything was a game, a way to gain more power.

Jinyoung had denied, said he would choose a spouse later. And not now. The Lord SungHo hadn't been pleased. But Jinyoung hadn't cared. 

Lord Jihu had given him a teasing smile, like what he said had amused him. And when he had taken Jinyoung's hand in his, he had taken it to his lips instead of keeping a normal handshake. Jinyoung felt discomfort run his body, and a strange dark cloud entered his mind.

"Be gentle with him, gentlemen. He is just in love." Lord Jihu had said. Jinyoung was taken aback. He had never met a Lord like that.

So now he was going to his apartment, trying to see if he could relax a little. Jinyoung hadn't been sleeping a lot since the first letter from queen Eunkyung had arrived. He had a meeting with his brother in a little while, so he would try to rest until the time to go.

He didn't know if he was going to wed her son or not. But the possibility was taking his sleep away.

To be honest, Jinyoung didn't want to wed a former prince. He wanted to wed somebody with a lord's status, at least. But he was terrified of wedding someone who would take advantage of their new found power.

He was afraid that the person would hurt his family to try to gain more power. Or try to turn him against them. Or find a way to blackmail him enough to gain what he could from them.

So he really thought that wed Jaebeom was the best option. After what his mother had said, Jinyoung stopped to see the others with the ingenuity he used to have before.

He knew he was a servant of the people. He had to please the people. But a lot of the nobility saw themselves as superior. As if them having noble blood made them better.

And it was a very complicated way of thinking, Jinyoung knew. Because the power can go to the head much faster than normal.

His brother, Minjun, had called him for a meeting. He had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

After the second letter from queen Eunkyung, Jinyoung had begun to doubt the plan. Even more after she told them that Jaebeom was mute. It was so shocking. Jinyoung didn't know why he had felt so disappointed.

He was made to believe that he would have at least someone to talk about things. The queen had made it sound that Jaebeom had a lot of knowledge that could be used for them. 

But he being mute made the things a lot more complicated. How can they communicate? Sure, he can write, but it was not the same.

"How can he even give his consent, in case we got married? Jinyoung thought somberly. 

He felt guilty of thinking like this. But he couldn't not think about it. 

Trying to clear his mind from the unwanted thoughts, he decided to go to his brother's office directly, instead of going to his apartment. He decided to take the longest way, through the palace gardens. 

The Marble Palace was a wonderful architecture project. It was constructed in a strategic point in the city. The white walls shine every time the sun is directly over it. It cast a glow over half of the city. It had a magic feeling on it.

But the incredible part was that all the main rooms had a balcony with big double glass doors. Bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms, library, office, all theses. It was made to catch all the sun's light as possible. It was indeed a magnificent construction. It had almost fifteen levels, and it was extremely large.

It housed all the political administration of the country. The King's advisors, generals, the royal guard, they all lived there.

It had an amazing garden in the back, with benches and fountains. 

As he was walking through said garden, a man with a black suit and black hair full of gel began to walk in Jinyoung's direction. Jinyoung was at a loss. He knew nobody entered the palace without extensive identity checks. So he knew the man was not a danger. 

But he had an aura that Jinyoung didn't like. He walked as if he was the owner of the place. He approached Jinyoung with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow.

"What a lovely Peach like you is doing in this sizzling sun, your highness?" Asked the man trying to be charming. Jinyoung immediately recognized the man as an alpha, after smelling his spice scent.

Jinyoung's mood immediately soured. If he hadn't already disliked the man before, he definitely would now. The man had called him peach. Jinyoung hated everyone who would bring the nickname a few magazines had created for him years ago. 

People used that as a way to make him feel small. Like he was something that needed to be protected. Like he was a kid that didn't know what he was doing, or he was something cute. Not even his brothers would use that nickname on him. They understand how it's like to be undermined.

"You are on the sun too, milord." Jinyoung tried to keep his manners, but he had a dry tone. He didn't want to be rude, he had to keep his propriety. It would repercute badly to his family otherwise.

"But I am a strong alpha. I can bear this well enough." Said the man in an almost mocking voice. He couldn't be outright hostile, but he could continue with the veiled mockings.

"And who are you, my good lord?" Asked Jinyoung in a voice that was bordering cold. He didn't like people who thought they could mock him simply because he was the youngest son.

"Oh, I am your future husband. Are you not aware?" The man's look had changed from mocking to calculative. Like he was expecting some kind of reaction from Jinyoung.

"I need to be careful with this one," Jinyoung thought worriedly. "He is no fool."

"I wasn't aware that my hand was given in marriage." Jinyoung answered in a neutral tone. I can't let him think I am rattled.

"Oh, so you didn't talk with my father, today? He said he had an audience with you and the king today. It must be old age." The man's tone was dark now, bordering anger. It was like a switch was turned in his head, he had gone from two opposite extremes in less that two minutes.

Jinyoung was surprised, he had never seen someone talk like this about their parents. It was like he was the lord, and his father was a puppet.

He knew he had to trade carefully. One little mistepp could endanger a lot of things. 

"We have had a meeting. But I haven't accepted the proposal yet. I decided to wait little more." Jinyoung said carefully, trying to read the expression in the other male's eyes. "And you had yet to tell me your name." Jinyoung asked in an attempt to distract the other. 

It worked a little. When the man's eyes went back to Jinyoung, his expression was a little guarded, but less aggressive. "Ah, so you didn't accept. Well, I had expected you to want a real man in your life. My name is Sung Hum, Sung Ho's son." He said, then. Before excusing himself to walk away, he said: "you will hear from me yet."

Jinyoung was shocked, he had never had a first meeting with a lord like this. 

……….

After the strange meeting with lord Sung Hum, he continued to make his way towards his brother's office. 

His mind was still fixed in the previous meeting. He didn't know what the reunion was about. He had stayed out of politics for a long time.

The last month was a whirlwind of emotion. He had been thinking almost all the time. He was worried and he didn't know what was going to happen.

After he arrived at his brother's office, he sat down. He was worrying about what kind of news his brother was going to give him.

Minjun sat at the other side of the table. He had handed Jinyoung a cup of water. Both of them sat in silence for a long time, each one contemplating their own worries.

"So," Minjun began in a soft tone. He had seen Jinyoung worried this past week. He knew that everything was taking a toil on him. But he knew that anything he did would make it easier. It was a moment of uncertainty for everyone.

"Today arrived a very concerning news. One of our villages close to the border had been attacked. No one survived. And no body was recovered." He had decided to go direct to the point. There was no easy way to talk about the extermination of an entire village.

Jinyoung was speechless. It was such horrible news. He couldn't imagine the terror. And, most of all, he couldn't understand why they hadn't called for help.

Jinyoung decided to voice this to his brother. "This is horrible. But why haven't we received any distress calls?" He asked in a soft voice. And then amended: "how many habitants lived there?"

"Almost two thousand. And why they hadn't called for help is something we need to discover. Someone theorized that whatever had attacked them used an EMP or something similar to burn all the electronic equipment. Which impeded from asking for help." Said Minjun in a pensive voice. Jinyoung understood what he was saying, but he knew that only few people in the continent had access to such technology.

Minjun, reading his expression correctly, said, "I called you here because I need you to investigate it. Once you are wedded, I need you to begin a complete investigation. Trick things may be at stake here. I am passing it for you because I have other investigations to do, Yunhyeong and Jung Hoon too. Mark has his responsibilities here. Which only left you." Said Minjun in an emotionless tone. Jinyoung knew that a lot of things were happening right now.

But what troubled him was the fact that everyone acted like his wedding with Jaebeom was a certain thing. He wouldn't force the other prince to a marriage if he doesn't give his outright approval. But he supposed that even if he doesn't wed Jaebeom, he will be wed to another person by February of the next year. And they were in November yet.

"If Jaebeom accepts to wed me, I would like to have his help in it. They say that he already has a very big military experience, much more than mine." Jinyoung asked, he had meant to ask for it since he found out he would receive an investigation by himself, a few weeks ago. 

"Oh, I was going to tell you to take Jackson with you. But you can ask Jaebeom's help, if you think he will help you. I trust your judgement on this." Minjun said with a wink and a smile. Jinyoung blushed.

Jinyoung looked at him for a long time. Minjun was a very serene person. He always transmitted a sensation of calmness, of steadiness. And it reflected in his subgender, he presented as a beta and everything made sense. 

"Hyung, can I ask you a favor?" Jinyoung asked in a low voice. He would need his brother help. 

"Of course Jinyoung, whatever you need." Said Minjun with a soft smile, he could see Jinyoung fidgeting in his seat. A signal of nervousness. He wanted to help his baby brother.

"When Jaebeom arrives, can you use your knowledge to map his personality? I know you don't normally do it. But I really need to know what I am tieing myself to." Jinyoung was begging in his mind to have his brother say yes. Minjun had a degree in psychology, but he normally refused to say certain things in regards to people they met. He said his knowledge was not to be used in this kind of situation.

Minjun looked at Jinyoung for a long second, analyzing his request. Jinyoung tried to not get even more nervous. But he was already becoming.

After a few minutes, Minjun let out a sigh and said: "I was kind of waiting for this request. You know, Jinyoung, that I don't give a diagnosis. But I will help you. I will try to map his personality, but don't forget that there's things that the eye can't see."

Jinyoung felt immediate relief take his entire body. He was much more at ease now, knowing that his brother would keep an eye on his bethoned. 

"I am kind of worried, tho. We are counting on the fact that Yugyeom loves his brother. But what if he doesn't? What if he is like his father? We kind of ruled out the possibility of Jaebeom being like his father. But what if it's his brother? What would we do?" Jinyoung decided to give voice to the thoughts that had been lurking in his mind for a few days now. He was ashamed to admit that he had not thought of that until he really analyzed what was going on.

"This was a possibility that me, father and mother discussed before your arrival that day. But we decided to take the risk. Nothing is certain in politics, Jinyoung. You could marry one of the loyal lord's sons of the capital and be done with it. But then we wouldn't be making new allegiances. We wouldn't be securing our family’s hold any more doing this." Minjun understood Jinyoung worries. They were worried too. But risks needed to be taken, regardless of the person's feelings.

And Jinyoung understood it. He knew he had to make tricky decisions. Every member of the nobility had to make this kind of choice. And the ones who don't, they are swallowed by the more daring ones.

"And Jinyoung, changing topics, I will be occupied for a few days. My wife will be coming to court next week. And she is bringing our daughter. I will take a few days off with them. But you can call me at any moment, if you need anything." Minjun announced his plans, making Jinyoung's heart soar.

Jinyoung loved his niece. It had been months since the last time he had seen her. He didn't understand what kind of agreement his brother has with his wife. He only knew that she spends half the year in the palace and half the year doing her own things. And their daughter would gravitate between the two. Jinyoung didn't know how that worked, but the three looked happy. So he was for them.

And besides, both of them had their own mates. Jinyoung knew that Minjun would spend his nights and free times with his beta mate, while Hyeolyn, Minjun's wife, would spend time with her omega mate.

He felt it was too much of a mess, if you asked Jinyoung. He never understood their dynamics, and he suspected not even his mother understood. No matter her big intelligence for complicated things. And it was a very complicated relationship.

"But, who am I to judge?" Asked Jinyoung inside himself with a smile. "If they are happy, then I am too."

……….

Jinyoung left the Palace after the meeting with his brother. He had decided to go to lunch at a nearby restaurant. One he used to go when he was a teenager and didn't want to dine all alone at the palace. He and Mark had frequented the place quite regularly.

He was called to go there by Jackson, who had a day off and wanted some company. Mark was occupied, so it ended up to Jinyoung emtretain the massive ball of energy that was Jackson.

When he arrived at the dinner with his bodyguard, he was immediately taken to a private area, where Jackson was already waiting.

"JINYOUNG," Jackson screamed in excitement. He hadn't seen Jinyoung in over two months, with his duties keeping him occupied most of the time. Sometimes he wasn't able to see even Mark.

He jumped from the table and ran to Jinyoung, almost knocking Jinyoung down when he jumped in his arms.

"Jackson, please, you are not the lightest person. Even more with the quantity of steel you are carrying." Said Jinyoung. He was out of breath, both from laughing at Jackson's antics and from having to hold his weight.

Jackson was in his complete uniform. Sword, knives and everything else still strapped to his body. And he had muscles, which made him even heavier.

Jackson let out a loud laugh, but eased himself to the ground. He was looking at Jinyoung with soft care. He loved his best friend with all his heart. So he could see that Jinyoung was carrying an invisible weight in his shoulders. The dark spots under his eyes were proof enough. The lines of worry in his forehead too. It was obvious that Jinyoung was struggling with something.

"So, how is everything?" Asked Jackson after they had sat down. He had been almost pouncing trying to contain his desire to ask questions. But they had an agreement of not talking about working when in casual dinners. It was a way to prevent work related problems to affect their friendship.

"It's good. Nothing bad has happened. It's just that I am a mixture of anxiety, apprehension and worry. It's hard to deal with this mixture of feelings." Said Jinyoung, choosing to be honest. He never liked to omit information from Jackson. And he knew Jackson understood. 

"Really? And why is that?" Jackson asked in a low tone. He was analyzing Jinyoung carefully again. He felt a nervous energy coming from the other.

"It's, just, something will happen and I don't know how to react. I am not even sleeping because of worry. Even if I know I shouldn't worry at all. It's a normal occurrence after all." Said Jinyoung slowly, he didn't know how to answer Jackson's question without giving too much away.

He still wasn't allowed to talk about that with persons that didn't know. But he needed to unburden himself. He would collapse in anxiety, otherwise.

"I was prepared all my life for it and yet it burdens me. How can I deal with the incoming problems if I can't even deal with it?" Jinyoung was finally giving voice for his innermost doubts. It was his biggest fear, not being able to be good enough. And be labeled as the weakest of the five brothers.

Jackson looked at Jinyoung for a few minutes, chewing the food that had arrived a few minutes before. Thinking in a way to answer Jinyoung without sounding harsh.

In the end, he decided to go in a direct approach. "Please Jinyoung, don't kill me, but I need to say this. The struggle you are going through is because you have lived all your life with certainty. In the moment something surges, something that you had not planned, you freak out. You have never really had a struggle. Not real life ones. Now you need to understand that a lot of decisions you make will have outcomes that you may not like. But this is life. We have to put a step in front of the other until our time has come." Said Jackson in a very serious voice. It was rare to see this side of Jackson. One that had wisdom beyond his years.

Jinyoung was ashamed. He had never thought about it that way. He knew he had always lived a protected life. That he hadn't had certain kinds of struggles. But to have that thrown in his face, it hurt. It hurted in a way that was painfully real. It resonated in his entire being. Jinyoung knew that Jackson wasn't trying to be cruel, he was only saying that so Jinyoung could grow.

And it was true. None of the decisions he had made before had the weight this one has. None of them had the power to heal or break his family. And he was terrified. He had even asked his father to make the decision for him, not because he felt he couldn't do it himself, but because he was terrified of having to carry the guilt it certainly would bring if it turned out to be the wrong decision.

It was a coward's thought, he knew that. But he couldn't stop feeling that way. And he felt like shit, because he somehow knew that Jaebeom was going through a much worse situation than him. That he had lost everything. And yet here was Jinyoung, worrying about things he couldn't control.

He suddenly remembered a phrase that Sofia, Jackson's mother, had said a few years ago: "Worry with things that are in your hands, not about things that are out of your control. All you can do is own your actions and act. Don't let the fear rule you."

"Jinyoung?" Jackson brought him back to the present. "Are you okay? I know I shouldn't have been so harsh, but…" 

"It's okay," said Jinyoung interrupting him. "You are right. I am just locked in my own misery and forgot about the others. Thank you for bringing sense inside my head." Jinyoung answered with a self deprecating smile.

Jackson looked at Jinyoung unsure. "You know, Jinyoung, these struggles, they are not only yours. Mark went through an existential crisis when he decided to be a doctor. He feared that he would become an outcast in his own family. But I always told him that if he doesn't fight for what he wanted, nobody would. I shouldn't have told you this, but I think you need to know you are not alone." Jackson took a sip in his water cup. 

Then went on. "And I went through one too. When I decided to send that video to the talent's program. I was afraid that I would fail and would humiliate myself for the entire country to see. Yet I went through and did the challenge. And thankfully won. And here I am." He said, gesticulating to the suit he was wearing. 

"My point is, Jinyoung, sometimes you have to take risks. You have to say 'I am going to do this' and then go and do it." Jackson ended his speech, turning back to his water cup. Like saying that all had dried his mouth.

"What probably had," thought Jinyoung with dry humor.

But Jinyoung knew he was right. He had let his doubts take the best of him. But he couldn't let it rule him. So he decided he would do better. Be a better person, a better prince for his people, a better son, a better brother. And he knew it was maturity, own his actions and use them to be better.

"And a better spouse and mate," he said in his head. He couldn't forget that, otherwise the so-called miserable marriage that was one of his fears would become reality.

"Thank you Jackson, I needed that." He said giving Jackson a genuine smile. Jackson smiled back, relieved that his words might have had some impact.

"You are welcome, Jinyoung. Remember, I am always here to throw you out of the horse." Jackson answered with a laugh. The fastness he was able to change his moods always let Jinyoung bewildered.

"So, tell me about you. I am almost feeling guilty that we spent all our date talking about me and you said nothing about you." Jinyoung gave his best friend a wink that Jackson answered with a high laugh. The heavy atmosphere promptly dispersed.

……..

After a few hours of chatting, Jinyoung and Jackson decided to go back to the palace. They had official business they had to discuss, things they couldn't say in a public space.

Jinyoung had yet to talk about the mysterious attack that had happened in the village to Jackson and ask for his help. 

When they were going out of the restaurant, they saw that a crowd had formed outside. Word had spread that the youngest prince and his brother in law were having lunch on there. Everyone wants to see them in person.

It was always good and bad. Good because Jinyoung felt he could interact with the public better, and bad because he wanted to go back to the palace unperturbed. 

But he stopped to talk to the people. A lot of unmated persons began to try to catch his eyes. Lots of gifts were given to their bodyguard by older women and children. Girls would give him the letters they had written for them. Jinyoung always kept it with affection.

Jinyoung stopped to talk with anyone that wanted to talk to him. And by the edge of his vision, he saw that Jackson had done the same. Jackson was well loved by everyone. His story was known by the whole country, and it inspired a lot of young and older people. So people loved as part of the royal family even with the fact that he had no titles. He was only the consort of prince Mark. Jinyoung never knew if it hurt him or not. He had never shown any bitterness toward it. He only said that being wedded to Mark was already his biggest prize.

After what felt like hours, Jinyoung and Jackson were able to make their way toward the palace. Their guards carried dozens and dozens of gifts and letters. They were even carrying a few themselves.

After they were in the palace, Jinyoung asked Jackson to join him in his private library. The place served as Jinyoung's office, as everything he had of books and documents he kept there.

They asked their bodyguards to help them carry the gifts up there. The library was located at the side of Jinyoung's own apartment. It even had a door that connected the library to his living room, so he didn't need to go outside, he could simply enter directly.

When they were there, comfortably sitting on the couches, they began to talk again.

"So, what do you want to talk to me, Jinyoung?" Asked Jackson. He was spread on a couch. One of his legs was on the top of the couch's back. 

Jinyoung thought for a second then said: "what about we open these gifts before we speak? I am dying to see what is in here. 

After Jackson's agreement, they begin to unwrap the gifts and the letters. The gifts had passed a inspection in the entrance of the palace, to see if there was anything toxic inside.

After a while, Jinyoung perceived a big box in the middle of the gifts. His interest spiked. He decided to open that next. His name was written in capital letters outside the box.

"Hey Jackson, look at the size of this box. What do you think is inside?” Jinyoung asked curiously. "Humm." Jackson asked, distracted. He was playing with a plushie that he had received that night.

"Open and see. It's probably a toy." Said Jackson looking at the box. Jinyoung refrained from saying that not everyone was addicted to plushies like he was.

Jinyoung began to open the box. It was very well wrapped, with lots of paper and adhesive tapes. After a while, he was able to reach the box flaps. There was a strange scent coming from inside. Like they had perfumed something rotten. To disguise it.

He took the box and opened it. What he saw inside made a horrified scream go out of his throat. He let go of the box in fright. His breath quickened, his heartbeat fastened and he felt he would pass out.

Jackson was at his side in a second, with a dagger on his hand. Ready to fight whatever danger in sight.

"Jinyoung, what… " His voice trailed off when he saw what was inside the box. His face paled.

It was the mutilated body of a child. The body looked like it had been drained, somehow. The corpse looked almost like a mummy. The body had twin cuts that were serrated in every member. 

There was a horrified expression in the face of the cadaver, like the kid had seen a terrible thing before their death. And considering the state of it, it probably had.

But what caught his attention was that inside the box was a written note. It was coated in blood. But four little words were clearly visible, and made his blood freeze.

You are the next

………..

Jinyoung was in shock. He was seated at his bed. After the incident, Jackson had called the security of the palace to come collect the box.

Minjun, Yunhyeong and his father had come to see what was wrong. They all had horrified expressions on their faces. They didn't know how to react to it.

Yunhyeong then announced that he would investigate the occurrence. He said that he would demand an inspection through the city to try to find out who had given Jinyoung the box.

Jinyoung knew it would probably be in vain. Whatever had sent him that, wouldn't be a fool to let obvious trails. They had probably disappeared by now.

Wonpil and Doyoung had come to try to talk with him. Trying to take his mind out of it. But Jinyoung was too far gone, he didn't even know what they had talked to him about. Eventually they had let him be.

Jackson remained. He wanted to make sure his friend was well. After a few hours of Jinyoung looking at a wall without any reaction he had decided to call Mark. 

Mark arrived and had immediately hugged Jinyoung. He kept hugging him until he had finally broken out of the shock enough to begin to cry.

Heavy tears made its way down his cheeks. He sobbed loudly, each sob ripping itselves out from his gut. He felt so bad that he hardly could breath. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. Like if he fell he wouldn't be able to come back.

Why? Why? Why?

After a few moments of heavy sobs, Jinyoung felt his stomach roll. He destagled himself from his brother and Jackson, who had hugged him too and he hadn't even perceived, and ran to the toilet. Moments later he felt hands on his back, comforting him. He heaved for a few minutes, it was difficult to breath, throw up and sob at the same time.

He had meant to ask Jackson if he wanted to go party with them. Jisoo was able to even clear her shedule for it. It would be their first night out after years. But now, Jinyoung couldn’t imagine himself partying. He could only remember the broken body of the dead child. Jinyoung felt It would be a disrespect to their memory if he did that.

He wanted to curly in himself and disappear. "Had they killed a child just to send them to me? What if they had? How can I survive with the guilty?" He felt miserable. And no one could comfort him. No one knew what to do.

He was sad. And he was going to talk with Jackson about the investigation he received. Now everything was out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the grotesque image. He was feeling guilt for having disrupted all the atmosphere in the palace. But a thought was running constantly in his head.

What had I done wrong?

……..

Jinyoung was frankly terrified. Jaebeom had arrived the day before, but very late. The king had sent him to a guest room with the promise of talking with him the day after.

He hadn't seen him yet. He wished he had, so his immense curiosity would be sated. He had forbidden himself to think about it, but now he wondered if the prince was handsome.

He wished he could wed at least someone beautiful. But he hadn't hoped in case it's the contrary. But now he was there and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He would see him in less than two hours.

Jinyoung hadn't slept at all the night before. He was so anxious, so troubled. He had been trashing in the sheets until he gave up and went to read a book. Which didn't help at all because he couldn't focus on what he was reading.

He hadn't been the same since the day with the box. He had constant nightmares about it. He would wake up sweating and would throw up. Somedays, in his nightmares, he would see a kid alive looking at him with accusation, then the kid would languish in front of his eyes. Sometimes the kid would take the form of his niece. When this happens, he would wake up screaming. He never felt so relieved that he had a private area for himself.

One day, Bambam had found him trashing on the bed. He had come to remember Jinyoung of a few of the things he had to do that week and had found him deep in a nightmare. He had been so very terrified, after seeing his friend that way. He wasn't able to leave Jinyoung's side at all that day. 

So he gave up and decided to look out to the sky from the upper part of his apartment. The part where he had an indoor pool where he used to give parties when he was a reckless teenager. 

He sat in the huge balcony, looking to the city below wondering what was going to happen the next day. 

"Will I marry him? It's almost certain, but what if he is like his father? Then all the plans we had would go down." Jinyoung couldn't stop thinking. And a small part of him that he tried to suppress, said: "and you will be disappointed."

Jinyoung had enough time to think about this in the almost two months since that fatidical night. He had thought and analyzed all possibilities that he could think of. And each time he had arrived at the same conclusion. He didn't want to marry a lord's son. Even more after the meeting he had with Sung Ho's son.

He remembered the box he had received and shuddered. He couldn't shake the suspicion that both lords had something to do with it. 

"All the Lords that were present there had strange behaviors." His mind supplied.

So better wed a person who is in an even worse situation. He knew his logic was not the best, nor the kindest. But he had to think in his family.

If he decides to actually wed Jaebeom, by night everyone will be knowing. Including his brothers and Jackson. 

The morning arrived, and Jinyoung's stomach had more knots than before. He was almost pacing in his bedroom, even if he knew it was not very regal.

He would go down to have breakfast, and then would direct himself to his father's study. Then, together with his parents and oldest brother, he would be presented to Jaebeom. And then, depending, he will make the proposal.

They had wanted to ask a few questions for him, but knowing that he was mute, it kind of made it difficult. 

He was at a loss in how to proceed. He would be wedded to someone without even the chance of knowing them properly. He will be stuck to a stranger.

He shaked his head again, trying to disperse his troubled thoughts. It was time to go to breakfast. 

Jinyoung was lost in his mind. His plate was laying in front of him barely touched, only rumpled. He wasn't even feeling hungry.

Jinyoung felt a hand in his right knee, pulling him from the pit of doubt that his mind had become. He raised his head to look at the concerned eyes of his brother.

"Are you okay, Jinyoung?" Asked Mark in a low baritone voice. He was concerned for Jinyoung. Jinyoung seemed to be far away for a long time. Weeks, even. Mainly after the death's threat he had received. It was understandable, but Mark felt that there were more for that.

Jinyoung nodded. " I am fine, Mark hyung. It's just… " Jinyoung paused wondering if he should tell something to his closest brother or not.

Mark took his hand on his. "You know you can tell me everything, right, Jinyoungie?" Asked him in a soft whisper. Jinyoung felt guilty, he didn't want to worry his brother.

"I know, hyung, it's just… " he hesitated again, without really knowing what to say. "In the next hours a few things will be discussed. And it may change my life forever." He said lower, without wanting the others to know. He had settled with a truth, even if it was only half of it.

Mark nodded, understanding his reticence in talk about the topic at hand. "You know, I will always be here if you want to talk. And whatever happens, you have my support." He said in a convicted voice, trying to sooth Jinyoung's mind.

Jinyoung hugged him tight. Trying to show his gratitude. 

A few minutes later, Jinyoung made his way to his father's office. He was accompanied by Minjun. His father and his mother were already there. 

They all sat down. And waited in silence. There was nothing to be said. All the discussions that were needed had already been done. His mother grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

When Jaebeom walked into the room, Jinyoung's breath was stolen. He was in awe. In front of him was the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

"He is gorgeous." Jinyoung thought in astonishment. He was surprised. He had never seen a man this pretty before.

But the man had the coldest look that Jinyoung has ever seen. It was like all the warmth had been sucked out of his body. He felt a shiver run down to his spine. His posture was firm, not showing any emotion. If things were different, he would have bowed down.

Jaebeom looked every millimeter a crown prince that he was. Jinyoung wouldn't have believed that he had been disinherited if Jaebeom's own mother hadn't said anything. 

"Prince Jaebeom, it's an honor to have you guest our palace. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Said king Tanjo in a cheerful voice. Jinyoung's mind was diverted from Jaebeom after this. 

"Always so polite." Thought Jinyoung with an internal laugh.

Jinyoung saw an emotional flash in Jaebeom's eyes when the king referred to him as prince. But it was too fast for Jinyoung to decipher.

Jaebeom bowed down in reference. He waited to be allowed up. Jinyoung hardly heard his father's voice telling Jaebeom to come and sit down. His attention completely focused on the other prince.

At the edge of his vision, he saw his brother was intently watching Jaebeom too. Committing everything about him to memory. Analyzing every emotion and corporal moviment.

Jaebeom focused on the king, he ignored everyone else. Not even sparing Jinyoung a look. Something like disappointment curled at his stomach. He had foolishly believed that he would be enchanted with him as Jinyoung was. 

"So, Jaebeom. There's a few matters we need to discuss." Said the queen, after having signaled to a servant to serve Jaebeom a glass of water. "It came to our attention about your situation, a few weeks ago. So we decided to make a proposal to you."

Jinyoung was startled. He knew it would be simply for them to say to Jaebeom that his mother had asked them a favor. But queen Eunkyung had expressed, in her second letter, that she wished for Jaebeom to not know the truth. She believed that Jaebeom would be more reticent if he knew she was behind that.

Jinyoung didn't understand why, he thought that a normal person would be more at ease if they knew their mother was involved in something. They would believe that their well being would be better guaranteed. But Jinyoung trusted the queen to know what she was saying, she is Jaebeom's mother, after all.

The king begins in an emotionless tone. "We know you are unable to speak, so we will be brief. You are a high born person. Even with your disinheritance, you still have a high education and manners. So I propose a wedding, between you and my oldest son. He is less than a year younger than you. And an alpha." The king gestured to Jinyoung, bringing Jaebeom's attention to him for the first time. 

Jinyoung gave his father a sharp look, remembering him of their deal. Of giving Jaebeom a choice. "You don't need to accept, though. You can stay here as our guest and later begin a life in our country. We have a lot of refugees that come here in search of a better life. You can begin again here. But as a member of the royal family you will have the protection that comes from being such. I am certain that you understand all I am saying very well. The choice is yours."

Jinyoung watched Jaebeom carefully, the same way the other was watching him. He saw a myriad of emotions crossing Jaebeom's eyes, even if his face was still that emotionless and cold mask, when the king was speaking.

He analyzed Jinyoung with a calculative look. Jinyoung couldn't decipher what he was thinking. For the first time in the meeting Jinyoung perceived that the other prince looked strangely detached, like part of him wasn't there at all.

And Jinyoung worried about what would be of their marriage. What he would do if Jaebeom was always like that. The dreams of a partner that he could be comfortable were almost shattered with that realization.

After a few minutes of Jaebeom analyzing their proposal, he finally nodded giving his approval. "Are you certain?" Asked the queen. When Jaebeom nodded again, the king passed him the marriage contract and instructed him to sign. After he had done so, Jinyoung's father passed Jinyoung the contract and he signed too. 

"The marriage will take place in a month here in the palace, counting from now. Lords from all parts of our country will be present. Make sure to get to know each other. You will need it." Said the queen getting up from her chair. 

Jaebeom got up too, after the king said that he would send someone to help him settle down in the castle. A few moments later, Jinyoung was alone with his brother.

"This was so fast. Less than ten minutes. I thought this kind of negotiation took time." Jinyoung voiced his thoughts out loud to his brother. "I remember that took hours for your wedding to be settled. I was expecting something like that."

"It was fast because there was no negotiation. Prince Jaebeom was in no position to make demands and he knew that. Even more, he doesn't speak. Which makes the communication even more limited. He knew he was in a position of only yes or no. He didn't have much a choice." Said Minjun looking at the wall with a pensive face.

"Oh, I see." Jinyoung answered slowly. He felt sad for the other prince, of losing so much of his influence that he had basically no say in his own wedding. He was in such a complicated situation, one that didn't allow him options. A prince without a kingdom was the same of a merchant without money.

"I noticed that he was so detached. Like he wasn't here at all." Jinyoung spoked slowly, trying to see what his brother had gathered from the brief meeting. He was curious to see what was his opinion on his soon to be husband.

"Jeez, it feels so strange to have a wedding date already set." Jinyoung finally processed that. "And it would have to be me to prepare the wedding." He felt dread, he didn't know what to do.

"He was detached," Minjun said, bringing Jinyoung to the present conversation. "And it seems that he had blocked out part of his own mind. Like he obligated himself to not feel. All the few emotions he had showed had been distants, like echoes. It's difficult to explain." Minjun still had a distantly pensive expression.

"What?" Jinyoung was dumbfounded. He had never heard of something like that. Truthfully, he had never studied much about human psychology. But still…

"This is more common is people who have gone through extreme trauma. Sometimes they simply stop caring, entering in a state of constant numbness. Sometimes they lash out. Sometimes they act with distrust, sometimes they act in a fit of rage. Each person reacts in different ways, but there's a pattern." Minjun's mind was traveling very fast, trying to make sense.

Jinyoung felt himself stiff. He hadn't imagined anything like this. He kept in silence, waiting for his brother to continue. 

"He looked tense, like he was expecting something bad to happen. He kept holding his right hand, like he was trying to protect it somehow. His shoulders had fallen minuscule when father said about the marriage. He looked at you with distrust, like he was trying to read your thoughts. He had flinched a little when he sat, as if he was sporting some kind of injury. And no, he didn't have a psychopath sign on him. But these things are tricky to perceive, since psychopaths that are aware of their conditions are able to hide it well." Minjun let out a loud sigh. Jinyoung was speechless. How could his brother figure it out in less than ten minutes?

"I have my suspicions, Jinyoung. But I can tell you anything. Like I said I don't give diagnostics. To give a diagnostic to a person, a lot of things should be taken into consideration. And I don't have access to any of those. And, in a few cases, diagnostics shouldn't even be given, because in some people a diagnostic does worse than good." Minjun got up to stretch his limbs.

"I told you this because, probably, there are a lot of other things that I was unable to see. Things that will appear only in certain situations. And you need to be careful. You'll have to keep calm and patient even if he isn't, otherwise you will cause only more damage. I think you will understand what I am talking about once you began to actually live together. And he is mute, Jinyoung, which is already a disadvantage. He can't even talk about what he is going through, what's hurting him." Jinyoung's mouth was open in shock. He hadn't expected it. And he didn't know what to think.

He had always desired to have someone that he could care for. As the youngest brother, he was always the one who cared, pampered and everything more. But he knew he had a protective instinct that made him want to care and protect. It was one of the motives he always had wanted an omega as a mate. Omegas normally liked to be treated like that. But Jaebeom looked nothing like an ordinary omega.

And Jinyoung coursed his own head for putting doubts in his heart. He didn't want to doubt his capacity of taking care of Jaebeom. He wanted to be certain that he was capable of being what he needed. For what his brother had said, Jinyoung knew he had a long way ahead. One that he didn't know the answers for. He even believed that Jaebeom would not accept him easily.

Jinyoung has never had a serious relationship. He had always kept thinking casually, because what good would it be to be serious with someone, and the next day he was engaged to someone else. But now he wished he had more experiences with it, so he would have an idea of what to do now.

"Well, looks like I will have to rely on my brothers." Jinyoung was bitter with himself and his constant incapacities. Even if he knew it was in no way his fault. He couldn't have known what was going to happen.

Let's see what the future holds.

Jaebeom

After arriving at SunneLand, Jaebeom was taken to a guest room. Prince Yunhyeong, the second oldest son of the king, was the one that had come to greet him. He was told that he would be seen by the king the next day, because the king had a proposal to make to him.

He was taken to the meeting, the next day, and was greatly surprised. He had accepted the proposal, and it was it. When he got out of the meeting, he was escorted by a servant to the bedroom he was staying. After sitting for a while, he heard a low knock on the door.

He got up and walked to attend it, wondering who would be. He prayed that it was not his bethoned. He wasn't ready to be alone with an alpha yet. Let alone one that would have directed over his body in a month.

To be honest, Jaebeom was surprised. He hadn't been expecting a wedding. He was expecting, maybe, to be asked to mate. But a wedding? It surprised him completely.

He always knew that other countries had different customs and culture. But he had never felt so confronted with it before. It was a good one hundred eighty graus change.

And Jinyoung, he was beautiful. But Jaebeom knew very well how beauty could hide evilness with ease. He was not fooled easily anymore. So, he kind of ignored his bethoned completely. He was not keen to find out how Jinyoung really was just right now.

Jaebeom had been backed against a wall. He had a opportunity to have something that he had knew was hopeless once he presented. But he couldn't negotiate. If he wanted it, it should be in their terms. And if he didn't, he would be very vulnerable.

It was a lose-lose situation. So he had to weigh his options, make the lesser damaging decision. He had chosen to accept the offer. He needed to be mated. If he had any chance at vengeance, he needed a mate.

It didn't mean that he would make everything easy for the Prince. Jaebeom was certain that it had been his choice. That he had wanted Jaebeom because he had nowhere to go. And he thought that he could do everything that he wanted without consequences because of this. Because Jaebeom was hopeless.

He hadn't even changed his clothes after arriving. He slept on it and went to the meeting with it. He was not familiar with most of the technology that he had seen. So he decided to do nothing.

He wanted to stay in bed. He wanted to rest. He felt sad and despondent. His mind was plagued with terrors. The cuts on the village made its way to his dreams more than once. He wondered who, better what, had been responsible for that. But he was feeling chills running down his back. He was afraid that he had caught an infection.

A new knock brought him back from his thoughts. His hand was already at the door knob. He only pushed it open.

Two boys entered the room. Both looked young, more or less Yugyeom's age. They looked at Jaebeom with smiling faces.

"Hello, I am Bambam, and this is Youngjae. We were sent by the Queen to help you settle here." Said the tallest one, making a gesture to the Palace. Jaebeom could tell that both of them were betas.

Jaebeom's eyebrows got up. He didn't need servants. He could take care of himself. The other one, Youngjae, interpreted his expression right. As scepticism. 

"We are here to help with things you don't know about. We bought some clothes for you, but we don't know if it was going to be good, since none of us had any idea what you looked like." He said. He had obviously noticed that Jaebeom hadn't changed.

"And we work for Jinyoung. But now you are going to be his husband, it kind of became our responsibility to care for you too." Bambam explained in an almost teasing tone. "So, let us in so we can help you."

Jaebeom let out a sigh and opened the door more, to let them pass. He didn't want company, but he couldn't send them away when they are only trying to do their jobs.

They entered the room and began to talk. Explaining how the locker of the doors worked. Something about putting his fingers in it. Explained how to use the heat control, how to use the bathtub. They explained what a shower and how to use that. And they went to see what the clothes they had bought would fit in Jaebeom.

When Jaebeom was going to enter the bathtub, they had filled it for him, Jaebeom saw that his tunic was stuck in his back. The wound had probably bled and it got stuck on it. He clenched his teeth and thought about ripping it off on his own, but ultimately decided against it.

"You are such a failure. You can't even take out a tunic alone. This is so little pain, you deserve much more.

Jaebeom shuddered at his own thoughts. He knew all of it. Everything that had happened to him has been his fault. He was the one who brought the pain to himself.

So he called Bambam and Youngjae, who were still sitting on the antechamber of the bedroom, with a kind of device they had given him and waited. After a few seconds, he saw the bathroom door open. When they entered, he gestured to his tunic and his back.

They probably guessed that he was injured somehow and needed help, so they approached and began to cautiously pull his tunic off. Jaebeom winced when it pushed the skin of the not completely healed yet gashs. Bambam saw it and mentioned to Youngjae to go more carefully.

When the gashes began to appear, both let out startled gasps. They didn’t know what to do. They had never encountered anything like that. But they knew what it was. They were contemplating whether they should call a doctor when Jaebeom motioned them to keep quiet. He didn't want attention to it. He was more than able to care for that alone, since it had been already treated.

After they had helped Jaebeom, they let him be. They knew he didn’t want company. He had only called for their help because he had no choice. And they had made sure to look if there were any sign of an infection. They wouldn’t let Jaebeom die out of stubbornness. 

Jaebeom let his head rest in the bathtub, he had half a mind to slip inside the water and stay there. He knew that it would be too late when Bambam and Youngjae would find him. He would be long gone.

But he felt afraid for them. He didn't know what type of punishment they would receive for not pay attention to him. Jaebeom knew that if was his father, they would be tortured before being hanged. But here, he didn't know. And he didn't want to risk innocent lives. So he didn't.

But the temptation stayed.

………

So, Jaebeom stayed in his room, for days. He barely got out of the bed. His mind was blank. He felt out of it. He couldn’t think straight most of the time, and when he could, his mind was plagued with doubts and dark thoughts.

So, when Bambam came to take him for a tour through the palace, Jaebeom decided to go. He was interested in finding a training ground and a library, so he could take his mind out of everything that had happened. 

After the tour, Bambam took him to Jiyoung’s apartment. He was not there, and it served as the perfect moment to show Jaebeom the place he was going to be living once he was wedded. Bambam took advantage of it and configured Jaebeom's impression on the digital door lock. Jaebeom was still uncertain how that worked, but he strangely trusted the younger beta.

“So, Hyung. Let's go. There is someone that wants to meet you. I think you will like him.” Said Bambam, guiding him away from the double doors of Jinyoung’s apartment. Jaebeom was confused, and raised an eyebrow to Bambam.

Bambam had already abandoned the formalities, and had begun to call Jaebeom as Hyung. He took advantage that Jaebeom didn’t have a voice to correct him. Jaebeom didn’t want to create bonds here. He wanted to be alone. 

“What?” Asked Bambam, seeing his confused face. “Oh, you wanted to know why I didn’t take you inside Jinyoung’s apartment?” He interpreted Jaebeom’s face correctly. “It’s because it is his job. He is the one who had to do it later. I will tell him later.” Bambam continued walking, letting Jaebeom to follow after him.

Jaebeom liked to be in Bambam’s company. The blond beta always filled the silence with incessant chatter. And he never looked like he was wanting for Jaebeom to answer. And Jaebeom was always distracted from his own dark thoughts. So he was grateful for the other’s presence.

When they entered the garden, Jaebeom’s breath was knocked out of him. A mass in a human form collided with Jaebeom and at the same time it let out a scream in his ear.

“JAEBEOM,” said the person, crushing him in a bear’s hug. Jaebeom breath began to accelerate. His mind blanked out. And his left hand began to feel clammy inside the glove he always wore. His throat closed and he began hyperventilating. He was afraid and terrified. He didn’t know who was holding him.

“Stop. Stop holding me. It’s killing me, please.” It was what began to run in Jaebeom’s head while he was being held. He almost doubled over, pain was coming from his stomach. If the man wasn't holding him, he would have.

Then he begin to smell a sweet scent coming from the other male. The man was an omega, and it made Jaebeom feel himself relaxing a bit. He was still tense, but wasn’t hyperventilating anymore, at least. 

The man afasted himself to look at Jaebeom, and he could take the first real look at the man. He was small, almost a head smaller than Jaebeom, but very muscled. He was beautiful, and had a kind smile. But Jaebeom saw that he had an analyzing his look in his eyes, like he was trying to decipher Jaebeom.

“Hyung, this is Jackson hyung. He is the one who wanted to meet you.” Bambam stepped forward. He had a startled and cautious expression.

“They had probably seen me start to panic.” Thought Jaebeom. He was disgusted with himself. For having such a big reaction over a simple hug. “You are a disgrace.” A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father’s said in his mind.

“You are already tainting the place with your disgusting existence. You only want attention. You are a piece of shit.” Jaebeom saw Jackson and Bambam exchange worried looks. They had seen the dark and slightly painful look that had passed in Jaebeom’s eyes.

“Hello, Jaebeom. I am Jackson, like this brat over here already said. I am your future brother in law.” Said Jackson with a soft smile, after Jaebeom had shaken his dark thoughts off. Bambam pouted at the side, but didn’t contradicted him. Jaebeom waved his head in a polite way. 

“Let’s go eat something.” Bambam suggested, changing topics. And Jaebeom was grateful for it. 

…………

Jaebeom was quite surprised by the lunch. They had gone to one of the palace dinner room. Bambam and Jackson kept teasing each other as it went. Jaebeom found out that Bambam was a student. He was at the university and it was there that Jinyoung had met him and Youngjae a year ago. 

He found out that Jackson was a non noble that had found his way to the royal family. Jaebeom wasn’t sure how it had happened, but it was not like he could ask anyway.

He found out a lot more trivialities about the royal family and its members. But after a while, he grew tired. He wanted to be alone. So he decided to find the library that Bambam had shown him and read some books. He was wishing that he would find some books about omegas there, so he could answer at least a bit of his confusion.

I need to learn more about myself.

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was searching for Jaebeom. He had been since morning. He had first gone to the guest room that he was using in hope to find him there. But the room was empty

A servant saw him looking at the room and had told him that Prince Jaebeom had gone out with Bambam a little while before. He was surprised. He didn’t even know that they had met.

Jinyoung’s mind was away. Had been since the meeting. He couldn’t stop thinking about what his brother had said to him. He wanted to get to know Jaebeom, but he had the distinct impression that the other didn’t want to see him. 

So, he had let him be. He didn’t search him out until now. But he had to tell him that tomorrow they would go to get their wed clothes fitted. He had almost asked his mother to do it for him, but he knew it was his responsibility. He would be the one that was going to marry Jaebeom, after all.

So, he had searched, and searched. And nothing to find both. So he decided to go to the Palace entrance, to see if they had gone out of the palace. And it was there that he had found Jaebeom. He was coming from the left side of the palace, a place that Jinyoung had searched first. 

“Jaebeom.” He had called the other’s name, trying to catch his attention. He saw him look at his direction and freeze. He saw him tense, and suddenly Jinyoung was grateful to have found him in a public space, and not in a private one, like his room. He had the impression that he wouldn’t have liked it.

He approached Jaebeom and stopped in front of him. He realized that he still had the cold look from the meeting. Jinyoung had hoped that a few days on his own in the palace would have brought him some ease. It was a foolish thought, Jinyoung knew, but he couldn't stop himself.

“So, tomorrow is the fitting for the wedding. We are going to go to a store close here. So I will wait for you here ealie in the morning.” Jinyoung kept a formal tone. He didn’t want to overstep any invisible boundaries. Jaebeom only looked at him with something that resembled a glare and walked away. Jinyoung tried to call him again, but Jaebeom ignored him.

Jinyoung was taken aback. He hadn’t expected this kind of cold reaction. He turned around and saw his brother Minjun there. He walked to him and said:

“He hates me, Hyung. You saw his reaction. You have been telling me to approach him but you saw it. He doesn't want anything with me.” Said Jinyoung in a desperate tone. He was afraid of this wedding. He was so unsure of himself.

“I don’t think he hates you, Jinye. I think he is more afraid of you. He wants to keep his distance to protect himself. So he is less polite with you because he thinks you will be less likely to search him this way.” Minjun said in a low tone, to only Jinyong hear. They were going through the staircase while talking. “Jackson met him today, and he is very good at reading people. Ask him his opinion. You will be surprised.” Minjun said while walking away.

Jinyoung didn’t know if he trusted Jackson on this. Because it was clear, since the dinner’s announcement of the wedding, that Jackson had taken an immediate liking to the other omega. 

Jinyoung remembered that he had been the first one to jump in Jaebeom’s defence when Jinyoung’s brother, Yunhyeong, had said: “Really, father? Are you really going to marry Jinyoung to a disinherited prince? I have nothing against him, and he looks like a decent guy. But Jinyoung deserves better.”

Jackson had, then, immediately jumped in the other’s defense saying something about how he was a person like everyone present there, and how he shouldn’t be judged by something that had not been his fault.   
Chaos had installed in the room. With Jinyoung’s parents and Minjun defending the wedding. And Yunhyeong and Jung Hoon, Jinyoung’s middle brother, being against it. Mark had stayed wisely quiet, and Jinyoung too.

Because, a small side of Jinyoung really felt like this. But not because of the other prince’ status. But because he felt he deserved someone better than a person who had completely disregarded and ignored him in the meeting. But guilt would always follow after, because he would remember Minjun’s words.

The other princes had insisted that if the circumstances were different, Údoli Rieky’s royal family would do nothing to help them. And Jackson had insisted that they couldn’t look at it that way because they didn’t really know Jaebeom. Jinyoung clearly remembered that Jackson’s family was from there. So the idea of not treating someone well simply because they were from there upset Jackson

“On top of everything, he is a human being.” He had almost screamed in irritation. And Yunhyeong had screamed that he was talking about a disinherited prince wed his brother, and not about help or anything like that.

In the end, the dinner had ended and his Father’s decision had prevailed. 

So Jinyoung decided to search for Jackson. He wanted to know what the other had sawn that had made his brother tell him to go talk with him. He found him alone in Mark’s apartment after searching him for hours. He knew he could have simply called him. But they had the habit of letting messages or calls to really important things. So they would know if something was wrong. 

“Minjun hyung told me to talk to you. What was your impression on Jaebeom?” Asked Jinyoung invading the space and throwing himself in the bed. He had spent so much time there growing up that he had free pass.

“Hello to you too, Jinyoung. How are you feeling on this beautiful day?” He answered in a sarcastic voice. Jinyoung groaned and threw a pillow at him. He was not in the mood for playfulness. “What I saw about Jaebeom is that you will have to change this attitude of yours if you want anything to work at all.” Said Jackson seriously. He was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, writing some kind of report.

Jinyoung paled. He hadn’t expected this kind of answer from the other. He felt chastised, like a kid. He knew that Jackson was not the kind of person to say things like this if he didn’t mean that. 

Perceiving his silence, Jackson lifted his head to look at Jinyoung and let out a sigh. He didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings, but he needed Jinyoung to understand the real situation that he was in.

“Jinyoung, I understand that you are afraid, and unsure. But you are letting these emotions rule you. And, because of this, you are behaving like a child.” Jackson said getting up and sitting in the bed, beside Jinyoung. “And Jinyoung, this is very serious. Jaebeom doesn’t know you, he doesn't understand his moods like we do. He is probably unstable now. He can lash out on you if you are not careful. It’s your wedding. Where is the mature Jinyoung that we all knew? You were always the most mature from all of us.” Jackson tried to make Jinyoung understand.

Jinyoung felt ashamed. He hadn’t even realized he was acting with petulance. He felt his shoulders fall down and again thoughts of how much of a failure to his family he was. He always tried to do the right thing but ended up doing the wrong one. There was a darkness on his mind that made him unstable. He didn't understand from where it had come from.

Jackson, seeing Jinyoung close himself off, continued with a softer voice. “And my impression of Jaebeom is… it's difficult to put in words. He certainly looked cold and distant, but almost entered in a full panic attack when I hugged him without warning. It felt like he was going to pass out.” He said, recalling those moments. He was afraid that he had pushed a stranger too strongly. 

Jinyoung's head snapped up. “And why had you hugged him, without his consent, I must add?” He felt something like jealousy form in his stomach at the thought that he wouldn’t be the first one to hug Jaebeom.

Jackson gave him a side glance and said: “In the army I have learned that the best moment to know a person is when they are afraid or when they are caught by surprise. So I did it on purpose. I wanted to gauge his reaction. I just didn’t expect him to react that way.”

He continued: “He has some nasty kind of trauma, Jinyoung. One that he can’t even talk about because he has no voice. You have a big responsibility there, Jinyoung. It’s because of it that I talk about how you are behaving right now. I have seen people with different levels of trauma, and he has a very big one.”

“This is the same thing Minjun hyung had said.” Jinyoung thought. He let his head rest in Jackson’s shoulder, trying to process everything that he had heard. He knew he had been in a state that he didn’t know exactly what it was, ever since he had opened that box, and saw the dead child. He didn’t want to hurt Jaebeom. He didn’t even know him yet. So he decided to avoid him, for now. Until he had his emotions under control. But only one thought kept running over Jinyoung’s head:

I hope I know what to do.

………….

Jaebeom

The day of the wedding had arrived, and Jaebeom still felt numb. The weeks have passed like a blur for him. He hadn't participated in any part of the preparation. It didn't matter. And he didn't care.

He was sleeping in his bed when Youngjae and Bambam knocked on the door. They came to prepare him for the ceremony. 

The ceremony would begin early in the morning, the grooms would first have breakfast with all the family present. It would be the first time Jaebeom would see all of Jinyoung's family.

To be honest, Jaebeom felt a little discomfort. He knew he would be the center of attention in the night. People would watch him, analyze him and make judgement of things that weren't their business. 

He forced his mind to blank out. He put a smile on his face. He had to appear to be happy. He didn’t want to think. He had to keep the appearances. And thinking never helped in anything. So he entered in a numb state, one that had nothing inside.

The breakfast was a blur. He remembered almost nothing from it. He only remembered being sat at Jinyoung’s left side while playing with the food on his plate. His stomach was too agitated, for him to even think of eating. 

“Why do I feel all these conflicting feelings?” Jaebeom was confused. His mind was blank, his heart was cold, but his stomach was nervous.

His mind only cleared again when it was the time for dressing to the ceremony. They brought the costume, a suit, Bambam has said. It had the colors of his former family. Gray and Brown. It was an odd and ugly combination. There was nothing pretty about it.

He remembered when he went to the fitting. A girl was going to do the costume. Lisa was her name, she had introduced herself as Bambam’s friend. And it had been him that had indicated her.

After taking his measure, Jinyoung had walked out. Letting him with the beta girl. She had asked, then: “There is something I needed to know, Your Highness. You know the tradition, that when a person is disinherited they lose the right to use their former house’s colors. But, in your case, it’s different. The Queen ordered me to ask you if you want to wed in white or in your former house’s colors.” The girl had said it awkwardly, like she didn’t want to even ask this. 

And Jaebeom understood why. It was very humiliating, to wed with the colors of the house that had rejected the person. It was like begging to be accepted again in a place you were clearly unwanted. But It would be humiliating to Jinyoung for him to wed with someone using white. White was the color that only people without houses used. Bastards and disinherited persons, like Jaebeom. It would be humiliating for a prince, of all people, to be marrying a person dressed in white. It didn't matter that everyone knew his status, what mattered was the appearances.

It would be so shamefull, Jaebeom knew, to wed in those colors. It would only bring pain to his already full of pain, soul. But Jaebeom didn’t want to humiliate Jinyoung, he didn’t want to see Jinyoung being looked at with scorn by his own lords. He knew how painful it was, so it was the last thing he wanted to cause someone. He couldn't cause him this kind of pain. He was too familiar with it, he was already accustomed to being humiliated and feel ashamed of himself. So he pointed at the colors of his family. The girl didn’t say anything more, like she had sensed that he wanted silence.

He was brought back to the present when Bambam handed him the suit. He went to the bathroom to dress himself. Once he was ready Youngjae came to escort him to the room where the wedding would take place. Bambam would stay behind to move his clothes to Jinyoung’s apartment. Jaebeom was so miserable, everything brought him pain.

He and Jinyoung would enter the room together. They would walk to the altar together. There they will be asked in a simple ceremony if they agree to marry each other. The guests would be there only to serve as witness, since the ceremony was very simple. Then, Jaebeom and Jinyoung would receive the guests' congratulations.

When Jaebeom arrived with Youngjae at the ball room, Jinyoung was already there. He was dressed in a green and burgundy suit, which accentuated his figure. And his hair was combed to the side. His eyes widened when he saw Jaebeom. A strange expression crossed his face. It was like he was debating if he should say or not what he was thinking. In the end, he decided against it.

“He is beautiful.” Jaebeom admitted to himself. “But he is an alpha.” His internal voice supplied.

Jaebeom stepped besides Jinyoung when Youngjae walked away. He didn’t look at him directly, but he could feel Jinyoung’s gaze on him, analyzing. 

“Are you ready?” Jinyoung asked in a soft voice. He hadn’t tried to approach after the day of the fitting. And, even there, he was distant. He had told Jaebeom in the limousine that he would need to bite him on the wedding night. Jaebeom had tightly nodded. He was already expecting this.

And Jaebeom told himself that he didn’t mind that Jinyoung was not trying anymore.

Jaebeom nodded, and Jinyoung opened the double doors. After that, everything was a blur in Jaebeom’s mind. He only remembered being asked if he accepted to be Jinyoung’s husband and mate. He had nodded after a small hesitation. Then, the wedding was over.

When they began to receive the guests, something called Jaebeom’s attention. A man who had a strange kind of grace approached Jinyoung. It was the same way of walking that his mother has. He looked young, but Jaebeom knew that looks could be deceiving. And he had a beautiful face. And the man was clearly an omega.

“Could it be one of them?” Jaebeom thought, but expelled the thought. It was impossible. None of them involved themselves in other countries' nobility. 

But he couldn’t shake the thought away when the man approached Jinyoung and touched his face. Jaebeom saw Jinyoung become uncomfortable, but the man kept the touch and threw a mocking smile to Jaebeom. 

“Something is wrong.” Jaebeom thought. “Something is definitely wrong.”

…………….

Jaebeom followed Jinyoung through the Palace. The wedding festivities had taken hours and were exhausting. All lords had come to the celebration.

None of them had truly approached Jaebeom. He knew it was because he had nothing to offer. And he had no voice, which made everything more difficult. Nobody had even looked at his direction, with the exception of the strange man.

But it was still disconcerning to be so blatantly ignored.

He was more than happy to get away, once it reached the peak. He didn't wanted to feign happiness anymore. He still couldn't feel anything, not even today.

As they reached Jinyoung's apartment, Jaebeom felt something like awe in his chest when they entered. He has never been inside the place he was supposed to live from now on.

Jinyoung's apartment was huge. With a big antechamber that was a living room, with a dining table and three sofas around a center table, with a balcony in it. It had a big archway that led to a huge bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, he could see that there were three doors inside. One hosted a small double door, which Jaebeom supposed took to the bathroom. 

"Your clothes are in the left closet." Said Jinyoung, pointing to one of the small doors that were on the left side of the room. The bedroom had an even larger balcony than the living room, bathing all the space with a soft moonlight. The curtains were open, just like the glass doors.

The bed and the two bedside tables were basically the only furniture in the room. That and something that looked like a table in the foot of the bed. And he could see that Jinyoung put a lot of things in the headboard. Things like books, his phone, and other stuffs.

Jinyoung stepped in the rug, in the middle of the room. And turned around to look at Jaebeom. He had an apprehensive look, like he didn't know how to proceed. 

Jaebeom knew what had to be done. He knew he had to be bitten. Even if he wished not to. The whole purpose of this wedding was just to Jaebeom become a claimed omega. So he would stop being susceptible to other alphas. He would only answer his own mate.

When a person presents, they stop being part of their parents' pack. They are then considered adults. They become packless until they form one of their own, or join another that already exists. For omegas, it was even worse, since they become vulnerable to all alphas and betas.

In SunneLand, the laws prevent people taking advantage of it. So there's a lot of omegas that decide to not even mate in their lives. Choosing to live alone or with other omegas. But certain careers required that an omega needed to be mates to ingress there. The army was one of them.

Since Jackson was accepted, other omegas began to be accepted too. But they insisted that the omegas should be already mates before they join. And they insisted they would use heat suppressants while on missions, since a heat in that moment could endanger the person and the ones around. 

Many omegas give up the idea of joining the army, once they find out what was required. Use of suppressors was not a good experience, according to those who used them. It felt strange, unnatural. As if the body should be doing something and wasn't. According to what Jaebeom had read in the library.

Jaebeom was brought back to the present when Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Jaebeom, I need to bite you." He went directly to the point. 

Jaebeom's breath caught in his throat. He felt something curl in his stomach. Apprehension, probably. Anxiety, maybe. He didn't know what was going to happen, and it rattled him enough that he felt something other than the cold that had consumed him entirely.

He knew that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. So he slowly approached Jinyoung, with small and measured steps. Jinyoung was observing him carefully. And Jaebeom didn't understand why. “Why would an alpha watch him carefully? Alphas only cared for themselves. Omegas are just their toys.”

Jaebeom kept compriming his scent gland. He had been doing this even before the presentation. He didn't want others to know what he was feeling through his scent. And after his presentation, he kept doing this because his scent disgusted him. He hated the sweet scent, it was sickening. And a signal of his own weakness. A signal of his own incapacity.

But he could sense that a small part of his scent was leaking. It carried his terror and fear. He was afraid of what was going to happen. If the bite would hurt. And more importantly, he was afraid of what was going to happen once he was mated. 

He knew most alphas would order their mates to their hands and knees and would force themselves in them. And frankly, Jaebeom was terrified. Under a layer of ice that coated his mind and heart. He couldn't go through that again. He wouldn't survive that.

A startled expression made its way into Jinyoung's face. He opened and closed his mouth unsure. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Jaebeom," he began in an unsure voice. Jaebeom gave him a cold look, making him stop talking. Jaebeom didn't want his false concern. He wanted Jinyoung to show his true colors already.

Jaebeom yanked the collar of his buttoned white shirt to the side, making the first few buttons unbuttom. He wanted to show the least possible skin, he didn't want Jinyoung to see the scars. He turned his back to Jinyoung, and inclined his head to the left side, giving Jinyoung space to bite his shoulder.

After a few seconds and nothing, Jaebeom turned his head to the side, to look at Jinyoung. He was still frozen in place with an expression that was a mixture of worry and uncertainty. Like he didn't know what to do.

Jaebeom, wanting to end that as fast as possible, grabbed Jinyoung's hand with his metal one, which was covered in a glove. He yanked Jinyoung forward. Jinyoung winced with the rough treatment, but didn't complain. Jaebeom again turned his back to him.

This time, he felt Jinyoung hesitantly put his hands on both his shoulders. He couldn't stop tensing at the contact, he could feel the heat of Jinyoung's hand even with a lot of layers of clothes between them. 

He felt the knot in his stomach grow. He felt anxiety creep its way to his lungs, making his breath become more labored. His throat began to close, and he knew that if he was not careful he would pass out before receiving the bite.

Jinyoung let out a whimper when he smelled the terrified smell that was coming out from Jaebeom. He wanted to try to comfort Jaebeom again, but he knew that the omega would not appreciate that. So he resigned himself to simply put his teeth in the naked and unblemished skin of his shoulder. 

Jinyoung didn't understand why Jaebeom was so tense around him. Why he looked so afraid every time they were in a room together. He had tried to make Jaebeom feel more comfortable, but Jaebeom always pushed him away. He would give him such a cold look that Jinyoung couldn't do anything than stop whatever he was doing or saying. He had never received such a cold look in his entire life.

He didn't understand. And it made him question if wed Jaebeom was the best choice. He was almost regretting.

Jaebeom startled when he felt teeth on the back of his shoulders. He held his breath, waiting for the pain that certainly would come. When Jinyoung once again hesitated, he grabbed the other's hand and squeezed it almost painfully. He was trying to make him do it fast.

And then, he felt something that he had never felt before. Light exploded in his vision, when Jinyoung's teeth penetrated his skin, making him almost fall to the ground. His legs were like jelly. If he still had a voice, he would have moaned loudly. It was such a pleasure, the feeling. 

He distantly recognized a sweet scent that was permeating the air. And there were two other smells that he wasn't able to recognize, one that was like a woody and citrusy smell, and the other was a musky scent. The first one of the unknown smell was a scent that reminded him of the water lakes inside a forest. It was a scent that made his mouth water. 

A few seconds later he began to come back to the present. He recognized the sweet smell as the scent of his own slick, since he was still compriming his scent gland. And the other two were coming from… Jinyoung. 

When Jaebeom began to turn back to look at Jinyoung, he felt his pants drenched. Both on the front and the back. Jaebeom was mortified. His breath was labored, and his heart was beating like he had run a mile. His legs were weak and he felt doused, sleepy. And the second smell that he hadn't recognized was a musky scent, that he had only smelled in…

"The throne room." Jaebeom panicked. The front of his pants were wet and he was smelling something like that. "Had my body betrayed me again." 

"How could this have happened?" He asked himself. "Had I come?" He felt almost desolate. But he was still in shock.

He had never heard of such a thing. Of someone reaching their climax for only being bitten in a mating ceremony. He was shocked. And disgusted.

When he looked at Jinyoung, he could tell that Jinyoung was as wretched as he was. Sweat was running his forehead, making his hair stick in the skin. His breath was heavy too, and the front of his pants were wet. 

For a split second, Jaebeom could see a lust gaze in the younger's face. And it was enough to jerk Jaebeom out of the trace he had fallen. Fear came back inside his mind, and Jaebeom took a step back.

Jinyoung's face changed. From the pleasure induced dazed, to one of concern and uneasiness. He took a step forward, trying to catch Jaebeom's hand in his. He stopped when he saw Jaebeom's breath became more unsteady.

"Jaebeom, please… " Jinyoung's words died in his throat when Jaebeom turned around and ran from the bedroom. He heard the door open and close with a loud tud. He felt his shoulders fall while he sat at the bed with his head in his hands. 

"I don't understand what I am doing wrong." Thought Jinyoung almost bitterly. Resigneting himself to a miserable marriage. “Other than ignoring him?”

Jaebeom turned around a corner and stopped to take a breath. He was almost grateful that Jinyoung hadn't stopped him. He wasn't ready to think, to try to understand this. 

He felt so dirty. To have felt that way from an alpha bite. It was like all his body had turned against him. He felt he was suffocating. He needed to find a place where he could rest without worrying. So he made his way towards the guest room he used all this time. 

He entered and locked the door, letting himself fall to the ground with a muffled tudd. He grabbed his chest, in a desperate attempt to stead his breath. He didn't want to fall in a complete panic attack. He knew he would pass out if he did. 

The pain ripped through his body in waves, he almost spasmed in the ground. He tried desperately to breath. He curled up in the ground like a ball. 

"I think I am going to die" He thought constantly in his mind.

So he forced himself to take a breath, even if it hurt so much. He did again, and again and again. Until his breath was somewhat under control. He tried to uncurly himself, but his mind protested.

"Not yet"

He wanted to sleep, to fall asleep there. But he couldn't. He could never fall asleep.

After what felt like hours, Jaebeom made his way to the bed. All his muscles were in pain, for being tensed for so long. He felt so tired and depressed. It was like a dark cloud was inside his head. He had suddenly felt so sad. And it was overwhelming, to feel such a strong feeling after months without feeling almost anything at all. His teeth were chatting and his throat was still closed.

I am so tired, thought Jaebeom. So exhausted. There's so much pain.

……….. 

Three palace guards were doing their duty, guarding the Palace at night. They knew the nobles were in a state of controlled panic after Lady Eun disappeared, the night before.

The day began to lighten, they were ready to retire themselves for the day. The night had been eventless. Everyone was inside, getting warm. The winter was almost at its full force, which made everything more complicated.

They were standing in the palace official entrance when they heard a terrible scream. The person who screamed, a woman, must have seen something very horrible.

Two of the guards made their way toward the direction the scream had come, while the third stayed behind to guard the palace entrance, in case of any danger.

When the two guards found the source of the noise, they froze. And immediately felt their stomachs turning. They wanted to throw up.

In front of them a woman was sitting at the ground with a horrified expression on her face. She was looking at what was in the gates.

A body was impaled outside of the gates. At a distance, it was only able to see that it was a woman.

But, as the guards approached, they could see the state she was. 

Her body was mutilated. Her two hands were missing. Her throat was sliced in a clean cut. But what called their attention was her belly.

Her dress had been cut, to show the message that was carved in her skin. Whatever did this had used a knife to write words.

There was only one sentence carved in what used to be Lady Eun's body:

They all will pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.
> 
> Lady Eun is dead.
> 
> Jaebeom and Jinyoung are mated, but they are not in good terms.
> 
> Jackson was by far the character I had the most fun writing. I always wanted to see Jackson's serious side being portrait in a fanfic. People always put him as a only fun character, and it bothered me a little. So I decided to put his mature side here. I don't think that people in general take him seriously, and it saddens me. Even if he is a big businessman. 
> 
> Bambam too was fun. I love his relationship with Jaebeom in real life. The way they care of each other in a subtle way. 
> 
> I am hating the formatting of theses chapters. I type everything very well and AO3 destroys it 😭😭😭
> 
> Last thing, prepare the tissues for the next chapter. I think it will be the most heartbreaking chapter of this fic, because... Well, you will understand it once you read it. I already have part of it written, and I was almost believing that I am a sadist when I was writing. It will probably be smaller than this one, but much more heavy in feelings. Jaebeom had not yet confronted his own feelings, he kind of put then aside and kept going on, so he will have to be confronted by them. And I think you guys will go through loving Jinyoung, to want to strangle him, to wanting to put him in your pocket and protect him from all the evilness in the world. I mean, this was my reaction.
> 
> Please, comment, review. Tell me what you think and what you believe that are going to happen. I love reading your theories. Constructive criticism is more than welcome too.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung's marriage goes from bad to worse. Mark, Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam try to help.
> 
> Tensions rise and reach new levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> One more chapter posted. I had planned to post this last week. But things got complicated, and I couldn't end. So I put yesterday as the last day of the term, but two scenes were still missing. So I forced myself to post it today.
> 
> Please, don't hate Jinyoung. He is still an angel.
> 
> Please, don't forget to comment, review. Tell me what you think.

Jaebeom was panicking.

He had woken up sweating. His throat felt tight. His heart was beating fast. His stomach was agitated and his left hand and feet were sweating. He was a minute from a full panic attack.

Jaebeom felt so bad. He felt so weak and pathetic every time he would wake up like this. He felt like he had lost all his strength. 

And it wasn't even a nightmare that had woke him up. But, for Jaebeom, it felt like one. Ever since the mating ceremony, and the bite, Jaebeom was having some kind of dreams. Erotic dreams with a man that he could never see the face.

His marriage with Jinyoung was going from bad to worse. In the eight weeks since their marriage, they had only seen each other on a handful of occasions. All of them were official ones. Jaebeom was staying in the guest room that he had been using before. He would only go to Jinyoung's apartment to take his clothes, when he was certain the other was not there.

Jinyoung hadn't tried to search for him. He had kept his distance and Jaebeom didn't know what to think of it. He had wanted distance before, but after he was mated, it changed.

His body would ache for his mate. He would wake up in the middle of the night in panic trying to search for Jinyoung. He would feel the need to smell Jinyoung's scent. But the other side of the bed would always be cold and empty. His bite mark would throb painfully in a reminder of what he didn't have.

And he didn't understand why. Why he was feeling like that. He hadn't wished for a mate at all. He hadn't wished for Jinyoung, much less. He hadn't wished for an alpha. And now, it felt like he would die without his mate. Like his breathing depended on it.

Every time that Jaebeom remembered the mating ceremony, he felt shame. He felt disgusted that his body had reacted that way. For a mating bite that he hadn't wanted. And for an alpha, of all people. He felt betrayed by his own body.

And every time he would have sex dreams, he would feel the same disgust. He would remember the time in the throne room. How the lords kept saying that he wanted that, that his body was reacting and begging them to be touched. Even if his mind kept begging it to stop, to end.

He had lost control of his own most prized possession. His body began to betray him in the moment it chose to present where it had. And Jaebeom hated it. And his mind was now betraying him with those dreams.

And now he had to deal with the fact that he was waking up wet and painfully hard after the dreams. And it had happened more times than he would like to remember, or acknowledge. 

The first dream he had, he didn't know how to react. In the dream, he was lying on the bed, face down, with his hips up in the air while being pounded down. He was moaning aloud, what made everything more unrealistic. The unknown man kept biting his neck, and he liked it. He was even asking for more.

He had thrown up the moment he was awake. Then he ran and closed himself in the closet. He was lucky that he had no official business to attend that day. He stayed locked in his closet until Youngjae and Bambam had come to search for him, since they hadn't seen him all day.

He thought they would tease him once he was out, but they had taken one look at his disheveled appearance, red eyes, and chose to not say anything. They even had helped him by filling the tub in the bathroom, and separating clothes for him to sleep. 

He was so sad, so exhausted. Even if he hadn't done anything all day. He felt so much pain in his muscles, for being with it tensed for hours. And that night, he hadn't slept at all.

He should be sleeping in Jinyoung's apartment. He should be sharing it with him, but he couldn't. He only went there to take his clothes, when he was certain that Jinyoung wasn't present. He always had to be careful, so he wouldn't be the talk of the week in the palace. It would be very bad if it got out that his marriage was going through a crisis not even three months after it.

So, he always made his way to the place he should be sharing with Jinyoung before making his way to the guest room that he used since arriving at the Marble Palace.

He didn't want to have rumors spread about him. It the two months after his marriage, he had come to a realization. He had really begun to believe he was in a good place. One that wouldn't hurt him in the first moment he closed his eyes.

He would spend part of his days with Bambam and Youngjae. And Jackson, sometimes, when he was able to. And he came to like all three of them. He got to meet Mark too. But he was cautious around him, because he was an alpha. And he could see that Mark was cautious of him too. He had found out that Mark was really close to Jinyoung. So, it kind of explained his reticence in trying to befriend Jaebeom.

But Jaebeom still yearned for Jinyoung. He still wanted to be close to him without feeling like a nuisance to the other. He always felt uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be around him. Like he knew the other didn't want his presence. So, he refrained himself from seeking the other. Until now.

……..

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked in a harsh tone. He wasn't expecting to see Jaebeom sitting on his bed in his apartment. And he was livid. 

After a few weeks without seeing Jinyoung, Jaebeom was convinced to search him. He remembered Mark and Jackson talking to him about how Jinyoung was not acting like himself.

He was strange, they had said. He seemed irritable, impatient, anxious. 

Jaebeom only looked at him, trying to tell him that he had searched him because he couldn't stay away. His omega had been demanding to see his mate. He felt agony every day that he slept alone. He yearned for his mate's scent and warmth. So he had come.

But it didn't look that Jinyoung appreciated it, because he had turned his back to Jaebeom and had simply said, with a cold and vicious voice: "I want you out of here, now."

Jaebeom blinked. He felt his heart breaking in two. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction. He thought that his mate would be happy to see him. Or relieved, at least. But it seemed that it wasn't the case.

When he took a moment too long to get up and leave, Jinyoung turned back to him with a vicious expression. "What? Do you truly think I would want you here?" He had said, approaching Jaebeom with a cruel expression.

"You left on our wedding night. Didn't talk to me for almost three months. Throw my family against me, and expect me to be happy to see you. I think you are greatly mistaken, Jaebeom." He continued in an angry tone. 

Jaebeom hadn't thought about it. How it would affect Jinyoung, his disappearance. He knew he should have come earlier, but he didn't have the courage. It was his own fault. "I always screw up."

"But what did he mean by throwing his family against him? I have done nothing of the sort." Jaebeom was confused and hurt. Jinyoung was accusing him of something he hadn't done. He knew he hadn't done it. "I can't even speak, for goodness sake."

He felt an emotion like devastation run his body. He knew that whatever was going to happen would shatter him irreparably. And he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to face this.

His confusion must have reflected in his face because Jinyoung let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, don't you know? Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson had all come to me, to tell me how incredibly person you are and how much I am mistreating you. Can you believe that, I hadn't seen you in three months and yet I am the one mistreating you."

Jaebeom was shocked. He didn't know how to react to that. He felt his throat closing again. It was like, this time, his heart was the one that was constricting it. 

He felt a numb kind of pain begin to make its way from his intestine going through all the way to his heart. His lungs were in fire. And he almost doubled over. He had never felt a pain like the one before.

"In moments like this I regretted having wedded you. We should leave you in that wretched place you called home. I wanted a companion, but you can't even do your job properly. You only know to hide yourself in some corner and waile like a pampered child." Jinyoung continued. He was unaware of Jaebeom's pain or he simply didn't care.

Jaebeom felt a piece of himself withering and dying. It was agonizing to hear Jinyoung saying that he had regretted saving him from a destiny worse than the death. It hurted more than any punishment his father has ever given him. It hurted more than the Throne room incident.

"You shouldn't have run away," his mind told him. "You should have stayed. Your cowardice brought it upon yourself." 

He numbed out. His eyes were glued on the ground. He hadn't any more energy. He wished Jinyoung would simply kill him, so he wouldn't have to go through this agony. His heart was being squeezed painfully, 

"But it is exactly what he wants." His unhelpful mind supplied. "You must have hurted him very badly. And I am not even surprised, you are a complete failure."

Jaebeom distantly recognized himself getting up to leave. His mind was somewhere else. His body shook every time he breathed. He began to walk toward the door. Jinyoung's words work like an Alpha Command. Jaebeom had never wanted to displease him.

"I hope to see you doing your work. We didn't bring you here for you to sleep all day and ask for pity. And I don't want to see you no more than what we are obligated to." Jaebeom heard these words when he arrived at the door. He nodded, he didn't want to disappoint Jinyoung more than he already had.

He opened the door and walked away. He knew he would never enter there again. That was the final goodbye. He had disappointed Jinyoung too much to ever be forgiven. When the door closed behind him, he threw up in a plant vase that stayed outside.

He slowly walked through the corridor, the moon was illuminating it, but Jaebeom didn't see. He was suddenly trying to not fall to the ground. His legs were limp, and he had to rest against the wall to not fall. 

Heavy tears were blurring his vision. He hugged himself. He had never felt a pain like that. Not even when his arm had been cut. It was the pain of the soul breaking apart. It was the pain of the hope dying.

Jaebeom had always hated to hope. He knew it always shattered the person who had hoped and it hadn't happened. And he was feeling it. He stayed against the wall for a long time.

When he was certain he could walk again, he let his feet carry him to whenever they wanted. It was a struggle to put a step in front of the other. It didn't surprise him that he ended up in the training camp. He needed to put his emotions away.

He caught a blade that was bigger than the ones he used normally. He went to one of the training mannequins and began to hit it. His movements were wide and uncoordinated.

"I need pain to clear my mind." He always retorted to it. Every time.

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

His arms were in pain, but he paid it no mind. "The more pain, the better." Every hit he put he thought in the pain he must have put Jinyoung thought. He hated himself.

When he couldn't lift his arms anymore, he began to beat with his head. After a while, he fell to the ground crying. He curled into himself. He cried for hours. Until his head was in pain from crying and his eyes couldn't see anymore.

He stayed there, in the ground, awake but unseeing. He needed to go to bed, before anyone found him out like that. But he couldn't find it in himself to move. His arms and legs were frozen, glued on the ground. So he stayed there until morning.

When morning came, he moved. He was so exhausted. He could barely lift his arms. He stumbled to the training yard's entrance with difficulty. When he was going out, a rope caught his sight. He decided to take it with him. He walked with difficulty through the Palace's halls.

On his way to his room, he stopped at the library. He decided to write a message. His hand could hardly hold the pen, the skin broken and bloody. He scrawled a small note there and decided to make his way to the living room instead.

When he reached the place, he felt a dark happiness wash over his body. "Everyone is here. It makes everything easier." He knew what he had to do. "My mate hates me. I can't let him be in pain because of me."

When he reached the table, he slammed his right hand against it. It came weaker than he would have liked. But it was enough to call the attention of all the present in the room.

Bambam and Youngjae jumped in surprise, and turned to look at him worried. Jackson only raised his head in question, looking at Jaebeom with an analyzing look. Mark was already looking at him. 

He pushed the note he had written to them. He didn't want them to fight his battles. He didn't want to be the cause of problems to their family. He already hates himself enough to add this to it.

Mark cautiously took the note. He read two times and handed it to Jackson. After Jackson read the note, he said in a soft voice. "Do you really want it? You don't want us to involve ourselves in your relationship with Jinyoung? Even if it is killing you?"

Jaebeom felt his throat closing. The pain in his chest coming back in full force, his heart constricting. And Jaebeom, horrified, realized that his eyes had filled with water. He nodded, just as tears began to run his cheeks. His body was tense, while he tried to keep his breath under control.

He saw the four that were seated on the table exchanging unsure looks. It was the first time they had seen him cry. And they didn't know how to react. And Jaebeom was frozen on the spot, he wanted to walk away, but he couldn't. 

After an immense amount of time later, it was apparent they had reached an agreement, because Jackson looked back to Jaebeom. "Jaebeom…" he began in a soothing tone, like he was talking with an injured animal. He began to get up from the bed, as he walked closer to him.

It snapped Jaebeom out of the disparied torpor he had fallen in. He felt trapped, like he had nowhere to run. He heard his heartbeat in his ears. 

"And it's true." He felt a sudden realization hit him. "It's true that there's no place in the word that I won't taint with my misery. I had hoped that I would be able to avoid it here, but it's too late."

"This is what Jinyoung talked about, how I threw his family against him. They were contaminated with my dirtiness, and decided to try to help somehow. Losing sight of their true purposes and don't realizing that I am beyond repair now."

Jaebeom felt so much sadness. All the physical pain he was feeling paled away. He couldn't stop the tears that were falling away from becoming bigger, heavier. He couldn't stop the shaking on his body. He desperately wanted to cry out. To tell them to stop. Stop investing themselves in something broken.

Jackson brought him back to the present, when he said his name again. He had gotten up, and was wondering if he should approach or not. Jaebeom shook his head and turned, running away. He couldn't do that at that moment.

…….

When he arrived at his room, he collapsed completely. He sat on the ground, his back against the door. Tears running down, and sobs making its way out. He was trembling, almost shaking.

"What had I done? What had I done coming here? What had I done, accepting to wed someone? I should have not done it." These words kept repeating in his mind.

He knew he was not in a good place, emotionally. He was not in a place where he should be wedded. He would only increase the pain in his partner. And that was exactly what he had done with Jinyoung. His own inabilities had hurted his mate to the point that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

And it was one of the worst things, for an omega to be rejected by his mate. He had feared what would happen once he had a mate. He had feared being hurt physically, of becoming a sex toy. But he had never imagined being rejected by his alpha.

He had been cold to Jinyoung, had ignored him, pushed him away. But he had never imagined that he would yarn for the other's company, his presence. He wanted to at least smell his scent, but he couldn't.

"I had committed so many mistakes, so much wrongness. This is my punishment."

"I had pushed my friends away. I disappointed my father. I hurted my mother. Yugyeom walked away because of me. I sat idle aside when my people were being shivered and tormented. And I lied down when Seulgi was going to be murdered. I should have fought more, tried more. I should have thought more about them and less about myself."

He felt that he had failed all of them, immersed himself in self pain and disgust. He despised himself for it. He despised his father too, even if he did love him.

He felt like he failed. He shouldn't have been accepted in a family, or be called prince, or have friends at all. 

"I am just a failure. I don't even understand why Jackson, Bambam and Youngjae like me. They should hate me too."

After some time sitting on the floor, he crawled into the bed, the rope he had caught in the training yard was in his pocket. He caught it in his hands, analyzing it.

He thought about getting up and tying it to the chandelier on the roof. But, when he tried to get up, his body protested. He was so tired, physically and emotionally, mentally. Everything. So he laid in bed.

A strong numbness took over his body. His mind went blank, the pain in his body disappeared. He didn't feel anything. So he laid there for minutes, hours. He didn't know. And he didn't care. The only moment he was conscious of his surroundings was when he had to crawl out of his bed to go to the toilet in the night.

He blanked out again, shortly after. He stayed like that for what felt an eternity. Then a knock brought him back to conscience. The day was fully up on the outside. 

"It is probably mid day." Jaebeom was shocked. A day had passed and he hadn't even seen. But the pain in his eyes and head indicated that he hadn't slept. He had only zoned out.

The knock sounded again, but Jaebeom was too tired, down and despondent to make any effort now. So he only moved his head to the other side, closing his eyes. He needed to sleep, even if he doesn't actively want it.

His flesh hand was throbbing painfully, for grabbing the sword's hilt too tightly. "The flesh is probably ripped," he thought. It was probably bleeding, but he couldn't care less. His eyes were still pained, from being open for too much time.

The person outside decided to not deter themselves by his lack of response. He heard the door opening, and a few steps. The next thing he saw was a blond head in front of his vision.

"Hyung," Bambam said in a trembling voice. He was kneeling in the ground, close to the bed's headboard. He was directly in front of Jaebeom, so he could look at him from the front. Jaebeom blinked in surprise. He didn't understand what the other was doing there.

Bambam opened his mouth to say something, but Youngjae, who had come and stopped at his side, put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that Jaebeom was unable to discern.

Bambam decided against saying whatever he was going to say, simply closing his mouth. He brought his focus back to Jaebeom. It was obvious for him that Bambam and the others had talked on how to proceed with him.

Youngjae put his hand lightly in Jaebeom's hair. He threaded his fingers in it, beginning to massage his scalp. And Jaebeom was too tired to stop him, or to shield his own mind.

So he was able to hear all the other's feelings and thoughts. He heard that they had been worrying for him since he had arrived at the table, three days before. They had wanted to go after him, but they were too shocked from seeing him cry. So they decided to give him space. But, when the days had passed and none of them had seen him, they feared the worse.

They had come to see how he was. To ensure he was well. At least physically. 

"Hyung," Bambam said again. He was looking at Jaebeom with attention. Jaebeom realized for the first that Jackson and Mark were in the room too, a few steps away. Paying attention.

"I think you are lying here for some time. What about a shower, and a change of clothes. We are going to help you." Youngjae talked in a soothing tone, while his hand was still massaging his scalp.

Jaebeom hated this, to be treated like a child, or an invalid. But he couldn't complain. He knew they were only trying to help him, even if he didn't understand why. And his soul was tired, he wanted a small bit of comfort, at least.

So, he gave a small nod. His arms gave out from under him, when he tried to get up. Seeing that, Bambam and Youngjae helped him out from under the covers. And Jackson went to fill the bathtub. Mark got out of the room, after having a whispered conversation with Jackson.

Bambam went to the closet and began to separate clothes for him. Youngjae took him to the bathroom, to wait for the bathtub to fill. 

Jaebeom's head was heavy. He was heavily unaware of his surroundings. He had never felt a tiredness like that before. He struggled to focus on anything.

When Jackson got out from the bathroom, Jaebeom began to strip himself. Normally, he wouldn't want anyone to see his scars. But he couldn't find it in himself to care now. It was difficult to take his clothes away. His arms were too numb.

He finished taking his clothes off when Bambam entered the bathroom. He heard their gasps, but he didn't look up. He entered the bathroom, using his metal hand to stabilize himself. 

He looked up when none of them approached him. He saw that they both were looking at him. To his hands, to be exact. Jaebeom blinked in confusion. 

He remembered that none of them had seen him without his gloves before. They didn't know he had a metal hand. And the other, the skin was ripped from when he had grabbed the sword's hilt.

It hadn't been treated yet, so it was coated in dried blood. He hadn't even felt the pain, the numbness in his head consuming everything. He had spent almost three days like that, so it was no surprise.

When he settled himself in the bathtub, Bambam approached with a first aid kit. He caught his hand in his' and began to clean it gently. Jaebeom regressed even more in his head. He didn't want to hear Bambam's thoughts. He had already too much trouble with his own.

He blanked out again. Some time later, from what felt like minutes, Youngjae was guiding him up and out of the bathroom. He dressed himself while still torped. He let his heavy head fall to the side.

His mind cleared again when he was sitting in the bed. The sheets had been changed. And he felt a little bit better. 

"Jaebeom," Mark said his name, to catch his attention. He had come sometime while Jaebeom was still bathing. He was wearing a worried look. He looked at Jaebeom with an intense look. Like he was trying to understand something.

"Jaebeom, I want to offer you something. I can tell that you are not sleeping well. You look so tired and on edge. So I bought these pills, it will help you have a few good hours of sleep. If you want it." Mark held out his hand in offering, with two small pills in it.

Jaebeom looked at it, contemplating. He had heard about it. About the medicines SunneLand had. But he had never used one. And he was a little bit unsure. He looked from it to Mark, without really knowing if he should take it or not.

Mark, reading his experience, said: "It's okay, Jaebeom. It won't have side effects, if you take it only a few times. And Youngjae will stay with you, keeping your company." Jaebeom nodded and took the medicine.

A few minutes after he took it, he began to feel dizzy. The tiredness weighing down on his muscles. He knew he would be asleep very fast. His eyes began to drop, the sleep taking control of his body. He slept without dreams or nightmares.

He woke up hours later, the sky was dark outside. His sleep had been heavy. He still felt sleepy, but his body felt more energized. He knew he needed sleep, but, most days, he couldn't afford it.

He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being a little more rested. His mind was clear and he felt he could think more rationally now. And keep his emotions under control.

He heard whispers, what caught his attention. By the smell, he could tell that four other people were in the room with him. Youngjae, like Mark had promised, was sitting right next to the bed. Bambam was on the balcony, and Jackson and Mark were close to the door. Talking in hushed whispers.

"... He is going to die if it continues like this… " Mark said on a very low whisper. He didn't want anyone to hear him, other than Jackson. But Jaebeom had a very better hearing than most alphas. So he was able to catch it.

"Isn't there anything we can do? It must have something. I can believe we should simply sit and wait for that worse." Jackson's voice was a little higher, like he was trying to contain his temper, anger. 

"We can intern him, can't we? You have a lot of patients that are like this. That needed to be treated for severe trauma. You are even treating the omegas that were rescued from the Omega House." Jackson had an urgent tone in his voice. Jaebeom realized that it was not anger, but something almost like desperation. It was like Jackson was losing hope on something.

Jaebeom's blood froze when he heard it. "Omega House's? Here?" He had to make a very conscious effort to not hyperventilate there. He suddenly felt afraid, scared, terrified. "I am not safe here anymore." He felt like a fool for believing that he was safe there.

"Will Jinyoung send me away? Is it because of this that he said he didn't want to see me anymore? Is his displeasure a way to send him away."

He knew he was being irrational. Jinyoung may not like him, but he hadn't shown any desire to send him away. And, by the way that Jackson said it, it looked like they had ended the Omega House and brought the omegas survivors to be treated. But Jaebeom's hand still trembled under the covers.

Jaebeom heard Mark let out a sigh, then he said. "You know this is different, Jackson. It's not his trauma that is doing it. Or rather, it's not the only cause. It plays a big part, but the biggest one is that Jinyoung refuses to see reason."

"So they are talking about me, then." Jaebeom concluded. He didn't understand why they were so worried about him. He was nothing to them. He was only a stranger thrown in their hands. He didn't even know why he had ended there in first place.

And the most surprising was the tone Mark had said that. It looked like he was angry with Jinyoung. Jaebeom was even more surprised. He didn't know that Mark cared about him enough to get angry with his own brother for him.

"They should stop involving themselves on this. It's my fault anyways. And I already asked them to stop. Jinyoung will not be happy with me if they continue with this. Why can't they listen?" Jaebeom had to stop himself from frowning. He wanted to hear the rest. And they wouldn't tell him if they knew he was awake.

"But how is this, Mark? I really don't understand. And why is Jinyoung acting like this? It makes no sense." Jackson answered in a hushed whisper. He was trying to understand.

"It's like this, Jackson, because omegas need contact with their mates. They need to smell their scents, they need to be embraced. You are an omega, you know this. And it's the way evil alphas slave their mates. They let them be abandoned for a prolonged period of time. And the omega would do anything for a small affection from their mates, after it." Mark was pacing now, from what Jaebeom could see.

"And Jinyoung…" Mark stopped and looked outside, his mind far away. "Jinyoung is not being himself. Since the day after the wedding, he has been acting strange. He is always in defensive mode, trying to make us give up on talking to him. He hasn't appeared in not even one lunch together with me since that day. Something is wrong with him. " 

"I know he was already acting strange since the box incident, but I don't know that he was acting like that. I had been very occupied to be able to pay attention closely to these things." Jaebeom could hear Jackson's steps, as he walked closer to the balcony. To join Mark there.

"Box incident?" Jaebeom thought. He hadn't heard anything about it. Maybe that would explain what made Jinyoung so angry with him.

But he didn't know anything about a box. So it had nothing to do with him. And he believed that he would have heard about it by now, if it had something to do with him somehow.

"I thought he was only traumatized, it would make sense that he was acting a little out of himself. But it became extreme now." Mark once again entered the room. Jaebeom could hear when he sat on the carpet, close to the end of the bed. "But this… this is not only trauma. He is acting almost insanely. Not even the omegas you mentioned are acting like this. It looked like someone had brainwashed him. Because, there are moments where he looked really unsure of himself, he looks like another person."

A memory passed through Jaebeom's mind. Of an omega male touching and kissing Jinyoung's face, with a wicked smile. "It can't be, can it?" "No it can't," Jaebeom told himself. He refused to feel any kind of hope anymore. He wouldn't survive being crushed one more time.

"Are you sure you should be talking about it now? Jaebeom hyung can wake up and hear you." Bambam asked in concern, he wasn't sure if Jaebeom should hear these things. He was already in such a fragile state. He didn't want anything to worsen his condition.

"The pills I gave him was a huge dose. He should sleep for hours more. His body was completely drained. He needed sleep." Mark said. He was sure of it.

"If you only knew." Jaebeom was feeling the irony of the situation. If they only knew…

"Speaking about this, isn't he supposed to have had a heat by now? He is here for some time already." Jackson asked Mark. He didn't know if Jaebeom had already a first heat or not.

"He presented very late, Jackson. It will take time to set a normal cycle. And, like I said, his body and mind are drained. It makes everything more complicated. His body may not be healthy enough for a heat right now"

"Heat?" Jaebeom hadn't even thought about it. He was so absorbed in the other things that he forgot completely that he was supposed to have heats. He spent his first heat unconscious, so he didn't even remember it. He was worried now.

"How is the heat, exactly? Will I jump in the first alpha I see? The lords had said that they were helping me with my heat, the time. Will it happen again? Will it be the same?" Jaebeom felt fear in his mind. He was terrified. He was glad that he had mastered the ability to compress his scent gland, so no one knew he was awake or afraid.

Before he could think too much about it, Jaebeom felt his eyes closing again. He was really tired. So he didn't fight against it. He was asleep seconds after.

……

Jackson's words worked almost like a prophecy. Because three days later Jaebeom was jerked awake from an unrestful sleep feeling cramps all over his lower belly. Slick was dripping from his wet entrance down his legs.

He almost gagged with the strength of his own scent. The sweetness made him sick on his stomach. He felt it rolling. He only had time to turn around in bed and throw up in the ground. He couldn't get up to go to the toilet. It felt horrible, a kind of agony that he had never felt.

He felt empty, like he needed something inside of him. He felt his entrance clenching hollowly, and more slick leaked out. His member was rigid and a clear liquid would drop from the tip. "Pre cum," he had read in a book.

"I hate being an omega." He thought for the millionth time. He didn't want to be in heat. He was so vulnerable.

As the day passed, things only worsened. He began to hallucinate. He would dream that his mate was there, he could even smell him. But when he woke up, he was alone.

He let out soundless whimpers. His cock was extremely hard, but he refused to touch it. He had never really done it before. Normally, when he was alone, in the past, he would be too miserable or terrified to even think about it. 

"My teenage years were wonderful." He thought bitterly, sarcastically. In these moments he hated his father. His father had sucked all of the happiness he could have had. All the small pleasures. He was only a shell.

"No wonder Jinyoung doesn't want you." His mind was always cruel and bitter. He hated it.

He curled in a ball. The queasiness making him ignore all the food Bambam had brought him once he found out he was in heat. He couldn't eat, or sleep, or anything. He could only whimper in pain and wish for some kind of relief.

Every time he closed his eyes he wished Jinyoung was there. He craved his touch. He felt that the heat would be much more bearable if he had his mate's company. He had had time to think about what he had heard that day, and arrived at some conclusions.

He wasn't in love with Jinyoung. He had been afraid of it, afraid of being in love. He only wanted his company, his presence as his mate. It didn't mean that he wouldn't be if he had been given the chance. And he was happy about it. Jinyoung's rejection would hurt much more if he was in love. He didn't know how he knew it, since he had never been in love. He just knew it.

He wished things were different. He wished he had met Jinyoung in another life. One that he was not so broken, and they could really get to know each other. Fall in love, maybe wed. He wished he was a little less broken.

"But you aren't. I told you to take your life before you destroy the other's."

Tears flowed freely in his face. The pain made him even more unstable. He gasped for breath, the sobs making him have trouble breathing. 

Three days. Jaebeom's heat lasted three days. It was a complete agony. Each day was worse than the one before. He didn't want anybody in the room with him, so he went through it alone. By the end of the third day, he couldn't think straight anymore. If his sleep was scarce before, now it was non existent.

He was afraid of falling asleep and to go search for Jinyoung while sleepwalking. He couldn't risk it, so he didn't sleep. He stayed in bed, awake, all the time. Until it had passed.

…… 

After the heat, Jaebeom went back to work. Jackson invited him to investigate the decimation of two villages close to the border. He had accepted immediately. One motive was because he wanted something to do, and the other was because it sounded almost like what had happened in his home country. Yet, he didn't told Jackson this.

And that day, he had been assigned to visit one of the decimated villages. He would go with Jackson and Jinyoung. And he was not looking forward to it.

Normally, he would do his job and hand it to Jackson. He acted like some kind of buffer, between Jinyoung and Jaebeom. And he felt guilty, because he didn't want to involve Jackson in his problems. But the other had offered, and it was a very tempting offer to let slide.

"Maybe this makes me a coward. But, at this point, I don't care."

Things became strange already when they went to embark. They would go in a military plane. It was big, and black. Jaebeom had never seen one before. So he was anxious, and intimidated.

His anxiety went even higher when he saw Jinyoung. His breath caught in his throat, the longing in his heart going to new heights. He felt his lungs tightening, he began to sweat cold. 

It was a mixture of longing and fear, desire and dread. At that moment, he was grateful he couldn't talk. So it won't let him say anything that he shouldn't. It was probable that he would knelt down and beg for something, anything.

He forced his mind to remember that Mark had said that it was a normal reaction. That omegas yarned for their mates. And that a lot of alphas and betas abused that power. He was not an aberration, he told himself over and over. He was only pathetic, for having presented as an omega in the first place.

"Remember the Omega Houses." His mind was reminding him. He was afraid. He remembered Jinyoung telling that he regretted saving him. His body was taken by fear, he was tense. His muscles were hurting badly. He felt a headache begin to form, from how strongly he had set his jaw.

The other was clearly ignoring him, he entered and didn't spare him a glance. And he understood the message. He looked at the ground, and kept his eyes there all the flight.

The flight made his already anxious mood worse a lot. Jackson didn't try to approach him, after the first time. Jaebeom threw him a look, one that clearly said stay away. He didn't want anything to make that trip worse.

He sat there, breathing hard. He used his metal hand to grab his tight painfully. He felt a throb there. "It's good, physical pain keeps me sane."

When they arrived at the village, Jaebeom was relieved. He got out to explore with Jackson, while Jinyoung disappeared somewhere. He liked to believe that he wasn't keeping tabs, but he knew better.

The exploration went well. He found the same strange marks on the ground and walls that he had found in Údoli Rieky's village when he was making his way to SunneLand. Yet, he still kept the information to himself. Something was making him feel unease about that.

When he made his way back to the camp that had been settled just outside of the village, he stopped in his tracks in shock. In the place where the plane had landed, two big holes were formed in the ground.

"The holes are identical as the one that was in Údoli Rieky's village." He realized in surprise. There was no way that it was a coincidence.

He looked around, and he saw the trees were warped in the same way that the ones from there were. It made him arrive at a few conclusions.

"The only country where these planes exist in our continent is here, SunneLand. And I don't believe it was a coincidence." He thought deeply. He knew now that someone from there was attacking other people. "What if…"

He went back running, trying to see if there were more holes in the land, like the ones he had seen there. And he found it, close to the outskirts of the village. No one had paid attention to it.

"So, it's true. A plane had landed there and here. And it was probably the responsible for the attack. The creature that made the attack was released from the plane after they made sure all the communication from the village was cut." Jaebeom theorized. He didn't understand the purpose or their method. But he knew he had reached the spot with that realization.

He began to make his way back. He realized that he had been separated from Jackson. It wasn't a problem at all. And it made everything easier when he decided to keep that information to himself, for now.

He walked for a few minutes, distracted looking at the sky. His mind was on loop, trying to decipher this mystery. "Why would anyone decide to exterminate an entire village and disappear with all the bodies? I thought that they had wanted to send a message, but it looked that it wasn't the case."

He was so distracted that he didn't even perceive someone walking in his direction, until he crashed with the person, and his arms were grabbed. He looked down in surprise. And paled when he saw in his front.

Jinyoung had an ice expression on his face, he looked angry and mad. A shiver ran down Jaebeom's spine. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He had stayed away, just like he had demanded. 

"What I told you? About throwing my family against me?" Jinyoung asked with venom in his voice. He wasn't trying to hide how angry he was. He tried to shake Jaebeom, but the other stepped back, out of his grasp. 

"Remember the Omega Houses." His mind supplied. Dread took over him. He couldn't breathe properly. "Is this why Jinyoung came to see me? To alert me of it?"

Jaebeom shook his head, trying to clear it. And tried to deny Jinyoung's claims. But it didn't work much, because in the next moment Jinyoung turned around to walk away, only stopping to say one last thing.

"Mark came to talk to me about you, again. How can you put everyone on your side? Are you trying to steal my brother too? You are so damn helpless Jaebeom." He walked away without looking back. His intention had been accomplished anyway. 

Jaebeom felt himself falling, his legs giving out. He knelt in the ground, a common position for him, he realized. He didn't understand when everything had gone wrong.

"You were born wrong, boy." This was a phrase that his father loved to scream to him when he was being punished. He loved to make him feel small, helpless. And now, he was feeling the same emotions again.

He forced himself to stand, he needed to go back. He couldn't sleep all night in a deserted village. He had work to do. He couldn't be swallowed by his personal problems.

He walked back after sometime. He saw Jackson outside, waiting for him. Jaebeom barely spared the other a look. He had decided to ignore them, from now on. He had begged them to stop. To let Jinyoung be, and they hadn't listened. So he decided to take more drastic measures.

He walked inside the tent and saw that Jinyoung was there. A young alpha was with him, giving Jaebeom a ugly stare. Jinyoung didn't look at him, his eyes glued on the wall. 

The alpha made a signal for him to come closer. When Jaebeom reached them, the alpha began to speak. "I will take you to your room. We are with few spaces here. So you will have to share a room." 

Jaebeom was surprised, but schooled his face in an indifferent mask. He didn't want the other alpha knowing what he was feeling. But he was surprised that the alpha knew about him and Jinyoung not sharing a room. It was obvious that it had been Jinyoung that had told him, since the alpha clearly didn't like him.

He followed him through the maze of barracks outside, trying to remember the way. When he reached a bigger tent in the middle of the camp, the alpha stilled, making a gesture to the tent. 

Jinyoung entered the tent first without a glance or a word. The alpha made a stiff reverence to Jaebeom and walked away. Like Jinyoung, he didn't spare him a glance or another word.

"It's clear that they are friends. Jinyoung must have told him about my mistakes." He felt suddenly heavy again, like his body was too heavy to be carried by his spent legs.

He stayed outside the tent for a long while, considering if he should try his luck and enter or not. He was able to really pay attention around him. He realized that the tents were big. As big as a normal room in the village. It was indeed made to be practical but still keep the comfort for the officers.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, his fear won out. He decided to walk away, leaving the tent for Jinyoung. He had work to do, anyway.

"I will find somewhere else to sleep. If I don't, then I will stay awake. Three days of visitation, it won't be too much." He thought while he slowly walked back. He entered a small room that was assigned to him and began to write what he had found out.

For him, it was obvious that some SunneLand lords were involved in it. They were the only ones that could find a way to use a plane for this kind of thing unnoticed. They had the resources and the knowledge.

"It must be a wealthy one. One that could buy his way around. To keep people quiet." Jaebeom concluded. There was no way of coordinating an attack like this without a lot of people involved.

"But why? Why attack a defenseless village? Why disappear with the bodies when it's obvious what happened?" He questioned himself. It made no sense. He was into a corner where he couldn't go forward.

"Unless… unless they don't want the bodies to be periceated. Maybe they wanted to hide something." It was the only conclusion he could come with. It made no sense.

Time passed while he was sitting on the table writing his suspections. He lost himself in it. It was something that he was accustomed to do, using his brain to find things out.

He was so submerged in his work that he didn't even hear the knock on the door. He jumped in surprise when the door opened and Jackson entered the room. Jackson had a frown in his face.

"Jaebeom, it's three in the morning. You should be asleep." He approached carefully. Analyzing and looking at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom made a gesture to his table, showing him that he was working and that he had a lot to do. He certainly didn't want to sleep. His mind was too full of troubles. Yet he was still strangely tired. The drainage he felt early still in place.

Jackson looked at him for a long while, trying to discern what was happening. Then, realization dawned on him. Jaebeom wasn't asleep because he had to divide his bedroom with Jinyoung. So he came to work instead.

"Come Jaebeom, you can sleep in my room. I have plenty of space there." Jackson offered, hoping Jaebeom would accept. The other needed sleep, whether he wanted it or not.

It was the wrong thing to say, it seemed. Because Jaebeom gave him an ice stare. He appreciated Jackson's care for him. But he had asked them to stop involving in his business. He had already had too much trouble.

He searched for a piece of paper, and wrote something down. He handed it to Jackson and went back to his work, completely ignoring the other.

The note said: " Thank you, Jackson, but no. I can take care of myself. And I can fight my battles myself. But thank you nonetheless." Jackson let out a sigh. He knew Jaebeom was stubborn, but he didn't know how much. So, he decided to let him be, for now.

"Very well. If this is what you want… so be it. But if you change your mind, let me know." Jaebeom's eyes softened, and he looked almost in tears. His face was crumpled, sad. It was one of the motives why Jackson could never be angry with him.

For Jackson, it was obvious that Jaebeom had a lot of struggles. He struggled with affection. He looked like he didn't know what to do when treated with care. Jackson realized that Jaebeom preferred harshness, because he knew how to react. 

So Jackson decided to let him be. He knew he couldn't force the other to open himself. He looked too full of traumas to simply let anyone in. He needed time. And he needed the others' patience. So he retired himself to his room, thinking about how he should make Jaebeom feel better. How he could make him feel safe.

The days passed in a blur. Jaebeom spent all the time working and researching. He researched everything. Since omega biology to the newest technical improvements made by the scientists. 

One thing that Jaebeom was grateful to his father for was that his father made him realize the importance of the knowledge. How much something small can save your life in a life and death situation.

When he realized, he was back at the Palace. He was sleepy, since he had spent all the time there working. His mind was full and dizzy. He had too much information 8nside it.

He had come to a theory that whatever person was attacking the villages were probably hiding in the Free Territories. It was a piece of unclaimed land right in the middle of the continent. A place that had a border with all the three countries.

"No lord here was fool enough to attach himself inside his own territory. And the Free Territories were known to be the house of all criminals that have fled the countries. They all hid and conducted their business there." Jaebeom considered. He had been analyzing this for three days now.

"Mainly if my suspicions are right, and they are conducting laboratory experiments." Jaebeom had decided to keep his theories to himself. He didn't know who he could trust with this.

……..

Jaebeom knew he was going to die. He felt his omega writhing in pain every night. When he retired himself to his bedroom. From what he had heard, no omega survived after being rejected by their mates.

He hadn't seen Jinyoung for three weeks now. Since their official schedules had ended. He avoided each other. Jaebeom wanted to see him, but he didn't dare. He was still afraid of being sent to an Omega House, if he pissed Jinyoung too much.

He felt his health decreasing every day. He knew that not eating much or sleep was harmful, even to him. But he had kind of lost hope. There wasn't much he could do at all. 

He forced himself to have a few minutes of sleep, when his brain was kind enough to let him sleep. And he forced a few spoons of food down his throat every day, even if his stomach would reject it later.

Sometimes, he would space out completely, not remembering what he did or where he went. It was terrifying. But Jaebeom couldn't force himself to care too much. 

At night, he began to block his door with a dresser. So he wouldn't accidentally wake up at midnight, mad with the pain he was feeling in his heart and soul, and decide to search for Jinyoung. Or sleepwalk to the other's room. He felt pathetic for it. But he needed to keep doing it.

So he continued to live, with his days blurring into an unique image. He hardly felt anything these days. He only felt longing for someone that didn't want him.

Sometimes he would stay in the bed, still, until it was time to work. Then, he would crawl outside the bed, analyze his reports, and then hand it to Jackson. Jackson would then hand it to Jinyoung.

He would spend his days working and in bed. He had begun to avoid Jackson and the others. He had no strength to feign normally right now. And he didn't want to worry them any more than he already had.

He knew Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson were searching for him, but he hadn't the energy to see them. And they had respected it. They knew it was not easy, being rejected by your own mate. So they had kept their distance. Because of this and all the other awful situations they knew Jaebeom had gone through.

Weeks passed, and he saw himself sitting at a table, waiting for Jinyoung and the lords that were going to participate in the reunion. He kept his eyes glued on the ground. He knew he was only there to look pretty, after all. It was not like he could contribute to the meeting.

He heard when Jinyoung got in, but he didn't find it in himself to move. Or even look up. He was tired, tired of pretending. So he stayed in the same position, waiting for the meeting to begin and ending.

He heard Jinyoung approaching, and sitting beside him. He knew Jinyoung was looking at him, because his eyes let a fire trail behind. It has been weeks since he had last felt his eyes in himself.

He didn't raise his head still, but he felt his body tensing. Expecting the worse. He mind traveled trying to see if he had missed something or if he had done something wrong. 

He held his breath, expecting Jinyoung to say something. He was on edge. A dreading sensation came to him, and he began to fear. He felt something was going to happen in that reunion. He just didn't know what.

"Jaebeom…" Jaebeom heard Jinyoung saying his name, and his mind blanked. He wasn't ready for whatever the other wanted to say to him. He didn't want to be put down that moment. He was already on the ground, mentally.

So he didn't react. He kept still, his mind there yet far away. He was saved from whatever was coming next by the other lords entering.

They all sat around the table. Their presence is big and dominating. None of them paid any attention to Jaebeom, other than the required reverence. Their focus was on Jinyoung.

Jaebeom realized that one of the lords in particular had sat right at his side, instead of the front like all the others. He found it strange, but wasn't detained on it. He knew some people had strange habits.

His mind wandered out, he barely heard what was being talked on the table. He let his thoughts blank out. Until he felt a hand on his leg. He felt his mind harshly be slammed by reality, once again.

Jaebeom frozen. He felt his muscles tensing even more. His breath caught in his throat. Sweat began to form in his brow. He was panicking really fast.

The hand was coming from his left, in his left thigh. He knew it was not Jinyoung, because the angle was not possible. And his two hands were on the table, in front of him. And, either way, he doubted Jinyoung wanted to touch him like that.

Jaebeom's breath became more labored. His lungs ached. And he felt nauseated. He didn't know what to do. But he couldn't let that happen again.

The hand went up, squeezing and stroking the muscles of his legs. Until it rests on top of his leg. Very close to his member. Jaebeom was shaking, from how tight he was holding himself. He didn't dare look up, he was afraid of what he would see.

"It's the throne room all over again." Jaebeom thought, in a moment of clarity. His breathing channels were closed. And he felt he would pass out at any moment. "The difference is that this time, there's no presentation, heat or alpha pheromones."

When the hand grabbed his member, something snapped in Jaebeom. He abruptly got up, caught his hand and slammed at the table. He saw the wood breaking in the middle, but he didn't care.

"I am not weak. I will not accept it again." It was what was going through his brain.

He heard distantly the other lords getting up and fleeing. He turned around, to look at the other lord in the eye. The one that sat beside him. He didn't know his name, and he didn't care.

He caught the table and threw it away. He heard it slamming against the ground, but paid no mind. All his focus was on the damned lord.

He saw the man shaking in fear, and a small part of him delighted himself with it. "The great alpha scared of an omega. How fitting." He thought in dark amusement. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was pissed.

He lunged at the lord and slammed him against the wall. Distantly he heard sounds, like someone calling his name. But he ignored it. He was occupied beating the alpha that had touched him.

A few seconds passed when he heard it. A voice, full of authority calling his name. "Jaebeom," the voice said, simply. It was a scream, but he heard it as a command. The power in the voice made him stop in his tracks. His hands slowly fell from the alpha's throat. 

He slowly turned around to look at his mate. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he felt he had ruined everything. He had attacked a lord while he was in an official meeting.

"I shouldn't have done it. No matter what he did." Horror was what Jaebeom was feeling. Terror too. If it was in his old home, he would be severely punished.

He heard his mate demanding to know what had happened. He hesitated, there were no ways he could tell him. He couldn't speak.

It looked like Jinyoung wasn't very happy with his delay, because he screamed: "Answer me, now." Jaebeom felt a violent shiver in his back. He stopped breathing when his body began to convulse. He gagged in his own spittle. 

A battle was happening inside Jaebeom's mind. Two Alpha's Command competing to win. He felt himself shaking. His mouth opened and closed. His eyes were unseeing.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours. His shoulders had fallen, and he stayed as still as he could. He couldn't hear anything other than his own heartbeat. His head had fallen down. And he still couldn't see.

"Jaebeom," he heard his name being called distantly. He knew it was Jinyoung. He was the only one that could penetrate the foggy in his mind. He still didn't raise his head. Life had taught him that stay in submission was the best approach, sometimes.

"Go, Jaebeom," he heard his mate again. It wasn't an order, but it burned like one. Jaebeom felt like he could finally understand the other's reticence in his company. He had proved once again that he couldn't be trusted, that he shouldn't be there in first place.

This time he didn't hesitate. He got up and walked away. He didn't want to make things harder for Jinyoung. So he got out. Without a glance back.

…….

Jaebeom was shaking. It was the first time he had left his bedroom in weeks. He was out because he had written a letter to Jinyoung. He was planning to let him know that he had his consent to take a mate, if he desired.

Jaebeom knew that it would probably kill him, to know that his mate had officially rejected him for another. But he knew he couldn't be any more selfish than he already was. Sadness had swallowed his whole existence.

He had humiliated Jinyoung the day he had attacked Lord SungHum. It didn't matter what the lord had done, he shouldn't have reacted that way. He had broken the table almost in half with his right hand. Everyone was shocked.

"How could you have done it? You are such a burden. Such a disappointment." This is what kept rolling through Jaebeom's mind. Jinyoung wasn't already regretting his decision to wed him, he would be by now. "Now, all of Jinyoung's family will hate me too."

It was one of the motives that he had hid in his bed. He didn't want to see the disappointment written in his in law family. He didn't even let Jackson in. Not him, or Bambam or Youngjae. Mark hadn't gone to visit him, as much as he knew.

"Of course he hadn't come to visit me, so I put his brother in a difficult situation. I should have stayed there and paid the price needed, instead." But he had walked away, he had heard Jinyoung and walked away. When he should have stayed. 

And Jinyoung had Alpha Commanded him. He has never felt so horrible in his life. It was like even his gut wanted to abandon him. He felt like he was splinting in two.

'You disappointed your mate so badly, you deserve all the pain."

It was the first time Jaebeom was out of the bed in the weeks after the incident. He had wanted to die in his bed. He would feel phantom pains all over his body. His right arm would throb like it was being cut off all over again. He would feel the pain of the whip in his back. And he would have lived dreams of the throne room. He would wake up believing he was there once again. 

He felt himself falling. He felt like he was falling from a cliff without any chance to go back again. He had been walking on a thin line for years. And he always felt afraid of the fall. His mind was in ruins, and his soul was broken too.

So Jaebeom needed to give that letter to Jinyoung. He didn't know for how long he would be able to hold the shattered pieces of his soul together. He knew he wouldn't have too much time of life left. He was skin and bones, because he couldn't even eat some days. His steps were faltering and he felt a kind of tiredness that meant that his body was reaching its limits. 

………..

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was laying down on the bed, guilt threatening to consume him. 

He had tried to not think about it. What he had done. But he couldn't. He knew he needed to own his actions and live with the shame.

Jinyoung always thought of himself as a kind and soft person. Proof of it was the fact that no one basically feared him. Not even with him being a prince and an alpha.

He had always felt disgusted by other people's actions of cruelty, principally alphas. He had vowed himself to never be like that. And he always succeeded. It was shown when he was the alpha that had passed the fastest in his father's self control training.

His father hadn't wanted impulsive sons. So he obligated all of them to undertake a training once they had presented. His brother, Minjun, was the one who was able to pass the fastest. But Jinyoung was the fastest from the alphas.

So he was surprised by his own actions over the last four months. He had lost his senses completely. He just knew that a dark cloud had set in his mind. It kept him on edge. It was like looking outside through a dark glass window.

And it seemed that Jaebeom was the biggest victim of his lack of control. He remembered that he would always feel so angry and venomous when he saw his mate. He would lose all his sense. He would say things he didn't mean and act in a way that no one deserved. Later, he would sit in his room without understanding what had happened.

It was a complete lack of control. He knew that a small part of him liked it. And he felt shame for it. He was able to leash out all his anger and frustration into someone that couldn't fight back. He felt powerful, and it sickened him.

"You are a fucking coward. You deserve all the pain." Jinyoung shuddered. His eyes got full of tears. He felt loathing against himself. 

That dark mist, it whispered things in his mind. It made him feel weak and insecure. It made him question his family's love for him. 

And the biggest thing he didn't understand was why he had acted that way with Jaebeom. He had been almost animated with the prospect of having a mate. Even if he was aware of the other, he knew he wouldn't treat anyone like that.

And everything in his mind appointed to the day he had received that box. He felt that all his stability was lost that day. And he didn't understand why. He knew it was a trauma, but it wasn't strong enough to close him completely. 

He knew people that had worse traumas and didn't act that way. He just didn't understand. And it hurted.

He remembered his confrontation with Mark, when he had come demanding an explanation from Jinyoung. He remembered feeling sad and hopeless

"Jinyoung, what the heck are you doing?" Jinyoung hadn't seen Mark in weeks. He had been avoiding everyone. He didn't want to see them for this exact same motive.

They would demand an explanation. Something that Jinyoung couldn't give. He himself didn't understand. He was confused, and his heart was pained.

So he feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about, Hyung? I am doing my job only." He didn't want to talk about it. And he felt it was nobody's business.

"Don't test my patience, Jinyoung. You know exactly what I am talking about." He had an almost angry look in his face. He wasn't going to accept a deflection. "What the heck are you doing with Jaebeom. You are almost abusing him." 

He had said it with a firm tone. He needed Jinyoung to snap out of whatever had dominated his mind. He knew he was acting strange since the wedding. To be honest, he was acting strange since the day with the box.

He just didn't understand what was going on Jinyoung's mind. He had stopped to talk to them, and proceeded to act in a way that was really unlike him. Mark needed Jinyoung to talk to him.

Jinyoung felt outrage wash over him. "How am I abusing him? I have only been keeping my distance, just like he had wanted? Now I am accused of abuse."

"What the heck are you talking about, Hyung? How I am abusing him if I don't even see him." He said it with the most venom he could master. He didn't want his brother dictating his life.

"He is dying, Jinyoung. He won't survive much longer if you don't put your shit together." Mark didn't backend down. He needed his brother to see and he wouldn't give up. "And he wanted distance because he was afraid of you. He still is. But now he has a biting mark to dictate his life. He didn't know before what being mated implicated, he felt he would continue to be the same. When it clearly isn't."

Jinyoung opened his mouth to retort, but Mark continued before he could. "His omega demands to be closer to you, but he can't. It causes him immense pain and agony. This in conjunction with his other problems, make him be in a complicated situation. He can't eat, sleep, bath or do anything else well. He will die. If not from the abuse his body is going through, then from his own hand." Mark said seriously.

Jinyoung was unfazed. He didn't understand what it had to do with him. The prince was an adult and had to have responsibility over his own actions. If he was neglecting himself… well, it was his problem.

So he voiced it out loud to Mark. Mark looked at him with an incredule expression. "What happened to you, Jinyoung? Of course it's your problem, he's your mate, for goodness sake. Half of the problems he is going through now is your fault. Fix it."

But Jinyoung wasn't going to admit defeat. He was too on edge for it. So he retorted to a different approach. "And why do you care, Hyung? Are you going to switch me for him? Is it what you want? Do you even love me, Hyung? I think you like him more because he is mute, so you hadn't to pretend to like a conversation."

Mark's face darkened with disgust. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sweet brother had changed into something he didn't know, didn't recognize. He felt suddenly tired, like he was fighting a lost battle.

He sighs. "I care, Jinyoung, because he is a human being. I care because I, too, have an omega mate. And I, too, am an alpha. I care because I am able to see his suffering. And I care because everytime I look at him I think about Jackson. On how he could end in the same situation as him if I am not careful. I care because I remember all the omegas shivered by their own mates though a bite mark. I care because of this, Jinyoung." Mark knew that anything he would say would go inside his brother's head if he didn't want it to enter.

Mark turned around to walk away, remembering how Jaebeom had cried, after demanding them to not involve themselves in his problems. How he felt so miserable after his second confrontation with Jinyoung. So he told Jinyoung one last thing before walking away. "When you see Jaebeom again, look at him. I mean, really look at him. And pay attention. You will understand what I am talking about." He said and walked away, without waiting for an answer.

And Jinyoung had done it. He hadn't wanted to. But Mark's voice kept saying those words on his mind. So, in the next official schedule he had with Jaebeom, he had looked.

When Jinyoung had arrived, Jaebeom was already there. He was sitting at the chair on the table. His hair was bigger, and almost disvealed. Jinyoung knew he had sensed his presence, or at least smelled his scent. But he didn't show any reaction. His body was tense, and he was holding the table like it was his life support. His eyes were glued on a distant point in the ground.

Jinyoung had sat at his side, waiting for the lords to come. He could almost feel Jaebeom's discomfort coming out of him in waves. And, for the first time in months, Jinyoung felt his mind clear a little. He didn't know what to do. And he felt like he had destroyed everything that could have been.

"Jaebeom," he said softly. He wanted to say something to the man beside him, but he didn't know what. He saw Jaebeom's body tense even more, as if he was waiting for something. But he still didn't acknowledge him. He kept himself still, without looking up. 

Jinyoung was interrupted when the Lords entered. Lord SungHum was the one who had called the audience. He said something about new deals with the Royal Family. They took the seats, and Jinyoung perceived that he chose a chair right beside Jaebeom. And that he had thrown a lascivious look at Jaebeom. Jinyoung had a bad feeling about it.

Jinyoung entered in business mode. Answering questions and making inquiries of his own. He kind spaced out, his mind entirely focused on the meeting. It was, until he realized that Jaebeom's breath had become more labored and unstable.

He didn't understand what was happening, but a sensation of dread came down on him. He didn't know what to do. And he didn't want to call attention to Jaebeom. And he doubted his touch would be welcome now.

So he kept the meeting going, while keeping a close look in Jaebeom. 

But he was still caught by surprise when Jaebeom brusquely got up. His surprise turned into shock when he saw him slamming his gloved right hand on the table. Jinyoung jumped up. The impact made a piece of the table be sprinted.

He has never seen anything like that. "It must hurt, an impact like that one." He thought to himself in astonishment. But Jaebeom's face continued to turn away from him. 

He saw Jaebeom becoming more violent as the second passed. He was facing Lord SungHum. It was obvious to Jinyoung that something had happened, something that he was not aware of. But he knew that there was no way for him to find out now, since Jaebeom couldn't speak. And he didn't trust Lord SungHum enough to ask. He was still suspecting that he had something to do with the box he had received.

"Jaebeom…" Jinyoung began speaking, in the same moment that Jaebeom launched himself on the lord. He threw the table and they sat away in a fit of rage. Then his hands were at Lord SungHum's throat. He slammed him in the wall, after caughting him by his throat. Even with Jaebeom being an omega, it was clear that the Lord was no match for him. Jaebeom was much more trained than the lord. 

Jinyoung was in shock, he didn't understand what was happening. But he knew he had to put a stop to it. He couldn't have his husband killing one of his lords.

"Jaebeom," he said again. Higher, this time. Again, still no acknowledgment. "Jaebeom." Again, nothing. "JAEBEOM," he screamed this time. The dark mist coating his mind once again. He felt rage, fury. "How dare him to ruin my hard work. He was just sitting there without contributing to anything and now he decides to freak out. What he is even doing here?" Ugly feelings began to coat his mind once again.

He saw that Jaebeom had let go of Lord SungHum, and turned around slightly. He was still not facing Jinyoung directly. It infuriated Jinyoung even more. He didn't understand why he had the audacity to ignore him when he had been the one that had saved him.

"It was all bullshit, what Mark had said. Jaebeom was the one who should be begging for my attention. I already did my job. I have nothing more to do." These words invaded his mind. He wanted blood.

"What the heck are you doing, Jaebeom? Answer me." He demanded. He only distantly realized that he had put an order in it. But, at the moment, he didn't care.

He saw Jaebeom's eyes widen when he recognized the command. He had turned to Jinyoung, finally. Jinyoung saw his body begin to shake, he choked, trying to obey the command and answer the question. 

He opened his mouth and closed continuously, trying to make his vocal cords work. Even if he knew it would be in vain. He felt useless. 

Jinyoung was able to really look at him, for the first time in a long time. He saw that Jaebeom's face looked pale and white, like he was sick. He had big dark bags under his eyes. His face looked thin and gaunt, like he had lost too much weight in the last weeks. 

But what striked Jinyoung was his eyes. His eyes had lost all its spark, like whatever hope he had had long disappeared. But one emotion was there, when Jinyoung looked at it. It was betrayal.

He stayed there for a little while, trying to decide what to do. He watched Jaebeom struggling to try to speak. And the angry thoughts suddenly vanished. Letting Jinyoung empty and exhausted.

When he looked at Jaebeom again, he saw that he was kneeling on the ground. His shoulders shook with his ragged breath. He was looking at the ground, like he had resigned himself with something.

And it finally dawned in Jinyoung. What he had done. He had used his power in a wrong way. He had abused his authority. He felt his breath quickening, guilt entering his heart. He wanted to cry. His throat was closed off.

He swallowed hard, trying to make his voice stable. "Jaebeom," he said again. Softly. He received no response, but he knew the other was hearing. He needed him to go. So he could take care of everything.

"Go, Jaebeom," he said. He let the words out softly, trying to pass a message to Jaebeom. He wanted him to know that he wasn't angry with him. But it was kind of too late now. But he tried anyway. 

He was careful to not put an order in it. But it worked as one. Jaebeom got up and walked away, without looking at Jinyoung. His body was still trembling.

Jinyoung's memories after that were a blur. He remembered he had tried to talk to Lord SungHum with little success. Jinyoung's body was numb. His mind was dominated by guilt. His throat was closed and his heart was in pain. 

Lord SungHum had threatened to tell all news channels what had happened. And Jinyoung had finally snapped. He told him that he would find out whatever he had done and would put it in the news too. It had discouraged the Lord. Jinyoung felt that Lord SungHum had a lot of things he didn't want anyone to know about. So, he had let it go.

He remembered going to his brother to tell him what had happened. He didn't want anyone to know how shameless he was. On how he had abused his power. But he knew Minjun needed to know. He saw disappointment in his oldest brother's face. But his brother hadn't lectured him, he probably could tell how Jinyoung's mind was far away.

Since that day, Jinyoung was hiding in his room, swallowed by guilt and self loathing. He had thought about trying to see Jaebeom, but had decided against it. He knew that the other wouldn't like it.

Guilty curled at his stomach, almost making his dinner be thrown out. His throat was closed, a knot almost impeding his breath. His lungs felt heavy and painful, almost like they were blaming him too.

"I had Alpha Commanded him." Thought Jinyoung in despair, for the millionth time in three weeks. "I didn't even know I was doing it until I saw his face."

Jinyoung was horrified. He couldn't believe what he had done. And seeing Jaebeom's face, the way that an emotion like betrayal and pain had shone for a few seconds in his dark eyes. Then his eyes were blank again.

And Jinyoung was horrified about the way he had treated him since that night that Jaebeom had gone searching for him in his room. He felt almost nauseated by the pain and guilt.

And Jinyoung hadn't seen him since then. They didn't have any official schedules to attend after the disaster that was the reunion with Sung Hum. 

Jinyoung didn't understand what had happened there. One moment Jaebeom was tense, but normal, then he began to hyperventilate. And in the other he had his hands around the alpha's throat after had thrown the table they had sat in far away.

He knew that something must have happened, he just didn't know what. He knew Jaebeom was not a person who would attack others without a meaning. How he knows this, he didn't know. But he did know. 

He knew he should be the one trying to search Jaebeom. Trying to talk to him. But he wished that Jaebeom would be the one coming to him.

"He won't come. What you did was unforgivable. He will always blame you, with reason. And you are a coward to wish he would come here instead of going to him yourself." His mind unhelpfully supplied. And a part of him believed it.

Whatever chance he had to form any kind of bond with Jaebeom was long gone now. And his stupidity was the only thing he could blame for it.

He felt even more guilt now that the dark cloud had rescinded almost completely. He didn't understand what had prompted him to act in that way.

He felt his eyes begin to drop, and he arranged himself better in the bed, ready for more a night of unrestful sleep.

"I just wanted to ask for forgiveness." Thought Jinyoung before he fell in the land of dreams.

…… 

Jinyoung was jerked awake when he heard a noise inside his bedroom, and, in the next moment, he felt something like a leather belt roll itself around his neck. Jinyoung's heart spiked in fear. His breath caught in his throat.

"Hello, prince." Said a voice that he had never heard before. Jinyoung began to thrash when he felt the man put his knee in the middle of his back and begin to pull strongly at the belt around his throat.

All his breath channels were closed, the belt cutting all his oxygen while it dug painfully in the sensitivity skin of his neck. He felt a warm thing leaking from under it and he knew it was blood. The weapon that the unknown man was using had rompered the skin.

Jinyoung tried to raise his neck to relieve a little bit of the pressure, while he desperately tried to catch a breath, but it was in vain. The knee on his back restricted almost all his movements. His mind was getting foggy and he could feel his head was getting heavier. He tried to fight back, to bat the other's hand alway. But the man only released one of the ends of the belt and slammed something against Jinyoung's head.

Jinyoung felt dizzy, his strength was leaving him at every second that passed. He knew nobody would find him in time. His apartment was located in a private area of the palace, only the ones who would be coming to see him or something like that got up to that side.

"Jaebeom, Jaebeom. I am so, so sorry. I wished I could have asked for forgiveness before." Jinyoung's mind was mourning. He wished to have one more chance to beg for forgiveness. 

The man relieved a little bit of the pressure, only enough for Jinyoung take a small breath, and then said with a malicious voice in his ear:

"The deal was to kill you, but you are such a pretty thing. I think I will have a little bit of fun first, little prince." 

Jinyoung sensed panic entering him and tried again to fight back just as the man grabbed the ends of the belt with only a hand. And with the other, he shoved the tunic Jinyoung used to sleep up and stuck his hand inside his pants, pulling it down. 

Jinyoung was terrified, he felt his stomach rolling in itself. He barely could take a breath, but he could feel the man's hand grabbing his cock and balls and squeezing it painfully. Jinyoung felt himself gagging with his own dinner that his stomach had thrown up. A violent spasm ran the entirety of his body.

He tried to move his legs, to do anything that could help him at least a little. He didn't want to go through that. He would prefer to die first.

The man pulled the leash strongly, cutting all his oxygen again. He felt himself fall limp, and his vision was dark at the edges. His lungs screamed at the lack of oxygen. His arms and legs had stopped functioning. He heard his own heartbeat in his ears. His heart was working ceaselessly to keep him alive. 

And then he felt the man groping his ass. The man spread his cheeks and began to touch his entrance, ready to slip his fingers inside.

Jinyoung's vision had gotten completely dark. He didn't even feel his arms anymore. He knew he would only survive enough time for the man to have his fun. He felt hopeless. He wouldn't even mind dying if he would be spared of… it.

"It's my punishment, isn't it? For what I did to Jaebeom? It must be like this that Jaebeom felt when I Alpha Commanded him. Or when I told him that I don't ever want to see him again. I only wished I had begged for forgiveness, told him how sorry I am. It's my only regret." This is what kept running in Jinyoung's head.

Then, suddenly, the weight left Jinyoung. He could feel that the belt was still tightly rolled around his neck. But he had no strength anymore. The only thing he could do was convulce tiredly, trying to get air inside his lungs.

"Am I dead now?" Asked Jinyoung inside his head, with a numb curiosity.

But then, he heard a muffled scream. By the voice he didn't know. There were sounds of things being broken. Like two people fighting. Then silence.

He was suddenly brought back when he felt two hands grabbing his shoulders, with firmness and gentleness. He couldn't see, his vision was still completely dark. And no oxygen was entering his body. The hands turned him around, so his face was up, no more buried in the pillow.

He felt the hands quickly, but carefully, unwind the belt from his neck. For a few seconds, he felt nothing. A warm hand holded his cold cheek. And then he felt soft lips make contact with his own. Trying to push air inside his tired lungs, forcefully.

At first, nothing happened. But, then, Jinyoung felt his lungs begin to work again, demanding more oxygen. He began to gasp, each breath more labored than the other. It was like his lungs were being perforated with a thousand micro nails, each. Panic again descended over Jinyoung, when no breath he took felt enough. He was gasping for air desperately.

He was brought back to reality when the naked hand came to rest in the back of his neck. The hand was soft but calloused. Giving Jinyoung a soft and comforting feeling. He felt the hand squeezing his nape softly, keeping the panic at bay. He felt the tips of the fingers began a steady massage in his scalp and hair.

"Breath, Jinyoung. In and out. In, one, two three, out. Again." Said a voice in Jinyoung's mind. The voice was low and raspy, not one that he recognized. But Jinyoung recognized the command there, and Jinyoung obeyed. A sweet scent entered Jinyoung's nose, bringing comfort along with the voice.

After a few minutes of this, Jinyoung's head and vision began to clear. His breath was still heavy, but it was more because of the damage that had been inflicted in his throat.

Jinyoung raised his head to look at his savior and was rendered speechless. In front of his face was none other than Jaebeom himself. With something akin to worry in his face. Jinyoung couldn't stop himself from being amazed with his beauty, not even in a moment like that.

His face was still pale and looking sick. The bags under his eyes were even more pronounced. He could see all the bones on his gaunt face. But he was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. But his eyes didn't look as dead as had looked when Jinyoung had last seen him.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak. He needed Jaebeom to know he was sorry. He needed to know that he hadn't slept in the three weeks since that had happened. But no voice came out.

"I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. The guilt is eating me alive. I don't understand what happened to me." Jinyoung wanted to scream.

Jaebeom's eyes widened a little. Surprise coated his features. Then it softened in a lovely expression. Like he knew what Jinyoung was thinking. His other hand came and began to comb the hair that had fallen at Jinyoung's forehead. His face sat in a soft, sad and almost heartbroken expression. Jaebeom's eyes fell to his lap. 

Jinyoung tried to inhale more of the smell that was present there, he tried to use it to sooth him. He was so tired, so exhausted. He wanted to sleep.

He felt Jaebeom's hand that was in his neck began to guide his head. And then he realized that Jaebeom had put his head in his shoulder, giving Jinyoung direct access to his scent gland, from where the most amazing smell was coming from. Jinyoung buried his nose there, trying to take more of the scent that smelled suspiciously like peaches. He felt so comfortable, so different from the feeling he had a few minutes ago.

He felt his mind clear completely, the rest of the dark mist falling away. He felt himself bare inside, naked from all guards he kept around himself. It was like waking up after a long sleep. He felt a burning sensation on his mind, his body. It was like the fire was burning everything wrong in himself.

And it felt good. It was painful, to be stripped of your own very soul. But it was a good kind of pain. It was a pain that showed that he would be able to heal. Whatever anger and hate that was still there was falling away. Giving space to guilt, regret and a desire to do better. To be better. He wanted to make amends. 

"Now is not the time to think about it. I will apologize to everyone once I wake up again. I will make everything right again." He closed his eyes.

And Jaebeom, he had come. No matter what Jinyoung had done to him. He had been there in the most important moment. At the moment Jinyoung most needed him. And Jinyoung, he felt even more terrible because of that. He wanted to repay him, even if he knew it was not possible. Deep down, he knew that Jaebeom had done it not expecting repayment. He did it because he cared about Jinyoung, even if he felt he didn't deserve it. And because it was the right thing to do. But he knew he would spend the rest of their lives trying to repair the damage he had done to the other.

He felt Jaebeom tense, and relaxing shortly after. Jaebeom's right hand came to his pants, trying to fix it enough to not show what had almost happened, then went under Jinyoung's knees, getting ready to carry him. He lifted him, like he weighed nothing.

Before Jinyoung lost consciousness, he felt Jaebeom's lips on the top of his forehead, soft and full of affection, where his hair began. And then he heard:

"Everything is alright," Jinyoung heard the same voice in his mind. "You are alright now, Jinyoungie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,
> 
> Someone messed with Jinyoung's mind. And Jaebeom reached his breaking point.
> 
> Jinyoung was attacked. And was saved by Jaebeom. I needed this to happen because of various factors. I needed Jinyoung to feel helpless, to understand how it feels. And for Jaebeom to remember that he was strong. That what had happened to him wasn't because he was weak. He had survived all his ordeals justly because he was strong.
> 
> Things began to progress next chapter. Jinyoung and Jaebeom began an unstable friendship.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Comment, review.
> 
> PS. If anyone wants to join me on twitter, to interact and talk, here is the link: https://twitter.com/AnneRozaCat?s=09
> 
> PS2: I posted a new fanfic, if anyone is interested to read.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's and Jaebeom's relationship reach a truce. While new things are discovered about the attacks on the villages. Jaebeom receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took so long to update it. The last weeks had been very chaotic for me. But I compensated it with a 25 thousand words chapter.
> 
> I realized that this chapter was mostly told in Jinyoung's POV, so I wanted to share that I was inspired heavily by two songs to write his POV. It was "Thank you, sorry" and "We are young" (from their new album). 25 live performance, too, was a very big source of inspiration.
> 
> This chapter has graphics description of sex, so be aware.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment/review 💚.
> 
> I think I need to do a new disclaimer here:  
> 1- this fic treats with themes such as prejudice, stereotypes, child abuse and everything more. So don't expect it to have traditional abo dynamics here because I wanted to play with it. I wanted my fic to have depth while dealing with these complicated situations. It's because of it that Mark and Jinyoung are "soft" alphas, while Jaebeom and Jaebeom are "strong" omegas. I wanted them to be complex and have different sides. And, remember, the real conflict has yet to begin. Only then we will see their alpha sides out. And, another thing, I tried to keep their personalities as close to the real world as I could. But this characters had much different lives, so it's impossible to keep it exactly like it is in real life.  
> 2- I wanted Jinyoung to be a strong, but versatile alpha. I wanted him to be soft with Jaebeom. I see real life Jinyoung as a versatile person, one that is able to read and understand people's needs and act accordingly. I see him as the person who wouldn't use his power with people he cares about. And, once he falls in love with Jaebeom, he will do everything in his power to make him feel better. Including things considered "unfit for an alpha."  
> 3- the main plot here is JAEBEOM'S RECOVERY. JJP relationship is not the main plot. It will take a huge part, but it's not the main plot. Jinyoung will be essential in Jaebeom's recovery, but the others will be essential too.  
> 4- Jaebeom had a very shitty upbringing, while Jinyoung had a very "perfect" one. So it's understandable that Jaebeom is "stronger". And Jaebeom is not entirely human, so he has other abilities that Jinyoung doesn't have.  
> 5- read the tags carefully. If anything there makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. Everything important on this fic is tagged there.

Jaebeom was pissed.

He felt anger running through his entire body. He was tense, holding himself back tightly. He was almost shaking. His fists were clenched with force. He did everything to control himself.

He walked purposely through the halls of the palace with only one thing in his mind. He was bloodthirsty. His steps were strong and sure. He had never felt so sure of anything in his life.

When he arrived at his destination, the guards posted outside let him in without a word. He entered the room with firm steps, and made himself known. The adrenaline in his mind blocked everything out.

He was at the Palace's interrogation room. They were there for hours already, more than half a day. But nothing was going forward. The man that had attacked Jinyoung was strapped in a chair, in the middle of the room, looking at the ground in silence.

Jaebeom looked around, examining who were present there. He saw Jinyoung's two oldest brothers, Minjun and Yunhyeong. Minjun was commanding the interrogation. While Yunhyeong was at his side, with a hand on his shoulder. It was like he was trying to keep his brother from pouncing in the man and killing him.

An alpha and a beta were present in the room too. The alpha Jaebeom recognized. It was the person who had guided him and Jinyoung in the visit to the attacked village. The one who had glared at him.

During the visitation in the village, he remembered hearing Jinyoung complaining to the alpha about him. He had gone there to deliver a few documents and overheard them talking about him. He hadn't stayed long to know what they were talking about. He knew he should stay away from the other. The beta he didn't recognize. But with the way he was close to the alpha, he knew they were friends.

They all turned to look at him when he entered. Minjun gave him a small smile. He was the most welcoming of Jinyoung's brothers. The only one that had come to actually talk to him. All the others had kept their distance, even if they didn’t know about the “fight” between him and Jinyoung.

"Well, except Mark hyung." He was grateful for having the other looking out for him. He wanted to tell him that, someday. It was nice to have something that resembled an actual older brother. During all his childhood, he always wished that he had an older brother. It wasn’t until very later that he stopped desiring for it, because he realized he would be subjecting another poor soul to the treatment he received. But now, he felt like maybe he could grow to see and love Mark as a true brother.

Jaebeom brought his attention back to the present, his focus on the man that had attacked his mate. He approached Minjun, coming to stand at his side. He wanted to know if the man had said something.

It was like Minjun was able to read his expression, because he said: "He said nothing yet. I sent a few of my assistants to find out who he is. We are a little tied because we don't want it to fall to the mídia. So we have to be careful here." 

Minjun handed him a report, showing all they knew already. Jaebeom was a little surprised that they had decided to trust him like that. He was nothing but a stranger living in their house.

"But it makes sense, I suppose. I was the one that had found him attacking Jinyoung. And I was able to spare his life. I guess they believe that if I had anything to hide I would have killed him myself." 

He knew he had kind of proven himself. He looked up when he felt eyes on him, and saw that the three others were looking at him with a strange expression. He didn't know what it meant. They looked almost regretful, and Jaebeom didn’t understand why they would feel regret toward him.

"We had to take him to be treated in the infirmary. He was in very bad shape. You almost killed him. But he was treated and brought back. Now he refuses to cooperate." Minjun continued talking, bringing his attention back. They both were looking to the man, trying to read him.

Jaebeom remembered. Every time he thought about that he felt his blood boiling and freezing at the same time. He felt so angry, that he was seeing red. He had to walk out, to not do something he might regret.

Jaebeom was walking to Jinyoung's apartment. He had decided to put the letter there, so Jinyoung's would read when he was back. He stumbled more than walked properly. His body was worn out. Tired, he felt tired. He couldn't think straight,even.

The foggy in his mind consumed him. His mind was far away. He walked in a numb state, trusting his feet to carry him where he needed to go. 

He was brought back to the present when he smelled a strange scent. He had entered the private sector of the Palace where Jinyoung's apartment was located. The scent had a bitter edge, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

He knew that parts of the palace were very little frequented. Only a few people would go there. Servants, Jinyoung's assistants, guards and Jaebeom himself. So it put a red alert on his mind.

The scent was getting stronger as he walked closer to his destination. He put the letter inside the pocket of his blazer. His instincts tell him to stay alert.

"What's happening?" He asked himself. He knew that his instincts never drove him wrongly. He had always relayed on it, since he was a small kid. So he softened his steps, willing himself to not make noises. The air was stilled, like it was holding its breath. He felt a suffocating sensation that told him everything he needed to know.

When he approached the double front doors of Jinyoung's rooms, the smell got stronger, and he was finally able to recognize it. "Distress. Fear and distress. The scent is full of it." He realized that something was happening. He realized that something was happening. Something very wrong.

When he reached the door, he saw that one of them was not completely closed. In his twenty two years of age, he had learned to never ignore his instincts. To never play something only like paranoia.

So he entered slowly, opening the door carefully. To not make any sound. He wished he had a dagger or a knife with him. It would make his job much easier. 

"Well, I will have to go with only my hands." He thought, while carefully walking around the furniture on the antechamber. And he knew it was enough. His father had made sure that he would know what to do in every circumstance. "Well, father, sometimes I am grateful for your brutal way of training me." 

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for bitter thoughts. He needed to know what was happening. He needed to do something. So he walked closer to the entrance of Jinyoung's bedroom.

When he reached it he froze. His blood froze inside his veins. His eyes widened in shock. His breath caught in his throat. He stopped in his tracks. 

Jinyoung was lying in his belly, with an alpha man on top of him. Jaebeom saw the man holding something around Jinyoung's neck, strangling him. And the other hand was inside Jinyoung's pants.

Suddenly, Jaebeom was not in Jinyoung's apartment anymore. He was in the Throne room, in his former home. Suddenly, he was in the ground, with alphas and betas around him, holding him down. Touching him, ripping his clothes. 

Suddenly, he felt the pain all over again. In his back, in his bottom. In his very soul. He heard his father giving them permission to do what they wanted with him. Suddenly, he saw his mother turn his back and walk away. 

The lump in his throat was closing his oxygen. He felt he would pass out if he continued like that. His stomach was rolling, dread and disgust mingling itselves. His lungs were in pain.

A whimper brought him back to the present. The images in his head dissipated after he used the metal hand to squeeze his tight. He saw Jinyoung laying limp in the bed again. And something snapped in Jaebeom.

Rage appeared in his mind, taking control of his limbs. He abandoned any stealthiness. He simply jumped in the alpha. His vision red with rage. 

The man jumped when he heard his steps, but it was too late. He grabbed the man by his left arm and used his right one. He pulled it cruelly. The man let out a piercing scream when he felt his shoulder dislocating and his arm breaking. 

The man tried to fight weakly, but Jaebeom simply slammed him in the ground, making him almost lose consciousness. Jaebeom grabbed the man by his neck, using his elbow to choke him.

For a split second, he considered killing the man. Because all he could remember was himself lying impotently in the ground and wishing anyone would stand up for him. Wishing that someone would try to save him. He felt like it was his chance of vengeance. He felt it was his kill.

But rationality made him remember that they needed the man alive. They needed to find out who had sent him. And Jinyoung needed medical care. So he only slammed the man's head in the ground, making sure he would be unconscious long enough. 

He had run to Jinyoung's bed. His heart had almost stopped when he turned Jinyoung around and saw his chest not moving and his eyes closed. The strangulation belt still tightly wrapped around his neck. A faint blue color on his lips. He put his hand in Jinyoung’s throat, trying to find a pulse.

He left a sigh of relief when he felt Jinyoung's heart still beating. Faintly, but still there. He began to try to do a cardiac massage. He knew Jinyoung was having respiratory failure and needed medical attention. But he had to take the first step here. Otherwise he wouldn’t reach the infirmary alive.

At first nothing happened. Jaebeom pushed the panic out of his mind. He had already dealt with situations like these ones, so he knew what to do. He had to keep his mind clear and functioning. So he retorted to a thing he knew would probably work. 

He filled his lungs with air and leaned over Jinyoung, to touch his mouth with his. He held the other’s face in his hands, to keep it still. A shiver passed in his back when their lips touched. There was nothing romantic about it, but Jaebeom couldn't stop himself from feeling the softness of the other's lips. He pushed the air inside, trying to do a mouth to mouth resuscitation. 

Again, nothing happened the first time. So he tried again, and again. In the third time, Jinyoung jolted up and began to suck desperately for air. His breath was shallow and fast. Jaebeom was afraid he was going to pass out from hyperventilating. And it wouldn’t be a good thing in the state he was.

So he did something he didn't like to do. He took his right hand that was already without a glove and put it in the back of Jinyoung's neck, in his nape. He remembered squeezing his nape lightly in comfort.

But what he found in Jinyoung's mind filled him with dread. A dark mist was in the edge of his mind, tainting everything that it touched. It was like a dark cancerigene tumor, like a virus that spread through the body. He knew what it was.

"No wonder Mark said that he wasn't acting like himself." Jaebeom was speechless. He hadn't expected something like this. He had been suspicious, but he had refused to believe it. He knew he would have to do some analyzing later. It was a miracle that Jinyoung hadn’t done anything more drastic, if it was what is inside his mind.

He turned his focus back to Jinyoung, telling him to breath. He began to count his breaths with him, to help him concentrate. He needed Jinyoung to stay calm and centered. If he entered in panic, things would become even more complicated. 

So he worked with Jinyoung in his breathing. And while he did it, he worked on the dark mist inside his mind. It was almost like doing a surgery. He had to be calm and careful. He pushed the panic the other was feeling away, slowly. Bit by bit. Jaebeom poured all the warm feelings he could muster and pushed inside Jinyoung's mind. Making the dark fogg disappear completely. 

He searched as far as he could and dared inside Jinyoung’s mind without entering parts that were simply Jinyoung. He didn’t want to find out secrets about the other this way. He wanted to be told willingly. But he wanted to make sure that the mist was gone entirely.

He let out his own scent begin to permeate the air. He wouldn't normally do this, since he doesn't like his own scent very much. But he knew smells brought comfort, sometimes. If Jinyoung was a normal alpha, he would like the scent of his husband. So he ignored his own distaste about it. 

Jaebeom saw Jinyoung's breath stabilizing, even if it was still heavy and shallow. He knew a lot of internal damage was made in the other's larynx. He will need treatment for it. He saw Jinyoung blinking his eyes, his vision coming back.

Jaebeom was a little bit worried when Jinyoung began to raise his head to look at him. He didn't know how he would react. He knew the other was too hurt to fight him right now, but he was still afraid of the rejection.

He was worried for him. He had to take him to the infirmary. He saw Jinyoung's eyes falling in him. A look of surprise went to his face when his eyes saw him, but none of the loathing he had seen in the other's eyes before was present now.

He heard Jinyoung asking for forgiveness in his mind. He could see how guilty he was feeling about it. He could see that he was being honest. He had never really wanted to hurt Jaebeom. And Jaebeom, he couldn't keep resenting the other. He had never resented him, in the first place.

He began to comb Jinyoung's hair back, with his right hand. The left one is still in his neck. He looked at Jinyoung, for the first time, closely. He had never had the opportunity to do it. And he felt his breath coughing in his throat. 

"Jinyoung is so handsome." He thought in awe. His soft, prince-like features, stripped of all his barriers. He didn’t look like an alpha, and Jaebeom felt himself feel more at ease, he would never be able to be comfortable with a dominant alpha. It would remember him too much as his father. He looked young and vulnerable. And, for the first time, Jaebeom realized that he was not the only one that was vulnerable.

"Was it truly the mist?" Jaebeom asked himself in contempt. He would have to analyze it later. He kept pouring warm feelings inside Jinyoung's mind. He pushed all dark thoughts out of Jinyoung’s mind. His scent helped mend the wounds there.

He felt Jinyoung's eyes closing, the adrenaline disappearing. Letting him be exhausted . He brought his head to his shoulder, nesting it there. It was very close to his scent gland, closer than he would have liked. But he decided to ignore his discomfort. "Jinyoung almost died, after all."

He carried him all the way to the infirmary, always checking if he was breathing. It was a relatively long walk, one that attached a lot of attention. A lot of guards and servants were curious, they wanted to know why he was carrying an unconscious prince. But no one approached him. 

Jaebeom tried to keep himself steady, he couldn’t let his worry and apprehension dominate his mind. He rushed through the palace’s halls as fast as he could, he had no idea how much damage Jinyoung may have suffered. So he ran.

“Wha…?” Mark jumped from the chair, startled, when he heard the door to the infirmary being forcefully opened. Jaebeom saw his face palling when Mark saw Jinyoung in Jaebeom’s arms. He ran close, taking a single look at Jinyoung's neck and gesturing for Jaebeom to put him in one of the bedrooms.

Jaebeom stayed in the corridor. He wanted to go inside, to be sure that Jinyoung was being treated right. But he knew he had another thing to do. And he had to trust that Mark would take care of his brother well.

He walked out, to ask a guard to call pince Minjun. He hoped the assassin was still unconscious. He needed to be interrogated, to know who had sent him and how he had entered the Palace. Jaebeom suspected that someone might have let him in. But he was not sure.

Jaebeom was taken away from the memories when he heard the door of the interrogation room opening and closing. A man dressed in fine clothes walked in and stopped in front of prince Minjun, doing a reverence and put a document on the table. Jaebeom saw Minjun took the paper and read, before putting it down. 

“So, you are ByungHo. Former member of the army that was expelled because of bad behavior.” Minjun said, after getting up and walking closer to the prisoner. Jaebeom saw the man showing a small glimpse of emotion. He hadn’t thought that no one would find out his identity. 

“You are not going to cooperate?” Yunhyeong said behind, he had not come closer. But he still had a dangerous aura around him. When the man kept his silence, the brothers exchanged a look, talking without words. Then Minjun said: “Then we have to take more drastic measures. Do you want to do the honors, Jaebeom?”

Jaebeom walked to the prisoner and caught him by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall behind. It was time for them to have answers.

………….

Mark

Mark was sitting in a chair close to the foot of the infirmary bed. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from Jinyoung. His brother was lying on the bed, profoundly sedated. He was hooked in an oxygen mask, so it could help him breathe through the swelling on his larynx. Mark winced slightly, he knew that being strangled was a horrible experience.

Mark had sedated him so he could recover without the strain that would come from being awake. He will certainly want to talk, even if he definitely shouldn’t.

But Mark, he felt anxious. He couldn’t relax. He felt that his brother could slip through his fingers at any moment. Mark put his head in his hands, trying to make himself focus. He had to deliver a report to the chief doctor but he couldn't even read it.

The report lied on the table, while Mark's focus was on the other side. He paused to look at Jinyoung again, and a memory assaulted him. Suddenly he was in another place, a decade ago. With Jinyoung in a very similar state.

Mark was at the side of the hospital bed. He looked at his baby brother, lying still and motionless. His face was pale and his lips were a deep purple blue. He was hooked on machines, an oxygen mask strapped in his face. 

"He looks so small," Mark thought. The bed looked too big for the small body his brother had. And there were too many sheets on the bed too, making Jinyoung almost disappear under them. He looked almost like a rag doll in his ten years old eyes.

While Mark analized the condition of his brother, a thought entered the front of his mind. A thought that he had tried really hard to suppress since his brother was taken to the hospital the day before. But he knew it was true.

"My brother is dying." He finally let it come forward. Nobody had said nothing about the condition Jinyoung was, but he was smart enough to figure it out himself. The silence, the crestfallen expression his mother had. The anguish look in his father and older brother’s face all told him the same story.

The day before was supposed to be a happy day, Jinyoung had turned nine. All of them had been excited to celebrate it with him. It was the first time all the family had taken a vacation in a long time. His father had finally felt safe enough to leave the country in another person's hand.

But, then, suddenly Jinyoung began to feel sick during the birthday party. He was gagging and crying, making his parents call the doctors in a rush. Mark had been left behind with Yunhyeong and Jung Hoon, while Minjun went with their father.

He had cried so much, his eyes were red and puffy and he had almost lost the capacity of speaking. He fell asleep, after some time of crying. His body was too tired to bear the fear he was feeling. He had curled in his brother's lap and cried incessantly. 

He woke hours later when his father had come back, after a very restless sleep. He remembered hearing that Jinyoung was going to be well, and that the doctors were still trying to find out what had happened to him. Mark asked to see Jinyoung, but his father refused, saying that they would visit him the next day. 

Mark's mother had stayed behind, to take care of Jinyoung. Mark knew things were serious, even if his father refused to tell him the truth. But when he was going to his room in the hotel, he overheard something.

"They are certain that he was poisoned." He heard his father telling Yunhyeong in a whisper. Mark hid himself in one of the closed doors, trying to not be seen while still hearing what his father didn't want him to know.

"But they are not sure with what poison was used." The whispered conversation continued. Mark tried very hard to hear while holding back his tears. He pressed himself even closer to the door, while keeping a hand in his mouth. To drown out the sobs.

"They are doing hourly blood transfusions to keep him alive while trying to find out what poison is." The conversation continued, oblivious of the small, ten years old child ears dropping. Mark couldn't hear no more, he simply slid to the ground and buried his head in his hands. He cried more, for hours. He didn't even remember how he reached his room later. 

And now, a twenty two years old Mark was in the same situation. He felt impotent, even if he knew Jinyoung was not in life's danger. He still felt like a child. He remembered that no one had found out what poison was used. Jinyoung had simply woke up feeling good two days later, without a trace of the poison. No one had questioned it, everyone took it as a blessing.

The adrenaline that had pushed him to do his work before was now gone. And he felt empty, drained. He felt anxious, and he knew he wouldn't be able to have any work done anymore. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't let Jinyoung alone.

But he still needed to feel some kind of comfort. His fingers were trembling while he held his phone, trying to decide if he should make a call or not. He knew that Jinyoung was unconscious because of the medicine, but a small part of his mind still whispered that his brother could never wake up. That his brother had almost been murdered.

He was startled when the door for the room that Jinyoung was staying opened. They had moved him to a private room, away from the other patients. Jinyoung needed privacy, and needed to be guarded. So he knew only a few people would have access to the room. He was not surprised when he turned around and found Jaebeom in the door. 

Mark always felt some kind of surprise every time he would see him. Jaebeom had an almost inhumane beauty, his hair framing his face gave him an almost ethereal look. For Mark, Jackson would always be the most handsome man. But he had to recognize Jaebeom's beauty.

Jaebeom had an expression that Mark had never seen in him. It was a mixture of rage and worry. He remembered that Jaebeom had looked really angry when he brought Jinyoung to the infirmary. And later, when they had brought the assassin, he saw that Jaebeom had made severe damage on the man. Mark was surprised that Jaebeom hadn't killed him.

Mark had known it was wrong, but he refused to give medical treatment to the assassin. He asked the chief doctor to treat him in his place. He couldn't spend time trying to make someone that had tried to kill his brother healthy again.

Mark saw Jaebeom approaching the bed, while trying to keep his own emotions under control. He had to control his scent, otherwise the room would be full of his dark thoughts. He didn’t want no one to know his distress.

Jaebeom had such a worried expression on his face, and contemplation too. Make shook his head. He hoped that his brother had sorted his shit by now, because he would be a fool if he didn't treat his mate right. And Jaebeom deserved to be treated better, because he was a person after all.

Mark cleared his throat when Jaebeom turned around to look at him. He knew what Jaebeom was asking, so he said. "He is fine. I didn't find any internal damage on him, except for the concussion." He let out an exhausted sigh. Almost eighteen hours had passed since Jinyoung had been bought there.

He forced himself to recover his medical composure. His voice shook a little, but he was glad that it didn't break while he was speaking. Even if he knew that Jaebeom understood his distress. He was an alpha, he shouldn't be emotional. 

Jaebeom nodded, and stayed for a while, simply looking at Jinyoung without approaching. His mind was far away. Mark was glad that he seemed to be more awake, more tuned with the reality. Different from the Jaebeom he had last seen, lying on the bed without an ounce of determination on his body. 

After a few moments, he turned around to walk away. His steps were light and measured, like he was forcing himself to be calm. He stopped through and caught a piece of paper on the table and wrote a single note. 

"Don't let anyone that you don't trust touch Jinyoung. There are some kind of poisons that can be transferred through physical contact."

Mark was surprised, he didn't know that something like that existed. But he wasn't surprised that Jaebeom would know about it and not him. He had been a crown prince, after all. So he nodded.

Jaebeom began to walk out of the room, but once again stopped. He came back, took the paper and wrote a new message. He gave it back to Mark and waited. The message was simple.

"Tell Jinyoung when he wakes up to always wear gloves when dealing with strangers. And to not let anyone that he doesn't know well touch his bare skin. I would tell him this myself, but I think he will be more likely to hear you." Mark nodded once again, letting him know that he would do it. This time, Jaebeom walked away for good.

Mark sat there, the sense of loneliness once again drenching him. He thought about what Jaebeom had said, about the poison being transferred by touch. He thought about Jinyoung and the time that someone had poisoned him.

"Was it like that? Did someone pass him the poison through physical touch?" He asked himself even if he couldn't find these answers right now. He caught his phone once again. He knew it wasn't a good idea for him to be alone right now.

After a moment, he began to make the call. The person on the other side answered in the second call, with no surprise. “Mark? What’s up, baby?” Jackson's voice came from the speaker, a mixture of happiness and worry. He remembered the rule of never phone calling unless it was some kind of emergence. But he still wanted to be positive.

“Mark?” he asked again when Mark didn’t answer right away. Mark took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He didn’t know how to tell this to Jackson. But he needed support right now. 

“Can you come to the Palace, Jackson? I need you right now.” Mark said, his voice trembled dangerously, but he forced it to be as steady as he could. He could hear Jackso taking his things, getting ready to leave his shift. He heard Jackson asking what had happened, so he said: “Someone tried to kill Jinyoung.” 

He heard Jackson cursing on the other side of the call, noises of running feets were heard by Mark, before Jackson said that he would be there in half an hour. Mark sat there, his eyes looking in the open space, counting the interminable seconds in his head. He had believed that he was over it, the mad fear of losing a family member. But now it proved he wasn’t.

He spent the next half hour trying to avoid thinking. He counted the seconds, while his eyes kept going to Jinyoung. He lost the notion of time, his mind too tired to keep up. He knew he needed Jackson right now. He was the only one that could understand.

He felt tears wetting his eyes when Jackson entered the room. He was still dressed in his black uniform, he had probably ran from the base directly to the Palace. He could see the worried expression on his face. He saw Jackson palling when he saw Jinyoung lying on the bed.

“Is he unconscious since he was brought?” Jackson asked, approaching Mark after he went toward the bed to check on Jinyoung. Mark could see the tenseness on his body while he tried to reach a conclusion to what had happened. When he reached Mark, he put his arms around his shoulders, bringing Mark’s head to his chest.

Mark felt tears falling from his eyes when he began to sob. He hid his face even more in Jackson’s chest, trying to make himself disappear in the other heart. He stayed like that for a long time, trying to put his emotions under control. Jackson kept saying sweet things all the time he cried, while massaging his head. After he felt composed enough, he answered Jackson’s question.

“No, he is sedated now. I put a lot of preventive medication on him, just like I put a neck brace in case his spine was damaged. But apparently it wasn’t.” His voice was strained from crying, and he felt a headache begin to form in the front lobe of his brain. He needed to sleep, urgently.

“And yes, he woke up two times today. One when my parents came to check on him and the other when only me was here. And he asked for Jaebeom.” He said with a small smile. He felt more than heard Jackson humming on top of his head. He knew Jackson would be happy to know that Jinyoung had asked for Jaebeom. Jackson had grown too fond of the other omega.

"He will be fine, Mark. The worst has already passed. He will recover stronger than ever." Jackson said, kissing Mark in his forehead. Mark felt strange, normally he would be the one comforting Jackson. But he felt good in the other's arms too.

“And good. It seems like he is waking up from whatever pit he had fallen.” Jackson said. They stayed like that for a while. Mark didn’t know how long. But it must have been hours, because they heard the door opening and Jaebeom entered the room again. He looked surprised and taken aback from seeing the two almost tangled in each other.

Mark saw Jaebeom looking from him to Jackson, analyzing their faces. Then he walked to the table, took a piece of paper and wrote a simple message and handed it to them. "If you want to go rest, you can go. You guys look exhausted, you deserve to rest. I will keep an eye on Jinyoung."

Mark felt gratefulness washing through him. He knew it was relatively early for him to sleep, but he couldn't help himself. He gave Jaebeom a grateful smile after making a signal for Jackson that they would get going. 

"Jinyoung is sedated. Once it wears off, the chief doctor will come here to release him." Mark said, after he got up from the chair. Jackson was at the side, taking Mark's things and getting ready to go. Mark almost jumped when an idea popped in his mind. So he went with it.

"We were going to ask a guard to stay with him, inside his apartment. But I would be more relaxed if you could stay with him. For safety purposes." After Mark gave his speech, he could see Jackson holding his laughter. He caught immediately what he was trying to do. But he meant what he said, he would be much more relaxed knowing that Jaebeom would be with Jinyoung.

When Jaebeom nodded, Mark felt a little bit of the anxiety he was feeling fading away. Somehow, he trusted Jaebeom to take care of his baby brother, even if he knew basically nothing about the other. So he threw a smile to the other and walked to his own apartment with Jackson. Feeling a little lighter.

………..

Jaebeom

Jaebeom walked closer to the bed, keeping his eyes on the peaceful form of his husband. When he reached the bed, after Mark and Jackson left, he could see that Jinyoung was not as peaceful as he had thought before. 

The alpha's eyes were tight, and his face was constrict. Like he was in pain or was having some kind of bad dream. So Jaebeom wondered if he should use his telepathy or not.

In the end, he decided to do it. He took out his left glove off and put his hand in Jinyoung's face. Caressing it slightly. It was the first time he had touched him like it. 

"Well, not exactly. You touched him when he was attacked." His conscience supplied. He knew it, but it still felt like some kind of first time. He began to push the pain out of Jinyoung's mind, showering it with all the warm feelings he could gather. It proved to be a more difficult task than he had anticipated, because he had very few good emotions right now. 

But when Jinyoung's face relaxed, it was proved that Jaebeom's effort worked. He looked so peaceful that Jaebeom's breath caught in his throat. 

"He looks so young right now." He thought in awe. That moment, Jinyoung had nothing of that strong, impenetrable aura that he had normally. He had nothing of that intimidating gaze he bore everyday.

Jaebeom felt so sad, he felt a strong desire to cry. He wished he hadn't messed up so bad. He wished he could still be enough for Jinyoung. He knew his chances were slim now. 

He remembered his father saying that when an alpha is angry with an omega, it was always the omega's fault. Jaebeom didn't know how much of it was true, but he knew he had had to mess up for Jinyoung to act like that towards him.

He knew for a fact Jinyoung only treated him like that, so it put his theory in question. He didn't understand why someone would mess with Jinyoung's mind only towards him. Even if Mark had said that Jinyoung wasn't acting like himself, he never said anything about Jinyoung acting badly with anyone else. 

So it made no sense. The only explanation would be that the person had a personal grudge against him. But he didn't know anyone other than his mother or Yugyeom that was a Touch Telepath. 

"But the dark mist inside his head doesn't lie." He thought while sitting in the chair Mark was sitting earlier. He had brought it closer to the bed headboard. He wanted to be as close to Jinyoung as he could while he could. 

He remembered his mother telling him about what had happened with his father. She told him that someone had messed his mind so bad until it was irreversible. The King's mind was permanently damaged. It was because of it that he was the way he is.

"He had become a psychopath." Jaebeom shuddered with the thought of something like that happening with Jinyoung. He saw how Jinyoung treated Bambam and Youngjae. He couldn't imagine the sweet way he treated them changing. But he knew it would have happened if Jinyoung had been exposed for enough time to the telepath that had put the dark mist inside his head.

He put his head in his hands, he was feeling defeated. The adrenaline that had been running in his veins since the attack, the day before, was fading away. Leaving him exhausted and drained. He didn't have the answers he seeked. And he had no ways to search for them, no one to ask. 

Every time he thought about his father he felt hopeless. His father had been his only role model for all his life. He knew he was a psychopath but he didn't know how much of his teachings were genuine or not. And Jaebeom still felt shacked to it.

His mother had always been a distant figure in his life. He had never known how to approach her with questions, other than about his gifts or his ancestors. And the knowledge in the library was always controlled for him. Jaebeom's father only permitted him to know what he wanted him to know.

And now that he had access to a world of knowledge, he didn't know what to do with it. The information he read and absorbed now entered in conflict with all he had been taught his entire life. It didn't make sense for him. Nothing made sense for him now. He felt so lost… 

"And, without a voice… " He had no ways to find the answers. So he focused on what he had been taught. And what he had been taught told him that it had been his fault that Jinyoung was angry at him. And he didn't know how to fix it.

He caught the book that he had brought from the library on his way from the interrogation room to the infirmary and began to read. It was about human genetic manipulations. He had a feeling that he would need this knowledge. 

He felt himself immersing in the book. He always liked to read about new things. It was like his whole body craved for knowledge. And books were, for a long time, the only thing capable of distracting him from the miseries of his soul. Hours passed with him focused on it, to the point he almost forgot about his surroundings and where was he.

Jaebeom was brought back to reality when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to find a pair of big brown eyes looking at him carefully. Jaebeom had been so focused on his book that he had missed Jinyoung waking up and sitting on the bed. 

He felt himself tensing unconsciously. He slowly closed his book, turning to give Jinyoung his full attention. He didn't know what to expect, and he felt too drained to think about anything right now. 

He raised an eyebrow to Jinyoung, silently asking him if he was okay. He wanted to make sure the other was well. It had been a traumatic experience for him. "Well, for everyone it would be." Jaebeom thought with a grimmance. 

"I am fine." He heard Jinyoung's answer. He knew the other wasn't fine, but it was already a blessing the other was well enough to answer like that. 

"What time is it?" Jinyoung asked, and Jaebeom winced with the raspiness in his voice. He looked at Jinyoung simpatically, he knew how much pain it must be for him to speak right now. 

He took the watch that was on the top of the bedside table and handed it to Jinyoung. It was almost ten in the night. He had been out for a day. 

Jaebeom pushed the button to call the doctor. He remembered what Mark had said to him about releasing Jinyoung once he was awake. It was a good thing, he supposed, to have Jinyoung resting in his own rooms.

The doctor arrived and did a lot of tests. The doctor was a woman in her fourthies, and Jaebeom didn't know her name. She checked Jinyoung and once she was satisfied, she discharged him. Saying that he would be sleepy because of the medicine and that he had to keep the collar for a few more days. 

When he accompanied Jinyoung through the corridors, he could see the other was a little bit shy and awkward. Probably because of the hospital clothes he was wearing. So Jaebeom kept a distance, a few steps behind the alpha.

Jinyoung kept quiet all the way to the apartment. And Jaebeom wondered if it was because of him. He couldn't read his expression when he began to accompany him. And part of him wondered if it was a mistake to promise Mark that he would take care of Jinyoung.

When he reached the bedroom, Jinyoung went straight to his bathroom. To change clothes and go to bed. Jaebeom stayed behind, unsure and awkward. He didn't enter the bedroom, preferring to stay in the antechamber. 

"Jinyoung didn't give me permission to enter, after all." He thought while trying to keep his mind on other things. He didn't want to think too much. He was feeling drained and unstable. When Jinyoung came back, he immediately went to the bed. 

"You can use the bathroom if you want." Jaebeom saw Jinyoung laying down when he went to the bathroom. He took his time there, and when he came back, he saw Jinyoung fast asleep. 

Jaebeom paused in the middle of the room. He didn't know what to do with himself. He remembered clearly the words Jinyoung had said to him the day he had come there. How he should never come back. And now he was there… 

He felt anxious. He felt like he shouldn't be there. But, at the same time, he had promised Mark that he would be there. He felt his omega crying in pain because it was close to his mate but couldn't be with him.

He felt like he shouldn't stay inside the apartment, that he wasn't welcome there. But he needed to stay close. So he decided to sit on the balcony. It was close enough to keep an eye at Jinyoung. And outside enough that he wouldn't feel himself and his omega suffocating because of the order they had received and wasn't obeying.

What Jinyoung had said was not an Alpha Command, but it still felt as one. And Jaebeom didn't know what to do with himself because of it. Jaebeom still shuddered with the utter disdain and disgust that had been present in Jinyoung's voice. He had let his hope die because of it. 

In moments like this one, Jaebeom felt like he had nothing to live for. He felt like he had no purpose or desires. Nothing. He was just a shell living by obligation. Sometimes he questioned why he was still put a step in front of the other.

Jaebeom felt it was unfair that they had tried to kill Jinyoung. He had a family, friends and an entire life in front of him. And he had purpose. A small part of Jaebeom wished that it had been him instead. So he would be able to find peace in whatever came after the death. But he was still living, and without a purpose.

He sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt miserable. The adrenaline had left him empty. He knew he would be in a lot of pain in the morning. But he was already accustomed to it. It was not the first place he has slept in the ground, and he knew it won't be the last either.

He rested his head in the handrail, in a position that he could still see Jinyoung in the bed if needed. And he closed his eyes, waiting for a sleep that wouldn't come. 

…………..

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was floating, he felt his body lightly. Like he weighed nothing. It was strange, he thought, to be surrounded by utter darkness. But a soothing kind of darkness. Like it was simply a warm night outside. 

He realized that his eyes were closed, and he slowly began to feel the environment. He was in a bed, he decided. Covered in a sheet and his head was resting in a pillow that felt too small for his taste. And there was something around his neck. Something that didn't let his head move freely.

He forced his eyes open, and immediately regretted the decision. He was almost blinded by the lights in the room. He took deep breaths, something in his mind telling him to appreciate the oxygen he was able to consume.

He tried to open his eyes again, this time more cautiously. He opened them slowly, making them grow accustomed to the bright white lights. He perceived that he was in an infirmary, but why…

He let out a gasp when he remembered what had happened. He put his hand in his neck, trying to feel the damage that was done there. But his hand stopped in a hard thing, probably the thing that was stopping him to lower his head.

"A cervical collar?" He asked himself. But it made sense, so any possible damage in his column would be already treated. He remembered then that he had woken up earlier and Mark had said the same thing.

He looked around himself, trying to see if he was alone or not. When he looked at his left, a sigh fell off his lips. Jaebeom was sitting at a chair reading a book and apparently oblivious to his surroundings.

Jinyoung felt his heart accelerating. "He is so pretty." He thought with something like yawning. He saw Jaebeom's hair falling in his forehead, and a part of him felt an urge to stretch his hand and comb it back. 

Jaebeom must have felt his eyes because he suddenly raised his head to look at Jinyoung. He could see that Jaebeom was tired. He looked worn out, fatigued even. But his eyes had looked clear, for the first time since he had met him.

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow to him in question, and Jinyoung tried to understand what he was wanting to know. He understood what he was asking when he pointed to Jinyoung.

"I am fine." He answered with a wince when he heard the scratchiness in his voice. He knew his larynx was badly injured if his voice sounded like that.

He saw Jaebeom frowning, he had a displeased expression. But Jinyoung knew it was not directed at him, but at the person who did it to his throat. He knew omegas were extremely protective sometimes. Even more than alphas. People used to say that it was the maternal instincts, even if male omegas were sterile. They said the instincts were still passed from generation to generation.

"What time is it?" Jinyoung forced the words out, even if it hurts to talk. He needed to know how long he had been out. He saw Jaebeom catching a phone that was on the bedside table and showing him. It was almost four in the morning. It meant that he had probably been out for a day.

Jaebeom showed him the watch, Jinyoung saw it was late, but still early. So he believed he could go to his room. He looked at Jaebeom, watching his every expression. He wanted to reach with his hand and comb the other's hair from his forehead. But he refrained his urges.

Jinyoung was still sitting in the bed. He didn't know how to act around Jaebeom. And his mind was still too fuzzy for him to concentrate. So he laid there while the doctor arrived and made a lot of tests. He blinked, realizing that he was in his way to his room already. He had spaced out and hadn't even realized.  
He was a little bit awkward walking around the Palace in infirmary clothes, but he ignored it. His mind was too fuzzy for him to care about such things right now. So he kept walking. He remembered entering his apartment, going straight to the bathroom and falling into bed. He remembered telling Jaebeom he could use the bathroom if he wanted. He tried to wait for Jaebeom's return, but the sleep took him fast. ………….

Jinyoung woke up. It was the middle of the night, he could tell. The light coming from the moon was the only light in the room. He felt something was off, something had woken him up from his deep sleep.

He instantly brought his hand to his neck, stopping abruptly when it came in contact with the collar around his throat. "So, it was no dream," he thought. Part of him had hoped for it.

He looked at his lap, trying to see what was bothering him. He looked around, realizing that he was alone in the bed. He had thought that Jaebeom would have been with him, considering he was accompanying him. But the sheets were cold and empty.

"It must have been it that had woken me up," he thought. He was expecting to have Jaebeom in bed with him. He looked around, trying to spot the other. He sat up on the bed, his hand coming to rest on the collar around his neck. It was uncomfortable, but necessary.

He looked around in the almost completely dark room for a while, but he couldn't find Jaebeom. "He probably didn't want to stay here with me after everything." He thought sadly. When he was almost giving up, he saw a figure sitting on the balcony.

Jinyoung's heart constricted painfully in his chest, seeing the other. Jaebeom was sitting down with his head resting in the handrail with his knees pulled up to his chest. But what took Jinyoung's breath away was the completely defeated expression on his face. 

He seemed resigned somewhat. Like he was expecting something horrible to happen, and Jinyoung couldn't understand why, or what. The moonlight gives him an even more melancholic aura.

Jinyoung, looking at him, understood that Jaebeom was a complex puzzle with missing pieces. He knew there was no way he would be able to understand the other if he didn't find a way to communicate with him. 

"Jaebeom?" Jinyoung said the omega's name as softly as he could. He didn't want to startle the other, even if he knew he wasn't asleep. He was proven right when Jaebeom moved his head to look at Jinyoung and opened his eyes.

Jinyoung could see that his eyes were almost without a glow, a defeated look in it. He had a soft but guarded expression, like he had been waiting for Jinyoung to address him. 

And Jinyoung finally understood what had happened. Why Jaebeom was looking like he was waiting for something. He was waiting for Jinyoung to throw him out. It was why he was sitting on the balcony instead of being in bed. 

"He remembered what I had said to him the day he had come here." Jinyoung thought, realization coming to him. He realized that Jaebeom was afraid. Afraid of being kicked out again. Afraid of Jinyoung.

"Jaebeom, come here. Lie here, with me." He said, gesturing to the other side of the bed. He forced his voice to come out soft and stable ignoring the pain in his throat. He knew he shouldn't be speaking, but he needed to do it. 

"Come to bed, Jaebeom." He said again, after seeing no reaction from the other. Jinyoung took his legs from under the covers, and rested it on the ground. He was ready to get up and go to Jaebeom. He wouldn't let him sit all night in an uncomfortable position on his balcony.

But it was proved unnecessary when Jaebeom slowly stretched his legs and began to get up. Jinyoung realized that it was the first time he had seen Jaebeom in sleeping clothes. But what caught his attention was the fact that the other was still using gloves. He knew he had never seen the other without the gloves.

The other walked slowly, trying to see if Jinyoung was playing with him or if he was serious. So Jinyoung pulled the covers down on the other side, and looked at Jaebeom expectantly. 

After reaching the bed Jaebeom sat down and slowly lied down, covering himself. Jinyoung could see that he kept all his focus on his face, trying to see if Jinyoung was really okay with it. Jinyoung lied down again, his face turned to Jaebeom too.

"I forgot to thank you. For saving me." Jinyoung said after a while in silence, they were only watching each other. Jinyoung wanted to make amends, but he didn't know how. So he decided to begin with something that was easier.

Jaebeom blinked in surprise, then shook his head. Jinyoung knew it was his way of telling him that it was nothing. But Jinyoung wanted him to realize that it meant a lot for him, mainly after the way he treated him.

"Seriously, thank you. You saved my life and I am grateful." When Jaebeom began to shake his head again, Jinyoung gave him a look. So Jaebeom nodded in acceptance.

After a while, Jinyoung felt his eyes begin to drop again. They had kept looking at each other. But he still felt very tired, and the knowledge that Jaebeom was at his side made him feel better. So he said goodnight to Jaebeom 

………..

The next day Jinyoung was at the training camp. The doctors advised to wait a few days more, so he could rest, but he felt too much suppressed energy to simply stay at home sleeping. 

He wanted to train. He had always neglected that part of himself, but now… Now he wanted to be stronger, to take care of himself and the others. 

He remembered that he had gone to his library that morning. He still had an essay to write for his father, about the different military strategies and their uses. 

He had been sitting for some time, reading the same text over and over again. And yet he couldn't understand anything. He had a degree in literature, but it didn't help with understanding of what he was reading.

He heard movements around him, then he heard Jaebeom sitting in the chair in front of him. He ignored the other. He wanted to talk but couldn't distract himself from the text he was reading, for most boring and difficult it might be. 

After a few more moments, he felt eyes on him. He looked up, wanting to see what Jaebeom wanted. Jaebeom watched him intently, then gave a pointed look at the book he was reading.

Jinyoung understood that it was his way of asking what book he was reading. So Jinyoung turned the book to him, showing the cover. The book was "Military Strategies; A Guide", one that his father had demanded him to read.

When Jaebeom got up and walked away, Jinyoung lowered his eyes to the book's pages fighting with the disappointment that was wanting to overtake him. He had hoped that Jaebeom would at least keep his company, but he was wrong. Not that he blamed the other.

He tried to focus on what he was reading a few minutes later when an opened book was put in front of his eyes. He looked up, seeing Jaebeom smiling and holding a different book.

Seeing his questioning face, Jaebeom pointed at the book Jinyoung was reading and to the other he had taken. Jinyoung was confused, until he saw a diagram explaining everything much more easier than the pure text he was reading. 

He gave Jaebeom his most beautiful smile. He had saved him with that. They stayed in silence for a while after that, Jinyoung reading the book and Jaebeom reading a book he had found for himself. 

After he ended his essay, Jinyoung turned back to Jaebeom. He had wanted to find a way of communicating with Jaebeom. So he decided to ask. "Jaebeom, is there any way of communicating with you?"

Jinyoung raised his face from the book and blinked to Jinyoung in surprise. He then put his book on the table and made a signal of a book and a pen writing. Jinyoung's face illuminated when he understood what the other was saying. "A notebook and a pen, why I didn't think about it before."

Jinyoung got up from the chair and ran to a closer in the side of the library. He found a new notebook and a pen. He went back and handed it to Jaebeom. He was happy that he had now a way of talking with Jaebeom.

And they began a tentative talk, about everything and anything at all. Jinyoung was careful to not enter in any personal or complicated subjects. It went for almost an hour. Until… 

"I have never interested myself much in sword fighting because my brothers always made fun of me when I was younger." Jinyoung said he had wanted to talk about it with somebody for a long time. But after what had happened, he felt he needed to restart his training. And he believed Jaebeom wouldn't judge him.

And he was proven right when Jaebeom answered with "I can train you, if you want. I already can't speak, so there's no way I can make fun of you." Jinyoung had agreed almost immediately. And there was why he was now in the training camp.

They were in front of a sword stand. It had swords of all types of sizes, weights and forms. Jaebeom had told him to choose one, and he went directly towards the heavier ones. He saw Jaebeom shaking his head. 

"I think you should begin to train with one lighter. It's been a long time since you last trained, so you need to catch your momentum again. After some time, you can begin to practice with heavier ones." It was written in a note handed to him by Jaebeom.

Jaebeom handed him a sword that had a thin blade with a slight curve in the point when Jinyoung asked him which one he would indicate. He said in his note that it was his favorite sword. Sharp, light and deadly. 

They walked to the center of the circle in one of the private rooms there. Jinyoung tried to remember the correct posture to begin a duel. But Jaebeom, who was in front of him in the circle, stuck the sword in the ground and came behind him to correct his posture. 

The next few hours were only like that, Jaebeom would guide him in the correct way of swinging the sword without losing his stability. By the end of the day Jinyoung knew he had to work even more at his core strength. 

They decided to make it a routine. Every day Jaebeom would bring Jinyoung to the training camp. They began to work in self defense, hand to hand combat and a lot of other things. Jinyoung began to feel sure of himself the more the weeks passed and it became a rhythm for them.

………...

Jaebeom

Jaebeom was having a nightmare. He was frowning. Sweet coated his sleep clothes. His breath was shallow and fast. From a distance, it was possible to see his eyes moving under his eyelids. 

Jaebeom was on the ground, having been ordered to stay there by his father. Seulgi was kneeling down too, her tear stained face covered by her red hair. She had stopped crying some time ago. She knew it was useless.

Jaebeom saw his father walking in the room, analyzing his possibilities. Jaebeom felt himself tense when he saw his father stopping in front of a decorative panel that held a lot of weapons. 

"Now, now Jaebeom. What should I do with you? I need you to carry a reminder. You can't simply believe that you can betray me at any moment without consequences. I thought I taught you better than that." He said, while looking at his options.

Jaebeom began to shake in fear. He was terrified, his pulse was beating madly in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He felt the pressure in his vocal cords. He remembered that his father had taken his voice. 

From his side vision, he could see Seulgi looking up in alarm and horror when she saw the king selecting a very rusted axe. He tested the weight in his hands, moving it side to side. Then, he turned around.

Jaebeom felt himself tense, he knew he would pass out anytime. His breath was ragged. He was completely terrified of what his father was going to do. He knew nothing good was coming from it.

His father walked closer, carrying the axe in his hands. Jaebeom tried to walk back, to run. But his father Commanded him to stay in place, while he called guards to hold him down.

His father ordered his right arm to be stretched. He felt panic and desperation dominating him while he tried to free himself. Three guards held his hand, while the others held him down.

His father came closer, looking at him with apparent disgust in his face. Tears were already streaming down Jaebeom's face. He felt hopeless and desolated. His chest shook with every hiccup that left him. 

"This, Jaebeom, is for you to learn a lesson. I hope you do this time." The king said, while raising the axe and brought it down in the exposed skin of his forearm…

Jaebeom jerked awake violently. His vision was dark, and he didn't know where he was. He felt the pain irradiating from his right arm while he tried to fight the guards that were holding him down.

Something got tangled around him, and he felt himself slamming against a hard surface a few seconds later. He couldn't recognize where he was. All he could see was the sadist face of his father in front of him.

He grabbed his hand against his chest. "I need to protect it." He thought urgently. He couldn't let his father come closer again. He needed to stop him. He needed to… 

"Jaebeom," he heard someone saying his name distantly. But he didn't pay attention. His focus solely in his arm. He felt himself falling more and more in his dreaded nightmare. The darkness swallowing him for complete.

He felt his muscles numbing out, while he tried to intake some more oxygen. The air getting scattered in his lungs. His heart was beating fast, but his blood was cold in his heart.

"Please, Please. Stop it. I can't anymore." He whimpered silently. He wanted his father to stop hurting him. But the only thing he could feel was the moment the axe slammed against his arm. The only thing he saw was the crazy look in his father's eyes.

He fell more and more inside that dark cloud that had engulfed him. He gagged in his own spittle, trying to talk. In these moments, he always forgets his muteness. He decided to give up, letting his body disappear. He decided he wasn't going to fight anymore. It was too painful.

He began to smell an incredible scent entering his nostrils. It was a woody and citrusy scent, he felt the smell pulling some memories in his mind. But he had no energy to look at that moment. It made a small part of his senses come back. And after an undetermined amount of time, he distantly felt warmth in his arms, neck, and back. He didn't know what was happening, but it brought him some kind of comfort. Something he hadn't had in years.

The warmth penetrated his cold body, his heart began to even its velocity. He still couldn't see, and he still felt pain in his arm, but it was more bearable. With a numb surprise he realized that he was in someone's arms.

He didn't know who it could be. He didn't have anyone in his life that would want to hug him. Nobody hadn't hugged him in years. Not like this. He felt lips in his temple. Something like worry was coating the person's mind. 

He felt fingers caressing his hair and his scalp. Massaging it, with the fingertips. He felt the person rocking them back and forth, trying to soothe him. It helped center him a little. Remembering he was still alive. "Somehow, I am still living." He thought, the realization bringing both parts relief and dread.

"It's okay, baby." He heard the person say, felt their lips moving still in his forehead. His head was tucked under the person's chin, his nose resting against the person's neck.

"Just breathe for me, okay?" Jaebeom shook his head. He didn't want to breathe, he only wanted the pain to stop. He felt the man holding him tighter, pulling him closer. His body was still too cold, even with the warmth radiating from the other.

He felt his body go almost limp when the hand that was caressing his hair pressed on a certain spot in the back of his right shoulder. He felt his weight rest completely in the person that was holding him. He curled himself in the warmth that was irradiating from the other. He wanted comfort, he wanted to be comforted. He wanted to feel loved. All tension left his body, making him begin to breath more steadily. His lungs felt less constricted. 

A deep exhausted feeling sat over him. He didn't want to sleep again, but he knew he couldn't hold it for much longer. He let his face rest under the man's chin, searching for more warmth. He felt the person's warm hand cupping his cold cheek, softly. Pushing the hair that had fallen in his face away, behind his ear. Gently mapping and caressing his skin. 

Jaebeom felt his eyes falling shut. The deep breaths he was able to take comforting him. He still felt pain in his arm, but the tiredness was bigger. He snuggled even closer to the warmth. And seconds later, he was deeply asleep. He hoped for no nightmares this time.

……..

Jaebeom slowly woke up. The sunshine entering through the balcony's glass doors. They had let the curtains open that night, so the sun could enter without problem in the morning. 

Jaebeom felt that his muscles were tense. There was a painful ache on it, like he had spent too much time tensing them. He realized that he was curled in a ball, holding his right hand to his chest. 

He let out a gasp, remembering the terrible nightmare he had had. He realized that all his left side was throbbing in pain. His legs, waist, arm were hurting. He searched in his mind, trying to remember what had happened after the nightmare.

"That was no nightmare." He told himself. He didn't like to categorize his past memories as nightmares. He felt that he would be living in a nightmare all his life, if it was the case.

He realized that he must have entered in a panic attack. One that made him fall to the ground in urgency, trying to flee the demons that inhabited his mind. His side was throbbing because of it.

He vaguely remembered someone holding him. Someone that was able to put his mind at ease enough to make him relax and fall asleep again. 

Jaebeom felt a warm feeling in his chest. One that he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. It felt almost like contentment. Like he was finally able to feel something that was not pain or fright or humiliation.

He slowly uncurled himself, stretching his limbs. Trying to chase away the achenness. He turned upward, to lie in his back. He stayed looking at the roof for a long time, trying to keep his breath controlled. 

He felt a throb in his right hand, and he knew it was only a phantom pain. Nightmares normally triggered some kinds of physical reaction on him. But he still felt the need to look, to be certain.

He took his right hand in his left one, and gently took the glove out. Glistening silver metal welcomed his eyes. It was a masterfully put implant. He remembered finding out that his mother had contraband it for him, after he had lost his fleshy one. 

It was only a sliver of what once was. But it was better than nothing. And it gave him a few advantages that he always explored in combat. But he still wished he was a whole person.

He kept looking at it for a long time. He remembered that after he was released from the infirmary, after the incident, he could barely look at it. He had permanently lost a part of himself. And it disgusted him.

It was terrible, to live with the knowledge that his father had done such a thing with him. He couldn't really put his mind around the fact that his father had done it because he loved him. But it was what his father claimed.

Jaebeom let his hands fall back down. He still felt tired, like he hadn't slept at all. His mind felt like it was full of cotton. But a small noise made him aware of his surroundings.

He turned to his right, and his breath caught in his throat. Jinyoung was sleeping peacefully on his side, turned to Jaebeom. He was sleeping closer than when they had been before they fell asleep.

His face was looking peaceful, a small small halo forming on his hair by the sunlight that was entering through the glass doors. But what caught his attention was the smile on his face. It was like he was having the best dream.

Jaebeom realized that it must have been Jinyoung that had held him while he was panicking. The scent that Jaebeom had smelled and the lips he had felt on his hair must have been his. Jaebeom remembered how good it felt to be in someone's arms after so long. He wanted more.

Part of Jaebeom wanted to go and snuggle against him. He wanted to feel Jinyoung's arms around him. To feel his lips on his forehead and hair. He wanted to feel that warmth again.

He was kind of disappointed that the first time he was held by his mate was when he was barely conscious, too far gone in his fear induced mind. He could barely remember what had happened there.

Jaebeom took his eyes from Jinyoung and forced himself out of the bed. He wanted to do something for Jinyoung. To express his gratitude. So he walked to his closet to get ready for the day.

After he was ready, he went to the kitchens and asked for a bed breakfast to be made for him. He put all he could remember seeing Jinyoung eating and enjoying. So it had cookies, juices, fruits and a lot of other things. He carried it to the room himself. And, after putting it on the table, he wrote a simple note and put it on the trail. Then he walked to the training ground to wait for Jinyoung.

Thank you - Jaebeom

………..

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was angry. He was sitting on a table, ready to have his lunch. The training with Jaebeom had gone well, but he still felt he was progressing too slowly.

Truth be told, he had never cared much about that. He had cared only enough for himself to be healthy and have a good physical appearance. It was a big mistake, he knew now.

He had believed that he was relatively safe. Living inside the Palace, having guards to protect him. He had believed that if he played his part well, he would be spared of certain things. 

It was because of this that he had always tried to stay away from political problems. He had accepted backhanded comments about him with a neutral expression and a forced politeness. His father had been clear that he didn't want any of his sons to have temperament problems, being alpha or not.

So Jinyoung had swallowed his alpha's side. He became complacent, trying to not cause problems to his father. Even if, deep down, his instincts were demanding blood.

He had always told himself that he wouldn't be like much of the alphas that inhabited their world. It was one of the motives why he felt so ashamed when he had inadvertently Alpha Commanded Jaebeom.

He had fallen in his most intimate alpha instincts. He was mad that his mate wasn't listening to him. So he had used his innate authority, even if he had been taught all his life to not use it like that.

He was still surprised that Jaebeom seemed to not hold a grudge against him. He did know that most omegas wouldn't be so forgiving. Jackson being one of them. So he tried to be the best he could.

But what made Jinyoung even more angrier was the fact that he had felt so powerless. The man was able to go inside his room, and almost kill him without any difficulty. He remembered the psychologist trying to tell him that there was no way he could have fought back. He was asleep, after all.

"But I know for a fact that none of my brothers would have gone down so easily. All of them would have been able to fight back." He couldn't stop feeling useless. And powerless. So he tried to pour all his frustrations in his training. But still he felt he was progressing too slowly.

Jinyoung felt eyes on him, while he was chewing a piece of meat. He looked up to see Jaebeom looking at him, from the opposite side of the table, with an arched eyebrow. He had a question written all over himself.

Jaebeom was sitting with both arms on top of the table. Part of his hair was falling on his forehead, and he looked at Jinyoung with attention. His plate was barely touched, Jinyoung realized with worry. He knew Jaebeom needed to eat more than he was eating right now.

"I am just thinking," Jinyoung said, answering the unsaid question. His and Jaebeom relationship had improved a lot. He never understood exactly why he had felt so hostile toward Jaebeom in first place. So he was trying to mend it now.

"I am thinking about how weak alpha I must be to have been dominated that easily. I am regretting not focusing on physical training more." He said, deciding to be honest.

He understood that he had to be the one to make the effort, if he ever wanted to know more about Jaebeom. He knew no one really knew Jaebeom there.

He remembered how he felt when he had Jaebeom in his arms. It had felt so good, like it was meant to be. He remembered Jaebeom's weight against his, the way he had melted in his arms.

Jinyoung was deep asleep, his sleep was soft and dreamless. The way he liked it. But suddenly, a harsh movement in the bed woke him up. He felt the covers being ripped from him, and a muffled thud was heard in the room.

Jinyoung was confused for a second, trying to decipher what was going on. But, in the next instant, he was up from the bed. His instincts kicked in, remembering him of what had happened the last time he heard a strange sound in his room.

Jinyoung looked around in alarm, trying to see where Jaebeom was. He was certain that he had fallen asleep in the bed with him, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

A million thoughts went through Jinyoung's mind, he needed to make sense of it. Until he heard a small intake of breath coming from the ground on the other side of the bed. Jaebeom's side.

He walked slowly, trying to not make a sound. If it was an attacker, he wanted to be ready to take him by surprise. But what he found was even worse than what he was expecting.

Jinyoung felt his throat closing in when he saw Jaebeom's state in the ground. He was curled in a ball, his left hand holding his right one in his chest. Even with almost no light, he could still see the tears cascading down on his cheeks while he tried to catch a breath. 

Jinyoung stopped unsure. He didn't know what to do. He had never helped a person with a panic attack as severe as the one Jaebeom was having. All he knew was the theory. He was not prepared to deal with this, but he knew he had to. So he did

He slowly approached Jaebeom on the ground, trying to not startle him. But Jinyoung realized that it was not necessary, because Jaebeom was too deep in whichever terror that was on his mind. Jinyoung shivered, remembering his brother's words about Jaebeom in that meeting all those months ago.

"It feels like a lifetime has passed." He couldn't stop feeling almost melancholic with the knowledge. He wished he had acted different, been different. So his and Jaebeom's relationship would be much better now.

He slowly eased down on his knees, even if Jaebeom hadn't noticed his presence, he still needed to be soft, gentle. He kept a distance, close enough to touch, but far away enough to not scare him even more. 

He saw his eyes were open but unseeing, his mind still caught in the nightmare. He tried calling Jaebeom's name but it had no effect, with no surprise. So he decided to make a different approach.

"If Jaebeom is something like a normal omega, this might work." Jinyoung began to massage his own scent gland in his right wrist. Until his scent was strong and projecting. He tried to put all the good feelings he could muster in his scent. And stretched his hand.

He put it as close as he dared of Jaebeom. He put his hand directly in front of Jaebeom's nose and waited. Moments later Jaebeom timidly raised his head to take more of the scent in his nose. He stayed like that, frozen in place while Jinyoung patiently waited.

After a few more minutes, Jaebeom rested his face into the stretched palm burning his nose in the wrist, trying to take more of the scent. Jinyoung felt himself relaxing, Jaebeom had recognized him as his mate. 

Jinyoung slowly approached. He saw that Jaebeom was still tense and crying. He carefully put his left hand in his shoulder, while he slid the other in Jaebeom's neck. Trying to support his weight while preparing to lift him up. He brought Jaebeom to his arms.

The first thing Jinyoung realized was that Jaebeom was cold, like all the warmth had been sucked from him. He was trembling so strongly that he was almost shaking. Jinyoung felt Jaebeom snuggling into him, like he was starved of affection. Like it was something he was craving.

Jinyoung felt guilt once again. He wished he could change the past. He wished he could have worked hard to suppress those strange emotions that had dominated his mind.

" Breathe, Baby." The endearment falling from Jinyoung's lips naturally. He saw that Jaebeom was still gasping, unable to breathe properly, so he had tried to tell him to breathe. But Jaebeom couldn't hear him yet, so he decided to try another thing.

He sneaked his hand in Jaebeom's shoulder. Trying to find the mating bite. He tried to not think too much about the soft skin he felt under his fingertips. When he found it, he pressed it. With only enough force to take the tenseness out of Jaebeom.

Jinyoung felt Jaebeom melting in his arms, quite literally. He put his head under Jinyoung's chin, as close as possible to his scent gland. Jinyoung forced his gland to produce more relaxing pheromones. 

Jinyoung tried to resist the impulse, but he ended up cupping Jaebeom's cheek in his right hand. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the softness of the skin in Jaebeom's face. He began to map it, gently drying the wetness and the tears that were washing Jaebeom's pretty face.

His eyes were closed, like he was too drained to keep them open. And Jinyoung understood. It was a too strong panic attack for him to be simply relaxed. That he must be almost passing out. Jinyoung was surprised to be able to feel almost every bone in Jaebeom's back. He was too thin…

Jinyoung, in a fit of courage, put his lips against Jaebeom's temple, after combing the sweat drenched hair back. He lifted Jaebeom when he was sure the other was indeed asleep. He weighed too little, for Jinyoung's likings.

When Jinyoung put him into the bed, Jaebeom immediately curled in himself, to his left. Putting his right hand against his chest. The mirror image of how he was on the ground, but he was asleep this time.

Jinyoung lied down, closer than he had been before. He wanted to be ready in case he needed to act. He stayed with his head up, watching Jaebeom's back rising and falling with each breath he took.

He didn't want to sleep yet, but he felt his eyes falling shut. But he was tired, and it was the middle of the night still… 

He remembered waking up that morning and found the side of the bed empty. He had felt disappointed. But then he saw a tray with breakfast waiting for him at the end of the bed. He remembered feeling happy for it. And he has found a simple note attached to it. A simple "thank you" that had made his heart flutter.

Jinyoung was awoken from his daydream when Jaebeom put a piece of paper in front of him. He caught it and began to read.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You were caught by surprise. Everyone in that situation would have trouble. Even more because the man was a trained soldier." It was what Jaebeom had written in the paper. But Jinyoung was still unsure.

"Yes, but I have yet to beat you in combat." He said pouting. He was an alpha, he was supposed to be stronger than an omega. And yet he was having trouble. It made him feel mad at himself. "I feel I am not progressing at all."

He saw Jaebeom making a grimace when he said he had yet to beat him. Jinyoung really believed that Jaebeom was stronger with a sword than his brother Yunhyeong. And Yunhyeong was known to be the best fighter in the family. So Jinyoung had a goal, and it was to beat Jaebeom at least one time.

Jaebeom took the notebook back and began to write again. This time, he took more time, as if weighing his words. Then, he handed it to Jinyoung again. And he began to read it.

"I don't think you should compare yourself to me. My upbringing and training were very… unconventional, compared to yours. I think you should try to duel with Jackson or one of your brothers. It would measure your skill better than trying to beat me."

Jinyoung was confused. He didn't understand what Jaebeom was talking about. So he decided to ask. "Unconventional? What do you mean by that?"

He saw Jaebeom shaking his head. And Jinyoung understood that he didn't want to talk about it. He knew he had probably bad memories about it. So he didn't press for answers.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to ask something to Jaebeom when the door to the dining room opened. He turned around to see who had entered and saw his brother Minjun stopped there, looking at them with bwiridment, for seeing him and Jaebeom dining together.

It was almost the same expression that had appeared in Youngjae's face when he had come searching for Jinyoung and found him eating with Jaebeom. He had his eyes widened and his mouth open in surprise.

Frankly, Jinyoung felt their reactions were a bit too much, but considering the tensions that had been up for the past months, he understands them. But he still felt uncomfortable with it.

He saw his brother shaking himself from his surprised torpor. He approached the table and looked at both of them before began to speak.

"I have bad news. We lost contact with a new village. We believed it was attacked too." He said, making the mood of the room darken immediately. Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung sombered instantly. They waited to hear more.

"We sent a team ahead to make a verification, but I want you two to go there tomorrow for supervision." He served himself a cup of wine, trying to disperse the tension in his muscles. "I don't trust any of them alone. So you will go there and write a report about it so I can hand it to the king."

Jinyoung nodded. He knew they couldn't trust most of the people that worked for the crown. They never knew who could be working for the person that was behind all of it. 

They talked a little more, getting the details right of their flight the next day. Flight schedule, who would be going with them, how long they would stay and what he wanted in the report. Jinyoung asked to bring Doyoung with him, he always liked to have a friend close to him in situations like these one.

After all the details were set, Minjun began to walk out. But he stopped when he reached the door. He turned around to look at them. "I am meant to ask, what about Jaebeom joining us for our monthly only brothers' lunch? I think the others will like it. They will get to know Jaebeom better." 

Jinyoung was caught off guard. He hadn't expected it. He had almost forgotten about the lunch they had one time in the month since they were teenagers. He hadn't participated in the last few ones. So he had forgotten it. 

He turned around to look at Jaebeom, trying to let him know that it was his choice. He saw him frowning, like he was in a deep internal debate with himself. After a few more moments, he shrugged. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, asking him if he was sure. He nodded to his brother after Jaebeom nodded to him.

After that, they retired to Jinyoung's apartment. They needed to be well rested. So they foregone the afternoon training they normally had. They decided to go to bed early. But a thought was constant in Jinyoung's head.

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow."

…………

Jinyoung and Jaebeom arrived at the new attacked village. The traveling had gone more smoothly this time, since Jinyoung wasn't ignoring Jaebeom now. They had sat together in the plane, enjoying the view by the windows. 

This time Jackson wasn't with them. He had another designation to take care of, so it was only Jaebeom and Jinyoung. Both of them were lost in thoughts, analyzing every minimal detail about that mysterious case.

Jinyoung didn't understand how these attacks were happening. One moment everything was normal and in the other the Palace would realize that they had lost contact with a village. 

No big cities had been attacked yet, but Jinyoung had a feeling that it would happen soon or later. It made no sense. And this time, like all the times before, no body was recovered.

Once they arrived, they went directly to a meeting with the generals and captains responsible for the operation that was going to happen. For the first time since the villages began to be attacked, the army would do a sweep through the forest around.

They believed that it was possible to have people hiding there. Jinyoung could see that Jaebeom didn't believe that. But they hadn't had time to talk properly. All the talks they had always took time, since Jinyoung had to wait for Jaebeom to write his thoughts. 

"It was a patience exercise," Jinyoung thought amused. It served for him to test his patience and to work on his self control. And he liked it. He wanted to have the best self control he could have. So it worked for him. 

Right after the meeting had ended Jaebeom excused himself and disappeared. Jinyoung had no idea where he had gone. And Doyoung was occupied with the shift that had been designated to him.

So Jinyoung decided to explore the surroundings. The last time he had been in an attacked village he had been too caught up in himself that he had done nothing more than what was his obligation. 

He remembered that he hadn't seen Jaebeom for the three days they had stayed doing their jobs that time. He wondered where he had slept. 

"It had been right after the incident in his bedroom." Jinyoung thought darkly. He let out a sigh. If regret killed, he would probably be dead by now. He continued walking, thinking about his mistakes. "He probably slept with Jackson." He knew the other had offered it. It was like how Jackson was.

He entered the line of the trees, going deeper into the forest. He looked back and saw that it was still close enough to the camp to not be a problem. So he kept walking.

A lot of thoughts were running in his mind, making him distracted. He didn't even realize where he was going. He kept thinking about the situation he was in, the village, Jaebeom and everything else.

He was walking and looking at the ground, to not risk a fall when a blur of movement caught his peripheral vision. He looked up, trying to spot what had caught his attention.

He continued to walk in the direction he had seen the blur. He reached a new line of trees, with a river in the middle. It was a beautiful place, but another thing caught his attention. 

He felt a scream in his throat. His eyes widened and he felt himself shaking. Horror blinded him for a second by what he saw curved in the river's edge. He felt panic dominate him. 

On the river's edge was a hunchback creature. The creature had four claws in each hand, as big as a small sword. It had a humanoid form, with its feet looking like human feet that had been cut in half. It's head was dug inside its deformed back, giving a more monstrous appearance. And in his back he could see something that resembled a metal plate. 

Jinyoung opened his mouth to scream, but a gloved hand covered his mouth. He began to try to free himself when he caught a glimpse of the person behind him. He relaxed when he realized it was only Jaebeom.

Jaebeom brought his index finger to his lips, in a signal for him to be as quiet as he could. Jinyoung nodded, having understood the message. Then Jaebeom took away the hand that was covering Jinyoung's mouth. 

Jinyoung went back to look at the creature when it began to walk around the river's edge. It walked almost like crawling. The claws scratched on the ground, leaving behind parallel cuts in the rocks. Jinyoung sensed movement in his side, and looked in time of seeing Jaebeom quietly unraveling his sword. But he made no move to attack.

"It's for precaution," Jinyoung realized. Jaebeom had no desire to engage the creature in combat. And seeing the creature's claws, he knew it was a wise decision. 

They kept watching the creature walking away, towards the opposite direction of the village and camp. After a few more minutes, the creature disappeared.

Jinyoung felt Jaebeom grabbing his hand and began to pull him back to the camp. They were running trying to keep their footsteps light, to not make much noise. When he reached the camp, Jaebeom kept pulling him until they reached their assigned tent. 

Jaebeom entered first, and Jinyoung followed him. Jinyoung was gasping. The terror was still too fresh in his mind. He had been so close once again…

"What the heck was that?" He said once he had regained enough compousture. He was still on edge. He doubled over, hugging his middle. He had never expected to see such a horrible sight.

When he looked over he saw Jaebeom pointing to the bed, for him to sit down. When he was sat, with no way of his legs giving out under him he realized something. Jaebeom was not surprised.

"You are not surprised. You knew about it." His affirmation sounded like an accusation, even for his ears. He saw Jaebeom raising his hand in rendition. 

He saw Jaebeom walking to the luggage he had brought and took a leather book from it. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was searching. Then he handed it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung caught it and began to see what was there. There was a drawing of a creature very similar to the one he has seen. On the drawing legend was written "life leech". 

"What… But it's an insect, a parasite." He remembered studying it in his biology class. It was one of the creatures that had been extinct after the Divèren Wars, the war that had the Deria continent be dominated by humans. 

He looked up. Jaebeom had an eyebrow raised and an almost amused expression. His arms were crossed, and he was resting against the small table that was on the side of the tent. It was like he was saying something like "use your brain, figure it out yourself". 

"Wait… you are saying that creature is an insect?" A lamp glowed inside Jinyoung's mind, making him realize what Jaebeom was trying to tell him. But how could it be?

"It's a insect, but a giant one? Was it their normal size? Was that the reason why they got extinct?" He let out all the questions that were on his mind. He saw Jaebeom walking closer, then he turned a few pages in the diary and pointed to a paragraph in special.

It was written: "Genetic manipulations between insects and humans to create hybrids. Someone had used technology, science and ancient spells to try to create a 'perfect predator'. It will probably be used to instigate the chaos on the continent."

Jinyoung felt his mouth falling open. He had never expected something like this. And he could see that it was Jaebeom's handwriting. He had been researching that for some time now. 

"So you're telling me that what attacked the village was a genetically modified creature?" He asked, trying to make sense of it in his head. He saw Jaebeom signaling for him to follow when he walked toward the door. 

Jinyoung went after him, wondering where they were going. When they left the camp and entered the ruined village, he saw Jaebeom begin to point to specific points in the walls, floor and ceiling. Jinyoung went closer and understood what Jaebeom was showing him.

In these places were parallel cuts, made by something serrated. Just like the cuts he had seen in the ground when the creature was walking. He felt his mouth falling open again. It was too much shock for a day. 

"But we let the creature go. Wouldn't it be better if we should have killed it?" He asked Jaebeom, trying to understand why the other had let it go if it was such a dangerous thing. In his peripheral vision he saw the other raising an eyebrow again.

The other took the notebook he always carried and wrote something on it. Then handed it back. Jinyoung began to read what he had written.

"Do you think it would be an easy thing? That creature was made to be a predator. And you were unarmed. So I would have to fight it while keeping an eye on you. And there was the possibility of having others around the could come once they heard noises. We would be dead before the camp was even aware of what was happening."

"Oh," Jinyoung said shocked. He hadn't even realized that he had let his swords behind when he decided to take a walk. He was surprised that Jaebeom had realized even that. What it made him question… 

"How did you find me? I mean, I was in the middle of the forest." Jinyoung asked with curiosity. He was in the middle of the forest. There must be something there. He handed the notebook back at Jaebeom so he could answer.

"I was examining the village when I saw you walking to the forest. I knew there was a possibility of the creature still being here, even if I found it unlikely. But, considering you luck, I knew you would be the one to bump with it. And I was right." Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes with the teasing tone of the note. But it made sense.

Jaebeom once again took him to another place, where he showed him the signs of a plane had landed. Jinyoung was surprised that no one had figured it out. He saw that Jaebeom had concluded that someone had brought the creature there.

"Or nobody figured it out, or they hid it." He thought while he was walking back to the tent. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the second. Because even Jaebeom had hid it. But he was certain that it was the first option. Jaebeom had been crown prince, he was trained to know much more than the others. And he had no way of proving it. People would have called him crazy if he had suggested it to them. 

"There's is something bugging me. How could they use ancient spells to create that creature?" It had been on Jinyoung's brain since Jaebeom had showed him his diary. "I mean, there's only one people that can use spells, that are the Fha'yes. And they lived reclused in an island in the middle of the ocean with no way in. So how?"

He saw Jaebeom stopping abruptly. Jinyoung saw him turning around to look at him with a carefully blank expression. He stared at Jinyoung for a long time before reaching for the notebook.

"I don't think them as a kingdom are involved in this. But I think someone from there is involved. Remember that they tried really hard to get the peace treaty after eighty years of conflict. I don't think they want to initiate another war. But remember that we have the Unclaimed Lands in the middle of our continent. Any person could hide there. There are denunciations of Lords of various countries doing business there, because it's easy to hide their wrongdoings." He wrote in the notebook.

Jinyoung found it strange. The words in the paper sounded emotionless, if it makes sense. He felt like Jaebeom had tried to be the most formal as possible. And it made no sense. He handed the notebook back and asked. "But how would someone control a creature like that? And why it's called 'life leech'?" He couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I have a theory about how they control them, but I can't tell you right now. And why they are called 'life leeches' was because they drained the life out from other insects, their victims. Apparently they have huge fangs that can drain out lifes. The stories of vampires are rumored to be inspired by them." Jinyoung was bewildered. There was so much he didn't know.

A memory of the box he received popped in his mind. He didn't want to remember that, but he couldn't help himself. He felt that it had something very important to do with everything that was happening.

"I received a box, a few weeks before your arrival. It had a dead kid inside." He shuddered while talking. The image of the kid still haunting him. He saw Jaebeom grimacing. It was indeed a horrible image. He spent the next minutes describing as much as he could what he remembered, what wasn't much, since he had suppressed most of his memories from that day. "And the body looked drained, crumpled. Like everything was taken out."

Jaebeom answered saying that the kid was probably a victim of the creature. He had found an apple drained in the village, and it fitted the description that Jinyoung had given him. Jinyoung realized that they had sent it as a warning, one that only Jaebeom would be able to catch. He began to question if that box was really directed to him or if there was something more to it.

After it he decided to go to sleep. They had yet another day before going back to the Palace. They decided to keep it a secret for the time being. There was too much at stake to risk a mistepp. They had to be extra careful.

…………

Jinyoung was sitting in his bed waiting for Jaebeom. It was almost time for the lunch they were going to have with his brothers. Weeks had passed since the visit of the village. They were back at the Palace. And the time that was settled for the lunch was a few minutes later. He was dressed in an all white suit, one that accentuated his naturally tanned skin. 

Jaebeom had entered the bathroom to get ready himself, after Jinyoung had ended. Jinyoung knew he was taking time to get ready, and had decided he would be well dressed. He knew Jaebeom never spent much time on these things, but today was different.

He knew Jaebeom was kind of scared. The others hadn't been much welcoming to him, only Minjun and Mark had tried to actively bond with him. The others had kept their distance, because they had believed that Jaebeom was not a good match for Jinyoung.

"What do you expect? Even you weren't very welcoming towards Jaebeom. You treated him like shit." Jinyoung told himself bitterly. He still couldn't understand what had happened to him. His only consolation was the fact that he hadn't gone to bed with anyone in that period. So he hadn't betrayed his husband like that.

And while he sat there, waiting, a small part of Jinyoung's mind went in a direction he didn't want it to go. He still could remember the smoothness of Jaebeom's shoulder. He began to wonder how he looked like naked.

He knew he shouldn't think about it right now. It would take a long time for Jinyoung to even be able to suggest it to Jaebeom. He knew the other wasn't interested in things like that. Not yet, anyway. Their relationship had to develop much more before he could even suggest it.

But he couldn't stop himself. He began to imagine Jaebeom naked in his bed. His white glowing skin against the dark sheets. His mind took a path of its own, imagining all the delicious things he could do to Jaebeom.

"Would he like to be tied up?" He couldn't stop from asking himself. There were a lot of things he could do if Jaebeom would let him. Jinyoung was already a very experienced lover, even being so young. He remembered the chest he kept locked under the bed with his most secret possessions.

He imagined himself showing it to Jaebeom. He could place the surprised face the other would make at seeing his belongings. And he would do so many intense and interesting things that would leave Jaebeom trembling. That is, if the other would be interested.

"Will he feel shy? Nervous? Or will he be confident?" He pondered. He imagined Jaebeom's shy look while he was laying down naked, waiting for Jinyoung to begin. He even imagined how long he would be able to keep Jaebeom on edge, waiting. He liked to play, he wondered if Jaebeom would be willing to play with him. "How long will it take before he begins to beg?"

He imagined his hands tracing Jaebeom's back, while he thrusted deep inside of him. He imagined himself going deeper and deeper, knotting them together. He could almost imagine Jaebeom pretty and full of pleasure moans escaping from his lips. His name being screamed out in pleasure… 

That thought threw cold water on Jinyoung's fantasy. He was dreaming of something that was impossible. How could Jaebeom moan his name when he couldn't even speak. It made everything seem more unrealistic.

When he saw Jaebeom coming out of the bathroom, he covertly smelled himself to see if he wasn't smelling in a way that would reveal his thoughts. He didn't want to go to the lunch smelling suspiciously as arousal. He didn't want Jaebeom to have a clue about what he had been thinking.

Jinyoung's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Jaebeom dressed in formal attire. He was dressed in black pants and shirt, with a green blazer on top. He remembered seeing him dressed in something similar in the wedding, but he wasn't able to appreciate it that time. But now… 

He had to admit that none of the thoughts that passed like a wind in his mind were pure. Part of him wanted to press Jaebeom against the wall and kiss him senseless. And later take his time taking piece by piece of clothing out. Jinyoung never liked to rush things, he was the type of lover that liked to take his time. He felt it was much more satisfying that way.

Jinyoung shook his head again, trying to clear it. He needed to be focused. It would be the first "only brothers" lunch that Jaebeom would participate in. He needed to keep things under control, since Jaebeom didn't know his brothers that much.

He got up from the bed and walked towards his mate, purposeful. He stopped in front of him, looking at his face. Analyzing every minimal detail, like the twins moles in his eyelid. The soft curves of his cheekbones and nose. He took in everything, committing everything to memory.

He couldn't stop the almost wicked smile that spread in his face when he saw the light blush begin to cover Jaebeom's cheeks and neck from the attention that Jinyoung had given him.

"Cute," he thought with desire. He imagined how Jaebeom will react when he will have all of his attention in a much more intimate position. 

"Are you ready?" Jinyoung asked after he saw Jaebeom turning his head in question. There was no point in continuing to delay the inevitable. And it would be good if they were in time. 

He offered his arm to Jaebeom after he nodded. He wanted to be a little bit chivalrous with his husband. And Jinyoung was rewarded when Jaebeom timidly accepted his arm with a shy blush. 

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. It was a few minutes of walking. Jaebeom's head was in the lunch while Jinyoung was worried. He feared that anything could happen there to destroy all the progress he had made with Jaebeom.

When they reached there, Minjun was waiting for them in the hall outside the dinner room. Mark was already sitting on the table, waiting for the others to arrive. He was wearing a beautiful suit too. Very different from the casual clothes he used every day when he was not on shift. And Minjun already used a lot of formal clothes normally, so it was nothing new.

Jinyoung saw that Yunhyeong or Jung Hoon were there. They normally didn't like to frequent these dinners because they couldn't bring their mates. But they understood why Jaebeom was invited this time, so Jinyoung was positive they would appear later.

He took Jaebeom to the table, gesturing him to sit on one side while he sat on the other, right in front of him. Minjun sat in the first seat, at Mark's side. They sat in silence, waiting for the three others to arrive.

Jinyoung saw that Jaebeom kept his eyes on the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the table. He looked tense but relaxed at the same time. How he did that Jinyoung was not sure, but he knew he could read him well enough to know that.

Jinyoung let out a sigh and rested his head behind him, in the chair. "I hope this goes well," he thought.

…......

Jaebeom

Jaebeom was tense. He had been trying to relax himself ever since he woke in the morning. But the lunch he would have kept coming back to his mind. A reminder that he was going to be analyzed and questioned today.

He knew Jinyoung's family was a good one. He has been living with them for almost a year now. And he hasn't had any problem with them. And he wanted to keep it that way. 

A few of Jinyoung's brothers had kind of ignored him in the beginning, but things changed after he had saved him. They were more open, more friendly in a way that made Jaebeom uncomfortable.

His only sibling was Yugyeom, and he hadn't seen him in almost eight years now. So he had no clue on how to act with them. What was the role he was supposed to play? He didn't know, and it scared him to the bones. 

He couldn't be an annoying little brother, because his life experiences kind of sucked his funny side out. And he knew they didn't want a brooding brother either. So he was at a loss.

He felt like an intruder there. Like he wasn't supposed to even be there. Even with Jinyoung treating him kindly, he still felt it was all a lie. He felt like the younger was doing it out of duty or gratefulness. And he didn't want that 

His mind went back to the dream he had that morning. He had to get up fast and take a cold shower that morning because he didn't want Jinyoung to wake up and find the room impregnated with the scent of his slick and arousal.

He still couldn't distinguish the face of the man, but something in his mind told him that he knew who it was even if he didn't want to admit it. Vividly images of the dream came back to his mind. 

Jaebeom was on his knees, naked, on a carpeted floor. His knees were deep inside a fluffy material that felt amazing against his skin. So it didn't hurt his knees from where they were supporting his weight.

Jaebeom's mouth was wide open, a strange kind of gag prevented it from closing. Spit was sliding down his chin because he couldn't swallow it. The only thing he could do was moan in desire. He wanted everything.

His hands were loosely handcuffed together behind his back. It was only tight enough to prevent his movements, but loose enough to not hurt. And in his left hand, he had a small dispositive strapped on his fingers. It had a big bottom on it, Jaebeom could tell. He felt his own cock hard and leaking, he was ready to combust. 

He eyed the man in front of him with desire. The man was naked too, but his face was blurred, and the room was almost completely dark. He couldn't recognize the man because of it. But he could see the large cock in front of him, and he desperately wanted to taste it. He looked up and moaned, asking for more.

He heard the alpha chuckling in amusement, but he didn't care. He was too in need for that. He could feel slick dripping from his wet entrance and he felt even more aroused, if it was possible. 

"I will cum alone if you don't do anything." He tried to tell the man, but only unintelligible moans got out of his mouth. The gag prevented him from speaking. The man chuckled again, and he put his hand in Jaebeom's face. Caressing it, pushing the hair back. 

The man grabbed Jaebeom's hair, pulling his head up so he was forced to look at him. It was a firm grab, but it didn't hurt. Jaebeom could still move his head if he wanted.

The man looked at him for a full minute, admiring the view. Then he brought his other hand and began to dry the spittle that had leaked into his chin.

"Look at you, so pretty." The alpha said, still caressing Jaebeom's face. He took his hand back and began to massage his own hard member. He approached Jaebeom and put it's head on his lips, only enough for Jaebeom to lick it.

Jaebeom moaned when he felt the salty taste of the pre cum. He felt even more aroused because of it. He wanted to feel the other's masculine weight in his mouth. He wanted to feel it deep in his throat. He wanted the other moaning in pleasure because of him. 

"Jaebeom," the other called him, catching his attention. He moaned in displeasure, he wanted to go already. But the man pulled his head away when he tried to take more of the dick in his mouth.

"Jaebeom," he said again, more firmly. Jaebeom immediately stopped, don't wanting to upset the alpha more. He would feel really bad if he made the other upset. 

The man let out a sigh. He brought his hand back and began to massage Jaebeom's cheek again. And when he talked again his voice was softer. "I just want to remind you of the rules. If you want to stop, just push the bottom in the dispositive. It will make a loud sound and I will know you want me to stop, ok?"

Jaebeom looked up and nodded, he knew that already. When the man was satisfied with his answer, he began to ease his cock in Jaebeom's mouth, bit by bit. Enjoying the sensation and the feeling.

The alpha immediately stopped when Jaebeom gagged. He felt so overwhelmed that he forgot to relax his throat. So his gag reflex kicked in. The man took his face in his hands, pulling his cock out so he could have Jaebeom's full attention.

"Are you okay, Jaebeom? Do you want to stop?" The other man asked, after knelt down in front of him. Jaebeom found it strange that he still couldn't see the man's face. It was not too dark for him to not be able to see. And he had a heightened seeing, he should be able to see in the dark well enough.

Jaebeom shook his head, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more, he wanted to feel good. And he wanted the other to feel good too. He hoped the man had understood what he wanted to say.

"Okay, then. If you want me to stop, you know what to do." Jaebeom was relieved the alpha had understood him. And he felt even more relieved when the man brought his dick back to his mouth, entering inch by inch… 

Jaebeom was harshly woken from his not so innocent daydream when a plate was almost slammed in front of him. He jumped slightly, panicked trying to see if his scent had given any clue to the others about what he was thinking. 

It happened that it wasn't the case. The servant who was putting the plates was just a young boy, and it was his first time serving the royal family. So he had been nervous. Jaebeom was fast to assure the boy and everyone that everything was fine. He didn't want the kid into trouble.

He realized that the two brothers that were missing had arrived while he was distracted. He tried to send them a polite smile, one that he was unsure if it had even come out. But he felt a bit more relaxed when both sent him a smile back. He felt suddenly more lighter, like he could breathe properly now. It didn't feel like a judging audience anymore.

The lunch began normal, with a lot of conversations between the brothers while Jaebeom kept to himself. There wasn't much he could talk about with his limited communication. So he focused on eating.

Some time passed before Minjun asked him if he was comfortable in sharing a bit more of himself. He hesitantly agreed, because he doesn't want to seem impolite. But he was afraid, there was too much of himself that he couldn't share yet.

Minjun must have seen his hesitation because he was fast on assuring him that he could avoid answering any question that may make him uncomfortable. So he nodded.

For the next half an hour two of the brothers bombarded him with questions. He didn't feel uncomfortable per se, but it was quite disconcerting to be the center of attention from the two brothers. It was strange that Yunhyeong and Jung Hoon were so interested in him.

Mark kept quiet, only sometimes doing a few observations on things his brothers had said. Minjun was acting as the mediator, refraining his brothers from overwhelming him with their questions. And Jinyoung had an almost dark expression. He was in charge of reading out loud what Jaebeom wrote as an answer, since he was the closest to him. 

Jaebeom frowned slightly. For him, it didn't look like Jinyoung was enjoying the lunch too much. He just didn't know why. He was afraid it had anything to do with him. He was so accustomed to being Jinyoung font of displeasure that he was scared. 

"Why does he look so angry? Is it because I am here? Or is it because he has to work as a translator?" He asked himself in worry. He knew he shouldn't think like that, because it was his anxiety and insecurity speaking. But he couldn't help himself.

They had come through such a long way, in their relationship. He didn't want to be the one to ruin that. Jaebeom felt that he doesn't have much purpose in life, but he put as his goal to not hurt no one of his new family. In particular his mate.

Jinyoung must have sensed his eyes on him, because in the next moment he looked up from his plate and offered him a soft smile. Jaebeom felt his worry lessen a little, but he couldn't shake it all out.

The brothers asked him what was his favorite food, hobbies; what kind of pet he would like to have, if given the chance. His favorite color; what was his favorite subject he liked to read about, and so on.

He answered it as best as he could. He felt like he didn't have a favorite food, his hobbies were training and reading as many books as he could. He had never thought much about pets, but cats had always intrigued and amazed him. So he would probably have a cat.

When he reached the color one, he stopped. The color gray was in the tip of his pen, but something in his mind made him hesitate. Gray had been one of the colors of his former house. He had been taught to like it. And he had never questioned it.

But now, he wondered what was his favorite color. "Has it changed? Or is it still the same? And if it's the same, does it mean that I am still loyal to my old family, even with everything that had happened last time I was there.” He kept looking at the paper in front of him. He knew the others were waiting for his answer.

“But what if it changed? Does that mean my loyalties had changed too?” He wondered. He looked at his blazer, realizing that he had chosen to wear green today, unconsciously. And it was one of the official colors of the Park’s dynasty. After wondering for some time more, he decided his answer. 

He passed the notebook to Jinyoung, for him to read his answer out loud. Jaebeom didn’t like that arrangement too much, but he had not much choice on the matter. He saw Jinyoung questioning gaze when he read what he had written. It was very uncommon for someone to say that they had no favorite color, but Jinyoung decided to not say anything. For that Jaebeom was grateful. 

“Fish, again?” Jaebeom was startled from the questions when Yunhyeong let out a loud exclamation. He looked up to see all the brothers almost doubling in half with laughter. Jaebeom didn’t catch the joke, but he knew it must be something funny to enhance this kind of reaction.

“I thought you loved fish, Hyung. You spent months everyday in the docs.” Jinyoung said with a straight face, but Jaebeom could see that he was trying to hold his laughter. A chorus of “ohhs” sounded on the table, in the middle of the laughter, and Jaebeom heard someone saying something like “savage”. 

“Look here, your brat,” Yunhyeong said, throwing his napkin on the table. He sounded angry, but Jaebeom could tell he was amused too. He turned around to face Jinyoung, and put his two hands on top of the table. The others had a hand in front of their mouths trying to muffle their amusement. 

“Look what?” Jinyoung answered. He was looking at his brother in the eyes, playfully challenging him. “Everyone knew you were trying to impress the merchant daughter. And because of this you spent half a year going there. Please, don’t feign innocence. It doesn’t suit you.” A new wave of laughter sounded in the room, and Jaebeom was still clueless of what was so funny.

“It must be an internal joke.” Jaebeom thought in confusion. He looked down, suddenly feeling sad. In moments like this he always felt like an intruder. Not because of the brothers playing between themselves, but because of the knowledge that he never had anything like this. He never had a relationship where he could play and be playful.

So he focused on his lunch, trying to eat a little bit more. He was already feeling full, and his unwanted thoughts made him feel even less hungry. He stayed like that for a while, hearing and not hearing the chaos around him at the same time. He forced his face to stay blank because he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung’s voice brought him back. He saw him looking at him worried. Jaebeom gave him a smile, while pushing his plate forward. He won’t be able to eat any more that day, probably. His mental state always affected how much appetite he was going to have. Jinyoung still had a worried expression but he nodded when the others went back to ask Jaebeom questions. They offered if he wanted to know something in specific about them, but he declined. He was not confident enough with them to ask questions yet.

Some time passed with Jaebeom answering the most diverse questions, and he was happy that none of them had asked any strange or uncomfortable questions. He knew it might be because both Jinyoung and Minjun kept watching the exchange like hawks. Jaebeom felt almost happy seeing them so invested in not putting him in a bad place. Until...

“I will ask this because all of you are too cowardly to ask what everyone wants to know.” Yunhyeong said, attracting everyone's attention to him. Jaebeom had a feeling as to where it was going, but he gestured for him to ask it. Jaebeom rested his weight in the back of his chair, waiting.

“How did you lose your voice? Did you born without it?” Yunhyeong made the question. Loud gasps were heard on the table. Jaebeom saw Jjinyoung looking at his brother with a glare, Minjun too had a displeased face. It was like Yunhyeong had broken some kind of agreed rule. But Jaebeom was unfazed, he knew this question would appear earlier or later. He was prepared. 

“What? He doesn't need to answer it if he doesn’t want to. I am only asking because everyone is intrigued.” Everyone turned around to look at Jaebeom. Even Mark seemed interested. Jinyoung had a mixture of curiosity and blankness, like he wanted to know but didn’t want it to be asked. 

Jaebeom looked down, his eyes set on the notebook in front of him. He knew he could lie, or tell a half truth. And he could choose not to answer too. But a part of him wanted to tell the truth. He wanted to share that burden with someone else. The burden he had been carrying for almost eight years now. So, in the end, he decided to tell the truth. He let out a sigh when took his pen and wrote down his answer, as neat as possible. Then he handed it to Jinyoung.

He saw Jinyoung looking at him with a strangely intense expression, like he was trying to discern what he was thinking. So he gestured to the notebook, telling him to read it.

Jinyoung brought his attention to it. Jaebeom saw the moment he read the answer. Jinyoung's gasped loudly, and his eyes widened, and his face morphed into one of horror, his mouth falling open. He looked up to Jaebeom with a face that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness and horror. Jaebeom felt his throat closing, and swallowed the lump that formed there.

Jaebeom looked down when he heard the others asking what he had written. He saw Jinyoung reluctantly turning away from him, to face his brothers. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"He said his father Alpha Commanded him to not make a sound almost eight years ago." Jinyoung said abruptly, he forced the words out through his teeth. Jaebeom gulped, it was like Jinyoung was a moment from exploding. 

He heard gasps in the table. Everyone began to talk at the same time, making questions, giving out their opinions. Jaebeom began to feel emotionally drained again. It was too much. He didn't want to be in the middle of a storm of emotions. His own feelings were messed up enough already. He closed his eyes, trying to focus in his own mind, heart and breathing.

"You are alive, Jaebeom. You are living and surviving." His mind told him while he tried to keep his breathing stable. He didn't want to fall in that pit of darkness that had devastated his mind all these years. 

"Jaebeom?" He heard Jinyoung calling his name softly, so he opened his eyes. He saw the other up from the chair, and the others too were taking their things to go away. Jaebeom felt confused why suddenly everyone was going out. "It's time to go." Jinyoung said in the same soft tone he had used before. And Jaebeom didn't know what to feel about it. 

You ruined the mood once again.

His conscience was always an unpleasant voice in his mind. But he felt that it had a point this time. He felt the rotten regret take a place in his stomach once again. He began to wish he had lied. "You always destroy the good things." He shuddered with his thoughts. 

He got up and began to take his things. He didn't look at Jinyoung, he prefered to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to confront his fears right now, he only wanted to curl in a ball and disappear, for a while or forever. He didn't know yet what he prefered. 

He walked to the door, trying to avoid Jinyoung. When he was outside the room, Jaebeom felt a hand grabbing his arm lightly. He turned to look at Jinyoung, wondering what the other wanted. Jinyoung had an open, honest face. Like he had taken down all his defenses.

"Everything is okay, Jaebeom. Okay?" He said, looking Jaebeom in the eyes. And Jaebeom didn't understand what he meant by that. He was at loss, so he simply nodded. There wasn't much more he could do. And he didn't want to talk right now, he only wanted silence.

They began to make their way through the Palace. They would make their way through the Palace's garden. Jaebeom walked stiffly, looking at the ground. He felt Jinyoung's eyes on him every now and then. It looked like the other mind was far away sometimes, and sometimes he wanted to ask Jaebeom something.

But Jaebeom ignored him, he didn't want to hear anything at that moment. He felt too unstable to hand it. So he ignored the looks the other was throwing him. He took a deep breath, trying to soothe his trembling hand.

He saw that it had already darkened. They had spent too much time inside the dining room that he hadn't realized. Hours had passed in a blink of an eye. He had been so absorbed.

While he was walking close to a few trees, he heard a small noise that startled him. He looked up, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He stopped when he heard it again, and he realized it sounded like a small miaw. 

"Jaebeom? Is everything alright?" Jinyoung asked worried, when he realized he had stopped walking. Jaebeom made a gesture to the trees and to his ear, signaling he had heard something. 

He began to walk closer, trying to spot the cat that had been making the noises. Jinyoung walked behind, trying to hear what Jaebeom had heard. But he still couldn't hear anything.

After a few minutes searching, they heard it again. Louder, this time. Coming from a branch a few meters from the ground. They looked and saw a small kitten on it, looking at them with big blue eyes. Even from the distance, they could see that the kitten was very thin.

"The kitten must be hungry." Jinyoung said, walking closer to the tree. He could see it walking closer to them. So Jaebeom began to climb the tree. When he reached the branch, he extended his hand, calling the cat. 

He saw the cat hesitate, timidly smelling the air. Before finally coming to Jaebeom. Jaebeom took the kitten and handed them to Jinyoung, who caught it with ease. 

"I think it's a girl." Jinyoung said while Jaebeom was climbing down. The cat had nested herself in Jinyoung's arms, like it was the most natural thing in the word. Jaebeom was mildly jealous.

"You see how things work? You said you would want to have a cat and we just found one." Jinyoung said with a smile, passing the kitten to Jaebeom where she nested the same way she had nested in Jinyoung's arms. "You can keep her after we search out and make sure she indeed has no owner."

Jaebeom felt his mood lifting a lot after it. He was still on edge, but he felt that he could control himself better now. By the time they reached Jinyoung's apartment, Jaebeom was almost in love with the nameless kitten. 

"I really wish she has no owner, so I can keep her to myself." He thought with a minimal smile. He felt almost egoistic with that thought, but he couldn't help himself. She was just too cute.

They found a small place that she could use as a mattress and spend the night inside the room. While Jaebeom was getting ready to sleep, he began to analyze that day. 

They had gone to lunch but it had extended until night. He had been confronted with parts of himself that he wasn't ready to go through. He told them one of his most guarded secrets, and was once again responsible for ruining the mood in the table.

He let out a sigh when he laid in the bed, his back turned to Jinyoung. He felt himself tensing all over again. He felt a tension in his vocal cords like his anxiety was strangling him again. And it felt suspiciously like his father's hand. He shuddered at the thought.

"Jaebeom? Are you awake?" Jinyoung asked from the other side of the bed. The kitten has fallen asleep almost immediately after being put in her new nest. Jaebeom turned around slightly, to look at the other side.

"Are you angry with me?" Jinyoung asked without hiding the curiosity in his voice. Jaebeom blinked confused. He had believed Jinyoung was angry with him, he wasn't expecting it. "I mean, you barely looked at me after the lunch-turned-dinner. I thought maybe I did something to upset you."

Jaebeom got up to take the notebook he kept in the bedside table and began to write. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he needed to assure Jinyoung's feelings. After he wrote it he handed it to Jinyoung.

"There's no reason for me to be upset with you. I am just tired, and there's a lot of things in my head now." It was what he wrote. Jinyoung read the message and turned around to look at Jaebeom with a smile. And Jaebeom felt his heart swelling in his chest, he knew Jinyoung already had a big space in his heart.

"Well, then, I am glad. Good Night, Jaebeom." Jaebeom felt his lips lifting slightly at the side, and turned back to try to sleep.

………

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was restless. It was the middle of the night and he had yet to find his sleep. His mind kept going back to the lunch, and everything he found out there.

Jinyoung was disappointed with himself, he knew almost nothing about Jaebeom. He had already known it, but it still felt like a slap on the face to be confronted by it so directly. 

He wished he had the courage to ask Jaebeom himself what he wanted to know, but his fear of being rejected kept him from going to it. And now his brothers knew more than him about his mate.

But it wasn't what kept him awake. What kept him awake was what Jaebeom had said, about his father. Never, in a million years, he would have imagined that the motive that Jaebeom doesn't speak was because of the other's own father.

Jinyoung felt a familiar wave of hate and disgust take his body. He always hated alphas that used their power to dominate, overpower and torture others. And now, seeing the consequences of it in Jaebeom, he hated it even more. 

And Jinyoung felt dread in his stomach, because he knew, deep down, that it wasn't everything. He knew that there were more to the story than Jaebeom had told. It already looked like a huge leap to Jaebeom, tell them it.

He turned around slightly to look at Jaebeom. The other was asleep, but his features didn't look peaceful. His forehead was frowned, and his lips were closed tightly. For everyone outside, it would look like he wasn't asleep at all. But Jinyoung could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He turned more, carefully, trying to not disturb the bed. He took the opportunity to look Jaebeom's face closer, without the chance of being caught. And he was mesmerized. He couldn't believe someone so pretty was his mate.

His fingers itched to run on through the dark locks of hair once again. He remembered how soft it had felt in his fingers when he had comforted Jaebeom after the nightmare. And he yearned for it again. But he didn't dare to disturb the other's sleep.

"What more are you hiding?" He asked Jaebeom in silence. He wanted to know more about the mysterious man that was his mate. He wanted to know more about how to take care of him. He wanted to know everything. "What are all the other traumas you are hiding there?"

He remembered the face Jaebeom had when his brothers began to express their outrage with what they had heard. It looked too much with the face he had when Jinyoung had unintentionally Alpha Commanded him. Or when he woke up and found him sitting in his bedroom's balcony. 

Jaebeom had looked utterly devastated. He had simply closed off. It was like a switch had been turned off. And Jinyoung had felt scared. He was scared that they had pushed him too much, too far. Pushed him out of the edge.

He had believed Jaebeom was angry at him because he hadn't stopped that question from being asked. But Jinyoung realized the other was kind of waiting for it. And he chose to answer it. "It must count for something, right?"

He remembered how little Jaebeom eats and sleeps everyday. He knew he didn't do it by choice, but because his mental state didn't let him enjoy the small pleasures of life. And Jinyoung hadn't known how to help. 

He felt like he understood the other a bit better now. Jinyoung remembered his brother, Minjun, saying that Jaebeom was terrified of him. He hadn't understood why that time, because he hadn't done anything to evoque this kind of fear in the other. But knowing a bit of how the other's father had treated him, he understood a little.

"You are so dumb. Mother had said it when the first letter arrived." He chastised himself. He remembered that his mother had said that the rumor was that not even the King's family was safe from his ire. In particular his oldest son, Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung shuddered in pain. He couldn't understand why Jaebeom had forgiven him after what he had done. For Alpha Commanding him. And now, seeing the extension of Jaebeom's trauma, he felt even more like trash. He knew part of him would always hate himself for what he had done. He had sworn he would never abuse his power, and yet he had done exactly it.

He knew he had to do something. Or try, at least. He tried to imagine how he would feel if one day his father decided to take his voice away. But he couldn't. He knew it was not possible because he was already presented, he was not a part of his father pack anymore. And he had a pack of his own now, Jaebeom was his pack.

And it made him even sadder. He tried to imagine a fourteen years old boy losing his voice because his father decided to take it away. He couldn't imagine the pain Jaebeom must have felt, must still feel everytime he would open his mouth and no sound would come out. And the knowledge that he would still be able to speak if it wasn't for his father.

"It must have a way of reverting it, it has to have." He thought determined. Jinyoung, he felt he needed to do something, he couldn't simply let things like that. So he decided to talk with his father in the morning. He knew he wouldn't have any sleep that night.

……..

Jinyoung knocked slightly in his father's office. It was a while since he had been there. So he waited to see if his father could attend him. He had arrived very early, so he could be the first to have an audience with his father.

The first thing he did in the morning was calling Bambam to take the cat to a veterinarian, and to see if anyone reported a missing cat in the Palace's neighborhood. The second was saying bye to Jaebeom. He had even foregone breakfast, his nerves too wired for him to be able to simply sit and enjoy food.

After a few seconds, his father attended the door, looking surprised to find Jinyoung standing there with a dark and urgent look. He motioned him to enter without saying a word. He could feel the dark mood in his youngest son.

"Jinyoung! What brings you here this early in the morning?" He asked after Jinyoung had sat in one of the leather couches, and he served himself a glass of wine. He liked to begin the day with wine because he felt it helped him to feel more at ease and ready to go through a day full of politics, Jinyoung remembered him saying this.

"Yesterday, I found out something equally important and terrifying about my mate. Something that I hope you can help us out." He said putting emphasis in his words. The other reason why he had come very early was the fact that he wanted to be the one from where his father would hear that. He didn't want his brothers telling his father things that were not their business. 

"Yes, I am very petty." He thought with dark amusement. He was still disappointed that it seemed that Mark knew more about his mate than him. Even if he knew it was nobody's fault other than his own. But he couldn't help himself.

"And what is this?" The king said with a careful curiosity. Jinyoung knew he was kind of reluctant in believing whatever Jinyoung was going to say because he certainly had heard about the way he was treating Jaebeom in the past. 

"Nothing bad, father. I mean, it's bad but not in the sense you are probably thinking." He was quick to reassure his father. But he still felt uneasy with telling his father someone's else's secret. 

"It's just… " he stopped once again. He didn't understand why he was feeling so unsure now. He was so certain of it when he made his way there. And now he was feeling unsure. He shook his head, trying to clean it, and took a deep breath. 

"Jaebeom told us yesterday that he doesn't speak because he was Alpha Commanded to not do so." He said it in one breath. He saw his father's eyes widening in surprise and shock. No one would have expected it, Jinyoung knew.

"I came here to see if there is any way to reverse it. Do you know a way to do it?" He asked after seeing his father's shocked silence. He had thought too much about it. "Jaebeom's father is a King, and you are a King, father. Is there any way of you neutralizing it?"

"My dear boy, you are the one who has to do it." Jinyoung's father said, after recovering from the shock. After seeing the confusion in his son's face, he continued. "You are his mate. You are the one who has the complete authority over him. You are the one that has to reverse it."

"Jaebeom's father was able to do it because he hadn't presented yet, right? But, looking back, it wouldn't have made a difference if he had presented or not, he is an omega. And unmated omegas are susceptible to every alpha." The king continued talking, using his knowledge to try to understand the situation.

Jinyoung was finally beginning to understand. He was the one responsible for his mate. Jaebeom was now his pack, he was his to take care. He began to understand what Mark had tried to tell him during all these months and he hadn't understood. He finally understood why having a omega mate was such a responsibility.

"Jaebeom is your mate. You have the power to heal him. And you have the power to break him permanently too. It's because of it that I always insisted the alphas undergo training so they will not abuse their power." The king said, seeing the realization in his son's face. He knew Jinyoung would understand his responsibilities. And he knew he had begun to.

"So I am the one who has to do it," Jinyoung thought, he didn't know why, but he really hadn't expected it. But he felt a little bit better, because he knew he would be able to fix something in his mate's life. It felt like some kind of redemption, after the many mistakes he had committed.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about himself with this. He didn't want to make it about himself. He had to think about Jaebeom, he was the one who was going to recover his voice after almost eight years. But still, a small, selfish part of himself insisted on making it about himself. 

"You are really a piece of trouble, Park Jinyoung." His conscience told him. And he agreed with it. He has no energy to fight with something he knew was true.

"I think I finally understood now, father." Jinyoung said, looking at the ceiling. And that phrase meant a lot. He finally understood what was to be an alpha. He finally understood what his father and mother tried to teach him all his life. And he finally understood what is like to have a mate, the responsibilities that come with it. And he finally understood what his brother had tried to tell him. "I know what I have to do."

A knock sounded in the door, signaling it as his leave. He got up, said his goodbyes and walked back to his apartment. He had too much to think about, and he was unsure on how to proceed with it. But he knew what to do. 

"I hope I do it the right way." He said out loud.

………

Jaebeom

Jaebeom was sitting in the bed, his back against the headboard. He was reading a book while waiting for Jinyoung. His mind was a mile away, traveling fast. He was thinking about his mate.

He couldn't shake away the dream he had had last morning. He couldn't shake away the tension on his muscles. He felt slightly excited when he remembered that. He, on his knees, ready to take a cock in his throat. Wanting it, asking for it. He felt a delicious shiver running down his back. But dread soon accompanied it. He didn't understand why he was feeling like that, aroused. He shouldn't feel arousal, he shouldn't feel desire. And yet he was feeling all of that. 

He, once again, felt clueless. He wanted answers that no one could give him. Omegas wasn't supposed to feel desire outside the heat, from what he had gathered. His father had said that there was a moment that omegas needed to have sex, in the heat. While none of the omegas he had ever met enjoyed sex. So he was at a loss. Everything seemed so complicated, so conflicting.

He tried to keep his body under control. He didn't want Jinyoung to arrive and find the room smelling slick and excitation. Or doubt and dread. He didn't even know why felt excited about it. His sexual experiences were all horrible. But a small part of himself wondered what would be like to be on his knees for his mate. 

He remembered the day he had the nightmare. How he had felt safe in his mate's arms. How he had loved the warmth. How he felt enough at peace to fall asleep in his lap. And a small part of him wanted to be in the other arms in a very more intimate situation, with much less clothes.

"Stop it, Jaebeom. You can think about it. You can't go through that pain again." He reprimanded himself for his thoughts. He couldn't fathom the idea of having sex with someone. He still felt the ripping pain he had felt that day in the Throne room.

"I still don't understand," he thought. He didn't understand why Jinyoung was treating him so nicely. Even without the mist inside Jinyoung's mind, Jaebeom still knew that he had nothing to offer the other. Nothing. He was just an empty casket.

He was brought back to the present when he heard the door opening and closing. He saw Jinyoung walking inside the room. Distracted. He had a distant expression on his face. Like his mind was far away.

When he turned around and saw Jaebeom, he jumped in surprise. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow in question. It was rare, these days, to see Jinyoung distracted with his surroundings.

"Oh, you are here." He said, walking closer to the massive bed. He stopped a few steps away, looking to Jaebeom with a strange expression. He looked almost unsure. Like he wanted to do something but didn't know if he should.

Jaebeom slowly closed, suddenly feeling anxious in his stomach. Jinyoung's words sounded too close to what he had said that day. The monster inside his belly woke, putting it's tentacles around his throat. Closing it off.

Jinyoung, seeing the sudden anxiety in his face, was fast to reassure him. "This is not what I mean. I thought you would be in the training ground, or with Youngjae and the others." He said softly. He felt so much guilt from what he had done.

Jaebeom felt himself relaxing a little. But he still felt unsure. He wanted to believe that everything was alright between them, but life had taught him to always expect the worse. It was one of the reasons why he had stopped hoping.

Jinyoung walked closer, sitting next to him. But keeping a small distance. He didn't want to make Jaebeom uncontrollable, or overwhelm him. They were making progress, so he didn't want to destroy it.

"I went to talk with my father." Jinyoung said, looking at the ground. He knew Jaebeom was confused, even if he couldn't smell his scent. It bothered him, sometimes. That he couldn't tell what Jaebeom was feeling through his scent.

Jinyoung looked up, after sensing the other's eyes on him. He saw that Jaebeom was looking at him with questions written all over his face. 

"I went to talk to my father. About what you told us." Jaebeom was confused. He didn't know what he had told them that Jinyoung would go to his father. 

"I went to talk to him to see if there were any possibilities to recover your voice." He dropped the bomb after letting out a sigh. He knew that there was no point in delaying the situation. He hadn't told him earlier because he didn't want to give him hope on something that could not be possible.

Jaebeom's mind went blank. He felt his mouth open in shock. He hadn't expected that. When he had told them about it, he expected to be left alone. He didn't expect that Jinyoung would even think much about it. He just didn't want people questioning him about it every time.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom. A soft expression in his face. He looked almost happy, like he was proud of doing something that could make the elder happy.

"My father said that I, as your mate, should have the power to break the Command. Because you are part of my pack now, and not your father's." Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom's eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. He would give Jaebeom's voice back, if it was possible for him.

Jaebeom was still in a trance. He couldn't stop himself from fearing it. He wanted to have hope, but he knew what pain he would have to go through if it didn't work. He strangely believed that Jinyoung really believed what he was saying. And that he truly wanted to give his voice back to him.

"Do you want to try it? I can't guarantee it will work, but I think we should try, at least." Jinyoung asked, getting up from the bed. He stepped in front of Jaebeom, waiting for him to decide. 

Jaebeom looked at the ground for a moment. Part of him didn't want to do it, he was already too used to it. But he knew it was his fears speaking. He didn't want to be crushed in case it doesn't work.

But nonetheless he gathered his courage and nodded. He stayed tense with anticipation. Waiting for Jinyoung to make a move. He kept sitting in the bed. He didn't trust his legs to carry his weight right now. He felt it would only give out from under him if he tried to stand.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, preparing himself for what he had to do. He had sworn to himself that he would never Alpha Command his mate ever again. But he knew it was a good exception. 

"I revoke whatever order that was given to you about not making a sound." Jinyoung put as much power in the words as he could. His voice came out low and strong. Etched in power. The image of a true alpha prince.

Jaebeom felt a shiver run down his back with each word that Jinyoung spoke. He felt himself become smaller and more vulnerable in face of his mate's authority. But even Jinyoung's Alpha Command felt softer, different from the ones his father used to give him. He didn't like to have alphas using their authorities against him, but he knew it was for the best, that time.

Tears began to run down his face. He felt his heart constricting in his chest. He felt a mixture of panic and joy. His back began to shake as sobs began to come out. He felt extremely overwhelmed when he felt the pressure leave his vocal cords.

"Jaebeom?" He looked up when he heard Jinyoung calling his name. He saw that the other had an unsure expression, like he didn't know what to do. After a few seconds of indecision, Jinyoung stretched his hand and cupped Jaebeom's face, caressing it. He dried Jaebeom's tears. 

"What's it? Why are you crying?" Jinyoung asked softly, with sweetness. Jaebeom could see that Jinyoung was afraid too. Afraid of it not working. He hadn't wanted to cause more distress to Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom opened his mouth and closed a few times. No words or sounds came out. He kept crying and trying to speak. Jinyoung was worried. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid it had backfired. Until… 

"Tha… Tha… nk… Yo… u."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jinyoung helped Jaebeom recover his voice. If I have to choose a exact time where Jaebeom fell in love with Jinyoung, it would be in that moment. They have a long way to go, but the first steps were taken.
> 
> Next chapter a long waited character make his appearance. While Jinyoung and Jaebeom's relationship began to make real progress, tensions raise in all continent, and people began to realize something more is happening.
> 
> Please, comment, review. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung get to know Jaebeom better. And they have a lot of needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter. I know you guys must be very disappointed to have to wait over two months for a update, and I am so sorry. I am disappointed with myself too. I tried to compensate it with a big chapter. I thought about separating the chapter in two, but I decided in the end it's better to read the chapter as a whole. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a musician. I know very little about music in general. Every information here I found on google. So, if I committed any mistake on this chapter, let me know so I can change it as fast as possible.

Yugyeom was angry

He strode through the Palace with a purpose. He had endured four hours of meetings with the Lords, now he wanted answers. His father had been doing insane moves that need to be stopped, now.

He entered his father's study without knocking. He did on purpose, he wanted to know how much he could push his father's bottoms. He was angry and he didn't bother to hide it. 

"Yugyeom," his father said his name in a sickly cold tone of voice, one that made shivers run down everyone's back. But Yugyeom was different, he was far past being afraid.

"What in the hell are you doing, father?" He asked it with the most disdain he could gather. He saw his father clenching his jaw and wrist. And a dark satisfaction took place inside of Yugyeom's head. "Good," he thought.

"And what are you talking about, your insolent brat." The king said through clenched teeth. He was close to exploding, and Yugyeom knew it. "I should cut your tongue out, for addressing me like this." He threatened.

"And then what? You will have an heir that can't talk?" Yugyeom wasn't afraid. It was a game of pushing and pulling, one that he had learned very well. Yugyeom knew he had the higher position here. "As if I would even let you do it with me. You will be dead before you even realize what was even happening." 

When he saw his father almost snarling at him, he smiled triumphantly. He felt it was a prize for him, to be able to piss his father so masterly. "The neglected son taking his revenge." 

"I am the only thing keeping you on the throne. Do you think you will be able to hold your crown without me? Half of these Lords want your head for the things you had done to their Houses. And the other half want your power and your throne." Yugyeom said with a smug smile, after his father demanded an answer, and he always felt satisfaction pointing out his father's mistakes. 

He saw his father's face turn purple. He was so angered that Yugyeom was surprised that he had not yet burst a vein. He took a deep breath. And tried to bring the conversation back to the main subject.

"What are you doing, father?" Yugyeom asked again. The king had executed two sons of a Lord considered rebellious. It was a nasty move, one that made his position even more precarious. "Are you trying to get yourself and us killed."

His father looked at him impassively. There was a deadly glint in his eyes, but a calculative expression. It was in these moments that Yugyeom remembered that the king was not a sane man. But he was still a calculative bastard. 

"I think I should have let your coward brother here." The kind said, striking in the wound with precision. Yugyeom clenched his jaw with strength, and closed his hands into fits under the table. "He would have no use, but I could use him to please the lords. At least it would keep you in check."

Yugyeom felt his jaw aching from the effort of not showing emotion. Every time the King mentioned Jaebeom, Yugyeom felt a great desire in simply jumping over the table and to put his hands around his throat. 

Ever since he arrived back in the Capital, four months before, Yugyeom had been angry. He was called back home with no idea what was happening. At first he didn't want to go, since he was basically kicked out when he was only eleven years old. "I was eleven or twelve? I don’t remember correctly.” He thought bitterly and confused.

He remembered hearing from the lord that had given him shelter that his brother had been disinherited. He hadn't wanted to believe, but the letter from his mother had arrived and confirmed his fears. 

He remembered the dread that had taken his heart. The utter and completely fear that had overtaken his mind. To his brother to be disinherited, he knew something really bad had happened. 

He had gathered his things to go back to the Capital. He went out of the house that had been his home for seven years. Minho had joined him for the traveling. The travel had been tough, the snow covering the roads had made everything difficult.

Yugyeom remembered when Minho had found him, three years before. He was surprised to see him on the threshold of Lord Yaman's house. The Lord wasn't very pleased, to be honest. It was not everyday that a bastard alpha appeared in your house demanding to talk with the prince. 

Yugyeom, then, had found out that Minho had deserted from the army. He had told Yugyeom that too many cruelties were being made by the soldiers with the encouragement from the crown. It had made him walk away.

And when he reached the Capital, he was livid. He found out that he had arrived days after his brother had been gone. He realized his mother had waited to send the letter. So he would arrive after Jaebeom was long gone.

The first thing he did was confront his mother. He was so angry, that he had used all his self control to prevent himself from exploding. The thing about Yugyeom was that he had a love and hate relationship with his mother. It was better than the simple hate he had for his father, but it was still a complicated relationship.

"Why didn't you call me before?" It was the first thing he had said to his mother in eight years. Queen Eunkyung looked up, unbothered. Her expression was as cold as always. Yugyeom knew she knew he was coming to confront her, but chose to wait. "Why did you wait for him to be gone before to call me back?"

They were in the Queen's bedroom. She was perched over a desk, writing something. Yugyeom had almost invaded the place, entering without knocking. He was so angry and desolated that he couldn't think straight. 

For the first time, Yugyeom looked around. He saw Seung Yoon serving her wine in the glass. He kept his eyes on the floor, long before having grown used with the dramas of the Royal Family. He learned to ignore it, having perfected the art of being invisible. 

Yugyeom felt Minho approaching, entering the room with hesitancy. Yugyeom saw the moment Yoon's eyes snapped up in surprise when Minho entered completely. He knew the omega hadn't seen the older alpha in years. Yoon opened his mouth to say something, then closed after thinking better.

Yugyeom brought his attention back to his mother after receiving no answer. But, for him, her silence was answer enough. He clenched his teeth, his hands forming a fist. 

"What? You probably even told him I didn't want to see him, didn't you?" He said angrily, his jaw aching from the effort to contain himself. He was so pissed. "I had the right to see my brother." He exclaimed.

"I did delay the dispatch of the message, yes." She said, getting up. Yugyeom knew his mother was an intimidating woman. Her stature and grace showed her power. He knew everyone could recognize that there was something about her that wasn't entirely human. "Not something, everything." He considered. 

He felt so much anger, he wanted to curse at her. A white hot fire was burning inside his body. "I hate you," he wanted to scream. But he once again was able to reign himself. He had always been like this, more prone to emotions, while Jaebeom was more quiet, subdued.

Yugyeom knew that Jaebeom was a stark image of their mother. He had the same bone construction on his face as hers, and he had even her coldness and nonchalance. But what differed them was that he was half human, he had much more emotions and knew when to let them flow. 

But his mother was able to read him well. Yugyeom saw her eyes narrowing slightly. He knew it was really difficult to get a reaction from her, so he counted it as a victory. "Her patience must be ending." The thought passed on his mind like a wind. 

"Hate me whatever you want," she said, proving him right. He saw her gripping the back of the chair she had been sitting tightly. In the poorly lighted room, he could see and hear the cushions ripping under her grip with his heightened senses. "But Jaebeom needed to lose all the ties that kept him here." Her voice was a quiet snarl.

"Oh really? And making him feel like nobody cared for him was the best option?" Yugyeom felt livid. His mother couldn't be so stupid, could she? "I bet you did even told Jaebeom hyung that nobody cared about him, did you?" Her face went even colder, if it was possible. 

"He was going to die, if he stayed here." She kept her ground, defending what she believed. Yugyeom shook his head, trying to make sense of what she was talking about. "His mental state was too damaged. He needed to walk away without looking back."

"And making him believe he had no family was the best option in your mind? Making him believe that I didn't want to talk to him when I wasn't even here?" Yugyeom was incredule. He felt something akin to bewilderment taking his body. "It makes no sense." He said more to himself than anything else. 

She kept in silence, letting him know she wasn't going to say anything else. He glared at her once again. He turned around, to look at the window. He couldn't afford to look at her right now. 

"I wanted to say goodbye to him, at least. To show him that someone cared. To show him that I care." He felt almost defeated. The fight left him drained. He hated this, he hated this life too. "I wanted to let him know that someone cared. Because I know that you didn't tell him. You are far from being a decent mother, after all." He repeated, but he couldn't stop the jab from coming out. 

"If you are going to keep insulting me, then get out of my room." She said, pressing her blood red lips tightly together. She made a mention towards the door, looking at him expectantly. Yugyeom made a mention to go, but something stopped him.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened for him to be disinherited, at least?" He asked, looking at her eyes. Queen Eunkyung looked at him with stone cold eyes, and he wondered if she was going to answer. 

Behind her, Yugyeom saw Yoon taking a sudden gasping breath. Soundless. He looked like he was shaking. But he didn't turn to look at them. He kept his firmly on the floor. At his side, Yugyeom could tell Minho's attention was on the omega. Trying to discern what was going through his head. 

"He presented as an omega, so he was disinherited, as ordered by the law." The Queen said after a long moment of studying Yugyeom. Yugyeom felt himself tensing even more, panic taking control. 

"And… What happened to him?" He asked in panic. His mother only looked to him, with a raised eyebrow. You know what happened, she was telling him silently. "To whom he was auctioned?" 

She kept in silence, then mentioned him to go. He was almost in shock. A numb sadness spreading in his soul. He knew the destiny of his brother was probably terrible. And, there's almost nothing he could do.

"See, you are so cold even talking about the destiny of your oldest son. It's because of it you are a terrible mother." He said dispassionately, walking out of the door. He could feel Minho walking behind him, following silently as he was used to doing. 

He entered his room, after crossing the castle. The room he hadn't been in eight years. It looked almost like he had left it. The clothes, his pertences, the sword he used to train, everything. Even the music sheets were in the same place, on top of his abandoned piano. And it was the first thing that caught his attention. 

"Hadn't Jaebeom hyung used them?" He thought perplexed. He and his brother had the habit of sharing their music sheets. It was surprising that his brother hadn't taken them when Yugyeom was sent away. He hoped he still kept performing. 

"He probably didn't want to play without you," Minho said. He was able to read Yugyeom's face with ease. After he had joined him three years before, they had become very close. 

Yugyeom still remembered when he was a kid. He used to walk behind the five of them, wanting to play. They all were a lot older than him, but they treated him with kindness. Maybe because of his and their statuses, or because Jaebeom made sure they wouldn't mistreat him. Yugyeom was not sure whose was the right answer. 

But they had never been close. The other four were closer to Jaebeom, because he was older. They all took care of Yugyeom in their own ways. And, after Minho deserted, he went straight to Yugyeom. 

And they had gotten closer. They formed a deep friendship. And Minho had become the only connection between Yugyeom and his family. He was the person who acted as a messenger, carrying the news between Yugyeom and his mother. 

"I don't know, Hyung. Piano had been one of the things he loved the most." He said, confused. He couldn't imagine anything being able to avert his brother's love for singing and playing piano. Minho shrugged, he didn't have an answer for it.

"How long have I been away? I think I lost count." He said, after a moment of silence. He looked outside of the window, seeing the frozen grounds. The winter was at its full force. He wondered where his brother would be, if he was okay. If he was being hurt… 

Yugyeom jumped up abruptly. He didn't want to think about it. He felt he would go mad if he did. He felt so hopeless. He only wished he could see his brother once more in his life, even if he doubted it would happen. He knew his father had probably sold him with the demand for Jaebeom to never see Yugyeom again. Because his father was like that. A sadist. 

Yugyeom motioned for Minho to sit down in the chair close to the window. He hated the castle because it had such an oppressive feeling. The darkness seemed to glue in the walls like leeches. It felt almost like a cursed place. 

"Considering the King's condition, I wouldn't be surprised." Yugyeom's thought went in a direction he didn't want it to go. So he forced it back. He and Minho began to talk about everything and nothing, it was a pleasant distraction from all his worries. He took away his gloves, letting the chilling air cool his hands. 

They both stopped in the middle of a sentence when they heard silent steps approaching by the hall. They knew who it was before a knock sounded in the door. Yugyeom walked and opened it. 

Seung Yoon entered the room looking unsure, after Yugyeom invited him in. His eyes immediately fell on the alpha closer to the window. Yugyeom knew that there was something between them for years, but he knew they were in a complicated situation. Yoon was the Palace's omega. The King would never let him go. 

"Hello, Hyung. What brings you here?" Yugyeom asked after a moment of silence, breaking the staring contest that was happening between the alpha and the omega. He himself could feel the tension between them. And he hated to feel like the third wheel.

"I… " Yoon began to talk, but stopped and cleared his throat. He looked unsure, more than ever before Yugyeom had seen him be. But it was quite understandable, since Yugyeom hadn't seen him after his presentation. And with what the King orders him to do… Yugyeom shuddered. 

"I wanted to tell you what really happened to Jaebeom," Yoon said after a moment. He had taken a deep breath, as if steading himself. He seemed like he needed courage to talk about it. Yugyeom froze, his eyes going wide. 

"What? What really happened? What do you mean?" Yugyeom cringed with how frantic he sounded, but he shoved the shame away. Because, what more could have happened? What could be worse?

"What could be worse?" He decided to voice his thoughts. Yugyeom sat down heavily with the look that Yoon gave him. It was such a sad and painful expression. And it carried so much experience, like Yugyeom was talking to someone much older, and not a twenty three years old omega. And for the first time in years Yugyeom felt young and inexperienced. 

"Jaebeom he… he began his presentation in the Throne room." Yoon began, his voice small and sad. From his peripheral vision, he saw Minho sitting down heavily too. He sensed that story would hurt both of them.

"And the King realized. It was in the beginning of the Omega Hunting Festival." He swallowed dryly. Yugyeom felt his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. An idea began to form on his mind, and he felt terrified. "Oh, no, please. Don't let it be it." He thought in terror. 

"Just go direct to the point, Yoonie." Minho said, his voice cold. But with an undertone of terror embedded in it. He couldn't wait anymore. Yugyeom silently agreed, there was no point in the other keeping delaying the inevitable. Yugyeom saw Yoon flinching by the nickname, and he wondered once again what had happened between the two in the past. 

"The king dishiherited him and allowed the lords there attack and rape him." He said with a sigh, knowing that the others were right and there was no point in delaying. Yugyeom put his head in his hands, a shocked numbness taking his body. 

“No, please. Tell me you are lying.” Yugyeom said at the same time Minho said: “Are you sure?” There was so much disbelief in his mind. He didn’t want it to be true, but when Yoon confirmed it was true, that he had been there and saw it happen, Yugyeom’s hope was shattered alongside his heart. 

"It's because of that that my mother didn't say anything." Yugyeom felt his mouth working by its own will. A deep calm descended over him, but one that promised violence. He was so angry he couldn't feel anything anymore. "She didn't want me to know." 

"Yes, I think so, too. But I believe you have a right to know." Yoon said, exchanging his weight from one foot to the other. He looked at them worried, almost like he was fearing they would storm out of the room and went to rip off the head of the King and his lords. 

Yugyeom couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his sweet brother had gone through something so horrible with the authorization form his father and the leniency from his mother. 

"I need air." He brusquely got up. Yoon jumped back in alarm when he walked past him towards the bath house that was connected to his room. He closed the heavy wood doors forcefully, making a high noise echo through the empty hall. 

He sat on the side of the bathtub, letting his tears flow. He remembered all the omegas he had encountered in his years in court. How dead and abused they had looked. How they had no glint in their eyes, almost no life left. 

And an image of his brother in the same state filled his brain. He grabbed and pulled his hair in agony. He hadn't seen his brother in years. He didn't even know what he looked like anymore. And it was torture, to see the memory of childlike Jaebeom his mind conjured in that situation. A memory of Jaebeom’s bruised face filled his mind, and he almost screamed.

"I can't… I can't… " He got up angrily when he felt his chest constricting. He took deep breaths, calming his mind and centering his focus. He stayed for a few minutes standing in front of the door, until he felt calm enough. He walked back to his room, only to find the alpha and the omega looking at him like he had grown another head. 

"Who? Names. I need names." Yugyeom knew he sounded almost incoherent, but he couldn't care less. He was angry, and he needed blood. 

"Lady Eun, Lord Yang,... " The omega began to name those involved in the attack. Yugyeom felt his brain registering it, and a plan began to form in his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to save Jaebeom, but he could still avenge him. 

Yugyeom was taken away from his memories by his father getting up. For a split second, he had forgotten he was in the presence of the man that he hated the most. But Yugyeom was angry. Angry that his father still had the audacity to mention his brother's name. 

"Keep his fucking name out of you dirty mouth, your bastard." Yugyeom said with venom dripping from every word. He felt himself shaking in anger, trying to contain himself. Every cell of his body was turned on in adrenaline. 

"I say whatever I want, your hell’s spawn." The king said, his voice getting louder in the end. Yugyeom saw him gripping the table hard, trying to contain himself too. And Yugyeom felt satisfaction at it. "I should kill you and send your head to your whore of a mother."

"And, then, what?" Yugyeom asked, unbothered. He knew he had the higher ground in this confrontation. He was unshaken. He was not going to retreat right now. "You stay without an heir? Do you think you are going to keep your head without an heir? You will be hanged by the next day."

"I can always have a new heir." The king said, his voice almost a growl. Yugyeom threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't help himself. It was too funny. In those moments he truly saw the madness in his father. 

"How?" Yugyeom asked, amused. He saw his father clenching his jaw until blood began to pool out. But he was unbothered. He hadn't cared for his father in years, he wasn't going to begin now. "If I remember correctly, mother can't have any more children."

"And you know a kid born from only a mate will never be recognized as heir here. It's because of it the wedding is required." Yugyeom kept going with his father's silence. "And you know if you reject her and end the wedding she will have you killed in the next few seconds." 

If Yugyeom had a certainty in his life, it was that his mother hated his father. And she hated him with intensity. When he was leaving the Palace, he had learned a lot of things. Including secrets his mother didn't want him to know. 

"So keep his name out of your damn mouth." Yugyeom kept going. He knew it was a game of power, intimidation. And he had learned to play it well. "I am not Jaebeom hyung, that you used to terrorize since the day of his birth. Remember what I did with Lady Eun." He put as much malice as he could in his words. 

A memory of that day came to his mind. He remembered deciding that Lady Eun would be the first to pay. He knew he had to play his cards with precision, otherwise all their plans would fail. So he decided she was the lesser risk. 

He had sent Minho after her, to keep his eyes on their target. For a few weeks, they kept their distance, studying her whereabouts and her habits. They saw she had the routine of walking on the Palace very late, alone, trusting her subgender and her status would be enough to protect her. 

One night they decided to strike. Minho went after her, while he stayed in the shadows. After almost an hour, he saw Minho bringing a struggling package in his arms, that was moaning and trying to get free. 

Yugyeom gestured for Minho to put her down in front of him. When Minho removed the bag that was on her head, he saw her face clearly for the first time that night. Her hair was disvealed, and her cheeks were red from the struggle. Lady Eun was bound and gagged. She had a foul expression, until her eyes fell on Yugyeom and her face paled.

"Hello, hello, Lady Eun. We met once again." Yugyeom said with a falsely animated voice, sweetness dropping from every word. He saw her freezing, a look of horror entering her features. "Now, let's have a talk." Yugyeom motioned for Minho to follow him, bringing their guest to the Palace's dungeon. 

They walked for half an hour, avoiding guards and going through less used halls. When they arrived at their destination, Lady Eun was looking at the ground, a subdued mood already taking hold. 

They entered in one of the cells, after opening the heavy metal doors. Minho put the lady on the bench, while they went to prepare his things. After they were done, they walked back to her. 

"So, I heard an interesting situation happened with my brother when he presented." Yugyeom said, catching a blade on the table. He saw her eyes going wide in fear, and she began to tremble. "And I heard you were one of the most involved." 

"I… uhh… ugh." She began to shake her head, trying to form words. Yugyeom gestured for Minho to take her gag away. He kept his hands in his pocket, looking uninterested. "The King gave us permission. And the law allows us. I did nothing wrong. I was in my right." She said, crying out. 

"Oh, I am very aware my father allowed it. And what is his is coming too." Yugyeom said, walking closer. "Well, maybe not by my hands. I have no desire to become a patricid." He thought with a frown.

"How many? How many other omegas' lives did you destroy? The thing I hate here is that you all do what you want without regret or punishment." Yugyeom sounded angry, finally saying what he always wanted to say. 

He knew the truth. That most of the blame was his father's. He was the one who kept encouraging the cruelties in the country. He was the one who refused to fight to change the horrible laws. He simply didn't care and enjoyed it. 

"Well, everyone will pay in due time." He said, gesturing for Minho to begin. Yugyeom turned around, but still caught the terrified expression in the eyes of the woman who had participated in hurting his brother in the most vile way. He walked out, hearing her screams and her voice begging for mercy. But he hadn't it in himself to spare her now. 

He shook the memory away, seeing his father pressing his lips together. He knew his father was still mad about it. Lady Eun was one of his most trusted allies. Losing her was a heavy blow, and Yugyeom knew his father would have taken his head if he could.

"But he can't." Yugyeom thought with self assuredness. The King needed an heir to keep the throne. It was the only thing keeping him in power. And it was what gave Yugyeom courage to say all these things in his face. 

"I didn't forget about it." The King said, growling. He grabbed the cup and threw it in the wall. Yugyeom knew his wish was to throw it on him, but his father refrained himself. Yugyeom was unbothered, their conversations always ended like that since he came back. "Get out. I tired of your insolence" The King said, madly gesturing to the door.

Yugyeom got up. He had reached his objective. To make his father pissed. Keep the conversation going would be fruitless, even more with how volatile his father's temper was now. So he made a mocking venia and walked through the door, away. 

……………

He walked through the halls of the Palace, frustrated. He had wanted to make sure his father wouldn't do anything stupid for the time being, but ended up only pissing him off. Yugyeom shrugged, he couldn't resist it. 

He fell into his thoughts, only distantly recognizing all the servants and guards that passed by him, bowing. He was worried the King would keep doing these moves, ordering execution for very influential Lords. If he kept acting like it, it would come to a point Yugyeom knew that not even himself or his mother would be able to do damage control.

He decided to visit his mother. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had done. She always insisted for him to not anger the King. But he was far from care now. He walked slowly, the sensation in the pity of his stomach getting bigger and heavier. A few minutes later he realized what it was, anxiety.

When he reached his mother’s room, he hesitated. He didn’t want to fight with his mother, he only wanted to know what happened to his brother. And it seemed she knew something she wasn’t telling them. 

He knocked slightly, and the door opened after a few seconds. And a familiar face appeared, one that opened a big smile when he saw Yugyeom. Hoon went forward and hugged him tightly. Yugyeom was surprised to see the older, he hadn’t seen him since he had arrived at the Capital. But he felt a smile forming on his face. 

“Hyung! So happy to see you.” Yugyeom said, looking up. Hoon was a very tall man, even taller than Yugyeom himself. And he had a soft and charmfull smile. He was the one who had been the closest to Yugyeom when they were children. 

The thought made Yugyeom almost nostalgic. He missed when they were kids and played together. Before everything went to hell. He would go back in time if he could. Even more so he could save Jaebeom. 

“Yeah. I am happy to see you too. I was sad when I was unable to come to see you when you first arrived. But I was full of chores.” Hoon said with a smile, he was dressed in white shirts and pants. It was the common garb the people who worked on the castle’s laundry used. 

“Oh, I see. But I am happy to see you now.” Yugyom said. There were too many questions he wanted to ask, he wanted to know about Jinwoo too, but he doubted that Hoon had seen him recently, either. The King had made a point in separating the four, once the Queen stopped him from sending them away.

“Yoon told me what happened with Jaebeom.” Hoon said, his voice soft and sad. He looked down, but Yugyeom could see the wetness that had accumulated in his brown eyes. The prince felt a knot forming in his throat. He hadn’t realized how it had affected the others, he forgot that they had been very close to Jaebeom in the past. Before the King had destroyed it. 

“Yugyeom.” Queen Eunkyung called from inside the room the moment he opened his mouth to answer. Hoon gave him a sad smile after Yugyeom gave him a sad smile. He gestured for him to enter, mouthing for him to “don’t let your mother waiting”. Yugyeom nodded and bid his farewell, watching Hoon’s figure walking down the hall. 

When he entered the room he realized why Hoon had been there. A lot of clothes and sheets were scattered on the floor. He remembered that his mother liked to organize her things by herself, and put Yoon to help her. Yugyeom had never really understood why. So he decided to ask.

“Why do you always keep Yoon doing these things for you?” He walked to the window. He saw his mother walking out of her bath house, her long hair was loose and falling on her face. It was a rare sight, since she always kept her hair in a ponytail or a braid. 

A thing about the Queen was that she looked so young, even if she was older than the majority of the Lords. The King included. Yugyeom knew she looked his age, like she was in her twenties when it was clearly not the case. 

“Because he is my son too. Just like you, Jaebeom and the others.” She said, sorting through the pile of clothes that was on her couch. Yugyeom almost snorted in amusement. It was in moments like these that Yugyeom found his mother to sound like a hypocritical.

“Really? You see him as your son? And yet you allow the King to hand him to the Lords for pleasure.” This is what Yugyeom wanted to say. But he bit his tongue and refrain himself from saying it loudly. He didn’t want to fight, “Well, it’s no surprise, she allowed Jaebeom to be abused for years. And aloowed the Lords to rape him.”

Part of Yugyeom knew it was unfair to judge her like this, since she went through her fair share of abuse from the King. But he felt upset by her inaction, her complete lack of will to stand for the people she claimed to love. 

“What do you want, Yugyeom?” She asked after the silence extended for a few minutes, realizing he was not going to answer. Yugyeom walked closer, taking a few sheets and began to fold them neatly. He walked and put it on her closet, while thinking about how to answer that. 

“The King has been doing some insane moves recently. I stayed for four hours in a meeting trying to do some damage control. But it’s getting hard. There will come a time that we won’t be enough.” Yugyeom said, sounding hopeless. That moment he really felt like a nineteen years old teenager, unsure and afraid of the future. 

“Shiii” The Queen said, gesturing for him to be quiet. She walked closer to him, gesturing to the walls. Yugyeom understood. Someone could be hiding in the shadows and hearing their conversation and reporting to several people who had personal interests.

Yugyeom lowered his mental shields, allowing her to access his mind and send him thoughts. “This is going to happen regardless, Yugyeom. We are only biding our time. I have been preparing my cards for twenty five years, ever since I married the King.” She said in Yugyeom’s mind, after putting her hand on his cheek.

"It's because of this that I insisted for you to stop angering the King. Keep quiet and play your cards correctly. It's like a card game, you need to use the right cards at the right moment. Otherwise you will put everything to lose." The Queen said, sending him her thoughts. He nodded, he was surprised she finally gave him a few answers.. 

“Really? Then why didn’t you tell Jaebeom hyung? He could have helped us.” He said, pushing his thoughts inside her mind, addressing her previous statement. Yugyeom frowned, wondering what his mother was planning. He was sad that Jaebeom didn't know any of these. 

“Because Jaebeom was in a precarious position. The King had all his moves monitored, to the point that even me couldn’t visit him. And your father knew what buttons to push to make Jaebeom terrified.” She said calmly, patiently explaining what Yugyeom hadn’t taken in consideration. “The King created Jaebeom’s demons, and knew how to use them against him. And Jaebeom hadn’t presented yet, making him too vulnerable to the King.” She explained.

“But… But you are the King’s mate, you are a part of his pack. How can you avoid his Commands? I mean, Jaebeom hyung couldn't." Yugyeom sent the thought to his mother. There was so much he didn't understand. He didn't even understand how she could avoid being Alpha Commanded by his father.

"Because Jaebeom doesn't have nor my experience, nor my abilities. And even I have to endure things, sometimes." She said, not really answering Yugyeom’s question. This was something that frustrated Yugyeom to no end, her ability to never really give a direct answer. “And Jaebeom is helping us, even if he doesn’t know.” She told him, answering his earlier question.

“So you know, then, where he is.” Yugyeom’s eyes widened, he said it in more like an affirmation than a question. He only realized he had said it loudly instead of sending her his thoughts when he saw her pressing her lips together in displeasure. But he was far too excited to care. For the first time since his arrival he had a possibility of having real news about his brother.

Yugyeom stopped when his mother sent him a thought about how almost obsessed he sounded. He frowned deeply, he didn’t consider himself to be obsessed, he only wanted news. Something that would reassure him the brother he didn’t see in years is well. He knew it was unlikely, considering the circumstances in which he was last seen, but he couldn’t give up. “I am not obsessed, am I?” Yugyeom thought behind his mental shields, so his mother won’t catch on it. 

When he inquired her again, the queen kept her silence. She took her hand away from his face, telling him clearly, without words, that their conversation was over. He once again felt disappointed, but he knew there was no use in trying to make her talk. So, he let out a sigh and began to walk away. When he reached the door, he heard her mother telling him “he was too immature and impulsive”, but he kept walking away. When he was in the corridor, he began to think deeply.

Yugyeom missed his brother. Jaebeom was the only person that really cared for him. He remembered that Jaebeom had tried to protect him as much as he could. Even when Jaebeom couldn't even protect himself. 

"Especially when he couldn't protect himself." He thought darkly. Jaebeom had always been a sad kid. When he was younger, Yugyeom didn't understand why he looked sad all the time. It was like he didn't have a reason to smile. His brother was the crown prince, had their father's attention, their mother's love and the other kids’ envy.

He remembered clearly when that illusion began to fade, he was nine years old, and Jaebeom had been twelve, almost thirteen. His brother had arrived in their piano lesson with his face almost disfigured. Yugyeom remembered feeling horrified, but what rattled him even more was the fact that no one seemed to care. 

He remembered seeing his brother sitting tightly, his face a blank mask while he looked down all the time. Yugyeom had tried to talk to him, but the other was too far away. He had been so caught in trying to find who had done it to his brother when the answer should have been obvious. 

It wasn't until a few years later that Yugyeom had connected the dots. He had found his brother lying on the floor of his father's solar, passed out. His eyes were purple, and his face was bloody. Yugyeom remembered feeling mad, trying to help his brother. But every healer in the palace refused to help. 

It was their mother who had saved the day, she took Jaebeom to his quarters and was able to treat him. He remembered seeing Jaebeom lying in his bed, deeply asleep, or unconscious, and a realization had hit him. 

"It was my father who did it." He had said aloud. He saw his mother stop what she was doing to look at him. She had a cloth in her hand, the one she has been using to clean Jaebeom's face. She looked at him for a long while, then turned back to what she was doing. 

"I think you should keep it to yourself, Yugyeom." She said, focused on cleaning Jaebeom's face. She put her hand in his forehead and used her telepathic abilities to take Jaebeom's pain away. Yugyeom saw his brother's face relaxing. "Why haven't I thought about it first?" He thought bitterly.

"Why? Why are you defending him?" Yugyeom demanded it with force. It was kind of funny seeing an eleven years old talking like that. His mother turned around slowly, with a stony cold face. Yugyeom shuddered in fear. It was like the room was ten degrees colder.

"Careful, Yugyeom. If you don't play your cards right, you're going to regret it." She said and went back to what she was doing. Yugyeom kept looking at her, waiting for some kind of reaction. "You have to keep blending with the environment. If you mistepp, you will be even more hurt than your brother." 

"Your father doesn't care about you," she said directly. Yugyeom winced, it felt like a slap on the face. He swallowed dryly, and forced his tears back, he didn't want to cry. "And he never will. He doesn't care about any of us." 

"But you, Yugyeom," she continued with the same emotionless, even tone. She didn't turn around to look at him, her eyes focused on the lying form on the bed. But a glint showed her mind was far away. "You are dispensable. He won't think twice about disposing you if he began to believe you are being a nuisance."

He bitten his tongue with force, until he began to feel a metallic taste on his mouth. It was the reason why he hated his mother. She had no empathy. He knew it was a characteristic of her species, but he still hated it. 

"Jaebeom is the only one who really understands me." Yugyeom thought while putting his head on his hands. Jaebeom had always been so sweet with him. Helping him with the lessons when he had time, teaching him piano. Singing with him in the presentations. 

Jaebeom had always made an effort to smile, no matter how much pain he was in. He always took care of him. Yugyeom felt a big ache on his chest, one that made him want to cry. 

After his mother had finished and left the room, Yugyeom slowly walked and sat on the bed, where his mother had been sitting. He saw Jaebeom's face, still heavily bruised and red. His breath was even and deep, the trance his mother had put him still very strong. 

In a fit of impulse, Yugyeom lied down on his brother's side. Being mindful of all the injuries he must have. He straightened himself, and put his head on Jaebeom's shoulder. He was afraid, something was rolling in the deepest parts of his, something dark, like an omen or a premonition. He was afraid he wouldn't have too much time left with Jaebeom, like the older was going to be taken away from him. 

And the thing was, Yugyeom was taught to never take an omen lightly. His mother always taught them that their race was able to feel things that are about to happen, sometimes. Yugyeom knew that Jaebeom didn't really believe it, but he himself believed. 

The Queen had told them stories, in the past, about individuals from her race that were able to even have glimpses in the future. It was a very rare gift, only a few had demonstrated to possess it. But he remembered her saying that everyone was able to feel a certain level of premonitions. 

And Yugyeom knew that Jaebeom didn’t believe that because he didn’t consider himself as part of her species. He knew that he was struggling with his sense of identity. He was a half-breed and didn’t consider himself as human either. He didn’t know where he belonged. 

“I understand you much more now.” Yugyeom thought while walking. It was crazy how things had gone so wrong less than two years later. He regretted not spending more time with his brother. He thought about how Jaebeom already had so many struggles at the age of twelve.

So he made a decision. If his mother wasn’t going to tell him what she knew, he was going to find out by himself. He walked towards the servants room. He knocked slightly at the door, and it opened after a few minutes. Yugyeom walked inside, grimacing at the size of the room. It looked more like a storage closet than a propper bedroom.

He walked towards the table and sat down. The person who was sitting in front of him had just recently dyed his hair pink, a few days before. It had made everyone in the court scandalized. But Yugyeom suspected that it was precisely his intention. 

“I need you to do something for me.”

…………

Youngjae

Youngjae was eating, waiting for Jaebeom to join him for lunch. They had decided to eat together. Youngjae felt it was a good opportunity to be able to get to know the omega better. So there he was, sitting in one of the multiple dining rooms waiting for the prince.

“Hello,” Jaebeom said when he arrived. Youngjae gave him a big smile in return. He knew there was something in the older’s personality that made Youngjae want to see him happy. He didn’t know exactly what it was yet. 

Jaebeom was dressed completely in black, his silky suit and shirt making a heavy contrast with the porcelain paleness that he had. His hair was disvealed from the wind, a few strands of hair falling on his forehead, which gave him even more charm, in Youngjae’s eyes.

Youngjae didn't understand how someone could have so much gracefulness while even being clumsy. Jaebeom was a mystery. But what called his attention was that he was still wearing his thick dark gloves.

Youngjae knew it was because he didn’t want anyone to know about his hand. So he kept using his thick gloves so anyone who cumpriment him won’t find anything strange with it, Youngjae wondered if Jinyoung knew about it. He caught himself with it at the tip of his tongue, ready to ask. But he always stopped himself. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Jaebeom’s secret in case Jinyoung didn’t know.

A part of Youngjae wanted to ask Jaebeom about that, but a bigger part of him advised it was a bad idea. Jaebeom kept his hand hidden for a reason, and it was because he didn’t want anyone to know and ask questions. So Youngjae deduced his inquiry about it wouldn't be welcome. 

Youngjae saw Jaebeom giving him a ghost of a smile. And he realized he had never seen the other’s full smile. Something told him that his smile would be very pretty too. He saw Jaebeom begin to help himself on the food, and Youngjae almost frowned with how little he put on the plate. He wondered if Jinyoung was paying attention to this and making sure Jaebeom was eating well.

“So, how is your voice recovering?” Youngjae asked, initiating the conversation. He remembered how surprised everyone was when they saw Jaebeom talking for the first time. Until these days, no one really knew what happened exactly, they only knew Jinyoung had helped him recover it, somehow. 

He once again had wanted to ask, but Youngjae saw how they deflected the question every time it was presented, so he kept his mouth firmly shut. He had come to the realization, in the one year since he had met him, that Jaebeom wasn’t the type of person that someone could simply demand an answer. 

“It’s going really well. My voice almost does not fail anymore.” Jaebeom answered after he had chewed and swallowed a small piece of red apple. Youngjae nodded, he knew Jaebeom had gone through a hard time to recover it completely, since it’s been years he didn’t use it. “Oh, I am really glad, then.” Youngjae said with a sincere smile. 

“You have a different accent from the others.” Jaebeom pointed out, after they ate in silence for a few minutes. Youngjae looked up in surprise. He didn’t think that Jaebeom would catch on that. It’s been so long since anyone has commented on his accent.

“Oh, I have a different accent, It’s because I am from the Northern Coast.” He said, his voice was tight and sad. Youngjae's mind was filled with memories, most of them he really didn’t want to remember. There was a reason why he never really talked about his biological family.

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t want to bring back bad memories.” Jaebeom said with a sad face, he caught on the sadness in Youngjae’s voice. The beta shook his head, he didn’t want Jaebeom feeling bad for him. 

“It’s okay. It’s just… We have a really similar story, anyway.” Youngjae said. He saw Jaebeom looking up, sharply. Youngjae saw him giving him a deep stare. "Even if yours seems to be a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" Jaebeom asked, his voice carefully controlled. Youngjae looked at his almost empty plate, thinking back on other times. Before he had met Jinyoung and the others. 

"What do you know about the Northern Coast?" Youngjae asked softly. He saw Jaebeom putting his fork down, and putting his head in his left hand, his elbow resting on the table. The omega pushed his plate away with his other hand, his attention completely focused on Youngjae.

"The Northern Coast is the wealthiest place in the country, outside the Capital." Jaebeom answered after taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Youngjae nodded in agreement, showing Jaebeom that he was right. "They are the wealthiest because of the many harbors present there." Jaebeom kept going.

"Yes, that's right. Our country is heavily based on food trade, importation and exportation. So many rich families settle themselves to open their business close to the harbors, so they can spend less with transportation." Youngjae explained, playing with his food. His mind was far away, so he lost his appetite.

"I came from one of those families." Youngjae proceeded with his story, when Jaebeom kept his silence, waiting for him to continue. "My family has a business with metals. They do things from jewelry to other complex things, even prostheses." From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jaebeom tensing. But he kept his eyes on his plate. Trying to show him that he didn't say that to get a reaction, he only was explaining. 

"My family is very… traditional, from our culture." Youngjae looked up, through the window and towards the deep blue sky. His mind was traveling to a day very alike this one. "I grew up loving music, and to sing."

"You sing?" Jaebeom interrupted, asking, his voice sounding surprised and incredule. Youngjae looked back, feeling almost hurt that Jaebeom had sounded so surprised, he felt like he was being judged once again. After receiving this same reaction countless times, closely followed by some unwanted comments, he was defensive. He saw Jaebeom had his mouth open and his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I sing. Why? Is it so surprising?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light. But a little of the bitterness leaked on it. He saw Jaebeom wincing on the other side of the table, certainly catching on it. And Youngjae regretted it a little. "Maybe Jaebeom didn't mean it badly. Maybe he was simply surprised." Youngjae wondered, frowning. 

"No, it's not… It's just that I…” Jaebeom opened his mouth, beginning to say something, but changed his mind last minute, his voice trailing off. “I am just surprised, that's all." The omega said, looking at his plate. Part of Youngjae wondered what Jaebeom wanted to say, before he trailed off. "Forget I said anything. Keep going." Jaebeom motioned for him to continue, but avoided eye contact. 

"I decided that I wanted to come here to Marble's City to study music. And my parents begrudgingly allowed." Youngjae took a deep breath, his sight getting unfocused. "Things were going well until they arranged a marriage for me with an alpha that was the son of a powerful businessman."

Youngjae stopped to catch his breath. Every time he stopped to think about that period, he always felt the same emotions. Pain, anger, powerlessness, sadness and hopelessness. He remembered those months so well, even if he wished he didn't. 

"They wanted me to abandon the university and wed that alpha. I didn't want that." Youngjae kept telling his story, after a moment of pause. He waited to see if Jaebeom wanted to ask something, but the older kept silent. "Is he upset with me?" Youngjae wondered with worry.

"I fought with them really badly, and they gave me an ultimatum. Or I wedded the alpha or I would be disinherited." Youngjae saw Jaebeom looking at him with wide eyes. He let his arms rest completely on the table, and Youngjae crossed his own on his chest. 

"And I choose disinheriting. I didn't want to wed a person like that. I wanted to be able to choose. So I walked away.” Youngjae shuddered, remembering how bad the rain was pouring when he walked away from home with only the clothes on his body and a few belongings in a backpack. He remembered only having money for a trip to the capital, nothing more. 

“I found a job in a Pub, it was the only job that would allow me a shift to keep studying, but on the other hand, I had to sleep on the streets, since it paid only enough for me to pay the university.” Youngjae said, playing with the fork on his plate, his food almost fully forgotten by then. He could feel Jaebeom shocked eyes looking at him. 

“I am so sorry, Youngjae.” Jaebeom said, looking at the younger with sadness and affection. Youngjae shuddered, wondering if he finally found an older brother that cared for him, and was able to really understand his struggles. Youngjae really loved Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson and Bambam, but none of them was really able to understand his struggles, the hate he had for his family and everything else. He knew that each one of them had their own big problems, but they were all very different from his. 

“It’s okay, now.” Youngjae nodded to Jaebeom. And wondered if the older would be able to tell them his story, one day. Youngjae knew that Jaebeom had gone through a lot of bad things, things that no one really knew. Youngjae doubted that Jaebeom had even told Jinyoung something. 

“I stayed on the streets for three weeks, until Bambam saw me there on a raining night, while he was coming back from the convenience store with his mother.” Youngjae kept telling his story. He still remembered clearly the cold from the rain on his soaked clothes. He remembered the ache on his head, when he realized he had caught a heavy cold. 

“They came to talk to me, and took me to their house when they realized I was heavily feverish.” Bambam’s mother’s face floated in his mind when he uncovered his memories, her face full of worry and care. He always wondered how she could still have found space in her heart for him when she already had four kids. Even more when his own mother never really loved him. 

“I stayed with them for one week, until I completely recovered from the flu. I was so sad I missed the classes, but I was in no condition to go study like that. Then I walked away, because I realized they were struggling financially. And because I didn’t want to be a burden.” Youngjae remembered walking away in the middle of the night, he had gathered his few belongings and walked away, like a ghost. He saw Jaebeom looking at him with a pensive expression. 

“I had met Bambam in a non specific project our university was doing. He was two years behind me, having entered a little bit later. We worked really well, Bambam was so hardworking. And in this same project we met Jinyoung, who had already graduated and was beginning his six months specialization.” Youngjae let out a laugh when he remembered the shock on his and Bambam’s face when they realized who the university had paired with them. He saw Jaebeom looking at him with amusement. 

A memory of how afraid he had been passed on his mind. He had been afraid of pissing off the prince, and he was afraid of Jinyoung being a spoiled brat that didn’t work hard. In the end, he was so surprised. Jinyoung proved to be a very hardworking person and a perfectionist, like the two of them. Youngjae was still bitter because they had won the project contest fairly, because their project was the best, but were still accused of favoritism in the whispered gossip in the university’s hall. Because they had Jinyoung in the group. 

No one really saw how hard Jinyoung worked on a daily basis. No one really saw him doing much more than ninety percent of the other students, or how he wanted to be seen past his status. He had found an upset Jinyoung one day, and after a long talk, a friendship was born. He, Bambam and the prince formed a strange and uncanny group. 

“And in the meantime, I was still sleeping in the streets. Bambam had tried to bring me to his house a lot of times, but I refused. I even changed the place I normally stayed at night.” Youngjae said, remembering how she used the university’s lockerroom to take a shower every day. A memory of himself crying while doing that entered his mind, he had grown having a big bathtub in his private bathroom and then, suddenly, he was having to shower in his university dirty shower.

“Until, one day, Jinyoung came to talk to me.” Youngjae said, his eyes focusing on Jaebeom, that was watching him intently. Youngjae had been lost in his own memories, remembering the hardest part of his life. “He offered me a deal. I would come to work at the Palace, to be his assistant, and I would have a room to stay here, if I wanted.” Youngjae remembered that he had felt so shocked and horrified that Jinyoung had found out about his secret. 

“I was so angry at Bambam, because I knew he was the one to tell Jinyoung about that. I felt so betrayed.” Youngjae told Jaebeom, remembering how angry he had felt. He recalled Jinyoung had held him so he wouldn’t go to the younger. He remembered that he avoided the two for days, until Bambam came to talk to him. 

“Bambam came to talk to me. He apologised, but said he had decided to talk with Jinyoung about me because he knew the prince would be able to help me.” Youngjae paused his story, looking to the sky outside once again. He had seen Jaebeom looking at him with curiosity when he mentioned Jinyoung helping Bambam, but he didn’t ask. He took a deep breath. “He told me that Jinyoung was helping him too, and that there was no shame in accepting help when we needed it. And that it was only a job, it was not like Jinyoung had offered to pay my university fees for me.” He went on, he was always surprised with the amount of details his mind was able to keep. 

“I was still unsure about it. I didn’t want to feel like a burden or a charity case. But the winter was coming, and people were saying that it would be the harshest winter in more than five decades. And taking into account that I hadn’t any money to buy new coats or anything like that, I accepted.” Youngjae opened a smile at that. He was really happy with the decision he had made. “And here I am.” 

“I am so sorry for what you have gone through, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebeom said again, blinking. Jaebeom looked at him with a very open expression, as if he wanted to demonstrate sincerity. Youngjae looked surprised, he didn’t expect the level of understanding Jaebeom had in his voice. “I had a few friends that grew up on the streets, so I know this is a very difficult place to be.” Youngjae nodded, finally understanding.

Youngjae realized Jaebeom had gone through hell and back, and met people that had gone through horrible things too. Truth be told, Youngjae's stay in the streets hadn’t been that bad, and he considered himself to be lucky for it. But he knew this was very different for other people, in particular to kids that grew up there.

“It’s okay. I consider this that happened to me to be a blessing. I freed myself from a toxic and abusive family, and was able to find myself. In the past, I was very insecure and frightened. I used to believe that I couldn’t do anything by myself. A thought that my family was responsible to engrave deep in my soul. Now, after living and surviving by myself in the streets, I know that I am a resilient person. I can survive by myself and be happy by myself.” Youngjae said, looking at Jaebeom. He saw the older lowering his eyes to the table, his brow furrowed. It seemed like he was in a deep debate with himself. So Youngjae kept silent, letting Jaebeom sort his own feelings.

After that, their conversation went to other, lighter, topics. There was not much more they could talk about Youngjae’s story, because they had reached a silent companionship. So they talked about everything and nothing, about life on court, Youngjae’s time in the university, books they had read and liked, and much more. Jaebeom looked a little bit lighter, and Youngjae was glad for it.

“Oh, there was something I wanted to ask. Why did your family disinherit you if you are the heir?” Jaebeom asked, curiously. It was a small detail that Youngjae had forgotten to put on his tale. The aforementioned person looked up from the dessert he had chosen to it, realizing he hadn’t explained that.  
“Oh, I have an older brother. An alpha. So he is obviously the heir from the business. And I have a beta older sister, who is married to the person my parents choose. So I always knew that I am heavily dispensable.” Youngjae said. He missed his older brother, he was the one who always treated him with kindness, even if they weren’t close. He had never talked much with his sister, but she wasn’t cruel to him either. 

While he was talking with Jaebeom, he distracted himself and let a bit of the chocolate mousse he was eating fall in his silky shirt. He groaned, sadly. That was the shirt he was going to use at the Light Festival. And it was probably ruined. 

“I see. We are very much alike, Youngjae. More than you realize.” Jaebeom said, mysteriously. Youngjae shook his head with a smile. He really wanted to hear Jaebeom’s story, when the older felt ready to tell. 

“Jinyoung is going to kill me.” Jaebeom said, when they were making their way through the Palace. Youngjae had only let out a laugh when Jaebeom said that. They ended their lunch, realizing they had been talking for over two hours. They had left the dining room, after cleaning the mess they had done there. Youngjae had looked sad and with distaste toward his shirt, and Jaebeom hadn’t made any comment.

“Hyung?” Youngjae asked, when they entered the third floor. They were almost tired from the amount of steps they had to climb up and down everyday. There were simply too many stairs in the Palace. A simple ‘Hum?’ was the only answer the beta received, so he turned around to look at the omega on his side. Jaebeom was looking at him with a raised eyebrow in question. 

“I have been working on decoding a message we intercepted last week. I wanted to ask your help with it." Youngjae said, looking at him. They had reached another set of stairs. The one where they would be separated. Jaebeom would go up, while Youngjae would keep forward. “I think your knowledge will be helpful, since the message is decoded in a very strange way.” They reach a stop in the base of the dark brown marble stairs.

“You worked with decodification too?” Jaebeom said, looking at him with surprise. His eyebrows were raised, and Youngjae wondered if Jinyoung hadn’t said anything to him about that, 

“I do, sometimes. It was Jinyoung who gave me the message to decode. I am surprised you hadn’t heard about that. People were excited, because the message could take us to the people that are attacking the village’s.” Youngjae explained, resting his back on the wall. 

“I think Jinyoung told me something about it, but it kind of slipped my mind. I was distracted.” Jaebeom replied, a strange emotion in his voice. Youngjae wondered why jaebeom’s voice tone sounded so strange. He almost asked what had made him distracted enough to not be able to remember what Jinyoung had said. But he changed his mind, he really didn’t want to know. “I will help you. Just tell me what you are struggling on.” Jaebeom said. 

They said their goodbyes after that, with the promise to meet up in the next few days to work on that. Youngjae knew the King had put it as priority, but the Palace couldn’t simply stop to do that. There were other teams working on that too, but Youngjae wanted Jaebeom in the team with him. He had a lot of knowledge that could be useful. 

When Youngjae reached his room, he took his ruined shirt off and threw it away. He was sad he would have to spend money, since he was saving from when he decided to begin his musical career. Even more because that shirt was not cheap. But he had no other choice. 

“Well, sometimes we don't get what we want.”

………...

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was sitting in his library. He and Jaebeom were doing some research. They had decided to put on paper everything they knew about the villages' extermination. 

They had the sword training in the morning, one that left Jinyoung's body aching and exhausted. But he liked that, it made him feel strong and powerful. He knew he was getting better day by day. He had been training hard ever since he took off his neck brace, after his murdering attempt. And he felt he was having good results.

The research was a long and hard work. Jaebeom had already done most of it. His diary was full of information, but so much was still missing. Jaebeom was away, having gone to lunch with Youngjae. 

Jinyoung submerged himself in all the information. The stacks and stacks of books were lying in front of him, he almost let out a sigh in frustration. He had been reading about DNA manipulation and the creation of hybrids, it was such a difficult subject. This and the mess in his library was enough to give him a headache.

He knew he was not the most organized person. But his library was a mess. Books were on the ground, the shelves they were supposed to be were empty, stacks of books on the couch and on the tables. Papers abandoned on the rug, pens scattered over the floor. Drawers that weren't able to close because of too many things inside. And everything was unorganized. 

Jinyoung was not always like this. Before he went to the university, his bookshelves were always perfectly organized. He always made a point in organizing them. But after he went to take his degree, he became more clumsy with it. He had very few time to really organize it, and it kind of became an avalanche. 

And the worst thing was that Jinyoung couldn't call anybody to help him, there were a lot of documents and books there that he couldn't let any person see. And he absolutely refused to call Bambam and Youngjae to help him sort his mess. So he was hopeless. 

He didn't know where to begin with. So he put his head in his hands in desperation. He had too much to do and little disposition. He was feeling so distracted that he didn't heard the footsteps entering the room.

"Jinyoung?" A voice said, close to the door. Jinyoung jumped up, startled. He put his hand in his chest when he felt his heart increasing the rhythm, almost bursting from his chest. He raised his head to look at the person, seeing Jaebeom standing there, with a raised eyebrow in question. 

The thing was, Jinyoung was not yet used to hearing Jaebeom's voice. Even after weeks he was still caught by surprise by it. And there was a familiarity to it that made Jinyoung feel unnerved. There was no way for it to have happened, but Jinyoung felt like he had heard his voice before. 

"It's madness." Jinyoung thought, letting out a loud groan. He closed his eyes and slammed his head against the back of the couch in frustration. That feeling was almost taking his sleep away. 

He opened his eyes to see Jaebeom looking at him bewildered. Jinyoung gave him a smile and shook his head. He brought his attention back to the mess that was his library and frowned in displeasure.

"I am so frustrated. I can't find anything here." Jinyoung said, pointing to the piles and piles of papers and books. Jaebeom walked closer, looking disgusted at the mess he had to avoid while walking. 

Jinyoung had realized this about Jaebeom, how the older hated messed up spaces. He had seen the other's things always neat and organized. Jinyoung was almost jealous. 

"Let's go out, we will not have any work done here with this mess." Jinyoung said, getting up. He gestured for Jaebeom to follow him, almost stumbling in the pile of papers on the ground. 

They went to the Palace's library to work on the things they needed to put on paper. They stayed there until it was time to go to bed. Jinyoung was so tired that he was almost asleep while showering, and he didn't understand why. He had done nothing to be this tired. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

……….

Jinyoung opened his eyes, his body still feeling sore. The light was entering the room through the glass doors, making Jinyoung blink from sensitivity. He had a good night of sleep, but his daily training with Jaebeom was very tiring. 

Jaebeom never took it easy on him, he was always pushing Jinyoung to be better, get better. And for it, Jinyoung was grateful. He didn't want to be babied, he wanted to be strong. 

Jinyoung began to turn to his left side, searching for his mate. He wanted to tell him exactly it, about how he appreciated him for taking the time to teach him with patience, but never with ease. 

But when he turned around, the bed was empty. The sheets were neatly made. Jinyoung held his hand out and put it on the mattress feeling the lack of warmth. "Jaebeom should be up for some time now." Jinyoung realized, surprised. 

It was still early in the morning, Jinyoung didn't need a watch to know this. He turned around to look through the glass doors. He could tell it from the position of the sun in the sky. Which made him frown more. 

"What is he doing up this early in the morning?" He asked himself out loud. After the first few weeks, Jaebeom had acquired the habit of sleeping a little more, when they had the time. In particular after the nightmare’s incident. 

Jinyoung had observed that Jaebeom tended to take longer to fall asleep, but compensated this by sleeping more in the morning. Jinyoung had a suspicion that it had to do with the darkness. Jaebeom always felt more restless at night. 

Somedays, Jinyoung would open his mouth, ready to ask all these questions. He wanted to know more, because he felt like Jaebeom was still a mystery to him, and their one year wedding anniversary was approaching. 

Jaebeom was like a puzzle, just with the majority of the pieces missing. And Jinyoung couldn't figure him out. Jaebeom barely talked about himself, his past, his family, anything. They would spend hours talking about everything and nothing. Almost never approaching these topics. 

Jinyoung wanted to ask, but fear held him back. Their relationship had progressed a lot, they had reached a very easy and comfortable companionship. It wasn't intimate yet, but it didn't feel like he was sleeping with a stranger either. 

And he didn't want to mess with it. He didn't want to mess with the relationship they both worked very hard to achieve. So he refrained himself. And it didn't help that Jaebeom rarely gave Jinyoung an opportunity to ask him about himself. 

"There's no use in dwelling on something that I can't have an answer to." Jinyoung thought, shaking his head. He sat on bed, getting ready to begin the day.

He got up and walked to his closet. He had wanted to have breakfast with Jaebeom, but since the other was nowhere to be seen, he knew he would have to go alone. He chose a silky green suit, the day was too hot to choose any other heavier attire, and since he was expected to wear formal clothes, he had no other choice. 

He walked to the bathroom, the glass doors were open, illuminating all the room with a white light. Jinyoung was almost tempted to go to the bathtub instead of the shower he was supposed to take. 

When the apartment was being adapted for him, Jinyoung had decided to have a balcony both in the bedroom and in the bathroom. He wanted to have a sense of freedom, even if he knew it was not true. He was a prince, shackled by his title and his obligations. 

So he put the bathtub in front of the balcony, with two glass doors to give him privacy if he wanted. The cream curtains gave a charm to the space, combining very well with the light brown marble of the bathroom. 

"I really want a bath right now," Jinyoung thought with longing, but he knew it wasn't possible. The tub was too big to be filled quickly, it took more than an hour to fill it completely. And he knew he had duties to attend later. 

So he walked to the other side of the bathroom, to the shower room after sending a last glance to the tub. He opened the shower, after undressing. He felt the cold water running down his body, a sense of clearness entering his mind. The only thing he liked about the hot weather of his country was that he could take cold showers without problem.

"I need to talk to him," Jinyoung concluded. Minutes had passed, he was resting his forehead against the cold tiles, his hands supporting his weight on the wall. "If I don't make the first move, he won't do either."

He kept there, washing his hair. Trying to formulate how to approach the matters without making things awkward. But in the end, he gave up. There was no way he could plan these conversations out. 

He got out of the shower, water dripping from his skin and hair. He took an inhale and began to dry himself, he chose the fluffiest towel he could find. He liked the feel of the fabric on his skin. When he was in the middle of the process, he realized he hadn't locked the bathroom's doors. 

"What?" He said, looking surprised, he had never forgotten to lock the doors after Jaebeom came to live with him, six months before. He did that to avoid uncomfortable situations, he didn't want to make Jaebeom uncomfortable. He himself didn’t mind, but he knew Jaebeom wouldn’t like to walk inside and find him naked. 

He shrugged, and ended to dry himself. He dressed up quickly, then he walked to the bedroom to gather the things he would need for the day. When he was certain he had everything, he went to the entrance doors when a noise caught his attention. 

He walked to his library, realizing the noises were coming from there. He frowned, wondering what could be doing this much noise there. When he opened the door, he felt his mouth falling open. 

It was like a hurricane had passed inside the room. Piles of books were scattered around the floor, the bookshelves of the left side were all empty. The couches were filled with books and documents. Jinyoung looked at it in shock. 

Jinyoung's attention was brought back when he was a person getting up from the ground. He blinked when he saw Jaebeom putting a book in one of the many piles close to the window. 

"Hello, Jinyoung. Glad you are up." Jaebeom said, before going to the next pile and began to sort it of. Jinyoung opened his mouth, ready to say something before closing it again. He snorted, realizing he had lost his speech ability from shock. 

"What… What happened here?" He asked with both his eyebrows raised. He even forgot what he was going to do once he began the day. He lost track of everything. "Why does it look like a tornado passed here?" He asked, still in astonishment. 

"Oh, nothing. I just decided to tidy this mess." Jaebeom said, gathering a lot of paper and throwing them on the trashcan. Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at it. "My skin was crawling yesterday."

Jinyoung laughed at it. He was spot on when he had deduced that Jaebeom hated messed up spaces. Jinyoung realized that it was a personality trace, it was just the way he was. "And, because of it, you decided to get up, in the middle of the night, to clean a mess that wasn't even yours." Jinyoung asked in a teasing tone, hoping Jaebeom would catch on. 

"Of course. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here to clear up, since I know that you won't do it." Jaebeom stopped what he was doing to look at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow. And Jinyoung realized he was teasing him too, even if his voice tone was neutral. "Even Nora was upset with the mess." Jaebeom said, with a ghost of a tilt in his lips. 

Jinyoung inclined his head to the side, pensative. Jaebeom had grown fond really fast for the small kitten they had rescued. After Bambam confirmed the kitten had no owner, Jaebeom decided to keep her, and named her Nora. 

At first Jinyoung was unsure, even if he kept his thoughts to himself. He had never had a pet, so he had no idea how to take care of one. But, after the first time Nora jumped on the bed to sleep in the middle of them, Jinyoung had fallen in love with her. 

"Well, but Nora doesn't like anything, so she doesn't count." Jinyoung said, almost pouting. He saw Jaebeom shaking his head in amusement. He entered the room, searching for free spaces where he could step on, since all the floor was filled with things. 

"What 's this?" Jinyoung asked once reached the middle of the library and Jaebeom handed him a pile of paper. Jinyoung caught it hesitantly, wondering what Jaebeom wanted him to do with it. 

"You have to do a triage on it, see what you are going to keep and what is going to the trash can." Jaebeom said, giving him a pointed look when Jinyoung opened his mouth to protest. 

"Okay." Jinyoung's shoulders hunched forward, when Jinyoung realized he couldn't flee from it. He sat on the floor and began to work. They worked in silence for almost two hours, Jinyoung fell in a trance, concentrating on the matters at hand. Until… 

“I can’t believe it. What the heck.” Jinyoung was taken away from his concentrated focus when he heard Jaebeom’s exclamation full of incredulity. Jinyoung looked away from the pile of documents at his feet toward the omega that was looking at something with an almost indignated face. “What?” Jinyoung asked in curiosity.

“You are using a grand piano as a table?” Jaebeom turned to look at him, Jinyoung could see that he sounded almost offended. Jinyoung’s mouth fell open when he remembered that he indeed had a grand piano in his library. He looked at Jaebeom almost sheepishly. “I am almost offended by the piano’s sake.” Jaebeom said amused and turned around, to sort the pile of books that had been on top of the piano.

“I kinda forgot about that. I put the books there because I didn’t have any more space for them and forgot.” Jinyoung said, explaining. He remembered how chaotic his university years had been. And how he refused any help in regards to it.

“I didn’t know you play piano.” Jinyoung heard Jaebeom saying quietly. He looked up and saw the older resting a hand almost reverently on the white piano. Jinyoung knew the piano was indeed very pretty, it had been a gift from his mother when he turned seventeen and reached adulthood. “A shame, honestly, that it was never used.” Jinyoung thought sadly.

“Oh, I don’t play. My mother gave me it as a gifted because I wanted to learn. But it was in the time Younhyeong hyung mated. He is the musician of the family, so he was going to teach me, but his time was consumed by his mate.” Jinyoung said with a small laugh. Even from the distance, he was able to see the blush rising on Jaebeom’s face from the implication. He let out a laugh at it, turning back to the job at hand. “And then I went to the university, so it kind of went on hold. And after that I forgot about it.”

“I can teach you, you know, if you want.” Jaebeom said slowly after almost half an hour later. Jinyoung turned to look at him, having diverted his attention. He saw Jaebeom looking at the floor, keeping all his attention there. He seemed shy and unsure. Jinyoung knew he could feel his eyes on him, yet he didn’t raise his eyes to look back. 

“Do you play?” Jinyoung asked in amazement. It was in these moments that Jinyoung was in awe with his mate, and that he realized how little he really knew about Jaebeom. It was really like he had thought before, Jaebeom was a puzzle with most of his pieces missing. 

“No, I don’t play anymore.” Jaebeom said softly, too softly. There was such a sad expression on his face. Jinyoung had the slight impression that Jaebeom’s eyes were full of tears. But when he blinked, it was gone. “I must have imagined it,” the alpha thought, frowning.

“But I taught my brother, so I am confident I can teach you.” Jaebeom continued his explanation, oblivious to the thoughts running in Jinyoung’s mind. And the alpha blinked wondering what had happened to make Jaebeom seem to sound so melancholic when mentioning his brother.

“If you want to teach me, I would like that.” Jinyoung said with a smile. He was really excited to learn, even more with Jaebeom as his teacher. He had progressed really well in combat training with Jaebeom, and he believed it would be the same. 

"You know, Jinyoung. Learning to play an instrument is very different from taking a sword and hitting others." Jaebeom said, as if he was reading Jinyoung's mind. "It needs perseverance and patience. Let's see how far you will go on this."

"Your excitement is written all over your face." Jaebeom answered when he saw the questioning look Jinyoung sent him. The alpha nodded, and went back to the pile of work he still had to do. 

The silence stretched for a few more hours. There was a comfortable silence between them, one that Jinyoung didn't feel the need to fill. They could work in silence without it being awkward or heavy. 

A moment later on the day, while Jinyoung stretched his legs from the uncomfortable position he had been for hours, he saw something that caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. 

Jaebeom was cleaning the dust from the piano with a cloth. But what caught his attention was the way the omega cleaned it almost reverently, being careful to not scratch the polished and shiny surface. 

"He really cherishes it." Jinyoung reached that conclusion. He realized that music must be one of Jaebeom's biggest passions. The way he had sounded indignated before was not for show. 

Jinyoung felt suddenly afraid. He didn't want to ruin that. He knew he would have to work hard, he didn't want to disappoint the older. But he was afraid that Jaebeom would regret having offered to teach him. 

"I don't want to be a disappointment." Jinyoung thought with sadness and fear. He began to frown, he didn't know what to do. He was afraid of not liking it, but at the same time he was afraid of letting the opportunity go and hurt Jaebeom in the process. "But I don't want to be a nuisance." He was in a dilemma. 

"What are you frowning at? Did these papers offend you or something?" Jaebeom asked, with a note of concern and amusement in his voice. He was looking at Jinyoung with curiosity, his head inclined to the side, and his dark hair falling on his eyes.

"No, I am just afraid of not being good at playing piano." Jinyoung answered with honesty. He left out his other doubts because he felt like it wouldn't help his situation at all. And he didn't know if Jaebeom would appreciate his thoughts regarding him. 

To be honest Jinyoung didn't even know from where all those thoughts had come from, all these doubts. He had always been confident in his capabilities, but now he was overthinking everything. He knew it had something to do with the omega that was looking at him curiously, but he didn't understand why. Why he was so committed in making the older proud. 

"Don't overthink, Jinyoung. Let the things flow. If you overthink, things will be harder because you will be doubting your abilities." Jaebeom said, carefully sitting on the piano's bench. He crossed his legs and looked at Jinyoung with attention. 

"And where all this came from? You are starting to overthink and sound like me." Jaebeom said it playfully, but Jinyoung could sense a very self depreciative meaning well hidden behind his words. 

Jinyoung frowned, wondering what Jaebeom could mean by that. And a thing about Jaebeom was that he didn't talk, Jinyoung had to try to understand him always by the small clues he left. Even more because Jinyoung couldn't smell the other, he couldn't tell by his scent what the omega was feeling. And he always wondered why, since he had been able to smell him in specific circumstances. And he almost never answered any of the more personal questions. 

Jinyoung wanted Jaebeom to trust him, to tell him his fears, his dreams, his hobbies, his frustrations. Everything. But Jaebeom was too closed off. So he was the one that needed to take the first step. 

"I am worried about disappointing you, since it looks like music is a big passion of yours." Jinyoung said with honesty. He knew that Jaebeom wasn't going to mock him for it. He knew it was not the kind of person he was. But he was afraid. 

Jaebeom looked at him taken aback. Then he looked to the floor, his expression blank. Jinyoung could see the moment Jaebeom's walls went up, and he realized it was the most they would talk that day. 

Jinyoung had realized that Jaebeom had a limit of how much he could share on a day. Months ago, Jinyoung had believed it was his fault every time Jaebeom would close off. He would believe that he had pushed too much, even if he hadn't asked any personal questions. But then he began to realize it was just Jaebeom's way of defending himself. 

So he began to adapt himself. He would talk to Jaebeom everytime the older seemed willing to talk. And when he closed off, he would let him be. He knew the omega didn't like to be pressured to hold a conversation. 

So it was what he did right then. He brought his attention back to the things he had yet to organize. He thought about apologising, but he decided against it. He didn't want to bring attention back to the end of their conversation. He looked away, letting Jaebeom know that he wasn't expecting an answer if he wasn't ready to give one. 

The rest of the day passed as uneventful as the majority of the other days. They worked in silence, with a quiet harmony that was hard to find in a couple that had just recently wedded, even more with the circumstances of their marriage. 

The only difference, in Jinyoung's eyes, was that Jaebeom seemed more distant, distracted even. Like his mind was far away. He looked withdrawn, like he was fighting something in his mind. 

Later they went to dinner. They joined Mark, Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam there. They hadn't had a moment to sit all together in weeks, so they decided to really gather together since they had the time. 

Once they all were sitting, Jinyoung saw the amount of food on Jaebeom's plate and frowned. He was eating too little, like he didn't even want to eat at all. And he remembered that he hadn't even seen Jaebeom have some snacks in all the time they had spent working on the library that day. 

He saw the other four giving him inquiring glances, having caught in Jaebeom's too quiet and withdrawn demeanor. Jinyoung shrugged, shaking his head. He couldn't give them an answer because he himself didn't know what was going on. 

"Don't you want to eat a little more, Jaebeom?" He remembered asking softly, after he saw that the omega's plate was completely clean. But Jaebeom had simply shook his head and pushed his plate away. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the table. 

After the dinner had ended, they made their way towards Jinyoung's apartment. Once they arrived, they were ready to rest on the bed. The day having tired them unexpectedly. Jinyoung went to take a shower first, since Jaebeom refused to be the first to go. After he was freshed and dressed appropriately. He went to bed. 

He felt too warm in that hot weather, but he couldn't do it the way he used to do before. He couldn't simply discard his clothes and go to the bed naked. So he resigned himself for one more restless sleep night from the hot weather. 

But the sleepiness came surprisingly well for him. Once he rested his head on the pillow, he felt a drowsiness dominating his mind. He barely heard Jaebeom coming back from the bathroom, he only roused a little when he felt the mattress dipping with Jaebeom's weight. 

He felt the other adjusting his position on the bed, finding a comfortable place to sleep. But Jinyoung didn't turn around to look, he kept his back turned, giving the omega some privacy. He felt Jaebeom relaxing and prepared himself for sleep. 

"Music was my biggest passion." Jinyoung heard Jaebeom saying aloud, his voice small and melancholic, with an infinity amount of sadness in his tone, in the dimly lit room by the moon. He hadn't closed the curtains, letting the bedroom be bathed in by the silver moonlight. Jinyoung kept his breath deep and even, he didn't know if Jaebeom wanted him to hear it, or if he thought he was asleep. So he didn't move, waiting.

"Until it was harshly taken away from me."

………...

Jaebeom

Days had passed since the conversation in the library. They had a very hectic week after that. So the plans to teach Jinyoung piano were put on hold once again. And he could see the sadness in the younger's face every time he would look at the piano. 

But that day Jaebeom decided he was going to take the materials needed to teach the alpha. So he concluded that the wisest move was to search for the person who could have some sheet music for Jaebeom to use.

So he was walking towards Yunhyeong's apartment, so he could ask the alpha for the piano's sheet music. During his walk, he had stumbled into the Crown Prince, and used the opportunity to ask Minjun where the second oldest prince's apartment was located, since he had forgotten to ask Jinyoung. 

Once he had the location, he walked slowly, going through everything he needed to teach Jinyoung in his mind. He didn't know if the alpha already had some kind of music knowledge or not. He knew would have to go through all of that. 

His mind went to the time that Jaebeom had gone through the same steps, but with a very different person. He remembered how frustrated Yugyeom had been when he had forbidden him access to a piano until he had mastered at least the basic music theory. 

"It was very frustrating," Jaebeom thought, remembering how pissed he had been at Yugyeom because he wasn't taking the theory lessons seriously. He had been forced to take drastic measures. It was before his brother had really fallen in love with music. Once he really realized his love, Jaebeom had never had any more problems of that kind with him. 

"I hope Jinyoung will be different." Jaebeom thought. He knew he was not in a position to keep insisting on something, if the person was not interested. He had too many demons in his mind, already, to put more. 

Realistically, he knew the situation with Jinyoung was different. Jinyoung was an adult, an alpha prince full of obligations. He was not an eight years old child, like Yugyeom had been. Jinyoung knew his responsibilities, and he knew that Jaebeom wasn't going to spend time teaching him if he doesn't take it seriously. 

He was woken from his daydreaming when he reached the double doors of the apartment that was his destination. He looked at the mahogany doors and hesitated. 

He hadn't had any contact with Prince Yunhyeong since the day of the lunch. And he barely had any contact with him before that, so he didn't know what to expect. He remembered that Yunhyeong had barely acknowledged him before the day Jinyoung had been attacked. So he was worried. 

After a few moments, he knocked hesitantly on the doors. After a few moments, Yunhyeong opened the door. He had a curious look in his eyes. But, unexpectedly, he opened a smile when his eyes were set on Jaebeom. 

"Hello Jaebeom. What a surprise." He said with a smile. Jaebeom still looked unsure, but he felt his lips inclining up slightly in the corner. "What can I help you with?" Yunhyeong asked, completely stepping into the corridor and closing the door behind him. 

"Hello, Your Highness." Jaebeom said, curving himself and making a small venia. He didn't have any kind of intimacy with the older prince, so he decided to play it safe with the formalities. "I offered to teach Jinyoung to play piano, if it's okay with you. I heard you would be the one to teach him." Jaebeom answered, once he straightened his back again. 

"You can call me Hyung, if you want." Yunhyeong said, dismissing the formalities. "I would call you inside, to drink some tea or coffee, but my mate is inside and doesn't like visitors." Jaebeom nodded at it, he completely understood. 

"Okay... Hyung." Jaebeom said, hesitantly. The honorific fell from his lips kind of awkwardly. He still felt strange in the older princes' presence. The only one who Jaebeom was a little bit more comfortable was Mark. 

"So, back to business. Do you play piano?" Yunhyeong sounded surprised, he looked at Jaebeom with some emotion that the omega wasn't able to recognize. "And I don't mind if you will teach him, It's better for you guys to be closer." Yunhyeong said, winking. Jaebeom felt a heat rising on his face from the implications.

"I don't play, not anymore." Jaebeom answered, in a voice tone that indicated he really didn't want to talk about that. He had decided to give the older prince the same answer he had given Jinyoung. Yunhyeong nodded, sensing his unwillingness to talk. 

"So, what do you need? I doubt you came all the way here only to tell me you are going to be teaching Jinyoung." Yunhyeong said, and Jaebeom realized he had the same type of merging sarcasm with real questions as Jinyoung. And it made sense, since they both are alphas. Even if Jaebeom hadn't caught the same mannerism in Mark.

"It's just… I need some sheet music, and since Jinyoung told me you are a musician, I thought that it was the most probable you would have a few to lend me." Jaebeom said. There was something strange in asking about something he used to create himself. But he knew he wasn't able to focus enough to compose songs anymore. So he retorted to asking. 

"Oh, I have." Yunhyeong said softly, nodding his head. "Wait a minute. I have to go inside my apartment to take them." He said, and turned his back around after Jaebeom nodded, opening the doors and entering his apartment. 

While Jaebeom waited, his mind went back to his own music scores. He wondered what happened to them, if his father had decided to burn them only by his sadistic urges. 

He frowned, Jaebeom never really understood his father. He knew the king was mad, but he always believed his father loved him, deep down. And that was his way of showing that. But Jaebeom was having so many doubts. 

For months Jaebeom kept observing the Royal Family. He observed every little interaction between Jinyoung and his brothers. And he came to a strange revelation. The King was so soft with his sons and wife, it was so different from his own father. And he didn't know what to make of that. 

And thinking about his music scores, Jaebeom came to a realization that his father would burn them, while Jinyoung's father would probably keep it safe and treasured. 

"Oh, here it is." Yunhyeong said, coming back. He had a folder in his hand. He handed it to Jaebeom. "I chose several levels of difficulty, so you can work with him. There's more inside, if you want more later." And Jaebeom nodded, going through some of them. 

Soon after Jaebeom was saying his goodbyes, after keeping the conversation going a little more. He felt relieved, he was relieved that Yunhyeong didn't seem to hate him as he had initially thought. And, by the end of their conversation, he was feeling more at ease. 

He began to walk back, feeling like his life was improving, somehow. He felt some easiness in his chest that he had never felt. He knew he still had a long way to go, and may never really feel completely right again, but he felt he was improving. 

"Maybe Jinyoung will really love it. So he can play for us." The thought passed on his mind like a wind, and it made a warmness spread in his chest. He still loved piano, even if he couldn't play anymore. It was something he really loved. 

He looked at his right hand with sadness. The knowledge his father had taken it away purposely still hurt him deeply. He didn't understand why his father always felt the need to hurt him, even when he did everything right. 

He knew that it was one of the things he would never be able to recover from. The trauma of losing his hand and seeing his father murdering his friend. And once again he wondered if his father had ever loved him as he claimed. He wished he could ask his father why he hurted him so much. 

He was so caught in these thoughts that he didn't realize a person was walking in his direction until the person literally crashed on him. He looked up sharply, smelling the distinctive alpha's scent from the person. 

In front of him was one of Jinyoung's friends, the alpha one. "Doyoung, is his name, if I remember correctly." Jaebeom thought warily. He felt his walls coming up immediately. In all his life, no confrontation with an alpha ended well for him. 

Jaebeom jumped back when Doyoung grabbed his right upper arm harshly. He ripped his arm off from the other's grip, unconsciously closing his right hand in a fist. He felt his body entering a defensive mode. 

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Jaebeom asked, his voice a quiet snarl. He had believed the other had abandoned whatever hard feelings he had towards him after Jinyoung was attacked. But Jaebeom realized he was wrong.  
A part of Jaebeom was relieved. This kind of behavior he knew how to deal with. He liked when people hated him openly, so he knew when to keep his walls up. And a thing about the Marble’s Palace was that everyone treated him too nicely. And he didn’t like it. It looked like everyone was being false. 

“Hate. I know how to deal with hate. Very well, to be honest.” Jaebeom though. He almost preferred it. All his life he was treated harshly. Be it his father’s harsh hands, his mother's coldness, the lords’ scorn, or even his brother’s cold shoulder after Jaebeom had pushed him away. “I don’t want people to pretend to like me.”

"I want you to stop messing with Jinyoung." Doyoung said, his face was distorted in an ugly expression. Jaebeom was taken aback he had no idea what was happening. And he didn't want to find out. He didn’t care. Doyoung was the personification of everything he hated on an alpha.

"Messing with Jinyoung? Have you gone crazy?" Jaebeom asked. It was a rhetorical question. He wondered why people always decided to target him, but he was tired of it. "What about you stay out of the business that doesn't concern you? It definitely will be better for your health." He said angrily. 

What almost no one knew was that Jaebeom had a temper. One that he worked very hard to control. But it always comes out in certain situations, like these. Sometimes his anger materialized as a fiery fury or the coldest ice. But this time, he didn’t try to moderate it down. He was tired of being humiliated. 

“Doesn’t concern me? Jinyoung is my childhood friend.” Doyoung said, giving a step forward. Jaebeom held his ground, and raised an eyebrow in a silent “And?”. “We were together even before you came in the picture. And now you are messing with him, making him believe to be in love with you. So, stop with it. You are only an unworthy and disinherited omega that was pushed to him. I don’t even understand how the King accepted this madness.” Doyoung said, his voice rude and his words meant to pierce.

Jaebeom almost let out a sarcastic laugh. He knew that Doyoung was crazy, but not crazy enough to really believe that Jinyoung was in love with him. Jaebeom knew that alphas weren’t able to love an omega. Surely, Jinyoung was kind, not cruel. Jinyoung liked to be with him, liked his company, for some reason, but it was the end of it. And because nobody, in good conscience, would fall in love with Jaebeom. He was too destroyed for it. . “But part of what Doyoung said is right,” he thought. “I don’t know what I am even doing here, in the Palace, married to Jinyoung.”

And a part of Jaebeom really loathed alphas. Even more the ones that tried to use their status as a weapon, for intimidation. So he was really pissed that a friend of Jinyoung had decided to try this for whatever petty reason that he didn't know and didn't have any interest in knowing. Jaebeom felt himself trembling in rage, trying to contain his hate.

The time he spent with Jinyoung and Mark had smothered a bit of his hate, but some of it was still there. And he hated all alphas even more when he had a nightmare or a nasty flashback that left him in a panic attack for hours.

So a big part of him really hated Doyoung right now. 

“What? Did you think that you had a chance with Jinyoung?” Jaebeom said, striking. He was tired of holding back. Doyoung thought he had done something. But he forgot that Jaebeom was a master of this game. He knew where to strike for it to hurt more. The things he had gone through had taught him so much. And he was tired. Tired of being stepped on by everyone. 

“You are only a commoner, with no noble blood. Do you think the king would accept you even to be Jinyoung’s mate? Don’t be a fool.” Jaebeom said, his voice cold. He saw the alpha stepping back and blinking, as if he had been hit. And a part of Jaebeom delighted with it. 

“And don’t you dare to compare yourself with Jackson. Because Jackson deserves to be a prince, even if he isn’t. He brings so much to the Royal Family. And what would you bring? I know the answer… Nothing.” Jaebeom cut in when he saw Doyoung opening his mouth to retort.

It didn’t hurt Jaebeom to be called worthless, since his father had said it to him almost everyday since he was born. He had accepted it, it didn’t hurt anymore. It was simply what he was, in his mind. It was the reason why he felt amused that Doyoung believed the Jinyoung would be in love with him. 

The pit of snakes where he had grown up had made him tough. The physical pain and all the emotional torture had made him stronger. Even if he still had several side effects because of that. His father had wanted a strong son, and took every measure to make that happen. 

"Let me give you a warning. The next time you put your hands on me without my permission, you will lose it. I am clear?" Jaebeom said when he saw Doyoung opening his mouth, letting his anger coat every word. "I would do it now, but I will let this one go because of your friendship with Jinyoung." He said and walked forward, pushing the alpha out of his way and walking away. 

He didn't look back, but he kept his ears focused on behind him. To hear if Doyoung would follow or not. He walked all the way to the apartment with clenched teeth, forcing himself to keep calm. The pressure on his scent gland was so intense that he felt his neck begin to ache. 

He stopped in the corridor outside Jinyoung's library and looked to the sky through the big windows that framed the corridor. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before going to see Jinyoung. 

It was four in the afternoon, the exact time he had asked Jinyoung to wait for him in the library. He forced his breath to keep steady, but something kept bothering him. "Why does Doyoung hate me so much? I had never even talked with him." Jaebeom frowned. “He must be jealous,” he realized.

"Well, damnit." Jaebeom said, looking at the sky. 

……………..

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was sitting on the couch of his library, waiting. He barely could recognize the room. The books were organized by type and genre. Jaebeom separated each shelf for a type of book. Fantasy, science, poetry, everything were in their due location. 

"He even tagged the shelves." Jinyoung thought in wonder. It was so they could find everything with ease, and to not mess with his hard work, Jinyoung was sure of that. The drawers were organized too, and Jinyoung felt like he was in an entire different place.

"He is twenty minutes late." Jinyoung said, after looking at the hour on his phone. He looked at the glass on his desk in front of him, pensative. He knew something was wrong, Jaebeom wasn't one to be late. 

He heard a noise outside, and when he looked to the door and saw Jaebeom entering with a folder on his hand. Jinyoung sat up straighter, wondering what had happened. 

"Sorry for the delay." Jaebeom said, as impassive as ever, without giving any more explanation. But something caught Jinyoung's attention. Jaebeom didn't look at him when he said it, which was already strange. But there was something wrong, he looked more on edge, and there was a strange glint in his eyes. 

"Hello for you too. What's this?" Jinyoung asked when Jaebeom handed him the folder he had on hand. Jaebeom simply pointed to him, motioning for him to open and see. His mouth fell open when he put his eyes on the sheet music that was there. 

He was delighted. He was so happy that he could finally practice. But his excitement began to turn into apprehension as he passed the pages. There were such difficult pieces present in the back that he was afraid of not being able to learn. 

"Wait… Do you want me to simply sit and play?" Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom almost horrified when Jaebeom brought the first song in the folder and gestured for Jinyoung to focus on it. 

"Of course not." Jaebeom said exasperated. He sat on the chair, in front of Jinyoung and put a notebook he had found somewhere in the library on top of the table. "I am going to teach you the theory first. Only then you will begin to practice. I only put that song first so you don't focus on more difficult pieces before you even began your lessons." 

"Oh, I see." Jinyoung said sheepishly. He perceived that there was an edge on Jaebeom's voice, like he was angry or pissed. He looked upset, and that constant patience was missing on him. Jinyoung was worried. "Sorry, this is just the kind of pranks Yunhyeong would do to me. So I just thought…" Jinyoung trailed off when he saw Jaebeom nodding in what seemed to be impatience. 

Jinyoung frowned. He wondered if it was a good time for him to be learning right now. Jaebeom looked like he wanted to throttle someone, and Jinyoung was afraid that the person was him. Jaebeom bent over that table, and began to draw the notes representation on the paper with each name at the side, showing which one represents a beat, half a beat and so on.  
“The piano has eighty eight keys. Being fifty two white and thirty six blacks. The black keys are responsible for the flats and the sharps, being the flats on the left, and the sharp on the right.” Jaebeom said. They have been there for hours. The sun was already set, and the sky outside was a dark blue shade, and the stars were shining beautifully. Jaebeom had given Jinyoung an overview about the music theory, and then was introducing the piano to the younger. 

“Before you began to really play,” Jaebeom said. They were sitting together on the piano’s bench. Jinyoung was glad that it was very large, so they could sit comfortably there. “There are a few things you need to learn first. You will need to memorize every key, so you know which one to use, and then you will have to develop muscle memory. When you are playing a song, you can’t stop to think which key you are going to use, you have to go directly on it. But it’s something that will come with practice.” Jinyoung nodded. It seemed so scary, he seemed almost terrified to practice. 

“And you will have to train your motor coordination. You will need to learn to use your middle finger, ring finger and pinky better. They are really essential when you are playing a piano.” Jaebeom said, and Jinyoung nodded once again. The alpha had kept quiet almost the entire lesson. He could feel Jaebeom's annoyance, and he hadn’t wanted to make it worse. It was not that he was afraid, he just didn’t want to form a disagreement between them. 

Jaebeom took the glove of his left hand and put his hand over the keys, showing Jinyoung the right way to position the hand. And Jinyoung imitated it, putting his hand over the piano’s keys, without touching it, after Jaebeom motioned him to do it. “This is the right way, so you will use all your fingers to play when playing a song.” Jaebeom said, his voice without emotion. 

“There, like this.” Jaebeom used his right hand to position the alpha’s fingers in the keys, and Jinyoung realized that Jaebeom was careful to not touch him with his ungloved hand. And he frowned internally. “Is he disgusted by me?” He wondered sadly. But he didn’t have the courage to ask. 

“Leave your hands like this. I know you will feel a great compulsion to change the position of your hands, but you have to resist it.” Jaebeom said. Jinyoung nodded once again, his thoughts divided between the revelation he had had and the doubts if he would be able to really practice like that. 

Jaebeom kept his hand in that position and began to play the first part of the song he had chosen for Jinyoung to begin his practice. Jinyoung realized the song was sounding strange because he was only using one hand. And then he stopped. “Keep going,” Jinyoung said, trying to convince to try to play again. But Jaebeom simply shook his head and took his hand away, putting the glove back on. 

“Did your brother have trouble learning to play?” Jinyoung asked carefully, a few moments later. They were quietly sitting on the bench. None of them had made any move to get up. Jinyoung decided to ask, after watching Jaebeom for a few moments. He hoped mentioning his brother would cheer Jaebeom from the dark mood he was in. 

“Oh, for the first few months he was a disaster.” Jaebeom said, supporting his elbow on the piano after closing the fallboard. He rested his head in his hands to look at Jinyoung. The alpha could see a light on his face, like all the shadows were banished from his face when his brother was mentioned. “My brother used to be a very impatient kid. He wanted to sit and play when he didn’t even know the basics. I had to lock the door for the piano’s room to make him focus on his studies.” Jaebeom said, his voice light. 

“What’s his name?” Jinyoung asked. He wanted to know more. He saw Jaebeom closing his eyes, and, not for the first time, Jinyoung wondered how Jaebeom's life was in his old home. Why he was so hesitant to share anything with him. 

“Yugyeom,” Jaebeom finally replied. Jinyoung nodded, testing the name on his lips. He saw the omega’s eyes were unfocused, as if he was reminiscing an old memory. “How old is he now?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Nineteen, if I am not wrong.” Jaebeom said, looking to the roof. “You don’t know your brother’s age?” Jinyoung asked with incredulity, before he could prevent himself from saying it. He knew it was a mistake when he saw Jaebeom’s body tensing. “I am sorry, I didn... “ He began to say, trying to alleviate the tension that had entered Jaebeom’s body. 

“I haven’t seen my brother in almost eight years now, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom cut the alpha’s apology, his voice an ice storm. Jinyoung winced, even if he believed he deserved that. His comment had been insensitive, and he regretted it even more with the reply Jaebeom had given him. 

“He has Bambam’s age.” Jinyoung said softly. Jaebeom nodded, and the younger wondered if it was one of the reasons the omega had grown so close to the younger beta since he came to live in the Palace. Jinyoung licked his lips, getting ready to ask one more question. “Why haven't you seen your brother in eight years?” Jinyoung asked while praying to whatever entity that lived and was able to hear that he wasn’t doing the wrong question. Or asking too much. 

Jaebeom simply shook his head, turning to the other side and getting up, indicating the conversation had ended. Jinyoung felt himself deflating in face of another rejection. He always felt so sad when Jaebeom shut him off. He always felt like he was being an inconvenience. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions away. 

“Why, Jaebeom? Why do you always lock me out?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking it. He winced with how needy his voice sounded, and he fought to keep his emotions under control. He hated how he sounded like he was begging to get to know his own husband. He understood Jaebeom, but he still felt so sad with how closed he was. “You are like a puzzle missing the majority of the pieces. I want to figure you out but I can’t.” He decided to tell everything, since he was already saying it, while praying to not mess everything.

“Why?” Jaebeom asked quietly, after a few minutes of silence. His voice was so uncharacteristically small. Jinyoung felt his heart being squeezed in his chest, the vulnerability in Jaebeom's voice proving to be too much for him. He didn’t respond, wondering what Jaebeom meant with that question. “Why do you want to know me? There’s nothing here, only void.” Jaebeom clarified, after he realized that Jinyoung was waiting for a clarification. 

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to know why Jaebeom thinks so little of himself. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to know everything. But when he opened his mouth, his phone rang. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed whatever was the person who was calling him. 

He decided to answer after Jaebeom asked if he wasn’t going to answer it. He certainly didn’t want to, but he knew Jaebeom wasn’t going to say anything more. So he got up from the bench, took his phone, and walked past the glass doors and into the balcony in the library. He closed the doors behind himself and looked down, towards the garden in the back of the Palace.

“Hello,” Jinyoung said on the phone, refraining himself from growling in annoyance. He realized recently that he had more and more difficulty to keep his inner alpha in check. Each day he felt like his wildness and savagery wanted to come out. And he was worried, he had never had that much trouble to contain his alpha before. 

“Jinyoung, I need you to put your mate in his place.” Doyoung’s voice floated from the phone speaker. Jinyooung tensed, wondering what the heck Doyoung was talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jinyoung asked, with zero patience. He was already angry that Doyoung had interrupted a very important talk, and so he started the conversation like this. His temper was already at its limit. 

"He threatened to cut my hand off." Doyoung said with a tearful voice. But Jinyoung was not fooled. He knew that Doyoung had the tendency of playing the victim when he was the one who started the shit. 

"And what did you do?" Jinyoung asked again, impatiently. He turned around to look at Jaebeom, who was sitting on the table with his back turned to the doors, and looking at the table. But he must have felt Jinyoung's eyes on him, because he turned to the alpha’s direction and made eye contact. 

"I did nothing wrong. I was just trying to protect you." Doyoung said. Jinyoung almost scoffed. He was tired of people thinking he needed protection. He was an alpha prince, and he was going to show them it. 

"And who gave you the right to 'try to protect me', Doyoung? Stop with this shit. You are my friend, but I gave you no right to involve yourself in my personal business. I will tell you if I need your help." Jinyoung said, his voice an ice cold blade. 

"Jinyoung… " Doyoung began to say. "No, I don't want to hear any more excuses. Now, bye." Jinyoung cut what he was trying to say, ending the call. 

He rested his head against the cold glass of the doors and breathed deeply. He was shaking from anger and disappointment. He had been angry already with the interruption, and then became even more angry over the subject of the call. 

He opened the door and entered, wondering how he was going to bring that up. Jaebeom was looking at the floor, his face blank and emotionless. The alpha exhaled harshly, “one more missed opportunity”, he thought. Jinyoung walked and stopped in front of him. 

"I heard some interesting news from Doyoung right now." Jinyoung began the conversation, feigning ignorance. He wanted to have an idea of what really happened. He kept his eyes on Jaebeom, seeing him looking up from the spot on the floor with a confused face. "He said you threatened to cut his hand off." 

Jaebeom looked confused to him for a few more seconds before realization dawned on him. And then he did something that Jinyoung was not expecting. He began to laugh. Jinyoung winced at the sound, there was nothing happy in it. It was a laugh full of sarcasm and disdain. 

"So, the big, bad alpha can't take the game." Jaebeom said, and laughed again. Jinyoung looked at him bewildered, wondering what was so funny. "And he had the courage to insinuate that he would do well on Court. He would be eaten alive." 

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung asked, feeling more and more confused as the minutes passed. He looked lost. "What do I mean? Well, it's obvious, isn't it? He is jealous." Jaebeom said in the same sarcastic voice. 

"What? How can he be jealous? Jealous of what, exactly?" Jinyoung's mind was spinning. He looked sharply at Jaebeom when the older let out another sharp laugh. Jinyoung was worried, he had never seen Jaebeom this bitter before. He wondered what really happened to make the omega this bitter. 

"Isn't it obvious? Doyoung wished to be in my place. He wished to have married you." Jaebeom said, giving Jinyoung a look meaning to say 'it's obvious, you simply don't pay attention'.

“What?” Jinyoung asked. He hadn’t seen that coming. He stared at Jaebeom stunned. Jaebeom looked at him in contemplation. “I had come to realize that you hardly pay attention to all the looks you receive from other nobles, you are so unaware. People always talk in the halls about how handsome you are, and yet you seem surprised that your friend could be in love with you.” Jinyoung blushed at Jaebeom’s words. He knew he was handsome, he just didn’t pay attention to what the other nobles were thinking about him. He only did small, not serious relationships. And involving himself with nobles for a relationship that he knew wouldn’t work was a bad idea. 

Jinyoung groaned. He pressed the tip of his nose in annoyance, and grimaced in irritation. It was the reason why he had ended the arrangements he had with Doyoung. He was afraid it would come back to bite on his ass once he was married. And it exactly was happening. 

"Don't worry, Jaebeom. I will deal with it." Jinyoung said, trying to placate the fury that was present on the omega's eyes. It was such a strong rage that Jinyoung was afraid that it could put the world aflame or turn it on ice. Jinyoung frowned when Jaebeom simply scoffed at his reassurance. 

"I know that this is not an ideal situation, but why are you so pissed?" Jinyoung asked, trying to understand what was going through the head of the older. There was such an aura of aggressiveness, which made all the doubts Jinyoung had about the wedding, when he heard about that. 

"Why am I angry? Why do you think I am angry?" Jaebeom asked with incredulity and irony. He looked at the alpha with what seemed to be sarcasm. But Jinyoung kept his silence, waiting for the other to explain. Jinyoung remembered what Minjun had told him in the first time they had met Jaebeom, that he should keep calm and level headed, even if Jaebeom wasn't. 

"I am angry because these damned alphas are always thinking they have the authority to do whatever they want simply because of their subgender. Invade other people's business like we own something for them. Always trying to use their power to intimidate others. And then trying to hide themselves behind their friends, family. And uses the law to justify their nastiness." Jaebeom said, getting up from where he had been sitting. He walked around, and Jinyoung kept his eyes glued on him. 

Jinyoung watched quietly, letting Jaebeom say everything he wanted. It was like all those words had been trapped in his throat for a long time, until he couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Alphas are the most disgusting beings in this world. I hate all of them." Jaebeom said, and sat down. It seemed that he had said everything he had wanted. His shoulders were hunched and shaking, but Jinyoung couldn't place why. 

"Do you hate me?" Jinyoung asked, his voice low. That small detail had caught his attention. Jaebeom raised his head to look at him, he had been looking at the brown coloured fabric of the couch, his mind far away. He looked confused, so Jinyoung clarified. "You said you hate all alphas. Do you hate me, then? It's because of this that you refuse to touch me? You avoided me a lot when you first arrived." Jinyoung tried to not feel hurt, but it was difficult. 

"I… " Jaebeom opened and closed his mouth. He frowned looking away. Jinyoung saw him deflating, like all the fight had left his body. He looked down. "No. When I arrived, I was…" Jaebeom stopped to search for the right word. "... distrustful of you. I don't trust alphas, but I don't hate you either." He said, looking up. His eyes unfocused. 

"And why don't you touch me, then? I saw you using your gloved hand to touch mine when the ungloved one was right beside my hand." Jinyoung said, using the same low voice. He was careful to not sound demanding, but he needed an answer. 

"I didn't know you had caught on it." Jaebeom said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Jinyoung let out a 'then it's true' while Jaebeom seemed to be gathering his words carefully. 

"I do indeed avoid touching you with my bare hand. But it has nothing to do with whether I hate you or not. I have a reason for that." Jaebeom said, not trying to deny. "A reason that I am not going to explain right now." He said, giving Jinyoung a strong look when he opened his mouth to ask. 

Jinyoung saw Jaebeom hugging himself, his arms around his middle. And he realized that the older seemed to be expecting something. He looked small, very different from the person who was strongly putting into words his feelings a few minutes before. 

"I am not trying to defend Doyoung. I am not trying to defend any other alpha that contributed to the hate you are feeling right now." Jinyoung began, his voice determined but shaking slightly. He was afraid. But he felt he needed to say this.

"And I know I am not the best example of an alpha. Hell, I am not even trying to defend myself." Jinyoung said, and let out a bitter laugh. He focused his eyes on a point on the glass table in front of him. "But I am not sure if it's fair to hate the entirety of the alpha community because of this."

"You see, I know your former country had the tradition of having alphas destroying and abusing omegas. And that it's a thing that is perpetuated for generations. So I understand your hate." Jinyoung rushed to explain when he saw Jaebeom's shoulders tensing again. 

"But I don't think it's fair to people like Mark, who had always treated everyone with kindness. He always treated Jackson right, and all the other omegas he attended in the clinic. And I know he treated you with kindness too. I know it's the bare minimum, that everyone should be like this, but since it's not the case, I don't think he should be hated on when he didn’t do anything wrong." Jinyoung said. He bit his lip when he approached Jaebeom. The other showed no reaction, so he sat at his side. 

"I always envisioned hate as something that destroyed the person inside out. It corrupts the soul and destroys the body. I am not saying that you are wrong for hating, I am not trying to invalidate your feelings." He stopped to inhale deeply, feeling his heart beating madly in his chest. 

"What I am saying is that I want to be of enough difference to maybe change your opinion in the future. If you let me, I want to make you feel happy, so you won't let that poison run on your veins." Jinyoung's eyes were glued on Jaebeom's head. The omegas' hair was falling on his temples, shielding him from the world. 

"What if it doesn't matter?" Jaebeom said, his voice low, too low, and muffled. Jinyoung let out an interrogative noise. "What if the hate doesn't matter? What if I was already born wrong? What if it's already too late?" Jaebeom's voice was a little higher, but he still kept looking forward to a blank point on the table. 

"I really don't believe it. I believe you are only hurt. I believe our living experiences always decline when we see the world with too many prejudices. I want to be able to show you the beauty of life, if you will let me." Jinyoung said. He passed his arms around Jaebeom's shoulders and pulled him towards his chest. 

Jinyoung let his arms loose, when he felt the omega tensing. But Jaebeom didn't pull away, and gradually relaxed. Jinyoung inhaled sharply when he felt Jaebeom hide his head on his neck, under his chin. He kept his breath easy and controlled, so his scent would keep the calm note he wanted. The alpha’s arms tightened around the omega’s shoulders. Jinyoung felt his heart tightening when he felt Jaebeom’s shoulders shaking as if he was crying. 

“I hope I know how to make the right decisions.” Jinyoung thought, hiding his face on Jaebeom’s hair. 

……………..

Jaebeom

Jaebeom was lying down on bed. He was on his belly, with a book resting on the pillow. His head was resting against his hand, his hair falling on his forehead. 

He had woken that morning alone, a few days after Jinyoung’s first lesson. He was quite surprised about it, as he would normally wake up before Jinyoung. But he had realized he was sleeping more lately, with less nightmares and less trouble falling asleep.

He believed he was feeling safer. His mind had reached a point where it finally understood that he could relax. That his father wasn't going to appear in the middle of the night with his rough hands ready to hurt him. 

He finally realized that he doesn't need to hide himself at night, inside the closet, so he could feel safe. So he felt himself relaxing day after day. 

A part of him still wondered if he was living in a dream. He was afraid of getting used to this only to find out it's not real. He was afraid of waking up back in his old room in his childhood home. He was afraid to wake up and find out that Jinyoung was nothing more than a fantasy created by his mind to spare him the pain. 

During some time, after he and Jinyoung reached a companionship, he feared his father had somehow broken his mind beyond repair. That it was only an illusion caused from madness. 

But the only thing that proved he was not dreaming was the constant phantom pain in his hand. Some days he would feel so much cramps in the part of his arm that connected to the prosthesis. He felt pain in his back, too, in the parts where he was whipped. And it would remember him that everything was real. Both the good and bad things. 

But he was afraid that everyone was being false too. Pretending to like him in an extremely cruel prank. He knew he shouldn’t leave his guard down. He remembered all those times when his father would treat him nicely for a few days only to become a demon later. “Don’t trust,” he told himself constantly. “Don’t let your guard down.”

"Sleep with my mate helps." Jaebeom realized. The scent of his mate kept reminding him that he was no longer alone. That he could rest without fearing for the next morning. Even if he wanted to fight that feeling, that comforting feeling, he couldn’t. A few times he even felt Jinyoung combing his hair while he was half asleep. 

Ever since he recovered his voice, Jaebeom would spend hours talking with Jinyoung before bed. Jinyoung seemed to be genuinely interested in everything he had to talk about. They talked about everything and nothing, they talked about the most silly things they could think of. But they always carefully avoided personal matters. Jaebeom because he didn't feel ready to talk about certain things, and Jinyoung because he didn't want to push Jaebeom too much. 

He was afraid he was becoming too comfortable, too trusting. 

He felt himself slipping inside the book he was reading. He felt a sense of peace that he had never felt before. He felt he could finally put his walls down. He kept reading for a while, the words entering his mind with smoothness. 

He stayed like that for a while, it was not the most interesting topic, but it was enough to catch his attention. He let himself fall into the words, until he smelled a woodsy scent. 

He was wakened from his trance when he felt a hand putting the hair that had fallen in his forehead behind his ear. He looked up to see Jinyoung staring at him with a soft smile in his lips.

He was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Jaebeom could see that he had gone training this morning, he could smell the sweat sticking in his skin. And part of himself was surprised for him not finding the scent disgusting. He hadn’t even heard him entering the room.

"Hey," Jaebeom said shyly. There was a shyness present between them since the day Jaebeom had recovered his voice, and each day it grew stronger. Every time he looked at Jinyoung he would feel something in his stomach, like small butterflies flying frantically there. 

It was not an awkward feeling, it was just like the two of them were waiting for something. Like the tension before a storm ready to happen. Like they wanted something to happen but were too shy to voice it out. It was like they had reached an impasse, but a good one. And Jaebeom didn’t recognize that feeling.

He felt almost on edge, but a very different kind of edge from the one he was accustomed with. It was like he wanted to be close to Jinyoung all the time. And he would feel a knot in his throat everytime they would be away from each other. 

And it made him feel shy, like he wanted to please the other. It was quite a curious feeling. One that he had never felt before. Not even with his father. "Especially not with my father," he winced at the thought. It was such a strange feeling for Jaebeom, one that he was unable to recognize.

"Hey," Jinyoung answered alike. He had a small smile. Jaebeom had the distinctive impression that Jinyoung was feeling as shy as he felt. Which didn't make much sense, since he knew Jinyoung as a confident person, different from himself. 

"What are you reading?" Jinyoung asked curiously. Jaebeom turned the book around, showing him the book's cover. Jinyoung grimaced when he saw the subject of the book. "How can you be so immersed in a book about politics? There's nothing interesting in this."

"I just like to read everything. See what kind of thoughts the author wanted to express." Jaebeom answered with a shrug. He understood why this kind of book wouldn't be appealing to most people. But he had learned to appreciate the beauty of every word, no matter the book. "In every book you can learn something new. And I thought you liked books."

"I like books, because of it I have a degree in literature." Jinyoung said, feigning offense. He put his hand at his heart, dramatically. "I just don't like to spend it with politics, you know."

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds, Jinyoung let out a loud laugh, grabbing his belly. Jaebeom felt a ghost of a smile forming on his face, feeling content to be in Jinyoung's company.

"And because, for a long time, books were my only escape and distraction." Jaebeom went forward, after a few moments of hesitation. He realized he still felt reluctant in sharing his past with Jinyoung. There was something that prevented him from talking about it with anyone. 

"Maybe I forgot how to talk." He thought, filled with sadness. Because he had been without a voice for so long that he forgot how to speak. Maybe he had unlearned how to open himself up. Maybe he simply lacked the courage to force his words out. Or maybe, he simply didn't trust Jinyoung enough. 

It was a lot of possibilities, but he didn't have the answers he was looking for. And he refused to keep focusing on it right now. He would think about it later. 

"Oh, I see." Jinyoung answered with a frown. It seemed that he was debating with himself if he should ask more or not, but in the end decided against it. So he changed the subject. "Tomorrow there will be a family reunion. And my father wants a private meeting with you an hour before."

"What?" Jaebeom blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting to be 'invited' to a family meeting, much less to a private audience with the king. He just looked Jinyoung bewildered, wanting some kind of explanation. "Not invited, forced," he thought with a mental laugh. 

"The family meeting is for the Sunlight Festival. Every year at the end of the winter we celebrate the return of the sun, as the tradition demands." Jinyoung explained. He was surprised that Jaebeom didn't know about the festival. The wedding had taken place before the festival, but he had been in such bad shape these weeks that he hardly realized what was going on around him. 

A sudden realization hit him in the head. He realized that their one year of marriage was approaching. He felt his mouth falling open in shock. He hadn't realized that one year had passed already. "I mean, I had barely seen my years pass," he thought with an internal frown. 

"What? What got you dumbstruck like that?" Jinyoung asked with his raised eyebrows, a smile had formed on his lips. Curiosity was leaking from his lips, and he made no effort to hide it. There was so much he didn't know about Jaebeom. And he wanted to change that. 

"Oh, just…" Jaebeom stopped mid sentence, frowning slightly. He didn't know if he should mention it or not. But he decided, in the end, to be honest. "It's just that… it's just that our one year anniversary of marriage is coming soon." He said, hesitantly.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and nodded, forming a small smile in his full lips. He uncrossed his legs, adjusting himself to lie down beside Jaebeom. He put his head in the pillow, keeping a distance from the omega. 

"I know. I was wondering if I should bring this up or not." Jinyoung said, observing Jaebeom's expression closely. He didn't want to make things awkward between them. "Considering we didn't have the best of the beginnings." 

Jaebeom nodded, feeling unsure. He didn't have any hard feelings for Jinyoung. But it was undeniable true that they have a lot to talk about, before anything could truly happen, go forward. There were a lot of misunderstandings between them for them to let it like that. 

"I mean, it's an anniversary, right?" He asked slowly, without really knowing what to say. It was a strange conversation to have, at least from his part. He had never really celebrated anything related to anniversaries. Not even his birthday. His father made sure of it. 

It was always a miserable day for him when his birthday arrived. His father had a special grudge against him, and against that day in particular. Jaebeom remembered hearing the common people celebrating his birthday while he himself couldn't even force a smile out. Some years, he forced himself to make a public appearance to thank the people for the wishes, but, for most years, he barely left his bed.

It seemed that Jinyoung could see his discomfort because he was quick to form a bridge between them. "Do you want to make something special for the day?" He asked cautiously. 

"I… I don't know." Jaebeom answered honestly. He had no idea what to do on a wedding anniversary. He thought of a thousand excuses he could give Jinyoung as the reason why. But he decided to be honest. Part of him was tired of pretending. "I don't know what to do on a wedding anniversary because my parents are not the role models of a healthy relationship. They never celebrated it." 

Jinyoung nodded with a curious expression, but didn't inquire further. But something in Jaebeom's voice must have lighted another question in his head. 

"When is your birthday?" Jinyoung asked after a few minutes. He had a pensive face, only now realizing that he didn't know it. They didn't even know the most basic information about each other. 

"It was three weeks ago," he said sheepishly, feeling shy. Weeks ago, Jinyoung had celebrated his own birthday with his family. He had invited Jaebeom, but he didn't want to go. He was still without voice that time, so he hadn't felt comfortable enough. So he stayed behind. 

"Really? And you didn't say anything?" Jinyoung looked with incredulity. He was almost hurt that Jaebeom didn't tell him even when his birthday was. He felt sad, even if he knew he shouldn't be. 

"I don't really celebrate my birthday." Jaebeom said slowly, with hesitancy. He didn't know how to explain that to Jinyoung. He didn't want to give too many details. "It's because of this I didn’t tell you. For me, it's just a day like any other.” Jaebeom whispered, looking down at the mattress. He didn’t mean to hide that information. 

“Oh, I see.” Jinyoung said, his mouth falling open in a ‘O’, surprise echoing in his face. They stayed in silence for a while. Jaebeom went back to his book, while Jinyoung lied down on the bed at his side. Jaebeom let his concentration go to the book, his dark hair falling on his forehead, forming a frame in his face.

After a few minutes, Jaebeom felt an abstract burning sensation on his face. He could feel it on his body, almost on his soul. He felt like a million small lamps were lightened by it on his very being. A shiver ran down his body with the intensity of Jinyoung’s eyes on him. He swallowed and turned around to look at the alpha, abandoning his book. 

He opened his mouth to say something when his words died on his throat. Jinyoung was lying on his side, his hair parted to the side and his hand supporting his head. But what called Jaebeom’s attention was his relaxed pose and the gray silky shirt he was using, unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, showing his tanned skin and the curve of his sculpted chest. Jaebeom swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling even more shy.

It was the first time Jaebeom had really realized how much of a strong sex appeal the younger alpha had. Surely, he knew Jinyoung was gorgeous, he had heard enough gossip in the Palace to not notice, but it was the first time Jaebeom really felt himself reacting. “Oh… oh,” Jaebeom thought, his breath catching on his throat when he began to feel a strange but pleasurable sensation forming in his lower stomach. His mouth felt dry, and he felt suddenly out of breath.

Jaebeom looked away, his pale face growing slightly pink. He tried to catch his breath, but his mind insisted on keeping showing him the image of Jinyoung’s exposed chest. Jaebeom tried to shake his head slightly, but the desire to caress that exposed piece of skin was still on his mind.

He looked back to Jinyoung, only to find the other looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The intensity of his stare was still the same, and Jaebeom could barely look at him in the eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again when his words got caught in his throat, his breath still unsteady. He really didn’t understand what was happening.

“Why are you looking at me like this.” Jaebeom let it slip, he was breathless, avoiding eye contact with the other. His voice sounded strained in his own ears, and he winced at that. When Jinyoung didn’t respond immediately, Jaebeom looked up only to see Jinyoung studying him with his two eyebrows raised and something that resembled a smirk in his lips. Jaebeom felt his face heating more, and he knew he was blushing completely by now,

“Looking at you like what, exactly?” Jinyoung answered in a neutral voice, making Jaebeom question if he was seeing things or not. He looked back at the younger, and he still had the smirk and was in the same position. “He is teasing me,” Jaebeom realized in surprise. He let out a frustrated sound and buried his face on the pillow. He heard Jinyoung letting out a laugh, but he refused to look up. “I just like to look at you, that’s all. Is there any problem with it?”

Jaebeom kept his face hidden for a few more seconds, only when he caught something in the other’s voice he lifted his face. Jinyoung had answered in a voice full of cockness, but Jaebeom could discern a genuine question. He moved his head to look at Jinyoung, wondering how he could answer that.

“Oh, I don’t mind. It’s just… “ ‘I feel like I want to jump on you, or want you to jump on me. I feel like I want to see what more is hidden underneath your clothes. I feel something really strange in my lower belly. And all of this terrifies me because I have never felt this way, I don’t even know what it is.’ It was what Jaebeom wanted to tell Jinyoung, but he couldn't. He heard his heartbeat loudly in his ears and he didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast. He shook his head, telling Jinyoung without words to let go. 

“I feel like you want to ask me something.” Said Jaebeom after the conversation had stopped. Jinyoung was still looking at him. He looked at the other, wondering what was going through his head. He saw Jinyoung sitting up, and crossing his legs. His shirt fell to the side, revealing more of his skin. Jaebeom swallowed, looking away.

“I do want to ask, but I don’t know if I should.” Jinyoung admitted after a moment of hesitation. He looked at Jaebeom openly unsure, very different from the man that was lying on bed a few moments before. Jaebeom blinked confused.

“You can ask.” Said Jaebeom after sitting up, standing in front of Jinyoung in the bed. He mirrored the alpha’s position, crossing his legs. He grabbed the black blanket with his left hand. He saw Jinyoung watching him closely, like he was trying to see what he was thinking. “I just don’t guarantee I will answer.” Jaebeom said seriously.

“Fair.” Said Jinyoung with a smile. In these moments, Jaebeom wished that Jinyoung would smile more. He had such a pretty smile that gave him a younger look. In Jaebeom’s eyes, Jinyoung had such a mature posture, he rarely saw him acting his age. From one side, Jaebeom was relieved, but from the other, he wished Jinyoung would act more playful sometimes. 

“You can’t wish this. You are the last person to talk about someone being serious.” This thought passed through his mind. Jaebeom knew he was not a welcoming person. He was cold and distant, hardly giving someone the chance to approach him. He was still surprised that Jinyoung seemed unbothered by his distant demeanor. But he guessed he was raised inside the court, where he had to deal with people much more difficult.

“Okay. So… '' Jaebeom raised his eyebrows to Jinyoung, prompting him to keep going. But Jinyoung looked unsure, as if he didn’t know if he should really ask it or not. He decided to keep going in the end. “Why am I never able to smell your scent? Except in special moments I am never able to smell you.” He let out in a breath, like he didn’t want to prolong the inevitable.

"I… " Jaebeom blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He wasn't expecting it to be the first question. He looked at Jinyoung and frowned, trying to gather his thoughts. "I normally keep constricting my scent gland so it does not produce any scent. I don't really like my scent. It makes me nauseous. And because I don't want people reading my emotions through it, they can use it against me if they know." He said slowly, after a few minutes. 

"Oh, I see. I didn't even know it was possible." Jinyoung inclined his head to the side, reaching with his right hand to support his weight. He looked deep in thoughts, like his mind was far away. Jaebeom held his breath, waiting. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Jinyoung asked, looking back at Jaebeom. Jaebeom nodded, wondering what he was going to ask. Jinyoung bit his lower lip, unsure. "Can you stop suppressing it? At least when we are alone? I really like your scent, and it would help me in knowing your moods." Jinyoung said softly. 

Jaebeom frowned slightly, for the thirtieth time in the conversation. But not in annoyance. He paused, wondering if that is the right thing to do. He was afraid of what Jinyoung could gather to use against him if he wished. 

"But Jinyoung didn't give me reasons to be so suspicious of him in the past months." Jaebeom pondered, trying to reach a decision which he would not regret in the future. But Jinyoung had been really sweet with him. 

"And he returned your voice back to you." A small voice in his conscience told him. And it was what convinced him. He slowly let the pressure in his scent glands go. He felt his neck more relaxed, like a weight was lifted. 

In a few seconds, he could smell his own sweet scent on the air, mixing up with Jinyoung's woodsy one. He felt himself scrunching his nose at it. He really didn't like his own scent. 

Jinyoung smelled the air for a few seconds. Then he threw Jaebeom a soft smile. His eyes wrinkling in the edges. Jaebeom felt almost overwhelmed, he never dreamed of meeting an alpha as soft as Jinyoung. And he was eternally grateful for it. 

"I like your scent. It's a mixture of peach, chocolate and something that resembles lemon. It's sweet and sour. I think it represents you well." Jinyoung said slowly, barely containing his smile.

"And it's kind of funny that you have a peach scent." Jinyoung said, almost laughing. Jaebeom looked at him sharply, raising his eyebrows in question. By then, Jinyoung was almost doubling over in laughter, holding his belly. "Because people call me Peach and you have a peach scent." 

Jaebeom looked at him with incredulity. Peach was a cute nickname, but it was more fit for an omega, not an alpha prince. He pressed his lips, wondering how Jinyoung accepted that. "They used to call you Peach? Isn't it a very omega-like nickname?"

"Oh, yes. A gossip magazine gave me this nickname when I was a teenager. And I really hated it, because it felt so undermining." Jinyoung said with a grimace. Jaebeom felt his lips subtly leaning upwards. And a realization hit him, he didn't remember the last time he had wanted to smile. But he had wanted to smile at that moment. 

"Okay… Peach." He said, with a ghost of a smile, his voice had an almost amused undertone. He saw Jinyoung throwing him a playful glare, but in the end smiled too. 

"Somehow, I don't hate it as much when it's you using it." Jinyoung said, moving positions in the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He still had that adorable smile, but Jaebeom was once again distracted by the openness of his shirt. "It doesn't feel like you are mocking me using it."

"I am not." Jaebeom said seriously, with honesty, looking at the alpha's eyes. He knew how bad it was to be a prince and be mocked and humiliated every day. He would never do it with Jinyoung, he didn't have it in himself to do it. When he saw Jinyoung looking at him questionly, he shook his head to disperse his dark thoughts. "What more do you want to ask me? I have the impression you have more questions." He asked, forcing his tone to stay even and neutral, not much above a whisper.

"I… have." Jinyoung said, still looking worried. "But I don't know if I should really ask about that. I don't want to upset you." He turned to look at the sky through the balcony doors. The day was very beautiful, sunny and with a completely blue sky. 

"Go ahead. Like I said, I may answer or not." Jaebeom said, his mind wondering what was coming. He suddenly felt a desire to simply take out his glove from his left hand and stretch it, to touch Jinyoung naked skin. He felt a big desire to see what was inside that bright mind of his. 

"What's happening with me?" Jaebeom thought alarmed. He clenched the sheets with force, trying to regain some control over himself. He thought about his reaction to Jinyoung earlier and now that. He had never really felt a desire for physical contact before. A desire for a hug was okay, but this is too much. 

"Do you remember the day I Alpha Commanded you?" Jinyoung asked, taking Jaebeom away from his turbulent and almost hysterical thoughts. Jaebeom felt the temperature in the room dropping ten graus. He suddenly felt freezing, with his heart forming a lump on his throat. He realized Jinyoung's voice was shaking, and an undertone of disgust was present too. 

"I do remember." His voice was shaking too, breathless. He looked at Jinyoung with widened eyes. Jinyoung looked unsure, but determined. And Jaebeom tried to steel himself for whatever was coming. 

"First of all, I am sorry for it. I really am. I lost control and did that disgusting thing." Jinyoung looked at him expectantly, but when Jaebeom opened his mouth to try to speak, no words came out. He felt like he was mute again. When he didn't answer, Jinyoung looked away quickly. But Jaebeom caught a glint of hurt and disappointment there. "I want to know… What happened? Why did you exploded that way? I mean, after the incident with Doyoung, I really realized that everything you do has a reason behind."

"I… I… I just…" Jaebeom tried to talk, but he stopped suddenly. Fear overtaking him. He shook his head, trying to focus. "I knew it wouldn't last." Jaebeom thought sadly. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jinyoung would get tired of him too. 

"Hey, it's okay." Jaebeom felt a hand on his arm. He looked up, making eye contact with Jinyoung. He saw how much the other looked worried, and a knot was undone in Jaebeom's belly. "It's fine, you don't need to answer. I shouldn't have brought this up, anyway." Jinyoung said, his hand still on Jaebeom's elbow. 

Jaebeom looked away. He felt conflicted. He didn't want to talk about that, but he was afraid that Jinyoung would be angry with him if he didn't. And there was a sad tone in Jinyoung's voice that broke his heart. Jaebeom didn't want Jinyoung hurting because of him. 

"I… I… " He hesitated. His heart was pounding, he was afraid of it coming out from his chest. There were too many pent-up emotions on his mind, and Jaebeom didn't know what to do with them. "He… He touched me." He blurted out, quickly looking away. He fixed his eyes on a distant point on the black marbled floor, waiting for Jinyoung's reaction.

"He touc… He what?" Jinyoung began to ask, sounding confused at first, until realization hit him. His voice fell into a growl, Jaebeom shuddered, but nodded anyway. 

Suddenly the room was filled with violence. Jaebeom's eyes widened when he smelled the scent that was leaking from Jinyoung. It was a smell that claimed blood, a presence that screamed violent intention. 

Jaebeom's eyes focused back on Jinyoung. He had never felt something like that with any other person that was not his father. He was so astonished, because he couldn't believe it was coming from Jinyoung of all people. He remembered feeling that kind of oppressive feeling when his father was particularly angry, and it never ended well for Jaebeom.

Jaebeom began to shake slightly, his breath catching on his throat. A part of him wanted to go to the floor and beg for mercy. Through his blurred eyes with water, he realized that Jinyoung was not looking at him, he was looking at the door. But it seemed that his mind was far away. 

Jaebeom was even more affected by it then he had ever been with his father. He curled at himself, trying to protect. What, he didn't know. But a big part of his mind was expecting pain. Pain always followed this kind of explosion of emotions, even more coming from an alpha.

"I will kill that motherfucker." Jinyoung growled, the sound reverberating through the entire room, and through Jaebeom's entire being. Jaebeom let a whimper escape, after trying and failing to hold it inside. He was terrified, his omega trying to force him to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

But it was enough for Jinyoung to snap out of his violence cloud. His head snapped back to Jaebeom, and his eyes widened. Jaebeom saw the moment he realized what was happening. Jinyoung began to take deep breaths, trying to control himself and his scent. 

Jaebeom kept looking at him, his eyes wide and afraid. He realized it was the first time he had truly been terrified of his mate. Not even when they had just met he had been this afraid, not even when Jinyoung was under that Telepath’s influence. 

"I scared you, right? I am so sorry." Jinyoung said once he was under control again. His scent was assuming a soft and reassuring note, but was still strong. It was only then that Jaebeom realized how his own scent had filled the room with fear. And he was still shaking. "I am really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said again.

Jaebeom nodded slowly. He felt his muscles aching for the way he was tensing them. He tried to stretch but he was still too shaken to do anything properly. So he put his hands on his tights, grabbing the fabric of his pants in his fist. He put his eyes on the sheets, only then realizing he had tilted his head to the side in submission. 

"Jaebeom?" Jinyoung called his name softly, a few heartbeats later. And he let out a small 'hum' in reply. He couldn't speak yet, and he was afraid to look at the other, so he kept his head low. "Talk to me, please. I know you are upset, but I need your words. I don't know what to do if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Jaebeom kept in silence for a long time, his mind traveling too fast, miles and miles per second. And he realized that Jinyoung kept waiting, he appreciated the other for his patience.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked equally as soft, his voice sounding raspy in his own ears. He kept his eyes down, in shame. He tried to keep his voice even, with the anxiety clinging to his soul. 

"Why, on earth, would I be angry with you?" Jinyoung asked with incredulity. Jaebeom took a shuddered breath, suppressing a wince. He looked up, trying to decipher what expression the other had.

"No, Jaebeom, I am not angry with you." Jinyoung said when Jaebeom's eyes made contact with his. Jinyoung held eye contact, trying to transmit his honesty. "If it isn't clear already, I am angry with that piece of shit. More than angry, to be honest."

"Why?" Jaebeom questioned, inclining his head to the side in confusion. Sometimes he really didn't understand Jinyoung. He was so different from every alpha he had close contact in the past. He never knows what to expect. 

"Why? Why are you asking me why?" Jinyoung said, sounding almost offended, his voice raising a few decibels. Jaebeom's mouth opened, he thought about how to respond to that, he wanted an excuse. But nothing came to his mind.

"Because I know most alphas don't care." The truth slipped from Jaebeom's mouth faster than he could stop it, he hadn't wanted to say that, but he wasn't able to hold it inside. He didn't want to sound fragile or powerless, he hated that feeling. "Most alphas I had met don't care."

Jaebeom saw Jinyoung opening his mouth to say something, but closed after thinking better. Jinyoung set his eyes on him, the intensity making Jaebeom gulp dryly. After a few minutes of the intense stare, Jaebeom began to feel restless under the gaze. 

"I don't know which kind of alphas you met, but things are different here, Jaebeom." Jinyoung said slowly, after he was satisfied with whatever thing he had figured out while staring at Jaebeom's soul through his eyes. "If that fucking coward had done it with Jackson, you would see the hell Mark would bring upon him. That is, after Jackson beat the shit out of him first." 

"Okay, then." He said, feeling numb. He still couldn't force himself to believe it. He still felt like he was leaving in an illusion, or a dream. He nodded to Jinyoung, trying to reassure himself. 

"Talk to me, Jaebeom. Please." Jinyoung said again, crossing his legs. He kept his attention focused on the omega. Jaebeom looked away. "If you don't talk to me, I won't know how to help you." 

"I am not upset with you." Jaebeom blurted out. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows in confusion, but kept silent. Jaebeom looked at the sky for a few seconds, wondering how he was going to say it. "About the Alpha Command. I was, at the beginning, but I realized you were not being yourself." 

"Thank you." Jinyoung said quietly. There was some kind of relief on his face, and Jaebeom was happy he had made the right decision, to address that. "I am still sorry, tho."

"It's okay. You don't need to be." Jaebeom said, raising his left hand and putting it over Jinyoung's hands. He squeezed it slightly, and Jinyoung turned his palms up, interlacing their fingers. "There's no hard feelings between us, at least not from my part. Don't let the guilt inside of your heart, it will fester and it's not a good thing." Jaebeom said, squeezing both of Jinyoung's hands. 

"You speak like you know it by your own experience." Jinyoung said, gently caressing Jaebeom's gloved hand. The omega shrugged, pushing away the memories that were threatening to invade his brain. 

"I have a few regrets in my pocket." Jaebeom said, shrugging again. He prayed silently for Jinyoung to let it go. He didn't want to talk about that, he wasn't ready to even think about those things. Jinyoung must have seen his reticence in talking about that, because he uncrossed his legs and laid on the bed without saying anything. 

“I will try, tho, to not feel guilty.” Jinyoung said, looking at the shining chandelier on the ceiling. They stayed in silence for a long time. Jaebeom began to feel his muscles relaxing a little, leaving only the achness behind. Jaebeom hated it, the sense of weakness that is left every time he panicked. He always felt weak and inappropriate when that happened.

The quietness dominated the room, and Jaebeom rested on the headboard. He still felt unsure. He looked at Jinyoung and found him frowning to the ceiling, like he was searching all the answers there. And Jaebeom wondered what he was thinking.

Jaebeom liked silence, but he always felt insecure about it after a serious conversation. He kept wondering if he did something wrong, or if he said something that offended the other person. And seeing Jinyoung frowning so focused on the ceiling made him question what he did wrongly, even more after the explosion of emotion Jinyoung had. 

Jinyoung got up to go to the bathroom, and Jaebeom felt helpless. He wanted Jinyoung to talk with him about whatever was upsetting him. He wanted to ask, but he felt like he didn't have the right. "I barely talk about myself, after all." He thought sadly.

"What got you so worked up?" Asked Jinyoung, coming back from the bathroom, some time later. He sat lightly on the mattress, looking at Jaebeom with attention. Jaebeom mumbled something that even himself wasn't able to understand. The omega looked away, unsure. 

"I want to ask something… why did you look so frustrated?" Jaebeom began to tell him, until he decided to use the rest of his courage to ask the question. He always felt afraid of making questions. 

"Oh, that." Jinyoung answered, his voice suddenly feeling shy. He looked everywhere except for Jaebeom, and the omega wondered what the other could be thinking. 

"It's just… " Jinyoung once again stopped talking. The omega looked at the younger and found him with a blush on his cheeks. Jaebeom blinked, feeling even more confused. "Sometimes, I have the distinctive impression that I have heard your voice before."

Jaebeom blinked once again in confusion. Then he felt his mouth opening in surprise. He was so taken aback that he could only stare at Jinyoung in bewilderment. He didn't know how Jinyoung always caught so many things about him with only small hints. 

"I know right, it's madness." Jinyoung said, with a self deprecating laugh. Jaebeom saw him looking at the floor with something akin to shame on his face, and he realized the alpha had interpreted his reaction completely different from what it really was. 

He thought about telling the other the truth. But he was unsure, afraid. He didn't know how Jinyoung would react to it, and it made him afraid. "What if he rejects me after finding out? I don't know if I would be able to handle that." Jaebeom felt his throat closing at the thought. 

He forced his breath to remain steady, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He didn't know if he would survive if his mate decided to abandon him after finding out about his true self. It was what he was, and he couldn't change that. 

He could see Jinyoung was still feeling shame, and he made a decision. Over the weeks, he had come to the realization that he wanted to do everything in his power to make the younger smile. And he knew the other was probably feeling awful, doubting his own sanity. 

And Jaebeom had done that a lot, doubting his sanity. And he knew how it felt, to not know if something truly happened or not. To believe your mind invented something to make you feel better. Earlier that day he was doing that, not knowing if he was living in a dream or a reality. And he didn't want Jinyoung to go through that. 

"And there's the possibility of me slipping and he finding out in a less than ideal scenario." Jaebeom thought, frowning deeply. He knew he had to tell the other or risk letting it become an avalanche in the future. He knew Jinyoung wouldn't like to find something as big as this from a third-party or because Jaebeom simply slipped. 

"It's not like I have too many purposes in life, anyway." The thought saddened him, but he believed it to be the truth. If it backfires, he doesn't have almost anything to lose.

"Jinyoung." Jaebeom said the alpha's name softly, taking a deep breath to find courage. He felt his hand shaking, and dread overtook his heart. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, trying to center himself. He took the glove out of his left hand and stretched it out. 

"Take my hand, Jinyoung." He said, after Jinyoung turned his head to look at him. Jaebeom saw the other hesitating, looking at him confused. He kept his hand stretched. "Just take my hand." He said again. 

The other carefully caught his hand on his. Jinyoung intertwined their fingers, squeezing Jaebeom's hand on his. Jaebeom studied the other with attention, realizing that Jinyoung looked amazed. "It's the first time we hold hands," the realization hit him, and it was almost exactly one year after the wedding. 

Jaebeom lowered his mental shields, feeling Jinyoung on the other side. He felt surprised by the structure of the alpha's mind. He could feel the self control deeply embedded there, and he felt the doubts and unsureness that dominated the other mind. But he saw the confidence too, his kindness and his honesty. 

Jaebeom gulped, feeling overwhelmed. He stayed at the bord, not entering too much. He didn't want to invade Jinyoung's private thoughts, so he was careful. The omega took a deep breath, and prepared himself.

Then he pushed, enough to make Jinyoung know that he was there. His presence was like a wind, gentle yet perceptible. There would be no way that Jinyoung wouldn't feel something strange in his mind. 

And, surely enough, Jinyoung's eyes widened and his mouth opened in an 'O'. Jaebeom felt Jinyoung taking a deep breath from inside his mind. Jaebeom knew the other didn't understand what was going on, but he knew something was indeed happening. 

"Hello, Nyoungie." Jaebeom said inside Jinyoung's mind, softly. He used the nickname he had only used once, when Jinyoung was attacked. He put a little bit of pressure, making sure that Jinyoung wasn't going to miss it. 

Jinyoung somehow looked even more shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He kept staring at Jaebeom as if realizing Jaebeom's lips hadn't moved to form the words. 

The omega unclasped their hands, letting the soft pressure leave Jinyoung's mind. He put his hand back on his lap, he focused on putting the glove back. Giving Jinyoung time to process the revelation. He knew it was a shock to him, it wasn't every day that he found out his husband was a telepath, after all. 

"I… You… What is happening?" Jinyoung asked after almost ten minutes trying to process. He looked flabbergasted, like there was no ground under his feet. And Jaebeom was glad he was sitting when he decided to show him. 

"I am a Telepath. A Touch Telepath, to be more specific." Jaebeom explained patiently. He waited for Jinyoung to say something, but when he didn't, he went on. "I used my telepathy when you were attacked. I really don't like to do it, but I didn't have any other choice. I needed to be able to communicate with you."

"... How… You are not human, then?” Jinyoung asked with wide eyes. He looked at Jaebeom as if he was seeing him for the first time. Jaebeom winced, but nodded. He was expecting the rejection and the scorn he was going to receive. He wondered if Jinyoung would tell everyone about him, or if he was going to keep quiet and find an excuse to send him away so he won’t be linked with him. Or worse, have him executed.

“Yes, I am not entirely human.” Jaebeom said. He didn’t look at Jinyoung afraid of what he would see in his eyes. “I am half human. My father is human and my mother is a Fha’yes Princess.” Jaebeom explained and waited for Jinyoung to assimilate the information. He tried to keep calm even if his stomach was rolling in fear.

“Those mysterious people that live on that island?” Jinyoung asked. He looked like he was having trouble to keep up with the conversation. It seemed it was too much information to receive in a small time frame.

Jaebeom frowned and nodded. He forgot how little the humans knew about the Fha’yes. They had erased everything about themselves once they had abandoned the continent and found recluse in the island. Everything said about them was nothing but myths and legends. “Do you have any questions?” The omega asked, when he saw the alpha opening and closing his mouth without words.

“A lot, actually.” Jinyoung said, looking at Jaebeom with a new glint in his irises that Jaebeom couldn’t decipher. “How did your father married your mother? If the history books taught us correctly, the Fha’yes are living in complete isolation for more than three hundred years. So I find this quite surprising they manage to wed.” Jinyoung asked, after Jaebeom nodded for him to ask.

Jaebeom frowned, feeling a little of the knot in his stomach loosening. It didn't seem like Jinyoung was disgusted by him. Nor that he was thinking of abandoning him or sending him to be executed like most of the few half breeds that existed. 

“Oh, yes. This is a good question. I kinda expected it to come up.” Jaebeom said. He positioned himself against the headboard, putting the pillows and cushions behind his back for him to become more comfortable. He gestured for Jinyoung to do the same. “This is a long story. And certainly not a love story.” Jaebeom began when they were both comfortable. He rested his head against the soft black velvet from the headboard coating to face Jinyoung. 

“Three hundred years ago, The Diverèn Wars began. This war is more in some places known as the secession wars.” Jaebeom began his tale. He saw Jinyoung giving him an intrigued look about what it has to do with his mother, so he said: “You need to understand the political context for you to understand how my mother came to become Queen of Údoli Rieky.” Jinyoung nodded in understanding. 

“The war was brutal. Initially, this continent was inhabited by the Fha’yes for over a millennium before the humans arrived here, from different parts of the world in a colonization attempt. The Fha’yes welcomed them with open arms, they are a very pacific people, they prefer peace over war. The humans were allowed to set colonies here, but they were under the Fha’yes rules. They had to respect their law and follow their costumes.” Jaebeom said, playing with the end of his shirt, his eyes unfocused.

“A thing you need to know, Jinyoung, is that a pure breed Fha’yes is able to hugely influence the environment around themselves if they are not glamouring and masking their presence. This country was very different from what it is today. The trees were more green, the water was more cristaline, the sky was more blue, somehow. There is a myth that the humans were born from the Soulless God while the Fha’yes were born from the magic itself, and that’s the reason why they are the only ones able to manipulate the magic on a large scale.” Jaebeom stopped to catch his breath, he felt the end of his right forearm itching. 

“The Fha’yes, they don’t feel the same kind of emotions as humans do. They are logic driven, so they don’t understand certain kinds of emotions like greed and desire. They feel all these emotions in their own way, very different from the way humans do.” Jinyoung looked concentrated, but nodded when Jaebeom paused.

“According to what I was told, one day one of the male Fha’yes decided to bath himself in the river waters while feeling lust for a human male. His presence was enough to affect the environment, and almost two decades later, the results were seen. There were no human omegas before that, but then a few male teenagers began to present with both characteristics of male and female. And the women were more soft, somehow. For the women, it was not that perceptible, since they already had most of those characteristics. But, for the men, it was a shock. So they knew that something big had changed. A few years later was discovered that every one of those males were infertiles, and had fevers that were only dismissed by having sex. The women too.” Jaebeom saw Jinyoung looking at him with wide eyes, and asked if he wanted to ask something. 

“Is this the way the omegas began to exist?” Jinyoung asked with awe in his voice. Jaebeom nodded. “Yes, this is the tale. This is why omegas are seen so low. The water the everyone who was pregnant drank caused a change in the kids' biology. I mean, not everyone was affected, but a great number was. Even if almost no one knows this story nowadays, everyone knows the feelings behind it.” Jaebeom explained. "And this is the reason why we are seen only as an object of pleasure since the subgender was born from the lust of a magical being."

“And this was the beginning of the disagreement that would eclode in war a few decades later. The omegas were seen as an aberration, and the male omegas' respectives spouses couldn’t deal with the fact they were infertile. They demanded the possibility of having other mates. But the Fha’yes were mostly monogamous, so they refused. And they were people accustomed to have trouble with fertility, so it was not a big deal for them.” Jaebeom closed his eyes.

“The humans began to demand compensation for the pain the Fha’yes were causing them. They saw the omegas as a sickness, as something that needed a cure. Kang Taho was a young but very perceptive person. He grew up hearing stories of kings from his parents, so he began to dream of grandeur. He saw that as an opportunity to begin a movement that was only whispered in the shadows. He, and my ancestor, Lin Minjung, began the talk of revolution.” Jaebeom looked up to the ceiling, his eyes falling to the crystal chandelier there. 

“The Fha’yes, they didn’t take these talks and threats seriously. In their own logical mind, they failed to understand why someone would want to abandon the peace to go to war. They underestimated the lengths human greediness could go. And they didn’t have a king, so it made their reaction time even slower.” Jaebeom put his hand over his belly, feeling his own breath filing his lungs.

“When they realized, they had taken several casualties. They were much more powerful than the humans fighting, but they were in much lesser numbers, and the half breeds were the ones leading in the battlefield. Half breeds have the same logical brain and knowledge centre as the Fha’yes. That, and the physical development. But they had the same capacity of feeling emotions as humans. And it made them almost unstoppable on the battlefield. And their emotions made them side with the humans. They were the perfect weapon.” Jaebeom paused. “I mean, as close to perfection as someone can be, since no one is perfect.” Jaebeom said softly. 

“I beg to differ," Jinyoung said with a smile. He sent Jaebeom a pointed stare when the older turned to face him, as if he wanted him to realize something. 

“Anyway, proceeding,” Jaebeom said after trying to decipher Jinyoung’s cryptic message to no avail. “The Fha’yes realized they were losing badly, and if they didn’t react fast enough, they would be completely exterminated or taken as slaves. They had done a big damage in the humans defenses, but they were still being overwhelmed. They realized the humans wanted them gone for good, they were not interested in negotiations. So they created a huge plan, one that consisted in exterminating all of the humans biggest advantages so they could press for a Peace Treaty. And the plan was simple, it consisted in sending their warriors in the dead of night, on nights where there was no moonlight because they knew humans would have even more trouble to see in the dark, and assassinate all the half breeds.” Jaebeom said, his eyes unfocused.

“Wait. How would it work if they had the same physical advantages as you said before?” Jinyoung asked, raising his head from the pillow. Jaebeom felt his lips unconsciously inclining upwards at Jinyoung’s remark.

“Well, we don’t have the exact same physical advantages, but we do have some advantages. And the Fha'yes counted their luck on the fact that humans are arrogant. They knew the humans believed they were unstoppable, even if they were having big losses too. And the plan worked. In a span of weeks, thousands of half breeds were assassinated without a clue of what was happening. And what helped the Fha'yes more was that half of those half breeds didn't have any idea of how to use their gifts. They had never been properly trained." Jaebeom stopped to sip at the glass of water he kept in his nightstand. He felt his throat dry from the amount of talking he was doing. 

"After their next encounter on the battlefield, the humans saw themselves in an impasse. They had lost a lot of ground that day, and they were afraid they would lose everything they had conquered if they kept insisting in that campaign. So they offered a Peace Treaty, as the Fha'yes had foreseen." Jaebeom looked away in contemplation, organizing his thoughts. 

“And an agreement was made. The Fha’yes would leave the continent for the humans, and in return they would be left completely alone. No humans would be accepted in their new homes. They agreed too, that the place where the treaty was signed would be left completely alone. The place is known as the Free Territories today.” Jaebeom smiled internally at the bewildered look that was adorning Jinyoung’s face. 

“Wait,” Jinyoung said, sitting up. He looked at Jaebeom, that raised an eyebrow for him to keep going. “Why does no one knows about it? Nothing about it is in our history books, or even in the myths and legends.” Jinyoung was intrigued. 

“Oh, I was getting there.” Jaebeom's voice had a hidden note of amusement. One that Jinyoung was able to catch, because he simply rolled his eyes good naturedly. “But, even then, the Fha’yes were afraid. They were afraid the humans wouldn’t keep their word, and they would still be hunted even living far away. So when they gathered their things to leave, they joined their energies and casted a spell. A very powerful one. They erased most of their presence on the continent.” Jaebeom stopped when he saw the dazed expression Jinyoung had.

“One thing you have to understand, Jinyoung, is that a pure blood Fha’yes doesn’t have power like those fantasy books portrayed them to have. Their magic is not a tangible thing. They can use words to cast spells, they can use their bodies to canalize the magic from nature and let it flow. And it was what they did. They gathered and channeled the magic throughout their bodies so everything would be erased. But they weren’t able to erase everything because it required a much stronger power that they didn’t have.” Jinyoung nodded.

“So they erased the majority of the knowledge they had passed to the humans. Medical, musical, the creation of things, everything was erased, leaving the humans to fend for themselves just like they wanted. Books they had gifted humans through the centuries disappeared. And most of their animals went with them, and the ones that stayed were extinct too. Like I told you about that insect.” Jinyoung nodded once again. 

“And it left the humans in a confused state. They had to recover from a war that they couldn’t remember what was the cause. They lived in a society that they didn’t remember how it was formed. This is the reason why the human story in this continent only goes back to three hundred years.” Jaebeom stopped and took a breath. 

“The only thing they could remember was that the omegas had something to do with it. And they needed someone to blame. So they decided to blame the Fha’yes for the war, and the omegas. They decided to believe they were the causes of the war. And then the omega slavery began. The humans divided themselves in two countries. GrassKamp and Údoli Rieky. Both of the countries were very brutal in their ways. And they decided that no technology should be allowed to be created, and that they had to live in that way, because it was the right way.” He paused again, choosing his words carefully.

“Fifty years later, a new war ecloded. Park Yurii was the leader of a clan that didn’t participate in the war against the Fha’yes. So he didn’t harbour the same loathing for omegas as the others. So he decided to begin a revolution. He was very charismatic, and it made him gain enough followers to begin a movement of independence…” “...That culminated in the creation of this country, this part I know.” Jinyoung concluded what Jaebeom was saying. “And this is the reason why our country treats omegas much better than all the others.”

“Yes, exactly.” Jaebeom said. He remembered his mother telling him how humans had tried everything for decades to stop the appearance of new omegas. He was confused how she knew that, considering she was born on an island in the middle of the ocean centuries after the war. But she said they had their ways of watching humans from a distance. Jaebeom knew that there was too much that had been lost through the time, and much had been distorted. 

“Going back to the original subject,” Jaebeom said, turning back to look at the sky outside. It was already dark, from the time they had spent talking. “Sixty years ago, a few humans began to disappear. My great grandfather was king that time, and he was in panic, since nobles and royals were disappearing too. He alleged found proof that was the Fha’yes who were doing it. So they went forward, initiating a tension that could culminate in a full war again. But this time they were more prepared. They made a full negotiation, and the king demanded a princess to wed his future grandson, my father.” Jaebeom explained.

Jaebeom jumped up in surprise when a realization hit him. "The humans that were disappearing… " He thought, connecting the dots. He shook his head when Jinyoung asked what was wrong, saying it was just a thought.

“Anyway, continuing. They begrundly accepted it, because they didn't want another war. My mother was a teenager at that time, and was the chosen one. She had grown up knowing to never have a relationship with a human. It was forbidden, how their law dictated. And then suddenly she was expected to wed a human prince." Jaebeom stopped to collect his thoughts. 

"During that period, her childhood friend had been discovered to have been in a hidden relationship with a human woman. And she had been the one to tell the Elder Council this. So she felt it was the Magic using it's Karma on her, to punish her for telling the Council about the young couple." Jaebeom said, frowning. 

"Wait," Jinyoung said, looking at him puzzled. "How did this relationship even happened if the Fha'yes lives on a island and humans are forbidden there?" And complemented. "And what happened to the woman?"

"There's a bridge." Jaebeom said quietly, after a moment of hesitation. He didn't know if he should tell Jinyoung that. "A bridge that connects my former country to their island. Humans can't see it, because of the strong glamour, but it's there. They constructed it if they need to come here to take things they might need, like food or clothes." Jaebeom saw Jinyoung looking at him flabbergasted.

"Really?" Jinyoung asked the exact same time a fluffy thing jumped in the bed, between them, startling them both. Nora let out a loud 'meow' when she curled in the middle of the bed, demanding to be petted. Which they both complied. 

"Yes. How do you think someone can live isolated? They need things they aren't capable of producing there. And they didn't do normal trade, so they disguise themselves and sell their exotic products saying it's from other continents. No one can live isolated." Jaebeom said. 

"And about what happened to the woman, she had gotten pregnant. And apparently she died giving birth. My mother believed the child died with her, too." Jaebeom heard Jinyoung muttering a "so sad" under his breath, and he agreed wholeheartedly. 

"So, going back to that main subject." Jaebeom sat straighter and crossed his legs. "My mother was the one chosen to be sent away. She was basically sold and expelled from her home place. The Fha'yes don't accept the wedding between them and humans. She lived the next two decades being ignored and humiliated. But her sense of duty was too strong, she didn't want to risk a war to her people. And when she was forced to leave, she left them in shame, even if she didn't have a choice." 

"Remember, the Fha'yes doesn't have the same sense of empathy like humans have." Jaebeom reminded Jinyoung softly when he heard the younger muttering "this is outrageous, she didn't have a choice" quietly. 

"And then things got really interesting, in a bad way. My mother met my father, and immediately knew something was wrong. He looked too unstable to be normal. And on the first night they had met, he searched for her at night." Jaebeom stuttered when narrating it. He gulped, trying to free his throat from the knot that had formed there. But his hand was shaking. 

"To avoid having sex with him, she used her Touch Telepathy and her glamour. And it was then she realized what exactly was wrong with him." Jaebeom stopped and looked at Jinyoung in the eyes. He needed him to understand, to fully comprehend. 

"Someone had used their Telepathy to mess with his head to the point that it had been permanently damaged. He had lost almost all the control over certain parts of his brain. And it made him unstable." Jaebeom could see the shock written in the alpha's face. 

"What?" Jinyoung asked when he saw Jaebeom struggling to keep telling the story. Jaebeom opened and closed his mouth. "There's something I need to tell you. But I don't know how you will react."

"So," Jaebeom began, after an encouraging "go on" from Jinyoung. He kept his hand over Nora's fur. "And this is what almost happened to you." Jaebeom told him that in a breath. 

"What?" Jinyoung asked, and Jaebeom could see the freight on his eyes. "Yes. You met a Telepath that used their power to mess with your mind. But, on the day you were attacked, I was able to nullify that." Jaebeom explained.

"Do you remember anything wrong with your emotions last year?" Jaebeom asked, when it was clear that Jinyoung was having trouble processing what was happening. "On the day you were attacked, I had to use my Telepathy to talk to you. And I saw a black misty tainting specific emotions from you. I was able to counteract that because the person who did this had access to your mind only a small amount of times."

"I remember having… strange nightmares last year. About my niece dying. I remember feeling out of control sometimes. My emotions all over the place. Rage dominating me. And what scared me the most was that I was never like that. I have always been able to control myself. I have always been in control of myself." Jinyoung said, after a few moments analyzing his memories.

"It's probably because of this. They made you feel unstable on purpose. They wanted to affect everyone around you. And it's a good thing I told Mark hyung to tell you to use gloves while interacting with strangers, considering we don't know who messed with you." Jaebeom was still surprised how well Jinyoung was taking every revelation. He hoped he was okay. 

"Oh, it was you." Jinyoung asked with his eyebrows raised. "Yes. I figured out, that time, that you would be more open to accept the advice if it came from him. And I didn't lie when I mentioned poison, it's just a different kind of poison. A psych one."

"Wait… You said something about touch, and you touched me just now…" Jinyoung said, panicking slightly. Jaebeom grimmanced. "Well, he couldn't take everything well, after all. Here we go again." Jaebeom thought, with a sigh. 

"I literally avoid touching you all the time, you even confronted me about this a few days ago, remember?" Jaebeom said with strength, trying to bring Jinyoung's mind to the right place before his mind can trick him and make him doubt Jaebeom. "And, for a Telepath to do it, they must want to do it. I literally stayed on the board of your mind, never really entering your most private thoughts. So no, it wasn't me." 

Jinyoung looked down for a few seconds, setting his eyes on Nora while his mind ran. There was a deep concentration in his thoughts, before he nodded slightly. 

"I know." Jinyoung said, quietly, after a few minutes. And Jaebeom waited for him to gather his thoughts. "Even because I began to feel strange weeks before your arrival. I just wanted to know why they were targeting me." Jinyoung made a pause. "And who was the person who did it, since I talked with a lot of people."

"I don't know. I don't really have these answers. Like with my father, the person was able to hide their trail well." Jaebeom said, looking to the ceiling. 

"But…?" Jinyoung asked, sounding impatient. He was able to sense that Jaebeom wasn't telling him everything. "I can sense a 'but' there."

"But," Jaebeom said, nodding towards Jinyoung. "But I have a theory. I think this is related to me, somehow." He threw Jinyoung a look when he saw him begin to frown again. "Like I said, I don't have these answers. There's a lot of missing pieces on this chess board. And I can't read the game properly without them." 

"Think with me, Jinyoung." Jaebeom said when the alpha still seemed confused. "I don't really believe in those kinds of coincidences, so let's rule this possibility out. My father went mad before he was even wed to my mother, because someone messed with his mind. Then, I was born. And my mother said he didn't like me since the first moment he put his eyes on me. And there's the fact that Fha'yes normally only have one child. Those who have two are considered to be blessed." Jaebeom stopped and took a deep breath, his heart beating heavily in his ribcage. 

"And then a lot of awful things happened. And when I am wedded I find out a Telepath had messed with my husband's mind. See, there's no way it isn't related to me." Jinyoung blinked, completely taken aback by his explanation. 

"My goodness, your mind… " Jinyoung said, sounding amazed. And it made Jaebeom blush. "I think you can give my mom a run for her money." 

Jaebeom knew it was supposed to be a compliment, but he felt himself tensing, his arms coming to hug himself. He didn't like that attention, nothing good ever came from it.

"I noticed something." Jinyoung said after a pause. Jaebeom could feel his eyes bore into him. "You used a not so happy tone when talking about telepathy. You don't like to be a Telepath?" It was a question made to sound like an affirmation. 

"There's very few things that I like about myself." 'And there's not one of them.' He thought. An empty feeling settling in his heart. "I know a lot of people would kill to have a 'gift'" Jaebeom said it with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Like this. But I don't like it. I wished I was normal."

"You don't like to be a half breed either." This time Jinyoung said it as a real statement, instead of a question. Jaebeom slowly raised his head to look at Jinyoung. 

"What is a half breed, Jinyoung?" Jaebeom asked, sounding tired. Jinyoung kept quiet, sensing it was a rhetorical question. "Half breeds are created to be excluded, hunted. Always destined to be an outcast. I mean, the ones who get to survive. But most die before they can even try to defend themselves."

"Really?" Jinyoung asked with wide eyes, when he caught the implication. "Yes. I don't know about here, but in my former country there were militias specialized in hunting half breeds. This is the reason my mother never revealed her true identity. I literally only know two other half breeds."

"Oh, but you will never be an outcast for me." Jinyoung said, raising his hand as if he wanted to take his hand, but decided against it. Jaebeom looked away, he still didn't believe it. "Let's see how long you will keep with this." Jaebeom thought. 

"Enough. We already had a lot of emotion for today." Jaebeom said, getting up to go to bed. They called for dinner in the room, and went to bed after that, with Nora in the middle. 

"Jaebeom?" Jinyoung asked some time later. The lights had been turned off, leaving only the starlight illuminating the room. Jaebeom was resting his head on the pillow, his eyes closed. He hummed in answer.

"Something occurred to me. You said you are a Touch Telepathy. But it only works on your hands, or in all your skin?" Jinyoung asked, his voice muffled by the covers. Jaebeom opened his eyes and raised his head to look at the other. 

"All my skin is psy sensitive, but I can only enter someone's head using my hand." Jaebeom answered, wondering why Jinyoung wanted to know that specifically. And he asked the younger exactly that. "Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering." Jinyoung replied, his voice sounded shy in the dark room. 

"Okay, let's sleep, then." Jaebeom said, praying that he didn't commit a grave mistake in trusting and telling Jinyoung the truth about his heritage. 

……………

Jaebeom was in a dark forest. A chilling wind blew the dark hair on his nape. He felt the green grass under his boots, and the moonlight illuminated the night with a silverish glow. And he heard the distinctive sound of a waterfall nearby. 

Jaebeom realized he was panting like he had run a mile or if he had done another kind of physical effort. He tried to control his breath and a panic that began to surge on his stomach. 

He lifted his left hand, realizing he was holding his sword. A little bit of blood was present on the blade, signaling he had used it recently. He raised his head, looking at his surroundings for the first time. 

Immediately he recognized the place where he was. The Free Territories had basically the same kind of landscape that he knew very well. His father had sent him on missions there more time than he could remember. 

The trees had a dark green color, and they were robust and old. He could smell the flowers' scent, even if there was no flower where he was. It was the part of the continent that was almost completely untouched. Whenever someone decided to live in the Free Territories, they wanted to hide, and not attract attention for themselves by cutting the trees down. 

He saw black figures through the corner of his eyes. He looked around, realizing a lot of soldiers dressed in black as he was, were moving through the clearing. And he could see a lot of them lying down on the grass covered ground. 

"Deceaseds and injured." Jaebeom realized with a bank. He could see other people dressed differently lying on the ground, in a silverish armor with different designs. And a little bit away one of those creatures were lying down, dead. Jaebeom felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Jaebeom began to feel even more restless when he looked at the standing faces and didn't find the familiar face he was looking for. The anxiety taking hold of his body, he was almost shaking. He gasped when a memory entered his mind. 

He threw his sword away and began to run towards a more afasted place, close to where the creature was lying. He saw the others looking at him puzzled, trying to discern what he was doing. He paid them no mind while he ran. 

He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a dark brown haired head lying on the ground, face down. A gasp left Jaebeom's mouth, but he felt a little bit relieved when he saw the person's back raising and falling. "He is still breathing," Jaebeom thought, he was upset how this small reassurance was making his eyes fill with tears. 

He fell on his knees, but he didn't feel any pain. And something felt off about that, like it was not real. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He needed to focus. 

He slowly stretched out his right hand and put it on the person's shoulder. He threaded his fingers up and through the hair. And the person slowly turned his head to look at him. Jaebeom felt his breath catching on his throat, because he smelled that woodsy scent he knew so well at the same time he made eye contact with the person. 

Jaebeom shook his head in denial when his eyes locked with Jinyoung's. The eyes were foggy and unfocused, but Jaebeom knew the younger was aware that he was there. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" This was what Jaebeom wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and shake the other until he gave him an answer. But when he opened his mouth to speak, only a small gagging sound came out. Like he was choking in his own words. And he began to realize that Jinyoung was shaking. 

He didn't know if it was from the cold or from his injuries, but Jaebeom began to feel dread. He shook his head in denial when Jinyoung opened his mouth and said two words that he wasn't able to hear or decipher. 

There was so much he wanted to tell the other, but he couldn't. He saw Jinyoung's breath becoming more labored, and Jaebeom panicked when he saw the life fading from his mate's eyes. 

He felt his own mouth moving, and he knew he was saying something aloud. But he wasn't sure what. He saw all the other people that were present in the clearing gathering around, watching. 

But Jaebeom didn't care. So he took away his glove from his left hand and cupped Jinyoung's face with his two hands. He couldn't talk, but he could convey what he wanted the other to know. He sent towards the other's mind everything he wanted to say but lacked words. He hoped he would understand. 

Jaebeom began to approach his face, ready to do something he had only heard stories about. And while his face came closer to Jinyoung's, he perceived the world darkening, as if the time was ending. 

When his lips were only millimeters away from Jinyoung's lips, he felt himself being pulled away with force. And everything went dark. But the last thing Jaebeom saw was the crystal bottle his mother had given him inside his pocket, the crystal blue liquid shining amidst the darkness. 

……………

Jaebeom sat up on the bed startled. His heart was pounding on his chest. His breath was heavy and urgent, as if he had run a long distance. He took a deep breath, but almost gagged with it. 

He realized his face was cold and wet with tears like the Jaebeom in the dream, tears that he didn't feel falling. He could still smell the grass, the trees and the flowers. He could still smell the blood. And he could still smell Jinyoung's scent, a little different from his normal one. 

He knew there was something in Jinyoung's scent that was off. But he couldn't put his finger in what it was. He couldn't really understand what that dream meant.

He knew It was not a nightmare. It lacked the terror induced state that was present in a nightmare. The person normally felt terrified during the entirety of it, because a nightmare was created by the terrors that were already inside the person's mind. And Jaebeom was well versed with that. 

And it was not a normal dream either. He still could feel his knees hitting the ground, or the chilling wind. He could still feel himself running towards Jinyoung, or the weight of the sword on his hand. 

He still could feel Jinyoung's face under his left hand.

"Was it a prophetic dream?" Jaebeom asked in wonder. He had never had a dream like that one. In all his dreams he always had been a spectator, never an active player. And the way it felt so real…

"Never take an omen lightly." His mother's voice sounded on his mind. A lesson she had given him when he was not even a teenager. He had never really believed in omens or premonitions, but the dream was too real for it to be a simple dream. 

"Jaebeom?" The omega was startled from his thoughts when he heard a soft voice calling him. He looked to his left and saw that Jinyoung was awake. He had turned around, half sitting and supporting his weight on his elbows. He looked at Jaebeom with worry clearly written all over his face. 

Jaebeom realized his scent had assumed a frightened note. One that was probably the cause of Jinyoung waking up. He probably smelled the scent and his instincts roused him up. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jinyoung asked slowly, he sat up completely. He kept his eye level with Jaebeom, analyzing him, searching to find what was wrong. But Jaebeom shook his head. 

"No, it was not a nightmare." Jaebeom answered. He looked down at the black sheets that were covering his body, and grabbed it on a fist. He was so confused, his mind conflicted. He never had a dream like that one. "It was a dream. A strange one, but still a dream.”

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jinyoung asked, still softly. Jaebeom looked at the watch on his nightstand and frowned. It was almost three in the morning. And Jinyoung was awake talking and being patient with him. "I wonder how long that patience will last." Jaebeom thought sadly. He knew the day was going to come. 

"No. Better not." Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung and gestured for him to lay down again. And the other complied, lying on his back. He saw the alpha opening his mouth to say something, probably to ask for him to tell the dream, but closed it and nodded.

"If you change your mind, I will be right here." Jinyoung said, gesturing for himself and the bed. Jaebeom balanced his head in affirmation. He laid down on his back too, and stayed there, looking towards the ceiling for a long time. Even after Jinyoung’s breath stabilized and he fell back asleep. He knew he should try to sleep, but his mind was too frenzied for him to do something about it.

It felt like a warning, but he didn’t know about what. His heart was pounding, and he tried to make it slow down. There was no use in trying to keep guessing. So he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He turned to the side, to try to get some sleep again. And a last thought passed through his mind.

“I hope I am able to interpret the message rightly.”

…………...

Jaebeom woke earlier on the day of the Light Festival. It was still dark outside. He raised his head from the pillow, looking at the mop of brown hair lying beside him. Jinyoung was fast asleep, even with the alarm he had set up blasting beside him. 

He got up and turned it off, deciding to go shower first and leaving Jinyoung to sleep a little more. He went to his closet, to take the clothes he had set apart for that day and went to the shower room.

Jaebeom was facing himself in the mirror. He saw the tiredness on his face, from only a few hours of sleep that day. The shower had done almost nothing to lift his spirit. 

He let out a sigh and lowered his head, opening the tap and letting the cold water flow. He took a moment to wash his face, wishing the water would be enough to carry away the shadows on his soul. 

It was one of the days where he woke up questioning his purpose in life. What he should do. He felt a heaviness in his shoulder, as if he was carrying the weight of everything there. 

He didn't like that. He knew that feeling was not supposed to be there in a day like this one. He was supposed to be happy, yet he felt like the happy atmosphere was making him sour. 

"Get a grip," he said, slapping his own face. He winced in pain when he realized he had used his right hand to slap himself. He felt a sting where the metal had connected with the skin. He really hoped it wouldn't leave a mark, otherwise he would have to answer a lot of questions. 

And it brought his attention to his hand. It felt strangely heavy that morning. Like he hadn't been carrying it for the past several years, like he was not used to it. It felt heavy like the feeling he had on his heart. 

He rested his head on the cold marble of the sink and waited a few seconds, pushing his dark emotions as far as possible. When he was confident enough, he raised and walked back to the bedroom, to wake Jinyoung. 

Half an hour later, they made their way through the Palace in a sleepy quietness. Jinyoung was still half asleep, even after showering and dressing for the festival. While Jaebeom felt no desire to talk. 

They went to the kitchen, so Jinyoung could drink a cup of coffee in hopes of waking up properly. While Jaebeom decided to go with chamomile tea, in hopes of it making him relax. 

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked later. They were walking towards the entrance of the Palace, where they would meet the rest of the family to go to the center square, where the festival would take place. 

"Yes," Jaebeom said, trying to sound normal. But his answer was a bit tight, so he could see that Jinyoung didn't truly believe him, but let it go because they had reached the rest of the family. 

Everyone was there. Jinyoung's brothers, their mates, and the King and Queen. Jaebeom saw Jackson standing a few feet away from the group, holding Mark's hand. He saw the other family members that he had not met yet, but refrained from approaching. If they hadn't taken the first step, he wouldn't be the one to do it. 

He saw Minjun's wife, Hyolyn, standing a few feet away from him. She was besides her husband, with a baby blue dress to combine with the colors of the Festival. When she felt his stare, she looked up and gave him a warm smile. 

Jaebeom had met her a few weeks back, in the family's meeting that had happened about the Festival. He had been afraid of meeting the entire family, after Jinyoung had told him about it. But it had gone fairly well. 

Jinyoung's brothers had treated him well. Minjun had come to talk to him, Yuhyeong had sent him a warm smile, and Mark had waved from a distance, with a smile, and squeezed his shoulder when he passed close. For most of the reunion, Jaebeom couldn't locate the middle brother, but he knew the older probably didn't want to acknowledge him either. But most of the family's members ' spouses had kind of ignored him. He didn't know why, but he had a fairly good guess. 

The only one of them that had approached him was Hyolyn, after the meeting was over. She had a kind of glow that remembered him of his own mother, but she was warmer, more expressive than his mother had ever been. 

"None of them approached you yet?" Jinyoung asked, appearing from nowhere beside him. Jaebeom jumped slightly, being distracted by his thoughts. The alpha had left him alone to do something that Jaebeom wasn't able to remember what. 

The omega hesitated. He didn't want to tell the truth and potentially create a fissure between Jinyoung and his family. He was the outsider, after all. But he didn't want to lie either, and risk it coming to haunt him later. 

So he simply denied with his head. "It's okay, tho." He said when he saw Jinyoung frowning in displeasure, and making a displeased sound in his mouth. 

"No, it's not. They should know better than that." Jinyoung said, a muscle spasming in his jaw from annoyance. "I will talk with Minjun hyung. He will put sense in their heads."

"Please, Jinyoung." Jaebeom pleaded, retorting to begging. He didn't want to be the cause of a fight. He had already enough trouble as it was, he didn't need more. "I don't want to be the cause of any problem here."

Jinyoung looked at his eyes for a long minute, searching for something. "We'll see." He said, looking away. Jaebeom didn't know if he found or not what he had been searching in his eyes. "But I make no promises. They deserve a reality slap."

Jaebeom felt his shoulder slumping in defeat. He knew there was no way in convincing Jinyoung otherwise, when the alpha had set his mind. He just hoped he would be left out from whatever drama that was going to unfold. 

The group arranged themselves to make the walk to the center square. Jaebeom caught the King's eyes for a split second when they began to walk, and he saw him nodding in recognizement. And Jaebeom suddenly remembered the meeting he had with him. 

The King had demanded to see him when he realized the reports that Minjun had given him lacked a lot of important things. And after a few inquiries, he had found out that Jaebeom was heading the on camp investigation. So he was the one who was leaving out information. 

Jaebeom had been afraid to be alone with the King without knowing what he wanted to talk about. He didn't have good experience with private audiences with Kings in his lifetime, so he was terrified. 

The meeting went surprisingly well. Jinyoung's father didn't seem particularly angry or threatening, which made Jaebeom relax bit by bit. He only demanded to know why the reports were missing information. 

"I didn't want to put unconfirmed theories in there, and accuse people that may be innocent. So everything that is unconfirmed I left out from my own report." He had explained calmly, surprising himself. He felt he would be more nervous. "And I told Jinyoung everything that I know, you can ask him to confirm, Your Majesty." 

And he explained. He told him about the creature, and how people would deem him mad if they had told them. He told him about the experiments with DNA manipulation. He told him about his suspicion of the involvement of some Lords on it. 

He told him almost everything, but left a few details out. Things that could get him in heavy trouble. After he was done, the King let out a heavy sigh, reclining himself in his leather chair, seeming older and more tired than ever. 

"Well, this explains a few things. And proves that things are much more complicated than we initially believed." Jaebeom nodded, but kept quiet. He was afraid of pushing the King's patience, somehow. 

"Do you know why I asked this?" The King asked, setting his eyes on Jaebeom, that shook his head in a no. "Because the news that some villages are being attacked and wiped out fell on the people's ear. Everyone is demanding an answer that I don't have."

After that, they talked for a few more minutes, the meeting was finished, leaving Jaebeom feeling conflicted. He knew something big was going to happen, but he couldn't figure why. 

Jaebeom shook his head to clear it from the memories. They began to make their way through the Palace's gardens, towards the gate. People were already crowding the streets around, Eve if the first light of the day was only beginning to appear. 

The King and Queen carried in the front of the group a blue lamp, in a balon format. It symbolized the end of winter, and the beginning of the spring. The trees were already full of flowers. 

Jaebeom had been surprised when he heard about the Festival. The winter in SunneLand was very calm compared to the winters in his home country. It barely snowed, while in his former home it snowed almost eight months a year. He had been surprised how different the climate was. 

They walked in silence, while the crowd watched. It was, too, part of the tradition, according to what Jinyoung told him. The Festival would extend for sixteen hours, with food, drinks, dances, songs, poetry. All free to the citizens. All over the country people were in a similar position, watching their respective authorities initiate the ritual. 

While he walked over the neatly put stones of the street, Jaebeom began to feel heavy again. A knot formed in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. He suddenly felt bad, like he was walking towards his own execution. 

He opened his mouth slightly, and began to breath from there, trying to keep his emotions under control. He felt overwhelmed, like he was at a second of a panic attack. 

And suddenly it hit him. Why he was feeling like that. His brain was unconsciously remembering the last times he had walked through the streets of a Capital. 

He flinched when he remembered the sheer humiliation he had gone through when he was forced to walk through the city naked. Or when he was being taken to be auctioned on the square. 

He bit his tongue with force, almost enough to hurt, in a tentative to stay grounded. He hated his life. The misery of it always gnawing at his soul. He doubted he would ever be free. 

"Jaebeom?" A soft whisper came to take him out of the misery of his mind. And he was grateful. He looked at Jinyoung sideways, trying to not show too much how he was struggling. But Jinyoung was able to see past that, he always was. "Are you feeling well? You seem a bit pale."

"I am fine," Jaebeom kept his voice in a whisper, just like Jinyoung, to not call attention to them. But his words were tight. He saw the younger nodding, and kept their steps. "Okay. Just a little bit more." Jinyoung's voice was comforting. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, with Jaebeom entering in a deep daze. He barely remembered the path they walked, too concentrated in his own breath and heartbeat. So he wouldn't have a breakdown. But he could feel Jinyoung's eyes on him from time to time, making sure he was well in a subtle way. 

He was barely looking where he was stepping, so it was no surprise when he stumbled slightly on an uneven stone in the street. He recovered fast enough that almost no one paid attention, but he felt a warm hand on his elbow. Guiding and centering him.

And he was grateful for it. He could feel the heat passing through his white linen jacket. He felt a shudder on his back.

When they reached the square, and stepped in the constructed structure they would use, Jinyoung let go of his elbow. He had made it look like they were a simple couple wanting to be closer. 

Jaebeom distantly heard the King doing a speech, but the words hardly registered. He was too focused on the knot on his throat, and the nervous waves in his stomach. He realized the speech had ended when Jinyoung put a hand on his elbow to guide him down the steps. 

They reached a part of the square that had been isolated for the nobles and servants to use. It was there they would stay, close to the commoners but still separated. The place was full of tables with foods and drinks, everything ready for the socialization that would take place there. 

"Jaebeom?" Jinyoung asked again. Jaebeom looked up sharply, being startled. Jinyoung was analyzing him again, his big brown eyes watching him with unwavering attention. Jinyoung's hair was combed back, elegantly styled in a messy yet tidy look. A few strands falling on his forehead. Perfectly imperfect, just like him. "Are you okay? You are spacing out again."

"I… Yes, I am fine." Jaebeom responded, after hesitating. He wanted to tell Jinyoung the truth, but something was still holding him back. He saw the alpha humming in acknowledgment. 

"I see you still don't trust me." Jinyoung said with no accusation in his tone. It was a simple observation. But Jaebeom still felt himself become defensive. "It's not that I don't trust you. I simply don't trust no one." 

"Well, this is exactly my point." Jinyoung said in a very understanding voice. Then he shook his head. "Let 's let it go. For now."

A few minutes later Jaebeom almost desperately asked Jinyoung if there was any bathroom for them to use. He felt his legs like jelly, and he was afraid they would fall on him. The anxiety made him fear he would break down in public. 

Jinyoung showed him the building they always used as backing up. The Palace was too far to walk back, so they used the building for bathroom and those things. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jinyoung had asked, when he began to walk there. But he simply shook his head no. He didn't want Jinyoung to be there in case he had a breakdown. 

He sat at the toilet cover and put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. When he entered the building, a few guards were patrolling the entrance, but mercifully no one stopped him. He had walked straight to the bathroom and closed himself in the cabin. 

Half an hour later he felt better. The small space making him feel strangely comfortable. He was able to push all the dark emotions that had no space in a day like that one away. 

So he prepared himself to walk back. Washing his face to feel more alerted. When he reached Jinyoung, he could see the worry in the younger eyes, even if he disguised it with eating the sweets from the table. 

They talked for a few minutes, before deciding to split. Jinyoung had a lot of people that he needed to talk to, while Jaebeom wanted to get familiar with the Festival. 

He looked towards the stage when he heard a powerful voice singing there, and a smile formed on his lips. It was his first real smile in a long time, but he couldn't stop himself when he saw Youngjae singing and glowing on stage. He was using the blue shirt that Jaebeom had gifted him after his one was smudged with chocolate.

When the meeting had happened, the Queen had insisted that everyone in the family should make a presentation. May it be dance, singing, poetry or any other talent they had. 

He had panicked slightly, but Jinyoung later had reassured him he didn't need to worry about it. Since it was the first time he was going to attend.

Yunhyeong was going to make a presentation with Hyolyn on piano, since she was a very famous singer in the country. Minjun was going to declamation of poetry. And Jaebeom didn't know what the others would do. So he was pleasantly surprised to see Youngjae singing.

A small part of him wished he could join him on stage, but it had been years since he had sung for the last time. He was sure he didn't even know how to sing anymore. 

Jinyoung had told him that the Kind had given an official excuse when he and Jinyoung hadn't appeared for the Festival, the year before. Jaebeom had been in a deep depressed state, while Jinyoung wasn't feeling well either. So they had officially told the public they were on honeymoon. And they wouldn't appear. 

So Jaebeom could feel every curious eye on him, from the nobles to the commoners. Everyone was curious. It was his first big public schedule after the wedding. So he tried his best to seem elegant and controlled, like he was supposed to be. 

He stayed in the public's eyes for hours, talking with everyone that approached him. He was happy he wasn't a Crown Prince anymore, so he didn't need to be in the spotlight all the time. 

"Do you want to watch the spectacle from a privileged point?" Jinyoung offered, after locating Jaebeom in the crowd, hours later. The sun was high on the sky, and Jaebeom guessed it was the middle of the afternoon. He had a happy smile, he looked so at ease that Jaebeom's breath was stolen. "I think we have stayed for enough time that our presence won't be missed if we walk away now."

Jaebeom agreed, he was well versed with this kind of protocol. They were not the main attraction, so there was no problem in walking away after some time. He was curious about what Jinyoung had in mind. 

They decided they wanted some privacy. So they walked all the way back to the Palace hand in hand. There was a naturally happy mood in the air. It was like all the country was in feast. Even with everything that was happening.

The Festival happened so it would take the public's attention out from the massacres that had happened. It was a small reason for them to smile. 

Jaebeom felt like he had never felt as light as he was today. There was some kind of confidence he had never felt. It was amusing, considering how he had been feeling in the morning. With all the dark emotions rolling through his mind. 

Jinyoung guided him back to the Palace, but turned around when they entered the ground, taking him to a hill behind the Palace's back gardens. They walked up, until they reached a clearing right on top of the hill. 

Jaebeom's breath caught on his throat. The place was beautiful. A huge lake was present in the center, with a small waterfall in the big stones behind. The water was crystal clear, and the trees were a deep green. A lot of beautiful flowers were already present. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jinyoung asked from behind him. Jaebeom turned around and nodded, seeing the small smile the alpha had. For a split second, the place looked exactly like his mother had narrated how her home looked, magical and beautiful. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger. I found this place one time when I fled home because I was grounded." Jinyoung let out a laugh. 

"I like to come here when I want to be alone. No one knows this place. So we will be unperturbed." Jinyoung said, walking to the part of the clearing that was covered in grass and sat down. Jaebeom felt a weird feeling in his belly. He was apprehensive to be completely alone with an alpha, but he tried to push it aside. 

He approached the edge, closer to where Jinyoung was sitting. And his breath was stolen once again. He could see almost all the city from there. The light blue lamps illuminating all the city in a faint glow. Almost all houses and buildings were decorated for the Festival. 

So they decided to rest there for the rest of the afternoon.

…………...

Jaebeom went still when he felt Jinyoung's hand in his face. Hours had passed since they arrived there. He looked up, from the lights that were illuminating the city, toward Jinyoung. He saw the other was already watching him. A blush appeared in Jaebeom's face from the attention. He felt suddenly shy.

He saw a smirk forming in the other's face. Jaebeom had realized that Jinyoung always had that kind of reaction when he saw him being shy.

Jaebeom closed his eyes when he felt the other caressing his face. He felt Jinyoung's fingers tracing his cheekbones, then it went to his eyebrows, his brow. It was a small and light caress, like he was afraid of him breaking if he pressed too hard. He did the caress with the softest touch he could muster.

He kept caressing the side of his face, he fingers going all the way down to his chin and jaw. It went to his nose, pressing it slightly on the top, making Jaebeom scrunch his nose in a cute way.

The fingers stilled for some time, so Jaebeom opened to look at the other. Jinyoung had a soft expression, one that Jaebeom had never seen before. A big smile was on the other lips, making Jaebeom feel suddenly emotional. 

He realized part of his emotions were coming from Jinyoung. It made Jaebeom feel almost overwhelmed. He shuddered when he felt the softness and affection the alpha was feeling for him. His breath caught and Jaebeom was afraid he would cry. 

Jaebeom blinked in surprise when he felt Jinyoung's fingers going lower in his face. It distracted him from the overwhelming feelings he was receiving. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Jinyoung's fingertips on the top of his lips. 

Jaebeom felt his lips tingling, it was such a strange sensation for him. He had never felt something like that before. Jinyoung kept his touch light, almost floating over the skin. He could see the other keeping his attention exclusively on his face, nothing more.

When he didn't pull away, Jinyoung pressed harder. His thumb pressing his lower lip, with a soft caress. Jaebeom could feel the calloused aspect of his fingers, and it made him tremble.

They stayed like that for a while, the sounds of festivities falling in the background. Like the soundtrack of a theater scene. From where they stood, the sunset illuminated them with an orange color. An image any artist would like to paint.

Jaebeom felt Jinyoung putting his hand flatly on his cheek. The caress was soft, lovely. Jaebeom could read every intention in the other's mind, but he kept still, enjoying it. The hand stayed there, while they watched each other. 

Jaebeom's breath hitched when he felt Jinyoung slowly moving, getting closer. Jaebeom stayed still, watching the other approaching. His heart was beating so fast he feared it would break free and fly away. 

Part of him was afraid. He thought about rejecting the kiss, wondering what would happen if he did it. He was never able to shut that voice on his mind that kept telling him he would be severely punished if he did. 

But a part of him wanted to feel the taste of Jinyoung's lips on his.

So when Jinyoung reached him and their lips touched, the barest of the touches, Jaebeom let out a sigh. It was nothing like Jaebeom had experienced. The softness of the alpha's lips, the warmness against his own. He felt his lips tingling even more. It was still a strange sensation.

He gasped when, after only a second, Jinyoung pulled back. It was only a brush of lips, but it was enough to make Jaebeom breathless. Jinyoung watched him with the same attention as before, looking at his minimal reactions. 

When Jinyoung was sure he hadn't overstepped, or read his mate wrongly, he moved forward again. This time, when their lips touched again, it was more firm. Jaebeom felt him holding his face in place, with softness and firmness too. Jinyoung pressed their lips firmly, keeping them sealed together. Jaebeom could hear the other letting out a small growl when he felt the sigh Jaebeom let out again.

This time Jinyoung didn't afasted much, only enough to look him in the eyes. Jaebeom could see himself in the other's mind. His concentration was too shredded for him to keep his shields up. 

"So pretty," Jaebeom shuddered when he heard Jinyoung's thoughts. He could barely recognize himself in the other's mind. Jaebeom saw his own cheeks tinged with pink, in a light blush. His own eyes had a spark he had never seen in himself. A spark full of life. A part of him doubted he was really like this. He felt it was Jinyoung's distorted perception.

"You are so pretty, so sweet." Jinyoung said out loud, reading the doubt in his expression correctly. Jaebeom saw him connect the dots, realizing Jaebeom had been listening to his thoughts.

Jaebeom opened his mouth, ready to apologise. He was ashamed of letting this happen. But Jinyoung beated him to that. "Don't you dare apologize. Don't apologise for who you are. And I want you to hear it. You need to understand how I see you."

"I want you to see how I see you." Jinyoung said while bringing his other hand up. Jaebeom felt shy having his face being held by the two hands, like he was something precious that needed care while handled. 

When Jinyoung kissed him again was different. The kiss was not as delicate anymore, but filled with something akin to passion. It still had a soft edge, through. Jaebeom let out a gasp by reflex when he felt Jinyoung's tongue in his lips, asking permission to enter. 

Jaebeom's eyes fell shut when Jinyoung took advantage of that, pushing his tongue inside Jaebeom's mouth. Opening it, and deepening the kiss. Jaebeom brought his hands that were at his side, gripping his pants, to Jinyoung's waist awkwardly. 

He had no idea what to do, but he let his instincts take over. He let his tongue gently brush against Jinyoung's, and felt encouraged when the other let an appreciative sound that Jaebeom felt more than heard. He felt more confident when their tongues began a slow and sensual dance. 

Jaebeom felt Jinyoung's hands interviewing in his hair, inclining his head to the side, while deepening the kiss at the same time. Their tongues found a rhythm, while Jinyoung's lips kept massaging Jaebeom's. 

After a few moments, they broke the kiss when oxygen began to fall short. Jinyoung locked their forehead together, their noses pressed together too. They kept their eyes closed, simply enjoying each other's company. Jaebeom felt Jinyoung's scent intoxicating him, bringing his deepest fantasies to the surface.

"I have wanted to do this for weeks now." Jaebeom trembled at Jinyoung's words. And he wondered how it was possible. "You have no idea how much I wanted this."

He could sense Jinyoung's content emotions running around his head. A deep sigh left his mouth, Jaebeom felt the warmth the sunset was giving him. He wished he could stay like that forever. 

They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and being kissed. Jinyoung was soft and gentle, guiding him. They laid on the soft grass, side by side, kissing. Until the sun had descended and the stars were high up, dominating the sky. 

When they realized how late it was, they walked back to the Palace, hand in hand. A thought passed through Jaebeom's mind when he was already lying on bed, ready to sleep. 

"Maybe life is not that bad, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a huge rollercoaster. I think we have reached the middle of the story with this chapter. And I think the next chapter won't take too long to be up. I will try my best. 
> 
> Next chapter Jaebeom and Jinyoung gets more intimate 👀. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are what motivates me to keep writing. So, please, If you have a few minutes to spare, don't forget to leave a comment 💚.


End file.
